The Three Worlds and the Heroes
by CherryBlossomGirl247
Summary: Crossover: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero get transported to the world of Magi. There they must help Aladdin and his friends in defeating Al-Thamen before darkness spreads upon the world. They must also figure out why they were transported here and the roles that they must play here.
1. Legend

The Three Worlds and the Heroes

 **All credits for The Magi goes to Ohtaku Shinobu and Cardcaptor Sakura goes Clamp. This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction so bear with me. This is a crossover. Some certain details will change to fit the story. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, but NO FLAMING! Thank you and enjoy the story.**

There is a legend. A legend of long ago. So old that the full detail of the legend have been long forgotten. But the main part of the story remains. There once was a world, a

paradise for all creatures, filled with magic. There was a noble king who watched over the citizens of the world. Helping him was a sorceress, with soft brown hair and sparkling

emerald eyes, whose powers matched those of a god. The sorceress had two dear friends- one was the king's three magi and the other was the son of another magi. They all

lived in peace and tranquility for many years, until some of the people betrayed the peace and released a horrendous creature, full of malicious intent, unto the world. The

darkness consumed the life of the people and world, leaving behind blackened corpses. The sorceress's dear friends' lives were also stolen. In order to protect the denizens of

world, the young sorceress, along with the king, sealed the darkness and the betrayers to another dimension, but at the cost of their lives. Before they died, they created a new

world for their people. The great king became the sustain life force of living and became fate's hand. The sorceress's soul was transported to a different dimension where she

was reborn. Rumors have it that when the world that the king and sorceress created becomes endangered, the sorceress's incarnation and her friends will come back to the

world to banish the evil once more. This is where our story begins.

 **HI Guys! If you read the bold print in the beginning, then you know that this is my first fanfic. A word of warning for future reference; though the story will generally follow the Magi plotline, there will be some HUGE details that will be changed. In fact, the Prologue already revealed some changes. If you have any concerns, just send me a review or a PM. Thanks! Hopefully I'll get some reviews and likes. Until next time!**


	2. Sakura's Visions

**All credit for Magi goes to Ohtaku Shinobu and Cardcaptor Sakura goes to Clamp.**

No one's POV: Sakura

There was no light. No sound, not even a whisper. Sakura Kinomoto shivered even though she couldn't feel anything. Where was she? Where was the tower? Whenever she dreamed, she would always be in front of a red tower. But the tower was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Sakura was slapped with bright images. As each image passed by her, Sakura's eyes began to fill with fear. A woman with a crazed look smiling at Sakura, a red-eyed man smirking as he created giant spears of ice, a man with purple hair tied in a ponytail screaming her name, a young boy with blue hair tied in a braid struggling with a black creature, a crowd of people with strange outfits floating in the air and fighting dark misshaped beings, and a dark blob-like creature descending from the sky, moaning incoherent words. Unable to bare the images anymore, Sakura screamed and fell to the floor yelling, "NO! STOP! STOP IT!"

"Sakura," a voice echoed, "Sakura. SAKURA!" Sakura opened her eyes and began to fail and scream. "WHOA!" the voiced yelled. Panting, Sakura turned her head towards the voice. It was Cerberus, or Kero for short, her faithful friend and guardian of the Sakura cards. Kero was on the ground, groaning. "Yo Sakura?" he moaned, "Can you try not to flatten and kill me when you wake up?" Sakura looked around. She was in her room, in her own bed. The soft morning light shined through the windows, but she paid no attention to it. Sakura began to wipe the beads of sweat on her forehead that had formed during her nightmare.

"K..K..Kero?" Sakura murmured. Kero looked at Sakura and suddenly creased his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sakura opened her mouth to reply when her head began to hurt. Sakura clutched her head in respond. Images began to flow into her mind, but they were different then when she was asleep. Sakura saw red flames that decorated the decimated buildings, and burnt corpses laying on the cold ground. Then, she saw a fierce battle. Through the warfare, she noticed three people in the middle. One man and two women. They were so far away that Sakura could only make out small details of them. The man had a gold crown with elaborate design, sewed onto a turban. Next to him was one of the women who had a wand. They stood in front of the other woman who also had a gold crown shaped in a circle sewed into a turban and had a golden wand that looked like a claw with a jewel in the center. They appeared to be fighting. The images faded and Sakura was in her room again. The throbbing pain from earlier also disappeared, leaving Sakura shaken from the event. Sakura vaguely noticed that she was on the floor instead of her bed.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled/questioned, "Why were you screaming? Why did you fall to the floor? Someone could have heard you know!" Although that may have been true, it was dead silent in the house and Sakura was thankful for that. Sakura's father was college professor of archeology and was currently away for a business trip. Her older brother, Toya, and his best friend Yukito were also away for a class field trip. Sakura's father, and eventually Toya, after hours of arguing, agreed to let Sakura stay at home. Kero sighed. "Alright Sakura." Kero said, "What did you see?" Sakura, as the mistress of the Sakura cards, formerly known as the Clow cards, sometimes had dreams of future of events, like the time she saw the appearance of Syaoran Li, one of her dear friend. This ability makes her somewhat of a psychic. Instead of answering right away, Sakura began to play with her honey brown hair, twirling it around her finger. Kero stared at Sakura while she did that. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sakura looked at Kero with her emerald-colored eyes.

"I'm scared Kero." she began, "I don't know what I saw. Usually in my dreams, I would be at the red tower in Tomoeda, but it was only darkness. Then I saw these images. They were horrifying. And I just now I saw more images that I just can't explain. And the worst part is, it seems almost familiar to be and I don't know why." Sakura fell silent after that. Kero, the winged toy-shaped guardian, pondered quietly. After a couple of minutes, he began to murmur.

"This obviously means something. After all, no one just gets images in their heads all of the sudden." Kero started to float. "I think…" Kero began, "that we should tell the others. Although we can't call Yue as he is at the trip, Tomoyo and Syaoran are still around. Call them and tell them to meet at Tomoyo's house. Sakura, get dressed. The others should know. Oh, and don't forget the cards!" Sakura quickly stood up and walked to her desk to call them.

 **After a few minutes…**

The day could have been like any other day. The sun was shining brightly on the city of Tomoeda, the wind blowing gently. It was spring, specifically the week of Spring Break which explained why there was barely any people on the road. The trees were adorned with soft pink blossoms, each petal falling slowly to the ground. Suddenly, Sakura's roller skates disturbed the floor, and the petals were pushed apart by the wheels. The breeze gently caressed and kissed her face, but Sakura paid no attention, not even to the cherry blossoms on the trees- her namesake flower. Panting. Sakura sharply at the corner of the street, making her skirt fly up slightly. Sakura was in such a hurry to leave, she decided simply to wear her school uniform- a white skirt and black top decorated with a white v-shaped cloth down her back. The small pink pouch she had around waist was bouncing around and small "Of!" could be heard. She continued the path to her best friend's, Tomoyo Daidouji, house. As she hurried, the images began to leak back into her mind, but Sakura quickly shook them out. After what seemed like ages, Sakura skid to a stop in front pristine white two-story house. A fountain sprouting water stood in front of the entrance which had an arch of flowers. There were hedges and bushes around the house. More plants could be visibly seen on the house. Though it was white, the house had a blue tinge to it. Sakura quickly skated towards the entrance. When she went inside, she saw Tomoyo and Syaoran sitting on the sofa with worried expressions on their faces. Tomoyo wore a stylish light-blue dress that complimented her eyes. Her hair, wavy and black, was let down. Syaoran, with brown hair, wore traditional Chinese clothing- a green Chinese Tunic suit completed with traditional black Chinese slippers. When they noticed Sakura, they immediately got and ran up to her.

"What happened?" Syaoran questioned when he got to Sakura, "Why did you call us here?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura and wrapped her arms around her, giving Sakura a comforting hug. Just as she went reply, a muffled, "Hey!" could be heard.

"Shoot!" remarked Sakura, "I forgot Kero was in here!" Quickly she unzipped her bag and Kero stumbled out, falling face-down on the floor. "I'm SO sorry Kero!" Sighing, Kero got up.

"It's fine Sakura." He said, "You had a lot on your mind."

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Syaoran yelled. Kero glared at him and was about to say a snarky remark, but he saw the look on Sakura's face and decided this wasn't the right time. Using his magic, Kero flew to the mahogany table.

Sighing, Kero began, "Sakura's really shaken up, and so I'll tell what's going. As you know, Sakura is a magician and controls the Clow Cards, now known as the Sakura Cards." Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded. Kero narrowed his eyes. "Well, Sakura saw something bad in her dreams. Really bad. Sakura, if you can." Syaoran quietly went over to Sakura and took her hand giving her a comforting squeeze. Sakura gave him a thankful smile. Sakura retold her visions to everyone, including the battle she saw of the three people. After the story was done, Syaoran then turned his attention to Kero.

"What does this mean?" Syaoran asked, "Do you mean…" Suddenly, Sakura felt a splitting headache. As she clutched at her head, she saw the Sakura Cards begin to glow from the pouch Kero was recently in.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo began, "What's…"

Before she could finish, Kero yelled out, "Watch out!" The ground beneath the friends opened and the hole sucked the group into the dark abyss. Then it reclosed, like it was never there before.

Sakura's POV

As I fell, I screamed. "Where was I? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Suddenly, I heard a soft voice.

"I'm sorry for taking you from your peaceful life." The voice began, "but the world that we have created is in danger again. I am unable to protect it, and so it falls on you and your friends to protect." Immediately, my eyes began to tear up. This was the first I had heard of this voice. Yet…yet it seems so familiar. So kind, so…so sad to me. The voice continued, "You have no idea how much this pains me. If I had a choice, I… I'd…" Suddenly I felt warm hands on my cheeks even though I saw nothing but darkness. "I would never have you go through this pain again. Not to your friends, not to anyone. Especially you." I felt something warm on my lips and realized that it was kissing me. When the warmth disappeared, I heard, "I will do all I can to prevent harm from coming to anyone of you, but you must do your part as well. I cannot tell you your specific role, but you must prevent the evil from rising again." Bright lights shaped birds began to surround me. "Go." The voice said, "Protect this world with your friends. May we see each other again." The light covered my eyes and I fell asleep.

No one's POV: Sakura

As she slept, Sakura heard a child's voice. "Miss…Miss…MISS!" Immediately, Sakura opened her eyes, and was introduced to the sun's rays which burned her. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura looked around saw that she was in a desert. She then noticed that none of her friends were here either. She began to hyperventilate when she heard "Miss…" Forcing herself to calm down. Sakura turned to where the voice was. She a young boy, about twelve or so, staring at her. The boy had innocent-looking sky-blue eyes that match his blue braided hair.

Sakura asked, "Who are you?" The young boy smiled.

"It's Aladdin Miss Sakura." The boy replied. Sakura wondered how he knew her name.

Cautiously, she asked, "How did you know my name?"

Ever still smiling, Aladdin said, "Why, Ugo told me! He said you'd come!" Sakura then thought who this Ugo was.

 **Hey Guys! So I know I posted the first chapter a couple of days ago, but it felt really short to me. So I decided to add a new one! I was having some problems with the document manager so if you saw the same chapter uploaded again, that was me dealing with the document.**

 **Spoilers!**

 **If you read it, you may be wondering why Sakura said Syaoran was a "dear friend". Since I am doing eventual pairings, I'm probably going to put a poll up to decide the pairings. So for now, Sakura and Syaoran are NOT an item yet. If you're confused, please send a review or PM. R &R Please!**


	3. Tomoyo and Kero meets Alibaba

**ME: Hey Guys! Another chapter! Last time we left off, Sakura meets Aladdin after falling down a hole. This time, Tomoyo and Kero will meet Alibaba as said in the title.**

 **Syaoran: So after this, it's just me right?**

 **Me: Uh huh! Next time, Syaoran will meet Morgiana!**

 **Morgiana: Hopefully the author will post the story on time so that we may meet.**

 **Me:(Looks at Morgiana) Do you doubt me?**

 **Morgiana: No, but Alibaba was just telling me how many writer's block you just got recently.**

 **Me:(Turns and glares at Alibaba): Alibaba...**

 **Alibaba: Hehe... oops. Wait, why are you...OH GREAT SOLOMON HELP!**

 **Sakura: Ummmm..., while the author is chasing Alibaba with a club, I guess I'll do the disclaimer.**

 **Sakura: All credit for Magi goes to Ohtaku Shinobu and Cardcaptor Sakura goes to Clamp. Any OCs that the author may or may not use in the future belongs to her.**

 **Me: GET BACK HERE ALIBABA!**

 **Aladdin: Will he be alright?**

 **Kero: I highly doubt that.**

No one's POV: Tomoyo

Tomoyo was in a black landscape. Everywhere she looked was pitch black. Tomoyo was scared; she had no idea where Sakura, Syaoran, or Kero were. What was going? Where was she? Suddenly, Tomoyo was in a city engulfed by flames, and there were bodies everywhere. The darkened, dry corpses littered the floor, some with tears still wet on their faces. The black-haired girl muffled back a scream. She closed her grey eyes, unable to stand the scene anymore. When she opened her eyes, she was in a different place. In front of her were two women, one of them lying on the floor. For some odd reason, Tomoyo couldn't look away. The young woman on the floor was covered in blood, most of it concentrated around her abdomen. The woman's white dress with golden embroidery was tattered and next to her was a staff and headband, both decorated with angel wings. The pale face, with a strange red mark on her forehead, had more blood and tear stains, marking her complexion. Her magenta-colored hair were sticking out at some ends, making it resemble like cat ears. The woman was barely breathing, but she continued to glare at the other woman in white who was smirking. Tomoyo heard the dying person mutter, "Why?" Tomoyo looked at the fallen woman known and saw sadness in her eyes. What Tomoyo noticed though, was that there was also hatred. For some reason, she felt guilty, and she didn't understand why. Suddenly, the woman in white put her face towards the pink-haired woman. In a flash, Tomoyo became the bloodied person. She saw the crazy look on the woman's face. Though she was whispering, Tomoyo could hear all the words in full detail.

"You can drop dead without worry." the woman whispered, "Think of it as payback for what you did for my son." Tomoyo felt great sadness in her heart when she mention "son". Pain began to take over her, and Tomoyo slipped into the quiet darkness.

Tomoyo's POV

I'm not sure how long I slept, but I heard a voice after a while. "Tomoyo," the voice said, "WAKE UP!" Then I felt something sharp on my arm. I opened my eyes and smacked at the thing. When I lifted my hand, it was Kero.

"Kero!" I scolded, "What was that for?" Kero started to rub his head.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up." I looked around and saw an unfamiliar environment. There were bright green herbs and dark-colored meat hanging from the ceiling, drying. Two square holes in the wall served as windows, letting the sun's rays in. A small but sturdy door served as the only entrance way to the room. I looked down and saw that I was on a small mat with a ragged blanket covering me. I sat there in utter shock. Kero, who saw my expression, said, "Your outfit changed." I looked down and yelped. Instead of the casual dress that I had on earlier, it was replace with a white mini dress. A yellow sash was tied around my waist. White sandals covered my feet, molded to the shape of my feet. Small, silver rings adorned my wrist, along with a small, golden necklace with a ruby gemstone. The necklace had an eight pointed star on the center of the jewel that seemed to glow. I touched my charcoal-black hair and noticed that it was brushed and braided tightly. As I began to hyperventilate, I looked at Kero and yelled, " **KERO**! Where are we?!" He sighed and started to float around.

Flying, Kero replied, "That's what I wanted to know. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer. Plus, we seemed to have separated from Sakura and Syaoran. I bit my lips slightly. They weren't here? Then where were they? Then a thought occurred to me. How did **I** get here?

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I asked Kero, "How did I get into this house?" Kero shrugged.

"Well," he started, "after falling through the dark hole, you fell unconscious in the outskirts of the city. Without Sakura's magic, I couldn't help you. Luckily, a man, around eighteen, with blonde hair and green earrings came around and rescued you. It's seems that this is his place." Right after he said the last word, a sound from outside the door was heard. Immediately, Kero fell into "stuffed doll" mode, imitating a toy to avoid any suspicions from people. The door creaked opened, revealing the man that Kero was just talking about. In addition, the man had a red rope around his slender, yellow-colored eyes, tanned skin, and a white Arabian-styled outfit. I also noticed that he seemed sorta…babyish I guess. When he saw me, he blushed slightly.

"Y..You're awake huh?" the blonde stuttered, "th..that's good." I cocked my head slightly in confusion. The man stepped towards me and in the process stepped on Kero. In response, a small groan could be heard. The man looked around in confusion but saw no one. Then he noticed Kero on the ground and picked him up. He then gave him to me, muttering, "H..Here." After handing Kero to me, the blonde, still blushing, sat down next to me. Looking into his yellow eyes, I said, "Thank you, Mister…?" The man began to chuckle nervously.

"I never told you my name huh?" he answered. "You can call me…Alibaba."

 **So Tomoyo finally meets Alibaba. Poor Kero! Being squashed like that will probably leave a mark.**

 **Kero: That blonde idiot. Why I outta...**

 **Me: Now, now. You'll get you're chance soon.**

 **Kero: I better...**

 **Me: Besides, he needs some rest after the...punishment I gave him.**

 **Alibaba:No...no more...**

 **Everybody: Um...**

 **Me: Anyways...on a side note. For the remaining part of the story, I will need OCs. More specifically, Djinns. I need at least three of them. If you would like to create one, just put it in a review. I will need: Names, power, back story, and what they look like. Note that I will be needing them soon, VERY SOON. If I don't get enough OCs, I will make them. Also, there will be a poll soon. On my polls will be about the pairings.**

 **Spoiler Alert!**

 **If you read the Magi series, then you probably know who those two people Tomoyo saw were. Also, you might have noticed that there was an exact quote in the story from the manga. I will occasionally do that. Like what was said in the disclaimer, all Magi and Cardcaptor related things belong to their respective authors.**

 **Rye Minose: Thanks for pointing that out. My siblings often say that I have to improve my grammar and what not. I'm glad you're enjoying**

 **the story! Also, if I make a mistake like that again, don't be afraid to point out what exactly I did wrong. This will help improve my writing a**

 **lot.**

 **Don't be afraid to review and like. Until we meet again!**


	4. Syaoran meets Morgiana

**Me: Hey Guys! Another week, another new chapter!**

 **Syaoran: So now will the actual story start?**

 **Me: Yep!**

 **Kero: Can I do the disclaimer this time.**

 **Me: Why not?**

 **Kero: The author does not own Magi or Cardcaptor Sakura. All credits goes to the original authors. The author owns any OCs she makes in this story. Other OCs she asks for belongs to the ones who creates it.**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

No one's POV: Syaoran

Syaoran was in a dark landscape. There was nothing, not even light. Only darkness. Usually, Syaoran could keep his cool, but he found himself growing scared. He was alone; no one was with. Tomoyo, Sakura, even the annoying guardian Kero. _Sakura._ Syaoran used the name as a mantra to keep his cool. _Sakura._ Though she didn't know yet, Syaoran had a crush on her. As he was thinking the name, a light suddenly blinded him. Shutting his eyes, Syaoran began to feel heat. Nervous, he slowly opened his to find the source of the heat, and what he saw horrified him. In front of him was a city. It would have been quite beautiful had it not been consumed by flames. The fire colored the buildings orange and red, and there were burnt bodies on the floor. Upon closer inspection, Syaoran noticed that were still alive, but they were at Death's door at that point. As he continued to look, Syaoran began to feel sick. Clutching his stomach, Syaoran suddenly heard loud sobbing from behind. He turned around and saw a small group of people, wearing strange clothes, surrounding a young woman holding a burnt body. The woman, whose wavy black hair was plaited into two ponytails, was wearing a small-fitting black top with short sleeves; she also had black baggy pants and curled toed slippers. There was a strange black mark on her forehead, partly covered by her bangs and jewelry. Her appearance was messy; strands of hair were coming out of her head bands, her tan complexion was covered by blood and dirt. As she held the body, the woman continued to sob as big tears dripped down her face. She cried out loud, "WHY?! WHY HIM?!"

One of the people, a young man with glasses, said, "It's too late. The fire burnt most of his body off. We nee-" Whatever the man was about to say was cut off when the woman began to cry even louder.

"NO! NO I WON'T LET HIM DIE! MAKHI! MAKHI, MY BABY!" The woman in black looked to the sky as she sobbed. Suddenly, a small cough from the body was heard, and the woman dropped her head to look at the dying person.

"M..Mom…" the person groaned. At that comment, the woman hiccupped slightly.

"Shhh." the woman shushed, "You need to keep your strength. Don't worry, Makhi, I promise, I…" The small boy shook his head slightly.

"It's too late, Mom." The child whispered. The woman began to raise her voice. "No, I won't…!"

"Mom!" the boy said a little louder, "Don't, please." Immediately, the mother fell silent. Continuing, the boy said, "When I die, once I reach eternal peace, Mom, promise me one thing. Live a happy life. Don't continue to wallow in sadness or anger. Please? For me?"

Tears threatening to spill over, the woman whispered, "Yes, darling. Mommy promise." Smiling the boy slowly opened his eyes. Syaoran gasped in shock. The child's eyes were the same color as his own eyes- amber.

With his last breath, the child muttered, "Thank you for everyone…everything…" Silence began to take over as the burnt boy became a corpse. Suddenly, the background began to dim. Soon, there was only the woman holding the corpse in her arms. Syaoran began to wonder what happened when the woman began to mutter to herself.

"Oh Makhi. I promised that I would live a happy life in your name, and I will." She brought her head up and Syaoran saw the look on her face. What he saw frightened him. The light in the mother's eyes were gone, replaced with a crazy glint. There was a mad smile on plastered on her face. Whispering, the woman continued, "Once I avenge you that is." Suddenly, a black swarm of birds began to surround Syaoran, covering the two people. He tried to fight them off, but the birds were stronger. Soon, Syaoran was consumed by the darkness once more,

 **Syaoran's POV:**

When I opened my eyes again, I was in some kind of room with a metal door. There were other people as well, but they all had chains around there wrists and ankles and wore rags. The walls were made of stone, with one of the walls cut into a square to make a window. Looking closely, I realized that there were bars in the window to prevent escape. After further investigation, I realized that I was in a cell. I tried to stand up, but was pulled down as I did. Then I realized that there was also chains on me as well. I also noticed that my traditional cloths were gone and replaced with rags. The only thing I recognized was the bracelet that my cousin, Mei Lin, gave to me for my birthday. It was a silver chain with a decorative gemstone in the middle that resembles a yin yang. For some odd reason, there was and eight pointed star glowing in the middle of the gem. As I tried to pry of the chains, I heard someone whisper, "It's no use." I turned around and saw a young adolescent girl, around my age. She had red hair and red eyes. Part of her hair was pulled into ponytail that laid at the side of her head. The rest of her shoulder-length hair was down. Her fair complexion was caked with dirt and wounds, and her eyes seemed to be dead.

"It's no use." she repeated, "Once you're a slave, you can't be free from the chains anymore." I sat there, shocked. A slave? There was no way… Quietly, I asked the girl, "Do you know how I got here?" She looked at me sadly.

"I overheard the slave traders when they put you in here." She began, "Apparently, you were unconscious on the outskirt of the city. You were unlucky enough to have been seen by them." As I processed what redhead said, I realized that I didn't know her name.

Smiling slightly, I said, "Thank you for telling me, Miss…?" The girl didn't smile back.

"Although it won't help you," she began, "my name is…Morgiana."

 _Now the story truly starts…May you survive this journey and protect this world from the endless darkness that attacks it. If you fail…_

 ** _There will be nothing left…_**

 **Me: Finally, the actual story will begin. If you are wondering, the first couple of chapters were considered prologues.**

 **Spoilers!**

 **I know that in the actual story, Arba doesn't have a son. I have a plan that will unfold as the plot goes along. Also, I wanted to give a bigger reason as to why Arba went crazy.**

 **Notes:**

 **I recently got a question as to how old the Cardcaptor gang were. The are 14-15, with Sakura being the oldest. Next is Syaoran the Tomoyo.**

 **The poll for pairings is currently still going. VOTE NOW!**

 **OCs: YEA! I got one OC! Shout out to the creator. I still need at two more Djinn OCs. I may do more OCs in the future, but for now, just djinns. Also, I forgot to type, I need the appearance of the djinn equip. Currently, the OC that I have right now will go to Sakura. So, will the creator of Vassago please tell me what the Djinn equip looks like? If it isn't here soon, I will have to make up one myself.**

 **ME: Until next time! Remember to R &R. Voting is on my profile and I need more OCs!( Maybe sometime this week?)**


	5. Windy and Andromalius

**Me: Another new Chapter Guys!**

 **Sakura: This time, the plot moves forward even more.**

 **Alibaba: Honestly, is it necessary to begin with that kind of statement every time?**

 **Me: *Glares* You have a better idea? Or are you just saying stuff to annoy me? Remember what happened last**

 **time?**

 **Alibaba:*Gulp* I'll be quiet.**

 **Me: Good. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer this time. Syaoran?**

 **Syaoran: I might as well.**

 **Syaoran: Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu and Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp. Any OCs that the readers create are theirs, any OCs the author creates**

 **belongs to her.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No one's POV: Sakura**

Sakura wasn't how long she had been traveling. All she knew was that Aladdin, the young boy she met when she entered this world, was with her. They had been in the

desert for who knows how long. The duo had recently met a friendly caravan where they rested a little, but that was days ago. Panting, Sakura felt her tongue beginning to

dry up. Soon afterwards, she felt a nudge and looked down to see Aladdin who was holding a canteen of water. Sakura gratefully took the canteen and drank it, feeling the

smooth, cold water hydrate her mouth. Sighing contently, she handed back the canteen to Aladdin. For some odd reason, whenever Sakura was in need of something,

Aladdin could always tell what she desired. A small gust of wind came by them, lifting up Sakura's dress, which she promptly put down. When she had arrived in this world,

Sakura's outfit had changed. No longer was she wearing her school uniform, now she wore a light pink strapless dress. The lower part of the dress was split opened, revealing

her right leg up to her thigh. Around her thigh was a small gold band with a card holder. On her feet were white slippers tinted pink, their satin laces wrapping around her

legs. Part of Sakura's brown hair, which somehow was lengthen down to her mid back, was in a small bun, held in place with a small pin that had a decorative pink cherry

blossom on top. The sun shone down on it, causing it to glitter brightly. In the middle of the faux flower was a pink diamond. Around her head was a sliver chain with another

diamond. The gemstone laid at the middle of her forehead. The diamond was emitting an assortment of soft colored light. Sakura also had a small, decorative ankle bracelet

around her left ankle. It was silver, with blue gemstones and black carvings decorating it. An eight pointed star could clearly be seen glowing on the biggest gemstone.

Around her neck was a key with a star and wings- Sakura's wand in key form. It was tied with a simple rope. Sakura proceeded to clutch the key, squeezing it. When Aladdin

was sleeping, Sakura had tried to summon her wand, but it remained a key. She wondered if coming to this world had somehow stripped the magic from the wand and the

cards. It was a valid theory, had the Sakura cards not been glowing. When Sakura had failed to summon her wand after many times, she became frustrated and had begun

to cry when the cards surrounded her, glowing in reassurance. This convince Sakura that this was not the case, but it formed a new question-why couldn't she summon her

wand? As she thought, Sakura barely processed that Aladdin was speaking to her.

"Sakura nii-chan!" Sakura snapped back to reality. She turned and saw that Aladdin was trying to get her attention.

Smiling sheepishly, Sakura answered, "Sorry Aladdin. What is it?" Having got her undivided attention, Aladdin smiled.

"Sakura nii-chan, it's getting late and there is an oasis up ahead. Do you want to stop here?" Sakura looked ahead and saw a pool of water which was surrounded by an

assortment of plant life.

Turning to look at Aladdin, Sakura smiled and replied, "Sure. After all, we have been traveling for a while now." When they had reached the oasis, the sun had already set,

allowing the silver moon to rise. Sakura built a small fire using some dry twigs while Aladdin rummage around their supplies for food. Then they sat around the fire and ate,

enjoying the cozy environment. After they finished eating, they sat and began to talk to past the time before they went to bed. As they talked, Sakura examined Aladdin

closely. Aladdin had a white turban with an oval red gem on the middle. He also wore baggy white pants and a blue vest. Bandages covered his chest, and he wore no shoes.

What Sakura noticed though, was the golden flute around his neck. Besides that it was made of gold, there was nothing special about it. Then Sakura saw the star on the top

of the flute. The star was exactly like the one on her ankle bracelet. Aladdin noticed where Sakura was looking.

Smiling widely, Aladdin asked, "Sakura nii-chan, I noticed you looking at the flute. Do you want to see something cool?" Although Sakura was shocked that he noticed, her

curiosity won out and she nodded. Still smiling, Aladdin got up and proceeded to blow into the flute. What came next surprised Sakura. From out of the flute came a blue

giant, who was quite muscular. It wore a white loincloth and where its head should be was the golden flute. Stepping in front of the giant, Aladdin exclaimed, "Sakura nii-

chan, meet Ugo!" Shocked, Sakura stared at Ugo. She then vaguely recalled that when she came to this world, Aladdin had said Ugo was the one who told him her name.

Suddenly, Ugo's body became bright right, and a noticeable steam sound could be heard. He crouched down and held his legs, looking quite frighten. Aladdin must have saw

the look of confusion on her face because he then added, "Sorry, he's quite nervous around pretty girls." Sakura laughed nervously.

"I..I see…" she said, "If he's really uncomfortable, then he can go back into his flute." Right after she said that, Ugo's body became blue again and he waved his arms back

and forth, as if to say no. Sakura raised her eyebrow slightly. Ugo suddenly kneeled on one knee and bowed to her, which shocked Sakura. He furthered shocked her as he

held out one of his enormous fingers to her. Nervous, Sakura looked to Aladdin who nodded towards Ugo.

"Go ahead." Aladdin said, "He wants to shake your hand." Slowly, Sakura grasped Ugo's finger and shook it. Much to her surprise, he didn't become embarrassed again.

Instead, his body motions seemed to indicate that he was quite please, even maybe happy. After shaking hands (Or finger and hand), a sudden thought came to Sakura.

She turned her head and asked Aladdin, "Are there more like him?" Aladdin nodded.

"Yep!" he replied, "That's why I'm traveling with Ugo! We're trying to find all his friends." Just then, Sakura's ankle bracelet with the eight pointed star began to glow,

blinding her. When she opened her eyes, there was yet another blue giant. This giant had medium build, with a bit of muscle. He (Sakura thinks) has straight white hair that

covered one of his eyes. His eyes were purple, and he had white wolf ears on his head and a white wolf pelt around his waist. The giant also had a white wolf tail that swung

from side to side. He also had a gold bracelet and one gold earring. Scanning the area, the giant looked around until his eyes fell on Sakura.

Smiling, the giant exclaimed, "Lady Aini! Is that really you? How long has it been since we met?" Sakura was shocked to say the least. What did the giant just call her? And

why was he acting so friendly to someone he just met? Immediately after she thought that, Ugo jumped between the two and began waving his arms frantically, as if trying

to communicate with the other giant. Watching his movement, the white haired giant began to frown.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" he questioned, "Surely-" The wolf-eared giant was cut off as Ugo waved even more frantically. After a couple a minutes, the white

haired giant sighed.

"Well" he began, "if it's like this…" Putting on a smile once more, he turned to Sakura and said, "My apologies. You remind me of someone I once knew. My name is

Andromalius,the djinn of truth and loyalty. I can control lighting and thunder." Upon the introduction, Sakura grimaced. The name was familiar to her. Why did the name-

Suddenly, Sakura's head began to hurt and she keeled over, clutching her head. "My Lady!" Andromalius shouted, "What is-" Sakura began to scream.

"IT HURTS!" she yelled, "STOP! STOP IT!" Streams of scenes flew in her mind. A young teenager with blue braided hair and a younger boy with white hair were laughing,

both of them reaching out towards her.

"Hurry up Aini!" the white haired boy laughed, "Or you're going be left behind!" The images faded and Sakura fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Aladdin's POV**

"Sakura nii-chan!" I yelled out as I ran towards her, "What's wrong?!" Sakura-chan, after meeting Mr. Andromalius, suddenly fell over and began screaming, holding her

head. As I got near hear, Ugo stood in front me, blocking my way. "Ugo!" I asked, "What are you…?" I never finished the sentence when, all of the sudden, glowing cards

began to fly from under Sakura-chan's pretty dress. They began to surround her, forming a sphere. Then they began to glow even brighter. Squinting my eyes, I saw that

Sakura-chan was no longer screaming and was asleep. The cards began to dim, but they continued to surround her. Mr. Andromalius looked worried, his mouth set into a

straight line.

"What on earth?" he murmured as he went towards the cards, "What are these?" As he reached out to touch them, one of the cards glowed brightly and brought

a gust of wind, pushing Ugo's friend back hard. Cursing, Mr. Andromalius, retreated back a little, and the wind stopped. Then the glowing card began to materialize in front of

us. It was a yellow fairy-like woman with blonde hair. The hair was dressed high and fell forward into two strands. A pair of feathered, yellow wings protruded out of her

back, covering her body. On her forehead was a green wing-like shape, like a crown. The wind could clearly be seen surrounding her in the colors of green and yellow. The

lady(because she looked like a female), glared at Mr. Vassago.

" _You will not touch our mistress."_ she said, " _Not while we are near her. I speak for all of us."_ The other cards began to glow brightly in response. Mr. Andromalius began to

growl menacingly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, "WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE?! WHY ARE YOU?!..." The fairy, unwavering, stared right back at Mr. Andromalius.

 _"_ _We, the Sakura Cards,"_ she began, _"are loyal to our mistress. YOU have no right to be anywhere near her. Try anything, and you will suffer the consequences."_ The being

turned around to where Sakura nii-chan was and bent down. She gently stroke Sakura chan's brown hair, as if to reassure her. Andromalius growled some more, but he

made no visible movement towards her. Ugo, who was blocking me, stepped towards where the cards were. As he neared, the cards began to glow brightly again. The fairy

turned her gaze up to Ugo and stared at him, hard. Ugo made some motions to communicate with her. After watching it, her gaze softened. _"I see. So that is the situation._

 _But,"_ the fairy returned her gaze back to Mr. Vassago, who glared at her, _"we do not trust him. Sadly, that goes to the rest of your friends."_ I saw Ugo's shoulders droop

slightly. Then,he made more movement and pointed towards me. The fairy looked and saw me. I looked at her, and saw a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. The fairy got

up and started to walk towards me. Her feet, not even touching the ground, made the sand fly up slightly. When she got towards me, the fairy crouched down and put her

hands on my cheeks. _"So, this is the child."_ She stated. I stared at her, in confusion. Frowning slightly, she turned to Ugo and questioned, _"Why has he not been informed?"_

Ugo frantically made more gestures and the fairy sighed. _"Very well, I trust your judgement."_ She looked back at me. _"Little child,"_ she said, _we will trust our mistress to you._

 _Take good_ _care of her."_ I nodded. Smiling, she stood back up and turned to where Mr. Andromalius was. " _Andromalius, djinn of truth and loyalty."_

Mr. Andromalius, who never took his eyes off of her, growled out, "What? Come to tell me to stay away from her? That's kind of difficult since she has MY vessel on her body

and she is MY king."

"King? Sakura is his King?" I thought. I turned to Ugo to ask about that, but he motioned for me to stay silent. The fairy sighed at that comment.

 _"_ _No,"_ she began, _"we do not ask that you stay away from her. But,"_ her gaze hardened, _"we are not so trusting to strangers. So I will also become a vessel of power for my_

 _mistress."_ Mr. Andromalius looked at her in shock. Even Ugo seemed shocked. Ugo once again tried to communicate with his motions, but she cut him off. _"No."_ she replied,

 _"that_ _is our condition if he is to stay with her."_ Ugo, looking a little upset, turned to Mr. Andromalius, who was practically seething at her.

"So, you don't trust me, ONE OF HER MOST LOYAL FRIENDS?!" I frowned even more. I had no idea why she didn't trust Mr. Andromalius and why he in turn hated her. The

fairy glared back at him.

 _"_ _It is a simply precaution."_ she stated, _"Besides, we all know how trustworthy your words really are."_ That made Mr. Andromalius fall silent for some reason. The fairy went

back towards Sakura nii-chan and held her hand out towards her.

"Wait." I said. She turned her gaze to me. Gulping down, I asked, "What is your name, Onee-san?" The fairy smiled kindly at me.

 _"_ _My name, child,"_ she replied, _" is Windy. One of the elemental cards that my mistress possesses."_ After saying, Windy began to glow brightly, causing me to shield my eyes.

When the light was gone and I opened my eyes, Windy had disappeared, as well as the cards. I quickly ran over to Sakura-chan to make sure she was alright. I sighed when

I realize she was fine. A soft light caught my eye as I was inspecting her. I searched around and saw it was coming from the diamond on her head attire. There was a strange

symbol glowing on it. I noticed a presence and saw that it was Mr. Andromalius.

"Mr. Vassago." I asked, "What is this symbol?" Mr. Andromalius grimaced slightly.

"That, Aladdin, is a cherry blossom, and most likely where that accursed creature now resides." he replied.

I looked back at the symbol. A cherry blossom huh. What a pretty flower it is.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Ugh, my head." I groaned as I woke up from my sleep. When did I even fall asleep? For some reason, I can't remember what happened last night. As I began to stand up, I

saw Aladdin run towards me.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted, "You shouldn't be up! You need to rest!" Just as he said that, my legs buckled underneath me.

"Whoa!" I yelled. As I braced for impact, it never came. Then I looked behind and saw a white haired djinn with purple eyes, frowning slightly.

"My Lady," he said, "you shouldn't be up and about. Especially after the incident last night." As soon as he said those words, my memories returned. That's right, I fainted

right after I met him, Andromalius I believe.

"Thank you, Andromalius." I said, "I appreciate you saving me there." Andromalius broke into a small smile.

"Of course, My Lady." he replied, "But do take care for now on." I nodded and realized something.

"Hey, Andromalius." I said. He looked at me. "Just call me Sakura, ok?" Andromalius looked surprised, but he soon nodded.

"Very well…Sakura. I will see you later." I smiled as he said my name. Then Andromalius turned to smoke, to my surprise, and went into my ankle bracelet. Soon afterwards,

the eight pointed star began to glow softly. Shaking my head, I ran towards Aladdin who scolded me slightly for scaring him. After his scolding, we soon continued along with

our journey.

* * *

 **Me: Didn't see that coming huh? Also is what sorta long. Sorry about that. Anyways, time to get down to business.**

 **OCs: So far, I didn't receive any new characters. It looks like I'll have to make my own. Also, thanks to the guest who commented back about their OC, but**

 **that wasn't what I really meant. I still incorporated into my story, as you can tell, but when I meant Djinn Equip, I meant what the person would look like if**

 **the channel the** **Djinn's power into them. Reminder that Andromalius is Sakura's Djinn. Hopes that helps.**

 **Polls: Guys, VOTE! So far, there is only three votes- SyaoranxSakura and a love triangle between JafarxTomoyoxKouha. I also have a request to do a**

 **TomoyoxKouen. If you guys want pairings, vote on my profile. If your desired paring isn't there, you can send a request in the form of a review or PM.**

 **So that's pretty much it. Also, I fixed the formatting a little. See what you guys think. Until next time! R &R Guys!**


	6. Reunited (Sorta)

**Me: Another Chapter is up now!**

 **Kero: Hey, are you going to ignore us now that you are writing a new story?**

 **Me: Don't worry! I'm still going to write this story. It's just that I will have to plan out my time so that I can write both of them.**

 **Kero:*mumbles* You better not forget.**

 **Me: I'll explain more about what Kero is saying at the end of this chapter. Now, who wants to do the Disclaimer.**

 **Alibaba: My Turn!**

 **Me: Go ahead.**

 **Alibaba: All rights for Magi and Cardcaptor Sakura goes to their respective authors. This author owns any OCs she makes. Any other OCs she requested**

 **belong to the viewers who created them.**

* * *

 **No one's POV: Tomoyo**

"Oof!" Tomoyo grunted as she carried some heavy boxes alongside Alibaba. Ever since coming to this world, Tomoyo decided to help out Alibaba do various jobs as

compensation for allowing her to live with him. Kero, who also came with her, was currently hiding inside a small bag Tomoyo bought in order to hide his identity. As she

carried the boxes, the one on the very top began to slide off. As Tomoyo tried to save it, Alibaba caught it before it fell to the ground. "Nice catch Alibaba!" Tomoyo praised

the blonde man. He blushed slightly.

"It was nothing." He murmured, "But, you need to careful, ok?" Tomoyo nodded. When they had first met, Alibaba was always nervous around her. Now, after working side

by side, he had got used to her. But that didn't stop the blush that always appeared on Alibaba's cheeks when he got praised by her. After walking a little bit, they reached

the wagon that they were supposed to fill as their job. Alibaba put his box of assorted fruit into the wagon, but noticed something dreadful. Some of the watermelons in the

wagon were bitten into. Then Alibaba saw the culprit. Biting into yet another watermelon was a young boy with blue braided hair. He had a white turban and white baggy

pants and a blue vest. As he chewed, he turned around and saw Alibaba, mouth hanging down in shock.

"Hello sir!" the boy said, "Would like a nice, cool watermelon?" Alibaba stood stock still as Tomoyo came with her share of the boxes.

"Alibaba," Tomoyo asked, "Why are you…?" her question was left hanging as she saw the scene. "Oh dear… the owner isn't going to like this." Just on cue, a pudgy man with

a black mustache came along with two guards.

"What's going on here? Have you finished packing the caravans yet?" the man questioned. This snapped Alibaba back to reality.

"Sir!" he answered, "I can explain…" Just then, the small boy came out to see what the commotion was about. He then noticed the pudgy man and his face lit up brightly.

Much to everyone's shock, he proceeded to rub his face into the man's chest. Alibaba and Tomoyo watched the scene in shock.

"Oh my!" the child exclaimed, "Why does this man have boobs. I love boobs!" As he continued to bury his face, the man began to grow angry. Alibaba, seeing the situation

grow worse, yelped and grabbed the child.

"I'm so sorry Sir Budel!" Alibaba apologized, "This kid…" Budel interrupted his sentence when he suddenly stepped on him, hard. "I don't care! These ruin watermelons are

going to come out of your money!" As he stomped away, Tomoyo went to help Alibaba up.

"Are you ok Alibaba?" she asked. Alibaba nodded to answer her question. Sighing, Tomoyo went up Aladdin. "Excuse me?" she asked. The boy looked at her. "What is your

name?" Tomoyo continued.

The child, with glee, answered, "It's Aladdin, miss!" Soon after he said that, he launched himself at Tomoyo and buried his face into his chest, just like he did with Budel

moments ago.

"Wha..What?!" Tomoyo exclaimed as he groped her.

"H..Hey cut it out!" Alibaba yelled as he smacked Aladdin down to the ground, "You don't do that to a girl you just met!"

Rubbing his head, Aladdin replied, "Sorry, but she was really pretty." Tomoyo blushed slightly despite the situation.

"An..Anyways," Tomoyo stuttered out, "what are you doing here? Do you have any friends?" Aladdin smiled widely.

"Yup!" he replied, "I'm actually looking for her before I got hungry. We accidently got separated by the crowd. Have you seen her?" Just as Tomoyo was about to answer, she

heard a voice that shocked her.

"ALADDIN! THERE YOU ARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU?!" Tomoyo turned around to where the voice was and saw an old friend-Sakura.

"SAKURA!" she yelled. The brown haired girl looked and saw Tomoyo.

"Oh my…TOMOYO!" she exclaimed. Both girls ran at top speed to each other. When they reached each other, the opened their arms and embraced into a hug, laughing and

crying. "TOMOYO! IT REALLY IS YOU!" Alibaba looked at the girls, surprised as Aladdin clapped.

"Sakura-chan!" Aladdin yelled, "Congrats on finding one of your friends!" Alibaba, after understanding what was going on now, smiled. The two girls continued to hug each

other for a while. After a couple of minutes, they broke away and began talking.

"Sakura, are you all right, are you hurt anywhere?" Tomoyo asked, slightly worried.

Laughing, Sakura replied, "I'm ok. By the way, are the others with you? Tomoyo bit her lower lip.

"Well," she began, "Kero is in my bag right here, but Syaoran isn't with me. I was hoping he was with you. Sakura's heart dropped slightly.

"He's not here?" she whispered, "Then, where could be?" Sighing, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand reassure her.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "But don't worry Sakura, we'll find him." Sakura nodded slightly.

"Ahem…" The two turned to where the voice came from, which was Alibaba. "I don't mean to be rude, but it's getting late. If you want to, you can continue the conversation

at my place.

"Thank you, Alibaba." Tomoyo said, "But, there's something I need to show Sakura. Why don't you take Aladdin back first?" Alibaba looked slightly upset by the arrangement,

but he did as she suggested and lead Aladdin to his home. When they were out of sight, Tomoyo reached to her small bag and opened it. As soon as it was opened, Kero flew

out.

"SAKURA!" he exclaimed, "YOU"RE REALLY HERE!" Kero proceeded to hug Sakura cheek as he was small. Sakura giggled happily.

"Yes Kero, I'm really here." Sakura replied. Kero and Tomoyo informed her about their story while Sakura.

"…and then the idiot Alibaba stepped on me. Can you believe it? That hurt a lot!" Kero remarked as story was came to an end.

"I imagine it must have hurt a lot." Sakura giggled. Tomoyo smiled slightly at Sakura.

"So, how was your journey with Aladdin?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura grimaced slightly.

"It's was really fun to spend time with him," Sakura explained, "but something weird happened that I just can't explain…" Tomoyo and Kero gave her a worried look. Sighing,

Sakura continued, "I'll explain." She told them about Ugo and Andromalius, the two blue djinn she met. She also explained how Ugo came from Aladdin's flute and

Andromalius disappeared into her ankle bracelet where the star was. "The weirdest part though," Sakura said, "was that he somehow knew me, but he said a different name.

Soon afterwards, I got these images in my head, but fainted later. Also, I can't summon my wand, but the Sakura Cards still have magic in it. Which makes me think that

something might be blocking my ability to use magic." As Tomoyo continued to look worriedly at Sakura, Kero was lost in thought.

"This is most perplexing." Kero murmured. "Besides my original owner, Clow Reed, who is long gone now, you are the world's most powerful magician-at least, in our world.

Does that mean there's an even more powerful magician residing in this world blocking your powers?"

Tomoyo sighed, then said, "It's so no use to think about it now, Alibaba and Aladdin are waiting back at the house. We should save the conversation for next time. I'm just

glad you're safe. Now, let's get back." Tomoyo opened her bag and Kero flew into it. Then the two girls departed for Alibaba's house. When they reached Alibaba's house, the

heard muffled yells. The two girls glanced at each worriedly before Tomoyo opened the door. They were welcomed with intense scolding.

"ALADDIN!" the voice yelled, "YOU DON'T JUST EAT SOMEONE'S FOOD WITHOUT PERMISSION! THAT WAS ALL THE FRUIT I HAD IN THE HOUSE!" The two girls looked inside

and saw that the voice belonged to Alibaba. Based on the apple cores that littered the floor, Aladdin probably got hungry again and attacked the poor fruits that laid around

Alibaba's house. Sighing, Sakura went into the house and smacked Aladdin on the head, hard.

"Aladdin!" Sakura scolded, "You know it's rude to eat other people's food without permission. Apologize to Alibaba!" Aladdin turned to Alibaba.

"I'm sorry Alibaba." Aladdin apologized. Alibaba sighed slightly and scratched his head.

"Well, there's nothing to do about it now," he said, "but don't do it next time." Alibaba turned around to Tomoyo. "Can you show them where they can sleep?" When she

nodded, Alibaba grabbed a piece of cured meat hanging from the ceiling and went to his mat to eat it. Tomoyo went to the far side of the house and grabbed some mats and

blankets.

"Here." Tomoyo said as she gave some of the blankets and mats to Sakura, "You guys can sleep in the middle of the room. Sorry there isn't much space." Sakura smiled at

Tomoyo as she laid the mats on the ground.

"It's fine. After all, you're letting us stay here." Sakura stated. When the mats were laid down, Alibaba blew out the candle, and everyone went to

bed. As she laid there, Sakura went through all that happened today. Sakura frowned when she recalled the events that happened when she met Ugo

and Vassago. "None of this makes sense." She thought, "Those djinns looked like they know me, but Andromalius said Aini. Who is she? And why did he

call me that?" Unable to think any longer, Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

 **Me: Yay! Tomoyo, Kero, and Sakura are reunited. But where's Syaoran? Don't worry, you'll see him REAL soon! Also, about what Kero said; I currently**

 **started a second story "The Twin Sister of Zero". If you're interested, check it out!**

 **Guest: To the one that told me that Vassago belong to someone else-okay, you're right. The name is already taken, and I like your suggestion which is**

 **Andromalius, but I did not create this OC. That belongs to the other guest. Also, this djinn is different then the one Armakan has. So, far now, the djinn will**

 **be called Vassago.**

 **Other Guest: If you read the above portion, then you know what I'm about to ask. With your permission, I wish to change Vassago's name to Andromalius.**

 **If you don't want to, I won't. If that's the case, I'll probably find a way to explain why there are two Vassago's.**

 **Polls: Okay, no one has vote in the longest time. VOTE! This is a chance to get your input for the pairings for this story. Don't miss out! If you want a side**

 **pairing, put it in a review or PM me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Until next time. Review!**


	7. A Different Dream

**Me: New Chapter is up!**

 **Kero: You were late uploading it.**

 **Me:*Smacks Kero to a wall***

 **Kero: Ughh...**

 **Me: It wasn't my fault! I had stuff to do in real life that takes up my time! Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

 **Sakura: Me!**

 **Me: Go ahead.**

 **Sakura: Cardcaptor belongs to Clamp and Magi belongs to Ohtaku Shinobu. The author only owns the OCs she makes. Any OCs she requested belongs to**

 **their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

When I fell asleep, I saw myself in an endless darkness. "Not again?!" I thought. Though the visions didn't come often, when they did, I was shown people dying and the

bloody war that was happening. Always, I would see the three people in the middle of it all, fighting. But, I never got close enough to see them. As I prepared myself for yet

another nightmare, I noticed that something was off. There was a small stream of light coming from my right. Frowning, I cautiously walked over to inspect. As I got closer,

the light grew brighter, forcing me to shield my eyes from it. When the light was gone, I opened my eyes. This time, there was no fire, no dead corpses, and no people

fighting. Instead, I was in a lively city, full of color and life. Men and creatures alike were laughing and talking with each other. The sun shone down brightly, illuminating the

city even more. I stared at the scene in shock. This place, decimated before, was alive. As I looked around, my eyes fell on a group of people, joyfully laughing. A young

woman with long, orange hair tied in loops and a rather large chest was holding a small baby, arguing with a massive, muscular man with long white hair, tied in a ponytail,

and an eye patch on his left eye; a ring was pierced at the corner of his mouth. Next to them on their left was a tall man with dark skin, glasses, and short purple hair with

two long strands in the front; next to the dark skinned person was a shorter man with light lime-green hair, some sticking up. On the arguing couple's right, was also a man

with glasses and young woman. The man with glasses had light blue in a braid and a long scarf wrapped around his neck. Though he seemed quite…nerdy, he was quite

muscular as well. The woman next to him had long brown hair plaited into two ponytails. A sideways golden crescent moon with a jewel in the middle was on her forehead.

The young woman was holding hands a small boy, around five years old, smiling as the boy laughed loudly at the arguing couple. In front of the group were three people.

One was a female with long magenta colored hair, some sticking up to resemble cat ears. She stared at the couple, exasperated. Next to her was a person draped, in a pink

shawl. Her back, I get the feeling that she's a female, was towards me, so I was unable to see what she looked like. Next to the female in the shawl was a man, good-looking

in my opinion. His blue hair was put into a braid, but two wavy strands fell down his face. He also had some muscle but retained a slender figure. All the people in this group

were wearing Arabic styled clothing. All of them, excluding the two children and the shawled woman, had a strange red mark in the middle of their foreheads. As I continued

staring at the blue haired man in the front, a strange feeling of sadness and longing filled my heart. Also, he seemed really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I

tried to figure what it is, I noticed he was staring at the shawled woman, a look of longing filled his eyes. Then I noticed the magenta haired woman was looking at the man

with the same expression. "Talk about unrequited love." I thought. Suddenly, the woman turned around and I was able to see her face. Unfortunately, the shawl covered

most of her face, but I was able to see her eyes. What shocked me was her eyes were colored bright green, the very same shade of color my eyes were. Immediately, the

blue haired man turned around, a red blush appearing on his cheeks. The woman who was staring at him also turned around, but she didn't blush. Instead, a look of sadness

appeared on her face. I immediately felt guilt welling in my heart, replacing the sadness and longing that was previously in my heart. The group all began to laugh loudly,

with the exception of two people. The light blue haired man with glasses frowned and the brown haired woman with a child pursed her lips worriedly. Both had seen the

expression the pink haired girl had on her pale face. Then, the image faded and I found myself in a hallway. It was quite beautiful, with gold arches and marbled walls.

Delicate flowers were painted across a small part of the wall. As I examined it, I determined that the person who painted this was an expert. Suddenly I heard footsteps and

voices. I turned around and saw two people walking down the hallway. One of them was the shawled woman I saw before. Only this time, she wore a pink hood. Beneath it,

her emerald colored eyes shone out. She wore a white dress with tilted sleeves, exposing her left shoulder. The woman also wore white slippers. The other person was new.

She had bright yellow hair that were in two ponytails. Just like the others, she also wore Arabic styled clothing, but there were also other accessories. A small green tiara

shaped like wings was placed on her head. A silver bangle with the colors green and yellow mixed into it was around her slender wrists. Her clothes were also in shades of

green and yellow. A pair of yellow feathered wings were on her back, fluttering with slight anxiety. The person with wings looked awfully familiar, I wonder- I then gasped in

shock. Now I know why she looked so familiar to me. She looks exactly like Windy, one of the element cards in my deck. But why was she here? Just then, Windy began to

speak.

"My Lady! Why did you agree to his proposal? You know why-" The hooded woman held out her hand, and Windy fell silent.

"My most loyal friend and guardian, you know why I agreed. As you know, he is quite persistent. The only way to stop him is to show that we are just not compatible with

each other. Then, he will finally stop." Windy stared worriedly at the hooded female.

"I understand, but what if you are compatible with each other? What if you fall in love with him?" The hooded person stopped walking. She turned around and stared Windy

straight in the eyes.

"I won't fall in love with him. His love nothing but infatuation." She replied. She turned around and started walking. "Besides," the woman whispered, "I can't fall in love. Not

with my cold heart and the curse that I bear."

"My Lady!"

Having heard all of this, I began to ponder. What proposal was she talking about? And what's with this curse and not being able to fall in love? As they left, I noticed out of

the corners of my eyes, a figure moving behind me and turned around in respond. There, stood the blue haired man with the braid, staring along the direction where the two

women walked.

"Is that why, all this time, you've been afraid to love?" he whispered. "Then, with my powers, I will break this 'curse' that binds you. I promise under my name, Solomon

Jehoahaz Abraham." The man spoke with determination. The scene faded once more, and I was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

 **Sakura's vision turns up more questions. Who was the mysterious woman with green eyes? How does she know Windy? Who's Solomon? (I'm pretty sure**

 **you already know..." What is Sakura's connection to that place and those people? Stick around!**

 **Polls: Ok, people voted, but there is much. Two votes for SakuraxSyaoran, two for TomoyoxJafar, one for SakuraxSinbad, one for TomoyoxKouha, and one**

 **for TomoyoxAlibaba. The polls will still be up a little longer but vote now! If a pairings doesn't make it, but there was still someone who wanted it, I'll put it**

 **in as fluff moments between them.**

 **OC-Vassago: To the one who made Vassago; there's already one named Vassago, check the review or my last chapter, so do you want me to change it or**

 **keep it as it is? If there is no answer, then I will change it. Obviously, I will write a chapter to change Vassago to Andromalius.**

 **lunardusk: Thanks! I've been using different things to try to improve my writings. Hope you'll continue reading this story.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R**


	8. Reunited(For Real!)

**Me:Another Chapter is up Guys! As you can tell from the title, the gang's back together again!  
Syaoran: Finally!**

 **Me: Who's turn is it to do the disclaimer? Morgiana?**

 **Morgiana: Very well.**

 **Morgiana: The author does not own Magi or Cardcaptor Sakura. She only owns any OCs she makes. All other OCs the readers make are theirs as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

"Sakura, wake up." A voice called out. Groaning, Sakura opened one eye to see Tomoyo hovering over her. "Come on Sakura," Tomoyo coaxed, "it's morning now. I want to take you and Aladdin around the town. Plus, I'm pretty sure you're hungry." In response to what she said, Sakura's stomach began to growl. Yawning, Sakura smoothed down her cloths and headed to a small table. There, Aladdin and Alibaba were already eating. Remembering that Kero usually ate as well, Sakura turned around to ask Tomoyo. Immediately, Tomoyo came closer and whispered, "Don't worry, I already gave Kero something to eat." Nodding, Sakura went to eat as well. After a few minutes, the group finished their breakfast. Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "Ok!" she said, "Now that we're done, let's go to the town market!" Immediately after saying that, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arms and ran out the door.

" ! Tomoyo!" Alibaba called, "You don't know where it is! At least wait for me!" As he ran to catch up with them, he suddenly stopped and ran back to the house. "Aladdin! Hurry up! I have to lock the door!"

 **A Few Moments Later…**

"Sorry Alibaba! I guess I just got a little too excited." Tomoyo apologized. After arriving at the marketplace, Tomoyo realized that she had left Alibaba and Aladdin behind during her excitement.

"It's alright." Alibaba said. "After all, you and Sakura were just reunited right?" When Alibaba had found her, Tomoyo revealed that she got separated from her friends. He was happy that she got reunited with them, at least, one of her friends. "All right! Where should we head first?" As Alibaba ad Tomoyo discussed, Sakura looked around. Many people were surrounding the stands that were opened that. At a fruit stand, a farmer was convincing a customer to buys some apples. Nearby, a young woman was examining a necklace the merchant had shown her. As she stood there amazed, Sakura heard a jingle of chains from behind. Turning around, Sakura was met with a shocking scene. A young girl with red hair and red eyes was holding a basket of fruit, her legs chained together. As she walked, the chains jingled together. Staring, Sakura didn't noticed that Aladdin had walked up next to her.

"Why does that lady have chains?" Aladdin asked, making Sakura jump a little.

"Aladdin?! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry nii-chan." Aladdin apologized. Just then, the red haired girl, looking ashamed, tried to ide the chains, but as she did, the fruit in the basket fell out. Sighing, the girl went to pick it up. Immediately. Sakura and Aladdin went to help her. From a distance, Tomoyo and Alibaba watched.

"Alibaba, why does that girl have chains around her ankles?" Tomoyo asked Alibaba who sighed heavily.

"She's a slave." Alibaba replied, shocking Tomoyo.

"A slave?" Tomoyo questioned as she turned gaze back to the red haired girl. When Sakura gathered the last fruit, she handed it to the slave who was surprised.

"Here." Sakura said, "That's the last of them." Then, Sakura heard a voice that she never thought would be here.

"Morgiana? Are you done yet? We need to head back or the master will-" the voice stopped suddenly. Slowly, Sakura turned around, and her eyes began to tear up. There stood Syaoran, chained up like the other slave. Syaoran whispered, "Sakura? Is that really you?"

Sakura, now crying, yelled, "Syaoran!" Sakura threw herself at Syaoran who caught her in return, hugging tightly. While in his arms, Sakura noticed bruises and cuts on his arms. She looked up and saw his bruised face. Anger swelled up in her. Cupping his face with her hands, Sakura whispered, "Who did this to you?" Syaoran sighed as he pointed to the chains around his ankles.

"When I got here, slave traders found me. I was forced to work as a slave. My 'master' punishes me every day, just to show who's the boss." Biting her tongue, Sakura separated herself from Syaoran. Right afterwards, Aladdin came up.

"Sakura-chan." Aladdin asked, "Is this your friend?" When she nodded, Aladdin smiled. "Great! You're all back together now! But wait…" Aladdin looked down to see chains around Syaoran's and Morgiana's ankles. Nodding slightly, he held the flute up to his lips and pointed it to Syaoran's feet. Immediately, a shrill sound could be hear, followed by chains breaking. Syaoran looked down at his feet, shocked. The chain that previously held his ankles together was severed. After making sure the chains were broken, he proceeded to do the same to Morgiana. "There!" Aladdin exclaimed, "Now, you're free, right?" Suddenly, loud bellowing could be heard behind them.

"HA! As if they could ever be free!" The group turned around to see Budel behind them. "Slaves will always be slaves, nothing more!" Budel barked as he grabbed Morgiana by her hair. Tomoyo and Alibaba rushed over to the group. As they did, they saw Syaoran pushing Budel down and grab Morgiana.

"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled. "No one deserves to be confined to life full of slavery! Not even horrible people like you!" Budel, furious, got up and raised his hand to smack Syaoran. Suddenly, Budel himself got smacked into a nearby fruit stand. Tomoyo, Alibaba, Sakura, Syaoran, and Morgiana looked behind themselves to see Aladdin holding a golden flute that had great big blue arms coming out at the end.

"Ugo!" Sakura cried out. Suddenly, the giant blue pair of arms noticed Tomoyo and Morgiana. Immediately, the blue appendages turned bright red and disappeared back into Aladdin's flute. Besides Sakura and Aladdin, everybody else stared at the flute. Even Kero was hidden in Tomoyo's bag took a peek when he couldn't hear anything anymore. Tomoyo and Keo had some idea who that was as Sakura had told them, but Syaoran was in the dark. The male looked at Sakura, raising an eyebrow at her. Sakura mouthed, "Later…" Snapping back to reality, Alibaba stared at Aladdin.

"What is that Aladdin?!" The blonde questioned Aladdin. Aladdin held up his flute.

"That was Ugo." Aladdin replied. Aladdin continued to stare at the instrument when a sudden thought came to head.

"Wait, is that…A djinn?!" Alibaba thought. "If it is…then I can…!" Suddenly, a groan came from Budel. Alibaba, realizing the severity of the situation, signaled to his companions. "Guys! We need to go! If the guards finds us, we're screwed!" Tomoyo's eyes widened as she understood his words.

"Oh my…Sakura! Syaoran! We have to go, now!" Grabbing their arms, Tomoyo sprinted to Alibaba who had grabbed Aladdin.

"W...W…Wait! What about Morgiana?!" Syaoran yelled looking at the red head as Tomoyo pulled him. A sad look filled Morgiana's eyes before being replaced by a courageous one.

"…No. Syaoran, I cannot leave!" Morgiana shouted as they ran. "I was born as a slave! But, you were not! Be free like you were before! GO!" Gritting his teeth, Syaoran turned around and ran. Soon, the guards arrived but by then, the group had already disappeared from view.

* * *

 **The Cardcaptor gang is back together again! But what will happen to Morgiana? Why does Alibaba plan to do with Aladdin's djinn? What will happen next?**

 **Polls: Ok, here's the results: 2 votes for SyaoraxSakura, 2 votes for SinbadxSakura, 2 votes for TomoyoxJafar, 1 vote for TomoyoxAlibaba, and 1 vote for TomoyoxKouha. I also have a request for TomoyoxKouen. If you can't vote because you don't have an account or something, send me a message, like in a review. I'll put your vote in for you. Keep voting!**

 **Guest: Sorry, since guests could be anyone, I didn't know. After I upload this chapter, I'm going to change the name Vassago to Andromalius.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	9. Syaoran POV

**Me: Hey Guys! Another new chapter. I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while! I had marching band camp all month. TWELVE HOURS a day! And school is starting soon!**

 **Kero: Sucks to be you!**

 **Me:*Swats Kero to the wall***

 **Kero: Ugh...**

 **Me: Anyone have anything else to add?**

 ***SILENT***

 **Me: Good. Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

 **Tomoyo: I think I'll give it a try.**

 **Me:** **Go ahead.**

 **Tomoyo: The author does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Magi. She only owns the OCs she makes. Any other OCs the author asks for belongs to the readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Syaoran's POV**

I'm not sure how far we ran, but after what seemed like decades, Alibaba announces that we lost them. As we hid in an alley to rest, my mind turned back to Morgiana. Ever since I found myself in slavery, the red headed girl always helped me out. Whether I was crying from being abused too much or frustrated for not being strong enough to break free, Morgiana was there, by my side to cheer me up. Because of this, I got to know her well enough that I told her the truth of how I got here. Though she was skeptical at first, Morgiana believed me at the end. Though she was a slave herself and "couldn't be free" Morgiana was convinced that since I was never originally a slave, I could eventually escape. "Why didn't she come with us?" I thought to myself, my callused hands tightening into fists. "She could have escaped!" Even when I thought that, I knew the reason. Morgiana was sold into slavery as a child and was abused by her master, Jamil. That monster tortured her to the point of brainwashing Morgiana. Because of his horrible methods, Morgiana would never be free of her shackles. Thinking about that made me angry. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Sakura. Her eyebrows were knitted together as she looked me worriedly.

"Hey…are you alright. You seem a little…tense." Sakura said. Even with her own problems, she would worry about others. That was one of the reasons that I fell for her. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry…it's just that girl, Morgiana. She helped out when I was a slave. I want to set her free, but I…" my voice broke off as I thought of the brutal punishment she would receive for letting me go. Sakura squeezed my hand in reassurance, like I had before the three of us, excluding that annoying guardian doll Kero, fell into this world. I smiled at her when I noticed a small boy with blue hair looking at us. I think his name was Aladdin. He was frowning at us, but his attention was mostly at me. An angry look was visible in his eyes. When he noticed me though, he looked away.

"Wonder what's up with him…"I wondered. My thought were interrupted when a guy with blonde hair spoke up.

"So, you're Syaoran huh? Tomoyo told me a lot about you." I stared at the man.

"Who are you?" I said rather bluntly, glaring at him.

"I'm Alibaba. Your friend, Tomoyo, has been living with me for a while since she's been separated from you and Sakura. We just found Sakura with Aladdin recently." Alibaba answered. I looked to Tomoyo and gave her an incredulous look.

"You slept with a man under the same roof?" Tomoyo and Alibaba immediately blushed.

"Syaoran! It wasn't like that!" Tomoyo yelled out. Sakura, always oblivious, and Aladdin, who was practically still a child, stared at the scene in confusion.

"I'm not sure I follow…" Sakura said. Aladdin stayed silent but had a blank look on his face. I sweat dropped.

"Never mind. By the way, where's that annoying guardian Kero?" Right after I said that, Tomoyo's bag suddenly opened up. Flying out was the world's most idiotic stuffed doll in the world, Kero.

HEY! Who are you calling annoying, brat?!" Kero yelled as he flew near my face. We glared at each other, sparks flying off of us. Sakura laughed nervously while Tomoyo sighed. Suddenly, Alibaba yelled out.

"What is that?!" We all turned and saw that he was looking at Kero, shocked. Aladdin was also looking at Kero, but with a curious expression. Tomoyo spoke up.

"Um…Alibaba. This is Kero. He's a guardian to Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him before. I was afraid that you would get scared if you saw him." Alibaba continued to stare at Kero before he spoke.

"You said Kero is a guardian…How does he expect to protect someone in this form?" Alibaba asked while he poked him. Irritated, Kero bit his finger, just like he had with me. Frantically, the blonde man tried to get Kero to let go, but the doll wouldn't budge. Sakura had to pry Ker off. As Sakura scolded the guardian, Tomoyo apologized to Alibaba. I shook my head and cleared my throat, causing everyone to look at me.

"Hmph…That stupid toy may not look like much, but that because this isn't his real form. If you saw it, you'd realize that he's pretty strong." Kero raised an eyebrow at me.

"Besides the word 'stupid', I'm pretty sure this is the first time you actually defended me." I scoffed.

"Don't get expect next time." I said. "I said that because I'm the only one who insults you, stupid stuffed toy." Kero growled and was going to fly to me before he got stopped by Sakura.

"Enough! Can't you guys get along? At least for a while?" Kero and I glared at each other before we turned away, huffing. Alibaba spoke right then and there.

"You know, I've been wondering. Aladdin." The blonde turned to the bluenette. "The pairs of arms that appeared from the flute earlier. Did that happen to be a djinn?" Aladdin smiled and nodded.

"Yep! That was Ugo! Sakura nee-chan also has one!" Alibaba looked at Sakura in surprise. I stood there, confused.

"Wait…what do guys mean djinn?" Aladdin was about to answer when Alibaba spoke up.

"Huh?! You don't know what a djinn is?! It's a powerful being that will grant a person whatever they wish for!" Alibaba pointed to Aladdin's flute. "With this, you're practically invincible!" I inspected the flute and noticed a familiar glowing star on it. I widened my eyes as I held up my arm with the bracelet on it.

"Wait…that star. It's the same one my bracelet!" Suddenly, everyone quickly went over to inspect it.

"You're right! Syaoran, where did you get this?!" Alibaba asked. I shrugged.

"I can't really tell you. I had this when I arrived in this world." Alibaba knitted his eyebrows together.

"Wait…when you arrived-" He was cut off when Tomoyo intervene.

"I'll explain another time Alibaba. Also, I have one as well." Tomoyo pointed to her necklace. Alibaba stared at all four of us, including Aladdin.

"Four people with djinns…then maybe the tower really can be conquered. Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"Tower? You mean in the middle of this city?" Alibaba nodded.

"Yes, that tower. The 7th dungeon, Amon." Alibaba's expression became serious. "Listen…I have a request for all of you. Will you be willing to use your djinn's power to help me conquer the dungeon?" Immediately I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you want us to help you conquer the dungeon? Can't you do it yourself?" Alibaba looked at me.

"…Maybe. But with you guys, the chances are much higher. These towers have untold riches so people have tried to conquer it. So far, no one has made it out the dungeon alive. So, will you help me?" I scoffed.

"So you want to be rich? What's in it for us?" Sakura and Tomoyo looked shocked.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo reprimanded. "Alibaba's helped us out. The least we can do is help him." I turned my head, shaking it.

"Listen! Did you not hear him? No one's made it out alive! Do really want to risk our lives just for his benefit? All he wants is the money!" Tomoyo looked down.

"What if in the dungeon there's a clue? A hint that will explain why we are here." Sakura nodded.

"Tomoyo's right! We can't risk this opportunity!" Kero was deep in thought.

"…I'm with Syaoran on this one. The possibility of something going wrong is too much." Kero said. Suddenly, Alibaba spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm in it for the gold, but I also have another reason. A secret that I can't say. This secret isn't for my luxury. So please…" Alibaba kneeled in front of us. "Will you help me?" Except for the sound of the streets, everything was silent. Aladdin was the first to speak up.

"I believe in you, Alibaba-san. I'll help you!" Tomoyo and Sakura nodded in agreement. Kero sighed before nodding as well. I was the only opposed to this. Grimacing, I finally relented.

"…Fine. I'll help." As everyone cheered, I glared at Alibaba. "If even one of us is hurt, don't that this will be over. I will make sure you stay down…permanently." Alibaba didn't even flinch.

"I will use all my strength to make sure my friends won't get hurt, including you." I looked at him with respect.

"…Good. Now, where's this dungeon?"

* * *

 **The gang has agreed to help Alibaba conquer the dungeon! What new secrets will be revealed? Will the Cardcaptor gang find out why they are here? Or will**

 **there be more questions then answers? Until Next Time!**

 **tomoyo0000001: I'm really glad that you enjoy the story and thanks for reviewing! Yeah, thanks for telling me about that. I don't speak Japanese or read it.**

 **I only know it from translated mangas and anime and even then it's a bit confusing.**

 **lunardusk: Yeah, I know. Like I said to tomoyo0000001, I don't speak Japanese so I'm pretty much guessing. Thanks for pointing that out to me!**

 **Guest: It would have been really hard to explain why there were two Vassagos so I just changed it. With the consent of the original creator.**

 **Guest: I'm really glad you enjoyed!**

 **Polls: Before I tell the outcome, I need to say something first. The polls will probably close after the Amon dungeon arc, but before the Balbadd arc. Also, if**

 **there is more than one pairing that is pretty popular I may put that in as a love triangle. With that out of the way, here is the results! (I am also including**

 **those that couldn't vote.) 6 for SakuraxSyaoran, 4 for SakuraxSinbad, 3 for TomoyoxJafar, 4 for TomoyoxHakuryuu, 2 for TomoyoxKouha, 1 for**

 **TomoyoxKoumei, 2 for TomoyoxKouen, 2 for SakuraxAladdin, 1 for TomoyoxAlibaba, and 1 for SyaoranxMorgiana. Quick reminder that pairings that didn't**

 **not win will be put in as "fluff" moments.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	10. Into the Dungeon Part 1: Revelation

**Me: Hey Guys! Another new chapter! This time, the gang enters the dungeon.**

 **Kero: Are you going to tell them about the polls?**

 **Me: I will at the and. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?  
**

 **Aliababa: Ooh! Me!**

 **Me: Go for it.**

 **Alibaba: The author does not own Magi or Cardcaptor. She only owns the OCs she makes. Any OCs the author asks for belongs to the readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV (Sakura)**

Carefully so that they could avoid any trouble with the guards that were searching for them, the group managed to safely arrive at Amon's tower. "Wow! It's so big!" Sakura exclaimed as they approached the entrance. The spiral tower stood in the middle of the city, looking down on it. Sakura had saw glimpses of it when she arrived with Aladdin, but the brunette never really thought just how tall the tower actually was. Alibaba nodded at what she said.

"Yep. There are other dungeons like this as well. They're pretty much all over the world." Tomoyo looked happily at Sakura while Syaoran and Kero got into an argument, again. Sakura stepped closer to the entrance of the dungeon. Examining it, the girl could see nothing but her reflection. Frowning, Sakura leaned a little to see if she could see into the dungeon. Suddenly, Aladdin groaned out.

"Ooh…my stomach…" Clutching his stomach, Aladdin stumbled onto Sakura and the both of them fell into the dungeon. As she fell into the doorway, the last thing she heard was her friends screaming out her name as they ran to the two. As she fell, Sakura saw herself in front of the world. As she stared in awe, the brunette noticed many glowing spiral towers reaching out into the atmosphere. Though most of them were yellow, there were two pure white beams reaching out to two round shapes. Sakura tried to make out what the shapes were, but before she could, the dark atmosphere surrounded her. When she could see again, Sakura saw herself in a familiar dark void.

"Not again…Does that mean I'm unconscious?" Sakura thought. The young girl saw a wooden door at the corners of her eyes. Curious, she walked to it and pushed it opened. The door made a small creak as Sakura entered. Once she was inside, Sakura found herself in an elegant bedroom. In it was a small bookcase filled to the brim with books and a small desk with paper strewn all over it. There was also a light pink bed covered in silk drapes. Sakura suddenly felt a gust of wind and turned to see two glass doors opened out to reveal a balcony. There was a person on the balcony. Sakura felt a strange sensation in her heart as she approached the person. Draped in different shades of pink, the person was a female. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, with some of it flowing down in messy curls. She wore a long sleeved dress with a slit in it, exposing her left leg. Pink slippers adorned her feet. The woman had a pair of golden earing, sparkling slightly. The sun had begun to set, creating beautiful shades of red, yellow, and orange at the sky. When the woman turned her body sideways, Sakura noticed that the woman was holding her stomach, rubbing it gently. Sakura tried to look at the woman's face. Unfortunately. the woman's face was yet again covered, but her emerald green eyes showed Sakura that this person was the same woman she saw last time. As Sakura continued to stare at the woman, she heard a small knock coming from the door. The woman looked at the door.

"You may enter…" she called out. When the door opened, Sakura saw a young woman with pink hair and an adolescent with brown hair enter. The woman was frowning while the adolescent boy looked nervous. Sakura couldn't help but wonder that those two people felt oddly familiar for some reason. Suddenly, the pink haired woman began to talk.

"…You know, you've got some nerve deceiving everyone like that." The woman merely stared at her.

"…I'm not sure what you mean…" The pink haired woman exploded.

"NOT SURE WHAT I MEAN? YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! THAT BABY IN YOUR STOMACH ISN'T UGO'S! IT'S SOLOMON'S!" The brown haired boy tried to soothe the enraged woman.

"Sheba…please calm down. I'm sure that-" Sheba pointed an accusing finger at the pregnant woman.

"MAKHI! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT'S SHE'S DONE! DID YOU SEE HOW BETRAYED SOLOMON LOOKED?!" Sheba shouted. Makhi shook his head.

"Look. I believe in her. There must be a reason. Please, just listen." Makhi pleaded. Growling in frustration, she glared at the pregnant woman.

"…Fine. Only because of our friendship. But depending on what you say, I may never forgive you." The woman stared at Sheba and Makhi, her eyes filled with sadness and grief.

"I never wanted for things to be like this…" The woman whispered. "To think that I fell in love, and with the man that you love Sheba. Perhaps even more than me." Sheba's eyes widened.

"How did you know…?" The woman smiled sadly.

"It's because you're my friend, Sheba, is why I know these things. I would never intentionally hurt anyone I care about." Sheba frowned slightly.

"You said you would never hurt anyone intentionally, but what about Solomon? You saw how hurt he looked." The browned haired woman's face darkened.

"I know…but it's for his sake. I can't say why, but Solomon must not know that this child is his. Only Ugo understands why, but please don't ask him. He has already done so much for me, pretending to be a father of a child that is not even his…" She whispered out. Makhi looked questionably at her.

"Ugo? Why him? Aren't there others that can help you?" Suddenly, a loud shout could be heard followed with a crash. All three of the people quickly headed down to see what going on. Sakura started to follow them, but was stopped by a wall of glowing butterflies.

"What?! When did these get here?!" Sakura shouted. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

 _"_ _I'm afraid I can't let you see anymore."_ Some of the butterflies from the wall began to form a humanoid shape. _"What happens next…I am ashamed of. Besides, you are needed back with your friends."_ The floor underneath gave way and Sakura fell in. The last thing she heard was _"I'm sorry…"_ Sakura was slowly falling in the abyss, she heard someone call out her name.

"Sakura…Sakura…SAKURA!" Opening her eyes, she saw herself looing up to the worried faces of Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero. Groaning, Sakura sat up.

"Ouch…What happened?" Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at each other. Just then, Kero spoke up.

"Well…how do I put it delicately? Aladdin pushed you in by accident and we all jumped in to rescue. While rescuing you two, we encounter some nasty stuff. Course, now we can't get out until we conquer this dungeon and Aladdin needs food, badly. Apparently, when Aladdin uses Ugo, he uses his stomach or something…at least, that's what he said himself before he went unconscious. We don't have any supplies on us to help him either…" Sakura looked around and saw Alibaba tending to a sleeping Aladdin. Shivering slightly for some unknown reason, Sakura saw that they were in some cave. As she looked around, her mind kept trailing back to what the voice said.

 _"_ _What happens next…I am ashamed of."_ Sakura shook her head.

"What exactly is that person afraid of? Is it connected to the shouting and the crash earlier?" Her thoughts became interrupted Tomoyo slapped Syaoran. Watching as Syaoran rubbed his reddening face and Tomoyo fumed while Alibaba sweat dropped, Sakura turned to Kero who sighed.

"While you were unconscious, Syaoran kept talking about the situation about Tomoyo and Alibaba sleeping under the same roof and well…you can see what happened." As Sakura nodded, she suddenly heard voices. Immediately on guard, she and the rest of the group turn and see three people walk in. One was Morgiana, looking shocked and scared for some reason. Another one was a giant man with a metal mask. The mask had only one hole for his eye. The lat person was a man with black hair and a white turban on his head. He had a black cloak and a white shirt and black pants. Upon seeing them, the man in black lit up.

"Oh! Could this him?" he said as ran over to Aladdin. Shocked, Alibaba let the man meet Aladdin who was still asleep. Bowing down, the man said, "It is an honor to meet you, Magi." Sakura stared confusingly at the man.

"Wait, did he say Magi? What is that?" Sakura thought. Suddenly, the man beckoned the giant masked man.

"Goltas! Carry the Magi!" As the man complied, Syaoran stood in front of the man in black.

"What! You can't just take him like that!" Syaoran yelled. The man glared at him before a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Wait one minute…you're one of my slaves!" Sakura and Tomoyo, even Kero and Alibaba, looked at him in shock while Syaoran growled.

"Was one. I'm free now Jamil!" Jamil laughed.

"Fool!" He said. "You will never be free! I am you're master! Now, will you follow my orders, or will I have to punish you?" Syaoran flinched slightly, but kept his ground. Frowning, Jamil shouted to Goltas. "Goltas! Kill him!" Goltas put Aladdin down and brandished a giant sword from behind. He brought it down on Syaoran, but the brunette dodged it with ease. As Syaoran tried to dodge all of Goltas attacks, he tripped and fell onto the ground. Goltas brought down his sword again at the dazed man. Sakura and Tomoyo screamed and covered their eyes, waiting for the horrendous screams from Syaoran. But it never came. Instead, there was a clink of metal. Opening her eyes, Sakura saw that Alibaba was above Syaoran, blocking Goltas's blade with his dagger. Morgiana let out a breath that the red head did not realize she held in. Jamil looked curiously at Alibaba. "So, you blocked Goltas's attack. You must be quite skilled." Jamil walked over to Goltas. Much to everyone's horror and shock, Jamil began to stab Goltas. "You. Are. So. Useless!" Jamil said as he plunged his sword into Goltas. Goltas grunted in pain, but he made no movement to fight back. Sighing, Jamil scanned the people in front of him until his eyes fell onto Sakura. Smirking, he said, "Well, well. What do we have here?" Walking up to her, Jamil used his hand to examine the brunette. Sakura struggled, but Jamil was stronger. After the examination, he turned to Goltas and yelled, "When you pick up the Magi, get the girl too! We're leaving!" Sakura backed away, but she couldn't avoid the enormous man as he picked her up. Screaming, Sakura hit the man, but Goltas held firmly onto her. As Tomoyo stood there shocked, Syaoran and Alibaba quickly ran to the exit and blocked them.

"Hold on! You're taking them anywhere!" Alibaba exclaimed. Jamil smirked at them.

"Oh really? Why don't you think clearly about what you're saying? There's more of us than you. Plus, I can easily dispatched that black haired girl in a snap. Now, do you want that?" Alibaba frowned while Syaoran growled in frustration. Slowly, they stepped. As the Jamil and his two slaves walked out with Aladdin and Sakura, Jamil yelled out to the three people. "If you want get out of this dungeon safely, you might as well come with us!" Unable to leave without Aladdin or Sakura, Syaoran, Alibaba, Tomoyo, and a hidden Kero begrudgingly followed them.

* * *

 **Another secret is revealed...Who is this mysterious woman who is pregnant with Solomon's child and what secret does she hold? Who stopped Sakura as she witness a certain scene unfold? What will happen to Aladdin and Sakura now that they are captured byJamil? What does Jamil plan to do with them? Can the gang rescue them in time? Until next time!**

* * *

 **tomoyo0000001: Haha. Yeah, the conversation was not over, as you can see. Someone requested the Aladdin jealously thing, but I may do more of that in the near future. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Polls: OK, just to let you guys now that after I post the next chapter, the polls will close. So, I noticed that right after I posted my last chapter, a LOT of people voted. I was actually surprised. This what I plan to do with possible love triangles-the one that has the most votes will be what the person ends up with. Now, the results. 6 for SakuraxSyaoran, 7 for SakuraxSinbad, 6 for TomoyoxHakuryuu, 2 for TomoyoxKouha, 1 for TomoyoxKoumei, 2 for TomoyoxKouen, 1 for TomoyoxAlibaba, 4 for SyaoranxMorgiana, and 3 for TomoyoxJafar.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	11. A Dangerous Turn for the Worse

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter. Note that since school has started that I will not be updating as frequently as I have right now.**

 **Kero: Are you going to tell them about the polls?  
**

 **Me: Later, right now, let's get to the disclaimer. I think it's Aladdin's turn.**

 **Aladdin: OK!  
**

 **Aladdin: The author does not own Magi or CCS. The only thing the author owns is her OCs. Any other OCs she asks for are the readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Following Jamil, Syaoran snarled at the man. "This guy…to think I have to follow him around again…" Seeing the frustrated look on Syaoran's face, Alibaba put his hand on the brunette's shoulders, surprising him.

"Hey…remember. He's got Sakura and Aladdin. We can't do anything or else he might hurt them." Alibaba whispered. Syaoran frowned as he nodded. Alibaba then whispered, "That's why, until we can free them, just do as he says." With that, the blonde removed his hands and continued walking ahead. Following him, Syaoran noticed Tomoyo walking in silence, her head bowed down low.

Walking slowly so Tomoyo caught up to him, Syaoran whispered, "What's wrong…? You look so upset." Tomoyo slowly lifted up her head to reveal tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"…I'm so useless. When that brute took Sakura and Aladdin away, I did nothing but stand there." Sniffling, Tomoyo buried her face into her hands. "I'm just a burden. I can't do anything to help out. I really am the worst…" Syaoran stared at Tomoyo before he gently embraced her into a hug. Tomoyo, surprised, stopped walking. "Syaoran…?" The brunette looked encouragingly at her.

"Listen. You may not be able to fight or use magic, but you do have one thing that Kero, Sakura, or I don't have. And that's your enthusiasm. Your cheerfulness and the ability to look brightly on everything keeps us going." Letting her go, Syaoran added, "Don't forget that, Ok? And smile again." Tomoyo stared at Syaoran before smiling slightly.

"Thank you…Syaoran." Suddenly, Jamil's voice ranged out.

"HEY! You two! Get over here! We've arrived at the next challenge." Scowling, Syaoran, with Tomoyo at his heels, ran to where the voice resonated from. Upon arriving, the saw a gate filled with columns of fire that switched on and off. In front of the flaming gate was a stone slab with strange symbols on it. Jamil went to examine it. A confused look came upon his face. "Um…the…unknown before you is…um…" As Jamil struggled to decipher the text, Syaoran and Tomoyo took peek at the tablet, along with Kero who lifted the flap of his hiding spot slightly. While it confused Kero beyond belief, much to their surprise Syaoran and Tomoyo could perfectly read it. Confused, Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other wide eyed.

"How can I read this…I never even seen this language before!" Syaoran thought. Tomoyo was thought similarly as well.

"Dance with the tornado, scale the dragon's jaw, to reach the truth. The truth can be found in the jaw of the dragon. You'll find everything before you reach the dragon's tail…What does that mean?" Tomoyo thought. Meanwhile, Jamil still had not deciphered the text. Sakura, who was still in the grasp of Goltas, sighed mentally.

"Seriously, he hasn't figured it out yet?" Though it greatly surprised Sakura that she could read it, she was more concerned with the trap itself. "You'd have to be really skilled to evade those pillars of fire…who can do that?" Sakura thought. Suddenly, Alibaba spoke out loud.

"Dance with the tornado, scale the dragon's jaw, to reach the truth. All can be found at the tail of the dragon." Everyone stared at him. Especially Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo.

"The last part is different! Is it by accident or on purpose?" Syaoran thought. Jamil stared at Alibaba.

"Well…how did you know how to read the Torran language? Only important or rich people can get that education…" Alibaba laughed nervously.

"Ah…I taught myself. I heard that the dungeons all have that language inside." Jamil raised an eyebrow.

"I see…" Brandishing his sword, Jamil suddenly stabbed Alibaba who cried in pain. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped while Syaoran growled. Clutching hi bleeding arm he looked at Jamil who smirked. "Since you're so confident, why don't try the trap out?" Finally losing his temper, Syaoran launched himself at Jamil, but was held back by Tomoyo. Groaning, Alibaba took a look at the gate before sprinting into it, much to the shock of everyone. With ease, he evaded the swirling fire and made his way to the end. Upon seeing a dragon statue with its mouth opened, Alibaba plunged his hand into it and turned a switch, effectively turning off the fire. Immediately afterwards, the floor he was standing lit on fire.

"ALIBABA!" Tomoyo cried out. Sakura and Kero gasped in shock. Syaoran quickly goes to rescue Alibaba, but the fire soon faded away, leaving only ashes flying in the breeze. Syaoran stood there stock still when Jamil laughed.

"Haha! Now we can proceed!" As he starts walking, he is quickly blocked by Syaoran who glares at him.

"How…could you? I knew you were a horrible person, but this?!" Syaoran points to the spot Alibaba previously stood on. "You are a monster!" Jamil smirked.

"And what are you going to do about it? Not only do you have a weapon, but I can easily dispatch people, starting with that blacked haired girl!" Jamil looked over to Tomoyo, still smirking. Suddenly, his face fell, and Syaoran looked to Tomoyo. The black haired girl's bangs covered her eyes, but her mouth was pulled into a thin line. Syaoran sensed a dark and dangerous aura beginning to appear on Tomoyo. He also noticed that air surrounding her seemed to shimmer, as if made by invisible frantic creatures. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw small green vines appear near Tomoyo's feet. The vines proceeded to wrap around her ankle slowly, climbing its way up. Suddenly, Tomoyo giggled darkly.

"Dispatched little old me, do you?" Smirking, Tomoyo lifted her head up to reveal her dull and scary eyes. "Really now, Jamil. Do you think you can **kill me**?" Tomoyo, still smirking, tilted her head slightly. "You been such a naughty boy now, haven't you?" Jamil, shaking, took a step back and fell down in terror. Sakura looked shockingly at her friend.

"What on earth has happened to Tomoyo? I never seen her like this!" Sakura thought worriedly. Tomoyo took a step towards Jamil, the vines following her.

"You threatened to kill me not once, but **twice** now. My friends are being held captive by your slave, and you killed Alibaba." A vine slowly grew up and twirled itself around Tomoyo's arm, which she petted fondly. "I think a fitting punishment for all that…is **death** , don't you think?" Suddenly, the green vines tinted black erupted behind her, casting an eerie shadow upon Tomoyo. "Now, will you please **die**?" As the vines descended onto Jamil, Sakura cried out.

" **TOMOYO! STOP IT!** " Tomoyo snapped back to reality, the light returning back to her eyes. Immediately, the vines fell down around Jamil, disintegrating. Tomoyo groggily looked around.

"Um…What happened?" Tomoyo saw Jamil on the floor, shaking. She also saw Sakura and Syaoran look at her with concern and worry. Morgiana stood there, shaking slightly. Goltas, although most of his face was covered by a mask, showed a discreet look of terror in his only eye. "Oh my…did I do something?" Suddenly, Tomoyo felt dizzy and fainted, but was quickly caught by Syaoran.

"Hey! Tomoyo! Are you OK? Say something!" Unfortunately, Tomoyo remained silent. By then, Jamil had calmed down and stood up.

"Eh hem…As I was saying before, there will be dire consequences if you don't listen to me. Now then." Jamil walked through the gate and looked back. "Let's not mention this little incident to the Magi, OK? Or this time, someone will die." With that, Jamil continued down the gate with Goltas. Morgiana looked worriedly at Tomoyo before following her master. Frowning, Syaoran carefully carried Tomoyo and followed.

* * *

 **We see a new side to Tomoyo...What is this power that she displayed? Is Alibaba truly dead? What happens next? Until next time...**

 **tomoyo0000001: Yeah, it's just how the events fold. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

 **lunardusk: Thanks!**

 **Polls: Ok, I know that I said the poll will end after the Dungeon arc, but I did say that it would also end after I post this chapter...so yeah, here's the results. A** **tie between SakuraxSyaoran and SakuraxSinbad, so I will be doing a love triangle. There will also be a JafarxTomoyoxHakuryuu triangle, but since Hakuryuu won, Tomoyo will end up with him. There will also be SyaoranxMorgiana, but for now, it will be a one sided love. The polls will now officially close! Don't worry though, I'll put up another poll later to see who Sakura ends up with.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	12. End of the Dungeon

**Me: Hey Guys! Another new chapter! I have something to ask you guys, but I'll leave it for the end.**

 **Kero: Man! You sure wrote a lot!**

 **Me: Yep! There's really A LOT of info too! Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?  
**

 **Sakura: Me!  
**

 **Me: Go ahead!**

 **Sakura: The author does not own Magi or CCS. She only owns the OCs she makes. Any OCs the author askes for belongs to the readers.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

A couple minutes later, the group arrived at three doorways. Jamil, having decided on a pathway, took Goltas to scout the way, leaving Morgiana to guard the rest. By that time, Aladdin and Tomoyo woke up.

"Ugh…what happened?" Tomoyo said as Aladdin rubbed his eyes. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other briefly when Kero flew out from Tomoyo's purse, surprising Morgiana who was guarding them.

"You don't even know what happened?! You went crazy! Like, wacko crazy! You started to laugh really creepy like, and it honestly scared me. I couldn't see because I was hiding, but man, what enormous power you emitted! I swear, I-" Whatever Kero was going to say was interrupted when Syaoran slapped the guardian to a nearby wall.

"Nobody wants to listen to you! You talk too much!" Syaoran yelled. As the two argued with each other, Sakura filled Tomoyo and Aladdin what happened and explained.

"You see…well, to put this delicately…Tomoyo, you went into some sort of frenzy when Alibaba was…" Suddenly, Tomoyo's face darken.

"Don't…Please. If I hear one word about what happened to Alibaba…I might actually lose it again." Aladdin looked confusedly at the two.

"W…W...Wait! What happened to Alibaba?" Everyone fell silent. Soon, after her initial shock with Kero, Morgiana snapped back into reality and looked pitifully at Aladdin.

"That's right…you don't know what happened to Alibaba…" Aladdin stared at the red headed girl before his face lit up in recognition.

"Wait! You're that girl with Onee-chan's friend! What are you doing here?" As Aladdin went to grasp his flute, he realized it was not there. "Where's my flute…?" Morgiana shook her head.

"Jamil took it while you were unconscious." Aladdin frowned.

"Jamil?" Morgiana nodded.

"Hai. He is Syaoran's former master and my current one." Syaoran growled fiercely.

"He was never my master Morgiana! I wasn't even a slave to begin with!" Morgiana bowed quickly.

"My apologies…I had forgotten that you were born free…" Syaoran face soften.

"No…it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled. Besides, you were born once too, right?" Morgiana frowned slightly before returning her focus back onto Aladdin. The blue haired boy looked curiously at Morgiana.

"Miss…do you remember your home?" Morgiana, shocked, stared at Aladdin for a few moments before answering.

"…No. But I heard stories about it." Morgiana closed her eyes as she envisioned her home. "I am a Fanalis, and the Fanalis lived on the Dark Continent. I heard that there were vast plains there, with fresh air and tall grass. I always dreamed of going there." Aladdin looked confused.

"Why don't you? After all, I broke the chains with Ugo, right?" Morgiana's face darkened.

"Breaking the chains doesn't free you…I'm still a slave and always will be." The red haired girl turned away. Syaoran stared at her, sadness filling inside of him. "Besides, with Jamil here, there's no escape." Morgiana continued as she faced the group again. "Alibaba faced the consequences." Immediately, all the people, except Aladdin, looked down. Aladdin furrowed his brows together.

"Where's Alibaba?" Morgiana sighed before looking at Aladdin straight into the eyes.

"Alibaba…is dead!" Aladdin, shocked, immediately looked sadden. Suddenly, a few small stones fell from the ceiling. Everyone but Morgiana, she did not noticed, looked and saw a familiar face. They all stared at him while he meekly looked back and waved. Tomoyo suddenly yelled out.

"Alibaba?!" Morgiana turned around to see the blonde boy gracefully land down.

"Bu…But how?! I, we all saw you get burned!" Alibaba nodded.

"Yes, but that was a trick. You see, when I translated the text, I purposely changed the last part so Jamil wouldn't get the treasure!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"No wonder! Alibaba, you're a genius!" The blonde laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. And now I know where the treasure is!" Immediately as he said that, they began flying up.

"Wah! Aladdin! Tell me when you're going to use your turban!" Sakura cried out. Aladdin laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." Morgiana glared at them.

"I won't let you!" Using her inhuman strength and speed, Morgiana dashed onto the wall, creating dents in the process, and leaped for them. As she went to wrap her fingers around the cloth, she saw the sad look that arose on Syaoran. Though he said nothing, the boy mouthed something that made Morgiana widen her eyes in shock.

"I'm sorry…" Morgiana let the cloth sleep between her fingers as she fell back down to the ground. As the group went away, Morgiana stared at the path they went, a single, stray tear falling down her face.

 **No One's POV: Sakura**

Sakura was surprised when Morgiana let them go. "I swear, I thought that she was going to get us!" the brunette thought. She looked over and saw Syaoran stare at a Morgiana, who was gradually getting smaller. His lips trembled as his eyes began to water. Not wanting him to be upset, Sakura hugged him, surprising the boy.

"Huh! Sakura?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Hey…not be sad. I'm sure you'll meet her again soon." Syaoran smiled.

"…Yeah." Soon, the group reached to the top of the tower where there was a gigantic door in front of them. Decorative, there were two indented handprints in the wall, along with three holes surrounding the hands. Alibaba pointed to the door.

"That's the place. But, it looks like you need two people and some kind of key to open it." Everyone stepped forth to examine the door. Suddenly, Sakura's anklet gem began to glow looking. Widening her eyes, Sakura turned around to see Syaoran's bracelet gem and Tomoyo's necklace gemstone glowing as well. Kero looked back and forth at the gemstones.

"Wait!" He suddenly exclaimed. "These three stoned could fit in that hole!" Carefully undoing her ankle bracelet, Sakura pushed the gemstone into the hole at the same time with Syaoran and Tomoyo. The three gemstones grew even brighter, and the two handprints started to glow as well. Alibaba and Aladdin put their respective hands on the door. Suddenly Aladdin yelled out.

"Open Sesame!" With a groan, the door slowly opened. As it did, the surrounding wall started to vanish, leaving the group to see a deserted kingdom in its place. Seeing another tower up ahead, the group decided to head there on Aladdin's magical turban who Sakura explained he always had. As they flew, Sakura examined the kingdom and frowned.

"This place…it looks so familiar to my dreams. Why is it here?" Taking a quick glance at her friends, she saw them to be deep in thought as well. Only Kero seemed actively awake as he started a heated argument with Alibaba. Soon, the group arrived at their destination. But to their surprise and disappointment, when they entered the room, they were meet with not treasures, but with cracked and dusty weapons. Examining the room, Sakura saw that it was beautifully decorated, considering how dusty and old it was. Walking down the stairs with the others, Sakura noticed a large jar in the middle of the room, sunlight shining down on it softly. Three silver weapons, a sword, a bow, and scythe, formed a tight triangle around the jar.

"Is that where the 'greatest' treasure is? I mean, it looks important…" Suddenly, Sakura sensed a presence behind her. Immediately on guard, the brunette turned around to see a bloody Goltas as he fell down. Shocked, Sakura went to check the man. "He's so badly burned!" Sakura thought "These stab wounds…is that…?" Her thought went interrupted a flurry of red came past her and kicked Alibaba to the farthest wall to them. Hair still whizzing past her, Sakura turned around to Morgiana land gracefully on her feet while the other's gawk at her.

"Morgiana!" Syaoran yelled. "Why…?" Morgiana flinched slightly, but kept her place as Jamil came in.

"It's because she is my slave." The man said as he stepped down the stairs. Jamiled scowled at the group. "You know, it wasn't very nice, leaving me with those monsters! I had to have poor Goltas here to protect me." Sakura frowned at Jamil, trying to tend to Goltas. Syaoran looked ready to kill Jamil while Tomoyo glared. Kero hissed at the man, but Jamil either did not notice him or chose to ignore him. Stepping forth, the black haired man roughly grabbed Sakura to him, causing her to yelp in pain. "And **YOU**. How could you just leave your future husband like that?" Sakura, shocked at first, quickly turned to a looked of disgust and anger.

"Me?! Your wife?! Have you lost your mind?!" Sakura screamed out as she struggled against Jamil grip. Jamil tisked.

"Oh contrary. You see, when my teacher was here, her said that there would be two people that would arrive-a magi that would make me king and my soon-to-be bride. Now, give your husband a kiss." Jamil leaned in, but Sakura turned her head away. Jamil quickly lost his temper. "You little…!" He slapped Sakura across the face. Suddenly, a flash of electricity traveled across her arm, causing Jamil to let go. Clutching her reddening cheek with one hand, Sakura ran to the others. Tomoyo quickly wrapped her arms around Sakura, who was beginning to cry, and Syaoran stood in front of them, with Kero as well. Aladdin, who went to quickly help Alibaba up, came back to see the scenario. Alibaba narrowed his eyes as Aladdin ran to Sakura who sobbed into Tomoyo's shoulder.

"You…How could you do that? And to an innocent girl!" Jamil scoffed.

"If she's going to my wife, that girl needs to learn discipline." Syaoran finally snapped.

"JAMIL!" Syaoran launched at Jamil, but was kicked back by Morgiana who quickly came to her master's aid. A sorrowful look appeared on her face, but it quickly disappeared. Alibaba, taking his dagger out, helped Syaoran up and pushed him towards the others.

"Go! I can deal with Jamil!" Syaoran frowned.

"But what about Morgiana?" The Fanalis looked at them as Jamil barked out and order.

"Kill everyone but the girl and the boy!" As Morgiana went to do her order, Sakura suddenly screamed out.

"KERO!" Suddenly, Kero started to glow. A pair of white covered him, and when it opened, Kero had changed. Standing there was a proud lion, with silver-grey armor, decorated with dark red gemstones. His grand angelic wings gently placed him on the ground, his eyes on Morgiana.

"I got her! Get the others to safety!" Immediately, he pounced on the Fanalis who struggled to push him off. Alibaba pointed his dagger to a smirking Jamil as the rest of the group made their way to the middle of the room. Once reaching there, the three weapons surrounding the jar began to glow brightly. As if suddenly in a trance, Sakura reached down and picked up the scythe. As her fingers touched the handle, the scythe hummed quietly. As it got louder, the weapon glowed and started to change colors. Instead of silver, it turned to a light pink, the handle a brilliant gold. Etched I the handle was a depiction of human who was controlling three creatures- a giant with wolf ears and a tail on the right, a fairy with green crystals in her two swirls of hair, under a dragon made of the earth on the left, and a fairy with a green crown in the middle, all who were combing their powers above the girl. Clutching the scythe, Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran hold the sword and Tomoyo with the bow and a large quiver arrows. Syaoran's blade was colored like flames, with the handle being an icy silver-blue. On the handle was yet another human with two creatures, a phoenix with blue flames and a mermaid with scales merging their power together. Although the quiver was silver, the arrows were bronze with quartz arrowheads, shining brightly under the sun. The bow was platinum, but had a wood finish, and the tips were some sort of black metal. Along the bow was another depiction of a human with two creatures-a giant with flowing hair decorated with wild flowers and a flame fairy with a red jewled headband and fiery angelic wings, displaying their mighty powers. Holding the weapon in her hands, Sakura felt a strange attachment to it. Suddenly, someone cried out. Turning around, the group saw Alibaba pointing his dagger at a now weaponless Jamil. Looking around, Sakura saw that Kero had managed to pin down Morgiana. As the Fanalis struggled, Kero down and whispered something into her ears. Soon, she stopped struggling and laid there. Confused, Sakura had no time to think when Jamil threw something at the blonde man. As it neared his face, a ball of energy zoomed past Sakura's face and collided with the object. Turning around again, Sakura saw that it was Aladdin. The boy held out a cracked but sturdy wand. Holding the wand out, he walked past the group to Jamil. As he did, Sakura noticed a horde of white butterflies flowing him.

"Those look like the same from my dreams!" Sakura thought. Aladdin stopped in front of Jamil who stared at him. Then, the blue haired boy held out his hand.

"I believe you have my flute. I would like to have it back." Still staring, Jamil reached into his jacket and gave the golden instrument to Aladdin. As the boy turned around and walked back, Jamil suddenly called out.

"W…Wait! Aren't you, the magi, here to make me king?" Aladdin stopped and looked at Jamil.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but honestly, you're not anything special. And you made things worse when you hurt Sakura nee-chan." Jamil looked utterly dejected at his comment. Aladdin walked back, Alibaba at his tail, and looked at Sakura. "Onee-chan, what is that weapon in your hand?" The boy asked. In the excitement, Sakura had forgotten that the scythe was in her hands.

"I'm not sure Aladdin." Sakura replied. Aladdin looked to the jar in the middle.

"Then, maybe Ugo's friend can tell us." Then, without any hesitation, Aladdin reached out and touched the jar. Immediately, it glowed, causing the whole room to be flooded with light. The once lifeless room was changed into majestic and grand space, the trash turned into wondrous treasures. Suddenly, blue smog blew from the jar, and transformed into and elderly blue djinn with a large potbelly and a long beard. Stroking his beard, the giant looked around the room. After briefly looking at Jamil, Alibaba (who he looked at longer), and Aladdin, (who he bowed), his eyes fell on Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. The djinn eyes widen.

"No…impossible. They were…" Suddenly, Aladdin's flute glowed and Ugo popped out. Immediately, Ugo started to wave his hands frantically at the elderly djinn. The djinn frowned at him, but kept silent as Ugo explained. When the headless giant put his hands down, the explanation finished, the djinn stared at him.

"…Is that so?" He said. "But then, what about the others…?" Suddenly, Sakura's anklet glowed, and Andromalius appeared.

"Humph…Ugo informed me of what happened, but I don't think Nuria or Zola know. And that blasted fairy…" As if by cue, Sakura's headband glowed, and a familiar fairy appeared, a frown on her face.

 _"_ _You are no better yourself, Andromalius."_ Windy shot back. Hands clenched, Andromalius glared at Windy.

"You…!" Sakura quickly got in between the two.

"Stop!" Sakura turned to Windy. "Look, I don't know how you got out of the card or why you have such a grudge to Andromalius, but stop it! And you!" Sakura whipped around to the djinn. "Stop trying to pick a fight with Windy! Why do you hate her so much?!" Sakura groaned as she held her head. "Argh! You guys are like Syaoran and Kero when they meet! I'm sick of it!" Windy bowed.

 _"_ _I am sorry, My Lady. I had no intention to make you feel this way. I was merely trying to protect you."_ Andromalius bowed as well.

"For once, I agree with her. We only have your best interest in mind, but I'm afraid that our methods don't exactly…see eye to eye." Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just really hard when I see people I care about fight. I hope you can forgive me." Suddenly, someone giggling could be heard. Turning around, Sakura saw that it was Alibaba who was sweeping up the room's glorious treasure into the bags he had in his pants. Still stuffing the bag, Alibaba titled his head so he face the keeper of the dungeon.

"Hey, Amon right? Since I technically conquered the dungeon, I get the treasure, right?" Amon nodded.

"Yes, you do." Whooping with joy, Alibaba continued with new vigor as the others watched him, sweat dropping. Amon sighed and turned to Aladdin.

"Even though it was your choice, couldn't you have picked a better King Candidate?" Aladdin looked confusedly at Amon.

"Um…What is a king candidate? And what is a Magi?" Amon rubbed to beard thoughtfully. Suddenly, Windy cut in.

 _"_ _I sense something dark coming our way!"_ Suddenly, the tower began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Syaoran yelled as Tomoyo held onto him. Andromalius looked to the ceiling and growled.

"It's that man! That organization…!" Amon waved his hand.

"There is no time! We must get everyone out of this tower before it sinks in!" Waving his hand, Amon made a glowing platform appear. "Go! This will take you back to the surface!" Aladdin and Tomoyo went to help Alibaba with his bags of treasure while Syaoran went to Morgiana and Kero. Kero had returned to his doll form by that time. Sakura turned to Amon.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough. But, can you tell me what these weapons are? And why you seem to know us." Amon shook his head.

"Even if I could, there would be no time to explain. All I can say is that these weapons were specifically made for the three of you. Only you can determine your weapon's vast extent." Sakura nodded before going to the platform.

 _"_ _Wait."_ Windy called out. Sakura turned around to see Windy looking at her. _"I must do something first."_ Raising her hand, three Clow Cards appeared from under Sakura's skirt-Firey, Watery, and Earthy. Firey flew to Tomoyo were is disappeared into her bow while Watery merged with Syaoran's sword. Earthy hovered a bit before disappearing into Sakura's scythe. The three weapons glowed slightly before returning back to normal, but in its place was a familiar mark- a cherry blossom. As soon as it was done, Windy returned to Sakura's headpiece, leaving behind a bewildered Amon, a frowning Andromalius, a tired Ugo, and a confused Sakura. Having no time to contemplate things, the djinns returned to their respected vessels and Sakura hurried to her friends where they were waiting for her. Sakura then noticed Morgiana standing there, looking torn. Suddenly, Syaoran shouted to her.

"Morgiana! We need to go, now! This is your chance to be free! Free from Jamil!" The Fanalis continued to stand there when a hoarse voice rang out.

"Go…" Turning to the voice, it came from Goltas. Walking to her, Goltas raised his mighty sword down on Morgiana's shackles. "I and that man have committed too many sins for us to live, but you have not. Go, and see your homeland." With that, Goltas walked to Jamil and picked him up. Jamil was still shocked and was murmuring incoherent words. Morgiana took a breath before she joined the others on the platform. Once she did, the platform rose up into the air. Amon watched them before turning into smoke and dissipated into Alibaba's dagger, a eight pointed star now glowing on the blade. Rising ever so higher, the group could now see the world below them. Sakura sat down and sighed, the hardship now over. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero also sat down around her.

"Boy that was tough! What's next?" Kero asked. Sakura looked down at the planet.

"Now, we need to find out why we were sent here. I think has to do with this Solomon person." Syaoran frowned.

"Who?" Sakura closed her eyes.

"I don't know. But the visions and scenes I see in my heads always seem to do with him. And then, there's Sheba, Makhi, and this Aini person Andromalius mentioned." Sakura answered. Tomoyo gasped and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Wait…Makhi?" Syaoran asked. "How did you come across that name?" Tomoyo nodded.

"That's similar as to what I was going to say. How did you know Sheba?" Suddenly, a bright light came across, causing them to shut their eyes. Then, Sakura could feel her consciousness slipping.

"Again?! What's is it this time?" Sakura, waiting for the dark void once more, was surprised when she instead arrived in a pure white room. Except for herself, there was nothing. Then, Sakura noticed a young woman walking towards her. Looking as old as the late teens to early twenties, the woman had long dark blue and brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were also multi colored- light blue and emerald green. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress, but white angel wings appeared on her back. She smiled warmly at Sakura.

"I didn't think I would see you here." Walking up to her, the woman hugged Sakura, surprising the brunette. Sakura, though shocked, hugged her back. A strange sense of warmth filled inside of her. When they broke apart, Sakura noticed the woman's physical traits changed slightly. A few strands of hair turned slightly purple, and her eyes seemed to gain a slight golden color to them. The woman, noticing Sakura's expression, laughed softly.

"Don't worry. Even if I can't tell you yet, you'll know why." She smiled sadly at Sakura. "I hope we can meet again." The room began to dim, and the woman began to disappear. Sakura reached out to her, desperate to hang onto her.

"Wait! Who are you?!" To her vain, the woman and the place disappeared, and Sakura woke up to a very worried Kero.

"Thank God you're awake! I thought you were dead or something!" Groaning, Sakura sat up and noticed that the others were gone, and that she was in a different place.

"Kero, where are we?" Sakura asked. On some sort of building, the sun shone very brightly here, and air had a small salty scent to it. Looking down, noticed bustling people selling goods like fresh fish and shiny pieces of fruit. Kero sighed.

"I don't know. One thing we were with the others, the next we're here. I'm just am in the dark as you are." Sakura stood up and noticed that at her side was the scythe. Scratching her head, Sakura heard sounds of shouting nearby.

"Over there! There's an intruder!" Grabbing her weapon, Sakura turned around and was met with soldiers with spears. They wore a blue headpiece with a white and blue uniform. In front of them was a young man with white hair and freckles, his pale skin contrasting sharply with guards' tanned skins. He wore a green robe and headpiece, his hands were wrapped around two blades. The man narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Who are you? How did you get into the palace?" Sakura raised her hands in defense.

"Wait! I don't even know how I got here!" The man growled.

"Lies!" With that, he threw his blades at her, the red thread connected at the end. Somehow, Sakura dodged it with ease, as if she had done this her whole life. In retaliation, she swung her scythe at them. The weapon glowed, and the ground shook. From the ground appeared an earth dragon. Kero, transformed and lunged at the man, but he quickly dodged it. Suddenly, a loud voice ranged out.

"Enough!" Looking up, Sakura nodded the soldiers move away as a man with long purple hair in a ponytail walked up. Incredibly handsome, his golden eyes looked at Sakura. Suddenly, his eyes widen. "No…it can't be…" Sakura stared at him when an image came to her head. A young boy with long purple hair and a black outfit, kneeling as he presented her a ring with a pink diamond in the middle. As the image faded, a name appeared.

"Sinbad…" Sakura whispered out. Suddenly, Sakura felt weak. The earth dragon crumbled into dust, and Sakura fell onto Kero, panting heavily. Kero looked at her worriedly.

"What…?! Dammit!" Kero rose up into the air and flew away. The guards and the white haired man tried to capture, but the guardian evaded them. As Kero disappeared, the white haired man bowed to the purple haired person.

"I'm sorry Sin. We'll search the whole kingdom for them." The man nodded.

"Very well, Jafar. But I must ask you. Did she look familiar to you?" Jafar frowned.

"Now that you mention it…" Sinbad turned and looked to the horizon.

"I think that was…Hope."

 **Meanwhile…**

Syaoran groaned as he helped Tomoyo up. "Where are we?" Tomoyo murmured. Having been separated from the group, the two found themselves in a palace's courtyard. Judging from the design, the two concluded that it was an empire similar like China.

"Ugh. Why did we have to get separated? AGAIN!" Tomoyo patted Syaoran.

"Well, at least we have each other, right?" Suddenly, Tomoyo tensed up. Immediately on guard, Syaoran put Tomoyo behind and grabbed his sword. In front of them a young woman, quite a beauty, staring with her dark blue eyes at them. She had short blue hair, but there were two long braided hair tied in loops. She also wore red lipstick and had a mole on her chin. Her long dress trailed around her as she walked towards them. A small hat with a jeweled flower laid on her head. When came to them, Syaoran could feel Tomoyo tremble behind him. Suddenly, the woman, cupped her hands on Syaoran's face and smiled.

"Oh my precious…you came! It's such a shame that you came with…her." The woman glared at Tomoyo, causing the girl to shake even more. Syaoran, surprised, slapped her hands away and stepped back from the woman with Tomoyo. The woman looked surprised and slightly upset.

"Oh dear…it seems that **he** got to you first. It's such a shame." The woman closed her eyes. "It would seem that I have to cleanse you." When she reopened them, they were now black and glowing red. Syaoran quickly ran away with Tomoyo as she giggled crazily. As they disappeared, the woman sighed, a tear coming down her face. "My poor child…my poor Makhi."

* * *

 **With another chapter comes more mysteries. Who is that mysterious woman that seems to know Sakura? Why does Sakura know Sinbad and who exactly is he? Why does Tomoyo seem to frighten of that woman? Why does that woman know Syaoran and "Makhi"? How does "Solomon" tie in with our heroes along with "Aini", "Sheba", "Makhi", and a new one, "Hope". Only time will tell...**

* * *

 **Okay this is what I want ask you guys. I'll put it under spoilers.**

 ***SPOILERS STARTS***

 **Okay, I'm going to just say it. Sakura going to have a kid, twins in fact. Who she will have it with, I'm not going to say. I'll let you guys guess. Also, the father will be the same, regardless who she ends up with. Now, the question. Should Tomoyo and Syaoran also have a child of their own? Actually, Tomoyo will also have a child, but it's the same thing with Sakura's situation. But I want to know if you want Tomoyo to have a child with Hakuryuu because the child that she's going to have in the story won't be his. With Syaoran, it will be Morgiana as she is his potential love. So he will have (two?) children. If you do, tell me. If not, it will just be Sakura's twins and Tomoyo's child.**

 ***SPOILERS ENDS***

 **tomoyo0000001: Yeah, I can read minds! (JK!) Regardless, there is a reason why Tomoyo went "crazy" and it will be explained eventually. Also, you actually brought to my next point which is about the polls.**

 **Polls: OK people! The polls are now open! Who will Sakura end up with? Sinbad or Syoaran? Polls will be up until the end of the Balbadd arc (For now).**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	13. The Kingdom and the Song

**Me: Another new chapter is up, but before I begin, I have a request. I am need of some fanart for a cover picture for this story. If anyone is willing to do it, will you tell me? It's not a must, but I think it would look nice. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or CCS. The song I put down here is not mine either. I only own my Ocs. Any Ocs I ask for are the readers'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No one's POV: Sakura**

Sighing, Sakura pulled her hood down further as she crept behind buildings to avoid being seen. When she had woke up, the brunette had found herself in a forest with Kero. After explaining the situation, Kero brought the girl here, waiting for her to wake up. The two decided that the best option at this point was to return to the kingdom as there was no fresh water or supplies with them at the moment. But because the guards were searching for them, the duo had to disguise themselves. While Kero could easily hide under her clothes, Sakura had to change into whole new outfit. Looking down, the brunette saw the clothes she had changed into after putting her old ones away in a bag she bought with some gold coins from the dungeon. Now, Sakura wore a light purple blouse with a short purple skirt that flowed freely in the air. Although she left her shoes on jewelry on, Sakura had to carry around her scythe in the open. Luckily, she discovered that it could shrink, much to her surprise, and could easily fit in her pockets. Sakura also bought a purple silk shawl in which she used to cover her head and face. Looking around, Sakura noticed two guards patrolling the area, their eyes scanning for her. Silently, the girl evaded them and continued to stealthily walk around. Suddenly, a muffled sound could be heard and Sakura looked down to see Kero climb his way up from her pockets. "Huff…man, it's so hot! Sakura, what should we do? We don't even know where we are! We can't even ask anyone in case those stupid guards see us…" Sighing once again, Sakura pushed Kero back into her pocket and continued to move around. Eventually, the two arrived at the end of the kingdom where the salty air was the strongest. Taking a deep breath, Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but feel at peace here, despite the many soldiers that patrolled the area. Suddenly, a scream could be heard. Snapping her eyes open, Sakura turned and saw a giant serpent crawl over the wall, hissing at the people. Then, it roared, causing the earth to shake slightly. Much to Sakura's surprise, instead of screaming in fear, the people cheered.

"All right! Now we'll have a feast!" A man near Sakura yelled. Confused, Sakura heard the shrill sounds of trumpets being played. Turning to the sound, Sakura turned and saw soldiers carrying flags with their insignia, an emblem with two golden birds facing each other. Looking at the front, Sakura widened her eyes and quickly ran away, taking shelter from behind a building. In front was the purple haired man, who she somehow knew was Sinbad, along with the white haired man Sakura and Kero encountered. Taking a peek from the corner of the wall, Sakura saw more people on both sides of Sinbad. On his right was a man in full blue armor and a blue lance by his side. He had reddish-brown hair with bangs that was cut sideways and a white turban with a red gem was on top of the man's head. He was shaking his head at a young girl with blonde hair and a bandanna with a feather in it. Her white with green trimmed robes flowed freely as she bounced around. Next to her was an enormous man, greatly taller than the average man. Is blue hair was tied up in a ponytail and around the man's head was a blue bandanna and a small beige colored horn attached to it. He chuckled as two people, a man and a woman, began to argue. The man who was arguing had dark skin and medium length white haired. He also had a gold chain around his neck which was clipped to his ear and to a weight. The man also had a larger version of the robe the yellowed haired girl wore. The woman he was arguing with had medium long blue hair and a large bust which was covered with pink seashells. She also wore a chain on her forehead with a red gem and golden cone-shaped seashells covering her ears. Her black witch hat tilted to the side as she pulled the white-haired man's cheek. In retaliation, the man pulled the woman's aqua colored hair. On the other side of Sinbad was a giant man-like dragon with green scales. A red earing was visibly see on one of his ears. Next to him was a tall, muscular man with red hair and eyes. Wearing a golden armor, he also had a piercing near his chin. Scanning the area, his eyes suddenly fell on Sakura who quickly hid behind the wall. Risking a glance, she saw that the man wasn't looking at her and instead was focused on the serpent who was rampaging around. Suddenly, Sinbad shouted to the people surrounding him.

"Pisti! Spartos! It's your turn!" The blonde girl known as Pisti squealed in delight while the man with the tilted bangs who was known as Spartos simply nodded. Pisti took out a small flute and blew into. The serpent, who heard the flute, crawled nearer in a trance. Grabbing his lance, Spartos aimed it at the creature's head. With a flick of his wrist, the weapon sailed through the air and entered into the beast's head, coming out the other end. In an instance, the serpent fell down, unmoving. Everyone cheered as Sakura watched from behind in awe. Kero, who had gotten out to see what the commotion was about, began to shake his head.

"Man, those guys…they're good. What are we going to do Sakura?" Sakura looked down and stared at Kero.

"I don't know, but maybe we can ask around. It looks like they're setting up some sort of festival…"

 **Later on…**

As soon as night fell, the whole kingdom was lit up with lights. After the serpent's demise, everyone helped to carve the beast. As the meat cooked, the tantalizing smell of the grilled morsels filled the air, making Kero drool a little. "I wish I could get some of that meat. It smells so good!" Kero murmured. Sakura shushed him.

"Shh! Kero! There could still be people that could over hear you!" Sakura whispered. She turned her head both ways to see if anyone was eavesdropping, but the crowd was focused on either the food or the entertainment of dancers that filled the stage. Sakura sighed as she adjusted her hair. Because of the festivity that was going on, both of them decided that by dressing up, Sakura could blend more easily with the crowd. So, the brunette hid her rather new clothes into the bag she had on and bought a new outfit. The outfit she bought was meant for the dancers, so it was less modest than her old clothes. This time, it had blue bikini top with sequins on it, with a small blue layered miniskirt to go with it. Sakura also had on her anklet and headpiece which glittered in the light. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, strands of it falling down her shoulders. A small blue veil covered her head. There was also a silk fabric that connected to two armbands from behind her. Walking around, the brunette could feel the happiness and joy that came from the people. Even the soldiers who were supposed to be looking for her were enjoying the feast. Sakura, despite the situation, couldn't help but smile as she looked around. As she neared the stage, many dressed up women, most likely dancers, came up to her.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Sakura stared at them.

"Wait, what?! I'm not-!" One of them pushed her towards the stage.

"There's no time! The whole crowd is waiting for you! Especially the king!" With that, the dancer grabbed Sakura's bag from her and pushed the brunette onto the stage. "Dance or sing! In fact, try to do both!" The dancer whispered. As her feet touched the stage, the crowd became silent. Sakura's palm began to sweat as she clenched them. Looking around, she noticed Sinbad and the people that were with him earlier on top of a building, watching. Although most of them did not recognize her, the red haired man with the lip piercing widened his eyes in surprise. However, he made no indication that he would tell, confusing Sakura greatly. Unfortunately, there was a bigger problem-how to entertain the people. Throughout her whole life, Sakura ad never learned how to dance or sing.

"What am I going to do?! I can't just stand here!" Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly, a memory arose in her mind. She saw a younger version of Sinbad and his friends, laughing around the campfire. Next to Sinbad was a young woman with brown braided hair. "What…What is this?" She questioned. Then, Sinbad turned to her, smiling.

 _"_ _Come on Hope! Sing for me that song I like to hear! Please? It is my birthday!" Hope, sighed before smiling._

 _"_ _All right…but only because it is your birthday."_ _Standing up, Hope began to sing an enchanting melody._ Soon, the memory faded away, but Sakura knew the lyrics to the song. Gazing out to the crowd, she took a deep breath, and began to sing.

 ** _Sabitsuita kokoro oto mo nai sekai_**

 ** _(With two hearts rusting together, in a world with no sound,)_**

 ** _Nani o miteruno_**

 ** _(what do you see?)_**

Sakura began to twirl as she sang, her skirt swirling and glittering like a whirlpool.

 ** _Mata ne wo ieru kao o sagasu yo_**

 ** _(I'm searching for the face who will say "See you again")_**

 ** _Sore o kurikaesu dake_**

 ** _(I'll just be doing it over and over again.)_**

Sakura nodded to the drummers who were stationed nearby to follow the beat, which the excitedly complied. The result was tender, upbeat yet sad melody that echoed throughout the kingdom.

 ** _Kizukeba soko ni wa_**

 ** _(If you would only notice right there)_**

 ** _Hitorikiri de naku ushiro sugata_**

 ** _(was a figure from behind, crying all on its own.)_**

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes began to tear up, but she ignored them as she danced around the stage, lifting her arms up to the shining moon.

 ** _Tsurai you na_**

 ** _(It was a rough place,)_**

 ** _Sabishi you na basho_**

 ** _(and a lonely one,)_**

 ** _Te o tsunaide itainda_**

 ** _(but we joined our hands)_**

 **Sakura took a deep breath as a tear fell down her cheek, splattering the ground.**

 ** _Nando me no kimochi darou_**

 ** _(No matter how many times you feel that way,)_**

 ** _Koko ni aru nukumori wa_**

 _ **(there will always be warmth here.)**  
_ Looking up, Sakura noticed that the people there were pointing at her and arguing with each other. The only people that weren't even talking were Sinbad and the red haired man. Although the red haired man had no expression, Sinbad was gripping his hands on the railing, a grimace look appearing on his face. Sakura looked back at the crowd and continued singing.

 ** _Machigai demo kamawanai_**

 ** _(Even if it was a mistake, I don't care.)_**

 ** _Soba ni iru koto_**

 ** _(I will always be by your side.)_**

Finally Sakura's voiced trailed off as her arms fell down, the drums slowly dying away. Suddenly, the crowd cheered, whistling and yelling words of praise to her. Wiping away the tears from her face, Sakura hurried down the stage to the dancers, who always praised her greatly. Remaining silent, Sakura grabbed her bag from the dancer and quickly ran away. Suddenly, Sakura felt someone pull her arms and heard gasps from the dancers. Turning around, she saw that it was none other than the king of this country, the one known as Sinbad. His golden eyes stared at her, his grip firm but gentle. At of the corners of her eyes, she saw the people who had been with Sinbad run towards them. Suddenly, the purple haired man embraced her into a hug, surprising Sakura. Reluctantly, she hugged him back. The man then whispered to her.

"I knew, when you sang that song, that it was really you…Hope!"

* * *

 **What is this song Sakura had sung and what connection does it hold between her and Sinbad? What is Sakura's connection to hope? Until Next Time.**

* * *

 **tomoyo0000001: Your ideas are close, but not quite right. I sent you a PM about it.**

 **Children: Only one person answered, so there will be children!  
**

 **Polls: Vote for whoever Sakura ends up with! It's on my profile.**

 **Art: I already said it above. I think the story would look nice with an original cover at from you guys.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	14. The Crying Woman and the Broken Boy

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter is up! I'm really sorry that I posted so late! But school suddenly got crazy hard and I had to focus all my energy in it. I hope you guys enjoy it! In this chapter, it might get confusing as I will change between 3rd person and 1st person for Tomoyo and Syaoran. Tell me what you think. Also, I didn't say it before, but I got like 1,000 views for this story! I want to thank the people who liked and followed this story and for giving reviews. Thanks again! also, there are some things I want to discuss with you, but I'll leave that for later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or CCS. I only own my OCs. Any OCs the readers make are theirs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Syaoran. I don't think you banging your head on the bars will help the situation. In fact, you're just making me and the guards irritated." Tomoyo exasperated as Syaoran slammed his head on the metal bars for the umpteen times in a row. Right after trying to escape the blue haired woman, the two ran right to an imperial troop that was training. Soon, they were thrown in jail for infiltrating the Imperial palace of the Kou Empire. Having no idea what the Kou Empire meant, both Syaoran and Tomoyo could only assume that it was where they were. Sighing, Syaoran rubbed his now bruising forehead as he glared at the guards.

"Well, I'm irritated as well! In fact, livid!" Syaoran hissed out. After being jailed, they two were told by the soldiers that they council and emperor was deciding their punishment. However, many hours had past and they still did not receive one word about their fate. It was around that time that Syaoran started hitting his head against the metal cage. Tomoyo sighed and looked out the small window in the cell. The sun had just set, creating beautiful hues of red, orange, and dark blue in the sky. Suddenly, the two heard clinking. Turning around, Tomoyo and Syaoran saw a guard sliding their dinner through a small latch. On the tray were two bowls of fresh white rice, still steaming warm. Accompanying them were dishes of grilled pieces of chicken with Teriyaki sauce on them, two small bowls of egg drop soup, and sauteed carrots and broccoli. Each grabbing a bowl, the duo began to dig in. Whiling eating, Syaoran felt the dishes to feel familiar to him, but ignored it, thinking because that it was due to the similarities of regular Chinese dishes. After finishing, both put their dishes back on the tray just as a guard came in with a blanket.

"Here, it's for you boy." The man said as he tossed the sheet in. Grabbing it, Syaoran noticed how warm and thick it was. Tomoyo frowned slightly.

"Is there not one for me?" The soldier shrugged.

"This was all I got. The Empress told me to make sure the boy got it." With that, he took the tray away and left the room, leaving the two alone with some guards watching them. Tomoyo sighed.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's getting pretty chilly..." Immediately after she said that, Syaoran scooted closer to Tomoyo and wrapped the blanket around the girl, surprising her.

"Here. This blanket's sorta big. I think it'll fit the two of us if we tried." Syaoran explained. The black haired girl smiled at him.

"...Thank you Syaoran. You know, I always thought you were just mean. But I see you're just a tsundere with a hard time of showing his feelings." Syaoran blushed.

"Sh...Shut up..." He murmured out. Still blushing, he turned the other way and prepared for bed, with Tomoyo soon following his lead.

* * *

 **Syaoran's POV**

"Where am...Oh not this again!" I thought to myself. Here I was again, in the pitch, black, endless void. Groaning in frustration, I looked around to find something to bang my head on despite that I know there is nothing here. However, much to my surprise, I was not alone. In front of me was a young woman with magenta hair that stood out like cat ears on top. Wearing a short, white mini-dress greatly decorated, I noticed her large pink eyes wanted to tell something. Instead of speaking, the woman merely gestured me to follow her and ran away. Confused yet intrigued, I followed the woman to a large oak door. Pointing to the door, the woman gave a sad smile before disappearing. Coming from inside, I could hear someone crying. Seeing as there was nothing else, I entered the door into the room, and was surprised.

* * *

 **Tomoyo's POV**

"This again..." I thought. "What is it now?" Before I reunited with Sakura, Kero, and Syaoran, there would be days where I would be here in the black void and forced to watch the death of that woman over and over again. If Alibaba had not been there...I'm not sure what would have happened. Which was why I was to attached to him. Underneath his shady, babyish behavior was a kind and amazing man, one who would go to great lengths for someone if he wanted to. Reminiscing about him, I had nearly missed a young boy who was waving at me. Examining him, I realized that he looked strikingly similar to Syaoran. From his tousled brown hair to his signature grin, the boy was nearly similar if not identical to the tsundere. The only differences I noticed was a strange round and red mark on his forehead and his chestnut colored eyes had flakes of gold in it. Suddenly, the child stopped smiling and almost sorrowful. Pointing to a door that had just magically appeared, I could hear soft sobs coming from the door. Then, in an instant, he vanished, leaving me alone with the door. After thorough thinking and hearing the constant cries from the door, I decided to open it. Once I did, I was utterly shocked.

* * *

 **No One's POV:**

Tomoyo stared at Syaoran as boy did the same. After a pregnant pause, Syaoran spoke up.

"Tomoyo...? What are you doing here?!" He questioned. The black haired girl shook her head.

"I don't know...I found myself in this dark void...then, I saw a boy who looked a lot like you pointing to this door. That's how I got here." Suddenly, the cries that drew the both of them here got louder. Looking around, the duo realized that doors lead them to a small room. The room looked like a tornado had hit it. Clothes were strewn all over the place, along with crumbled up pieces of paper. In one corner was a clothes stand, but it was toppled over. Opposite of it was a small table with a lit candle, creating a pool of melted wax around itself. The light, though not very bright, illuminated a woman who was sobbing on a bed, clutching the messy sheets laid on it. The woman's appearance was messy to say the least. Her brown hair was in two long ponytails, but strands of it loose. She wore a two piece outfit-a black top and black pants. The woman began to speak between her cries.

"Wh...Why...? Why did he go...? Oh my baby! Even if you say that...Wah!" Lifting her head up to wipes her tears away, the woman exposed her face to Tomoyo and Syaoran and both of them gasped.

"No, it can't be..." Tomoyo cried out. Syaoran said nothing and merely stared. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Arba...? May I come in?" The woman known as Arba sniffled before speaking.

"Y...Yes..." Opening the door and walking in was a woman with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her face was covered with a light pink silk scarf that matched with her pink dress. Inspecting around, the woman walked to Arba before gently putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Arba...Makhi loved and cared about all of us, especially you. You need to understand why he left..." Arba cried even harder.

"That's exactly what I don't understand! Why did he leave?! Even if his beliefs were different...it's just a stage, right? With a little more time, he be back to normal! So why...?!"

The woman shook her head at Arba.

"You and I both know that this isn't some sort of phase he's going through. Makhi doesn't believe in Il Illah, or any god for that matter. We can only encourage him and treat him no differently." Suddenly, the woman looked down. "But, or course, change will always come, good or bad. Makhi just couldn't stand the insults and prejudice that was thrown at him. He didn't want his family and friends to go down with him for his beliefs...Makhi stilled cared for us." She whispered out. Arba looked stared at her in surprise before falling onto her legs, clutching them while she cried.

"Wah! Makhi! I would have protected you...! Even if you didn't believe...I still love you!" Unable to look at the scene any longer, Syaoran turned away with Tomoyo doing the same as well. Suddenly, the two were shifted to a hallway. Looking around, Tomoyo noticed a gorgeous flower, a cherry blossom, painted on the wall near her. As she went to look however, she was stopped by Syaoran.

"Wait...I see some people over there." He whispered while pointing. In front of them were a woman and an adolescent boy, arguing with each other. Syaoran and Tomoyo realized that they were the same people they saw before coming here. However, the boy was younger and had shorter hair. The boy hissed at the woman.

"Sheba, let me through! There's nothing for me here! Everyone gives me the evil eye, and my own mother doesn't even look at me the same anymore! All because I don't believe in god..." Sheba, was holding out her arms in an attempt to block him, shook her head.

"Makhi, that's not true! We all love and care about you! Your mother...Tess...Me...What about Aini? Hasn't she been defending you along with the rest of us? It's true that you don't believe in god...but that changes nothing!" Makhi gave a hollow laugh.

"Really? Everyone still cares about me and nothing has changed? Is that why people glare at me whenever they get the chance to? Is that why my friends have been avoiding me? Is that why Falan and Wahid won't let me play with Tess anymore? **IS THAT WHY MY OWN MOTHER HATES ME?!"** He yelled. Sheba flinched at the last comment.

"Makhi please...Arba loves you. I can't say why she's acting like this...but she really does care about you." Makhi shook his head.

"No...I'm done. I can't do this anymore." The boy said bitterly as he pushed Sheba out of the way.

"Makhi!" Without turning his head to look back, Makhi kept walking.

"This is goodbye Sheba. Know that you and Aini were my true friends...and tell my mom that even though she doesn't love or care about me, I still do..." back to Syaoran and Tomoyo, the two looked at the scene in shock. Feeling something wet on his cheeks, Syaoran wiped it and realized that he was crying. Tomoyo was not crying, but a sorrowful look was on her face.

"Syaoran...are you alrlight? The boy shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm OK..." Suddenly, the painted flower behind the two began to glow. Closing their eyes, the duo were enveloped in the shining light, and disappeared, the flower still glowing softly.

* * *

 **Tomoyo's POV**

When I reopened my eyes, I saw that Syaoran wasn't there anymore. Frantically looking around, I noticed that I was in a white void this time. Confused, I suddenly heard rustling behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was the crying woman from before, Arba. Immediately, i had my guard. Though she looked pitiful, I knew from my dreams that she was a cruel and manipulative woman. But somehow, to my shock, I sensed no dark aura or evil intentions from her. Instead, Arba looked regretful and sad. "I'm sorry...for all that I have done. For what I did to you, to Solomon, to Aini..." I growled at her, my anger rising for some unknown reason.

"After all you've done...betraying and killing everyone...you think you can get away with just an apology? After you **MURDERED ME?!"** I screamed out. I don't know what happened. All this anger, sadness, and betrayal within me came out onto someone who I didn't even know personally, only from a dream. And yet, I do somehow know her...why? Tears fell down Arba's face as she looked at me.

"I...don't expect you to forgive me. What I did...was unforgivable. I only want you to know...when I became mad...I tried to stop myself. But she just became too strong...My apology is for being to weak to stop me..." She whispered out as a tear fell to a ground. Immediately, all my negative emotions were gone, replaced with sorrow and guilt.

"Arba..." I said. The woman wiped her tears away, the sorrowful look was replaced with determination.

"Even though I have no physical body...I can still fight. Please, let me dwell in your body as a spirit and help with your battle against the organization." Although my whole body was screaming no, I felt I could trust her. Nodding, I put my hands towards her. Smiling, Arba took my hands, glwoing as she did.

"I promise you that this won't be a mistake." Soon she began to disappear, but not before whispering something to me.

 _"Thank you...Sheba, my dear friend..."_ Then, everything became black.

* * *

 **Syaoran's POV**

I stared at Tomoyo with worry as she laid there still asleep. When I had woken up, Tomoyo was still unconscious. Despite my best effort to wake her up, she wouldn't budge. It's been at least half an hour from my last attempt. Suddenly, Tomoyo began to groan and she opened her eyes.

"Mmmm...Syaoran? What time is it?" I sighed in relief.

"It's morning now. I was worried. You wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried!" Yawning, Tomoyo patted my shoulders.

"Sorry...I'm sometimes a really heavy sleeper." Immediately after she said that, I heard someone come in. Turning my head, I saw two guards come in, one with a key and the other holding two metal hand cuffs.

"Get ready." The guard with the key said as he unlocked our cell door. "The Emperor wants to see you." Tomoyo and I looked at each other with worried expressions.

* * *

 **As identities are revealed, more mysteries emerged. What connection does Tomoyo and Syaoran have with "Arba"? Why does she appear in front of Tomoyo? Who are Sheba and Makhi really? and what will happen to Tomoyo and Syaoran as they face the Emperor? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Me: So yeah, I want to apologize again for the late upload, but there is something I want to discuss. Originally, because there was a tie between Sinbad and Syaoran with Sakura, I had put a poll up to decide the winner. If you go see there now, you can see that I removed. I realized that when I put the poll up, I forgot about the children. Basically, if SyaoranxSakura won, the Morgiana would be alone as either a single mother or she wouldn't have kids. I already promised that I would do the children, so I finally decided to remove the poll. For those of you who saw and voted, I am very sorry. I hope this doesn't change how you view my story and I apologize again.**

 **tomoyo0000001: Yes, as promised, there will be children. Unfortunately, the poll was terminated due to that reason.**

 **Guest(12345678920): I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Guest(12345678910): Yes, Yue will appear in this story, but he won't be here for the majority of the story as he will be in another story I'm writing called the Two Amnesiacs.**

 **Pairings: Ok, I'm changing some things with the pairings. I'm adding two more to Tomoyo and one more for Sakura. The people that I'm adding, who I won't say yet, are essential to the plot and I'm planning to have them have kids as well, but I'm not sure. There will still be SyaoranxSakuraxSinbad and JafarxTomoyoxHakuryuu, but I'm just adding more people.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	15. Why?

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter! I want to take the time to say that because of school the production of this and my stories will be slower. I'm very sorry! Also, I want to explain this specific chapter will quick. In it, there will be characters from my other stories. If you can guess correctly who they are, I will give that winner a special prize...Good Luck!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh...A dream again? But, I don't recognize where I am..." Sakura whispered. Instead of the dark, black void, or the white void where Sakura saw that woman, the girl found herself surrounded by mirrors, showing off her reflection. Looking around, the magician saw now way out. Then, some of the reflections began to waver. Sakura stared at the wavering reflection to her left when all of the sudden, it changed into different woman. The woman had pure white, shoulder length hair, some of it was in two ponytails. She had a beige colored shirt inside her dark colored jacket with purple trimmings on it. In her gloved hands were a blue book and a shield with five different colored gems on it. She stared back at Sakura before pointing behind the girl, causing Sakura to turn her head. There, another of her reflection was gone and instead another woman. The woman had light black hair and violet colored eyes, and a white gown covered her. Suddenly, her eyes turned red, a picture of a red bird taking flight. The insignia also appeared on her chest where her heart was. A pair of blood red wings appeared behind her back. Looking closely, Sakura noticed two more after images like the woman stood next to her, but they were different. The one on the left was a male who had short black and a white, blue and yellow noble outfit. Both his eyes had the insignia, but he had no wings or one at his chest. On the right was remarkably similar to the woman in the middle, but she wore a black dress. She had the wings, but the insignia was not in her eyes or on her chest. All three bore their eyes into her, making Sakura uncomfortable. Suddenly, are her reflections were replaced with different people. One had green short hair and purple colored eyes who held dual blades. Another was wearing a purple mechanical suit with long flowing blonde hair and green eyes, holding a blade with pure red energy. One had blonde hair in two ponytails, her eyes a scarlet color. Another was a woman with snow white hair, her white dress covered with blood dripped down her fangs. When Sakura looked in front of her, the girl's eyes widen. Standing in front of her was the woman she met before. However, the blue parts on her hair and eyes were gone, replaced with another color-purple for her hair and gold for her eyes. The woman lifted up her arms.

 _"They're waiting for you...Your guardians...your creations...your children...They will slowly die without you...What will you do now?"_ The woman whispered. Then, the images all disappeared except for three of them. The woman with the blood red wings growled.

 _"Will you let me die again? Or will you save me from the abyss that has surrounded me?"_ The woman with the white hair and the blue book and shield frowned.

 _"Some of us have already died...but it was thanks to you that they were saved. But, what will you do to those who can't be saved again, like me?"_ She asked in a haunting voice. Sakura shook her head.

"Who are you? I never seen you before!" The woman with the multicolored eyes smiled sadly, and for some odd reason, Sakura's heart broke a little.

 _"You find out eventually...now, go back. You will wake up soon..."_ Then, the scene faded away, and Sakura was covered in the darkness.

...

As the light from outside hit her face, Sakura groaned as she buried her face into her pillow. Suddenly, she felt something warm hug her. Looking behind her, she saw Sinbad, in all his naked glory.

"..."

* * *

...

As a merchant was putting out his fresh carts of fruit, a scream resonated in the kingdom.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" With that scream quickly came the sound of someone being slap. The merchant shook his head.

"Another poor girl...I really think King Sinbad needs to stop doing these things."

* * *

...

"I apologize my Lady! I was sure the king was in his own room! I don't know how he got here!" Jaf'ar said as he bowed, along with seven other people. Sakura huffed in anger and turned the other way, unwilling to speak with them. When she had accepted their invitation to the palace, Sakura didn't expect to find herself with a naked man, IN THE SAME BED. Kero yawned lazily as he looked at the bowed generals.

"Yep, you goofed up big time. When Sakura gets mad, she REALLY gets mad. I'm surprise she hadn't murdered that guy right then and there!" Sakura confirmed that statement with a glare to Sinbad who had a reddening mark that resembled a hand on is cheek. Rubbing it, he murmured something under his breath.

"...Hope alright." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say?" She said in a deadly tone. Sinbad held his hands up innocently.

"N...Nothing! I was just talking to myself! Nothing important!" Sakura continued to glare at him. When the king had caught Sakura in his arms, he persuaded the girl and her companion, Kero, to stay the night at his palace. Although they were suspicious at first, the two were tired and agreed to go there. Now, Sakura wished she hadn't. She crossed her arms together as she confronted the group.

"Ok, what gives? Before, you were all ready to capture and label us as enemies. Why are you so nice to us right now?" The man with white hair and tanned skin spoke up.

"Well, it's because you look and act like-" Before he could finish however, the rest of the generals dog-piled him, trying to shut him up.

"What are you trying to do, Sharkkan?!I knew you were an idiot, but you were given specific instructions not to say anything!" The woman with the seashells growled. The man known as Sharkkan snarled back.

"Oh excuse me for trying to help out someone!" As the two continued bickering, Sakura finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Kero! We're leaving!" Grabbing her bag, she stomped out towards the door with a tired Kero at her tail. But as she reached the door, the girl was stopped by Sinbad.

"...Look. I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have done that. You have a right to your own space and I invaded it. Just please, don't go." Sakura, though she was no longer angry, looked at him confused.

"...Why do you even want me to stay? A mere girl who you met just yesterday! Why...?" The man's face darkened.

"...You won't understand." he answered. Sakura crossed her arms together and glared at him.

"I've been through too many things a girl my age shouldn't even have. Try me." Sinbad sighed as he rubbed his head in defeat.

"...Ok, I'll tell you, but not now. How about when the sun sets and if you're still here, I'll explain everything." Sakura stared at him before sighing.

"...Fine." With that, Sakura headed back to her temporary room. Kero, however, remained behind. He glared at Sinbad.

"I don't like or trust you, ya know?" Kero said after some time. "You have a weird aura around you. Try anything funny at her, and I'll make sure you'll regret it." Sinbad nodded, knowing that the doll was powerful enough to do so. When he had grabbed Sakura, the guardian came out from its hiding spot and literally attacked the man in his true form. Had the seven generals not been there... As Kero left to follow Sakura, Sinbad smiled a little.

"Hm...This is an interesting turn of events..." Sinbad lifted from beneath his shirt a small bag twisted with a small, old rope. As he opened the bag, the man pulled out a small sliver ring with a pink gemstone on it. The ring, polished and well kept, shone in the light, the gemstone sparkling. But, the shape of the stone different. The stone was shaped into a small cherry blossom, its petals etched carefully by a professional. Sinbad held it in the light as the generals watched him. "I wonder if I give it to her tonight, will she remember again? Hope...after all these years, your fiery temper and gentle smile hasn't changed one bit..." Suddenly, Sinbad narrowed his eyes as he spun his head around, surprising the generals.

"Sin! What's wrong?!" Ja'far asked as he ready his blades. The rest prepared their weapons as well, but Sinbad motioned them to put it down.

"Sorry guys...my mistake. It was just a bird." Sighing in relief, Ja'far began to scold Sinbad for scaring them, but the man eyes was not on his friend. Instead, his golden eyes were looking at a blood red bird that flew by. As the bird flew away, it briefly changed into a woman with flowing light black hair before returning back into the shape of the bird.

* * *

 **A dream that foretells a dangerous secret...but how is that connected to Sakura? Why does Sinbad have the ring Sakura saw in her visions from before? And why Hope? Just what is that bird? And why does it look so familiar...? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Extra:**

As Syaoran and Tomoyo were led by the guards to the throne room, the group heard a faint ear-shrieking scream. As the guards look at each other in confusion, Tomoyo shook her head. "I feel bad for whoever made Sakura scream..." Syaoran nodded. Having been together for a long time, the two knew the difference between Sakura's scream of terror and her scream of surprise.

"I just hope she isn't too mad..." Syaoran added.

* * *

 **tomoyo0000001: You are right on some things...but I won't say what.**

 **Guest: Maybe. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out. But, I did leave subtle hints as to who she may end with...can you figure it out?**

 **Guest: Unfortunately no. That song was from Madoka Magica called I'm Home.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	16. Proving One's Worth

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter! Well, no one guessed last time so no one won, but there is another chance in this chapter as the story will mention that character. Guess correctly and earn a special prize! So this time, things get a little intense. Also, I am doing something special so look for it on the author's note on the bottom. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own CCS or Magi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV: Syaoran**

As they arrived in the throne room, Syaoran could feel hostility in the air. Looking around, he could see some of the court nobles starring at them and started whispering to one another, no doubt saying discriminating things about them. As the brown haired boy passed them, he overheard snippets of their conversations.

"The Empress favors...though I don't know why...just a mere child. What good will he do?...pity for the girl." Syaoran had a horrible nagging feeling about this, especially about Tomoyo who had walked behind him. Her rather pale skin had somehow turned a shade whiter as she walked along, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. As she bit her lips in fear, Syaoran could feel her tremble as she gripped the chains. Slowing down slightly, he grabbed Tomoyo's shaking hand and squeezed in reassurance. As they neared the throne, Syaoran noticed a few peculiar people. Most were men who covered their faces with a white turban and a white cloth, with a crown of black thorns around their heads. Suddenly, Syaoran felt like throwing up. Clutching his chest, he saw a swarm of black birds surrounding the men near the throne.

"W..What are they? I've never seen those things before!" Syaoran thought to himself. Although, that wasn't particularly true. The boy had seen a swarm of white birds fluttering around people in his days as a slave. But never as dark and horrid as this. Syaoran felt the wave of despair, anger, all the negative emotions man could have in their imperfect hearts as humans. Just then, the boy could feel Tomoyo's body shake even harder now. As Syaoran tried to calm her down, he heard her begin to whisper.

"No...No...It's all my fault...why didn't I stop it...? Yes,why didn't you? You were so obsessed...I don't trust you..." Although it was very odd for Tomoyo to be acting like this, Syaoran was more worried about their eventual fate. Suddenly, they were stopped as the emperor, a man with traditional royal clothing and a long beard, stood up, along with a very familiar woman who Syaoran recognized as the very same person they first met upon arriving here.

"So...she's empress..." The boy thought. The empress giggled quietly at the sight of Syaoran, but soon stopped as the Emperor started to speak.

"Now, before we proceed with the punishment, there is a certain test I wish to conduct..." With a wave of his hand, a servant carrying Syaoran's sword appeared. The servant laid in front of Syaoran who took it reluctantly. "Now, boy. FIGHT!" Immediately as he said that, all the people ran away and the guards took Tomoyo away as soldiers srtaed to fill in. Gripping the handle of his sword tightly, Syaoran tried to find an escape point. Unfortunately, the soldiers had all but blocked it off.

"Damn...guess I have to fight..." Syaoran pulled out his sword. The fire-colored blade sparkled, and the ice blue blade illuminated. A glowing symbol of a cherry blossom was on the handle that seems to resonate to his touch. Suddenly, his bracelet with the eight pointed started to glow, and Syaoran heard a feminine voice in his head.

 _"You...don't wish to hurt them, right?"_ Syaoran was shocked as to how the voice knew what he wanted. The voice giggled. _"I know you much better than you think...but, I will gladly grant your wish. All you need to do, is slash at them."_ Although very reluctant, Syaoran felt as though he could somehow trust the voice. Doing as she said, Syaoran slashed at the approaching soldiers. Immediately as he did so, a long line of fire appeared where he sliced the air. Then, the flames gathered up and form a soaring phoenix which swept around the soldiers, halting their approach. With a screech, the pheonix briefly formed into a smirking woman before harmlessly slamming back enemies, but not gently. They laid on the ground, unconscious. Syaoran panted, sweat dripping down his face. The flaming pheonix briefly floated before disappearing into white butterflies. But, as Syaoran noticed, these were tinted slightly pink. Fluttering away into nothing, Syaoran noticed the emperor stroke his beard thoughtfully and the empress slyly smirking behind her sleeve. After what seems like ages, the emperor finally spoke up.

"Hmm...you were right my dear. He is quite talented. Our army can benefit from his skills." The empress beamed at the ruler.

"My lord, there was never any doubt. Now, I believe that all we have to deal with is that girl..." He nodded in assent.

"Very well. Guards! Take the girl to the gallows!" The soldiers next to Tomoyo grabbed her and lead the girl outside. Syaoran quickly stepped in front of them in an attempt to stop the impending execution.

"Wait! Please! Give her a chance!" Syaoran reasoned. "After all, was I not given one? Why should she be left out?!" The emperor scowled.

" **You** were only given a chance on the my wife's behalf. Now, if you don't get out of the way, I will personally see that you be beheaded as well!" Suddenly, Tomoyo spoke out.

"Your Majesty..." Everyone turned to her in surprise. Tomoyo eyes were covered by her bangs. "My lord, if you kill me now, you will make grave mistake." The Emperor raised an eyebrow in surprise while the Empress growled silently at Tomoyo.

"Grave mistake? Oh do go on! What can you offer?" the Emperor stated with an indignant tone. Tomoyo smiled slightly.

"Well, I offer everything that you and your empire needs to thrive. That means, financial and military guidance." As she looked up to look at the king, Syaoran bit his lip to hold back a gasp of surprise. Tomoyo's eyes, no longer grey, were now in two colors-the left eye brown and the right eye magenta pink.

"W...What happened to her? It's like she's a totally different person! And her eyes...wait, this feeling, it can't be!" Looking closely, Syaoran saw the familiar dark aura that had surrounded Tomoyo during their time in the dungeon, but this time, a layer of white seemed to be suppressing it. Confused, the boy could only spectate as he stood along the sidelines. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was now smirking at the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, your empire is quite lovely. Befitting of its name. However, you can not deny that there has been...less than desirable results, yes? In both the poor results of your archers and the short amount of funds that has been going around. Now, I know what you're thinking. You're the Emperor! You can do anything! But, to do that, you have to sacrifice so much...soldiers, time, and even more money! But what if I told you I could solve all of that?...and only with a little time spent." The Emrperor stared at Tomoyo as he began to stroke his beard again.

"...Go on." The Empress began to protest, but the Emperor cut her off, and Syaoran saw a malignant smile appear on her face before turning into a frown of confusion and sadness.

"N...No. Don't...fall like...me..." Tomoyo whispered to herself. Suddenly, the Emperor spoke up again.

"Hmph. Guidance in our empire's financial business will have to wait. Tell me, when you say that you can improve my archers, are you one yourself?" Tomoyo nodded.

"...Yes. If I had my bow and arrows, I can shoot any target you place around the palace." With that, the Emperor snapped his fingers, and several servants started to hurry around.

"You have one chance woman. Make it count." Tomoyo smirked at him.

"Of course, My Lord." As the servants prepared the targets, Syaoran finally had some time alone with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, what happened to you? This is like what happened in that dungeon! But, I suppose its better, in a sense..." Tomoyo glared her mismatched at Syaoran.

"...You know, it's impolite to ask a lady a question she doesn't want to answer." Syaoran stared at her.

"...Maybe. But's because I care about you. Tomoyo, your a dear friend to me, just like Sakura and even that annoying Kero. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." Tomoyo widened her eyes as they became grey again.

"Syaoran...I..." Suddenly, her eyes changed into a magenta pink. Grabbing his shirt, Tomoyo pulled him into a kiss, shocking Syaoran.

"Mrmph!" When their lips parted, Tomoyo looked at him sorrow.

"Don't worry...I won't get myself killed. I promised." With that, her left eye became brown again, and walked away to meet the servant that had her weapon. Touching his lip with his finger, Syaoran was in such a state of shock that he didn't see the Empress give Tomoyo a horrifying glare.

"How dare you..." She whispered out snarling. "What makes you think you have the right to do that, when you killed him! My precious baby...my Makhi..." Suddenly, she spun her around, as if sensing something. Seeing nothing, she turned attention back to the event, not noticing the ends of a cloak with purple eyes and golden trimmings decorated in it past by, along with someone's white shoulder length hair.

* * *

 **The wheels of Fate have continued turning... A hidden personality has risen in Tomoyo. Will it cause her more harm than good? What does the Empress have to with Syaoran and Tomoyo? Again, the name Makhi has appeared. What is the significance of this? And who was that mysterious person? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Before I answer questions, I have something I need to announce. I will be doing a special Q &A character Section. Basically, you get to ask a character from the story a question, then they will "answer" it for you. Of course, they won't be answering spoilers at all! (You'll have to figure that out yourselves!) So, just add the question to your review and it will most likely be on the next update!**

 **12345678910: Yes, Sakura will be using her staff and cards eventually. How and when that's going to happen, I won't say.**

 **Guest: Yep. I felt like that would be her most natural reaction. I read that Sakura has a nasty temper when provoked, so I decided to add that in there!**

 **tomoyo0000001: Yep, that happened. Yes, Sharkkan can't keep a secret for his life and you'll see that as the story goes on. Also, because of the confusing translation, do you mean what Sharkkan did was nonsense or the story was?... I'm glad it made you laugh though!  
**

 **Until Next Time! R &R and write some questions!**


	17. The Day of Cherry Blossoms

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter is up! This one's a biggy! I decided to make it extra long to make up for my erratic uploads. Hopefully you'll like it! If it's confusing, don't hesitate to PM me or put it into a review! Also, I will be discussing some important subjects on the bottom so be sure to read the Author's note!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No One's POV: Sakura**

"Here is the local armory in Sindria. Although we have been mostly peaceful, soldiers in the army are required to renew their weapons every several years or so in case we do have to fight. But, like I said, we've been pretty peaceful as of late." Sinbad said as he guided Sakura through the crowded streets of Sindria. As an apology for the accident from before, the king himself was personally giving Sakura a tour around his kingdom. Coming along as escorts were Masrur, the silent red haired man, and Spartos, the knight with the blue armor. Kero, who was always with Sakura, stayed back at the palace.

"It's too hot to go outside! I think I'll just stay in the room. You go on ahead Sakura." Kero answered when the brunette asked the guardian whether he wished to come with them or not. After seeing some shops and houses, Sakura started to feel the sun burn her skin and pulled her hood up. When Sakura woke up that morning, after giving it to Sinbad, she realized that her clothes were gone and instead a new outfit was given to the girl. The girl's outfit consisted of a pink, tight fitting, layered dress that reached down to her legs. There was a diamond shaped on the dress, revealing her flat stomach, much to her horror. Accompanying the dress were a pair of white flats and a light pink hooded jacket with semi-long sleeves. The clothes were also were also light and kept her cool, much to Sakura's surprise. Sakura had also grabbed her headpiece, anklet, and her key. Following Sinbad around, Sakura saw something out of the corners of her eyes and stopped in front of a glass shop. In front of the store was an elderly man selling various glass sculptures, all made with refined skills and patience. But what truly drew the brunette was the sculpture of young angel standing on a flower. Sakura picked up the delicate creation and held it up in the light. Glittering brightly under the beaming sun, the angel seemed to be almost dancing, the layers of her dress following her in a circle. As she examined it more closely, Sakura realized that the flower was a cherry blossom.

"...How odd. How does this man know what a cherry blossom looks like? I haven't see a single cherry blossom tree around here! And that angel...it looks awfully familiar..." Sakura thought to herself. The old man, having seen Sakura look at the sculpture, smiled.

"Ah. You are interested in this one, yes? It is a depiction of our beloved queen." Sakura looked at the man.

"...Queen?" The man nodded.

"Yes. The kingdom's first and so far only queen, Lady Hope. I made this in honor of her because she truly was an angel. Though she never was married to King Sinbad, they were engaged and everyone saw her as one. Lady Hope, however, never did see herself as one." Sakura frowned slightly. Hope. She remembered when Sinbad called her that.

"Is Hope that woman from my visions? And if so, what does it mean...?" Suddenly, Sakura felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and heard the man gasped.

"Ah! Your...your Highness!" Turing around, Sakura saw that it was Sinbad, a look of worry that was quickly placed with relief.

"There you are! I thought I lost you! What are you doing here?" Seeing the sculpture in her hands, his golden eyes had a sad look to them. "This sculpture..." Gently taking it from Sakura, Sinbad stared at it. Then, he handed it to the man. "I want you to put this on the pedestal before the festival starts. If the guards ask, tell them I gave you permission." The elderly man eye's widened.

"My King!...I will do so!" With that, he quickly went away into the crowd of people. Sakura stared at Sinbad.

"Hey...Sinbad? Where is he going? And what is this festival you're talking about?" Sakura asked? The purple haired man, snapping from his rather sorrowful state, gave a playful smirk at the girl.

"That will be revealed later, as a surprise. You're going to have to wait then. Now, let's return on our tour." With that, Sinbad grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her back to the street, where Masrur and Spartos were dutifully waiting for them. But, after only a couple minutes later, trouble began to stir once again.

"AH! It's King Sinbad!"

"My King!"

"Sinbad!"

The people, as if just realizing that Sinbad was there, began to cheer and chant is name, crowding onto him. Some of the women began to grab his arms as well, squealing his name. However, as they did so, they pushed Sakura out of the way.

"Ugh!" Sakura whimpered out as she was pushed from the crowd and onto the ground. Rubbing her bottom, she saw that Sinbad was forced to content with his people, with Spartos attempting to help. As Sakura wondered what she should do, Masrur suddenly took her hand and let her away. "Huh?! Masrur?! Where are you taking me?!" The red haired did not answer, and when Sakura began to struggle, he princess carried her away. "AH! PUT ME DOWN!" The people, too busy trying to get to Sinbad, did not see Masrur take Sakura away.

* * *

...

* * *

"Masrur! Where are we? Why did you take me away?!" Sakura yelled at the silent man. After taking her into the forest, Masrur let her down near a sparkling lake. Near it was a weeping willow, its leaves gently swating in the water. Masrur, who had been silent till now, spoke.

"...You used come here all the time, to relax." Sakura stared at him confusion. Masrur went on.

"When times were hard, when Sinbad did something stupid and made you sad, you'd come here and cry your heart out. I'd see you, while I trained, and sometimes comforted you with the others." Sakura shook her head.

"...What are you talking about? This is the first time I came here!" Then, a thought struck her. "Wait...does he think I'm Hope? Is that why, when he first saw me, he didn't call me out? Is that why he looked so calm while everyone was so frantic that night?" Cautiously, Sakura asked Masrur, "Then, why didn't you call me out that day? You saw me, right?" Masrur nodded.

"Yes, I did. But, I wasn't sure. Until I smelled your scent. It was then that I realized it was you." Sakura stared blankly at him.

"But, I'm not Hope! I swear, I-" Suddenly, Sakura broke mid sentence, and looked at to the lake. Masrur stared at her.

"...Hope? Sakura?" Sakura, as if in a trance, slowly walked towards the lake. Then, with no hesitation, walked into the lake. The red haired man, shocked, quickly went to rescue her when he realized that she did not slip into the water. Rather, she was walking on the lake's surface. Masrur, still worried, attempted to follow her when Sakura spoke out.

 _"No, it is alright Masrur. There is no need."_ Sakura whispered strangely, as if there were three voices speaking at once. The man stopped dead in his tracks and obediently obeyed her. Smiling, Sakura continued walking, her green eyes dulled over as if something was possessing her. As she walked, where Sakura stepped there were waves. Insects on the surface quickly flew away, and the place began silent, now even the wind blew. Then, suddenly, glowing butterflies began to surround Sakura. Unlike the ones saw before, the butterflies were colored a delicate pink, and almost danced at they floated. When she reached the middle of the lake, Sakura bent down and picked something in the water. Then, the water stilled, and out she pulled was a necklace. A silver chain, a rainbow colored jewel laid in the center of it, emitting a soft glow. Suddenly, Sakura's key and scythe that was around her lake began to glow as well, as if reacting to the necklace. Sakura closed her eyes and looked up.

 _"I...have kept my promise. Now, you must do yours."_ With that, she began to walk. When she reached the end of the lake, she looked at Masrur and smiled sadly. _"I'm...sorry. Know that I didn't abandoned you, or the others. And please, do not tell anyone but the other three about what happened here."_ With that, Sakura fell into his arms, and the world moved with life once again.

* * *

...

* * *

"Masrur...Where exactly did you and Ho...Sakura...go?" Sinbad whispered in a very angry tone. Masrur, though expressionless, felt slightly scared. It was one thing when Sinbad yelled, at least it was what any other person would do. But when he whispered like, the red haired man knew he was beyond livid. Spartos, who was with them, could only hope that the punishment would be light. After Masrur returned with an unconscious Sakura, the two were met with...this. As Masrur struggled to answer, Sakura woke up.

"Hmm...What's going on?" Yawning, Sakura felt the tension in the air and was suddenly on guard. "What's going on?" As if her words had some soothing effect, the anger radiating from Sinbad disappeared.

"...Nothing. I was just curious where Masrur and you went to when the people started to crowd us." Sakura smiled.

"Ah, that? He took me to see some shops while you were busy. It was quite lovely." Little did Sakura know, that did not happen at all. Masrur raised an eyebrow in surprise, but did not correct her. However, that gesture did not go past Spartos. Masrur gave the knight a look, telling him that's he'll elaborate later. Sinbad, too focused on Sakura, did not see the exchange of looks.

"If that's all..." Sinbad said. Then, he held out his hand to Sakura. "Now, I promised you a surprise. If you'll take my hand..." Sakura, who would usually have been reluctant, smiled and put her hand in his without hesitation. With that, the king led Sakura through a narrow street, following the crowd of people moving in the same direction. As they past by the people, Sakura noticed that the citizens were carrying assortments of things. While the items were different, they seemed to match one common theme-cherry blossoms. One woman was trying to watch her son while she was carrying a cake baked into the shape of the flower, pink frosting covering the cooled dessert. A elderly woman was adding the finishing to her crochet of a cherry blossom while her daughter made sure they didn't bump into anyone. A child was joyfully carrying a pink paper cherry blossom, twirling it around. Curious, Sakura went to ask Sinbad who shook his head.

"It's a surprise~!" Sinbad answered playfully. "You'll know once we reached our destination." As so, she patiently waited until they arrived, and what she saw shocked Sakura. They arrived as what seemed to be the middle of the kingdom. And in the middle was a enormous cherry blossom tree, it blossoms swaying with the wind. A grand pedestal stood right below the tree, at the base of the trunk. There, Sakura could see the small glass figurine from before standing there. The people began leaving their gifts around the tree and stood watching the flowers. Sakura wondered how the tree was able to survive in the tropical weather when she saw the white butterflies surrounding it, emitting a cool air around it. Sinbad then led her to the top of a grand building where she saw the other generals already there.

"Sin! You're late! You know it can't start without you!" Ja'far scolded the king who laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry Ja'far. I guess I lost track while showing Sakura around. Sharkkan, who heard them, started to speak.

"Wait, I thought she's-" Yamraiha, the blue haired woman, swung her staff and smacked his head, effectively shutting him up.

"God damn it Sharkkan! We've been through this already!" As the two began to start a heated argument, Sinbad stopped them.

"Please! Not today!" Surprisingly, the two fell quiet, contending themselves with glares to one another. Then, Sinbad went to the edge of the building so the people could see him. Immediately, the people began to cheer. As Sinbad settled them down, he began to speak. "As you all know, today is a special day. Today is the April is 1st...Hope's birthday!" As the people cheered in agreement, Sakura suddenly realized something.

"Wait...April 1st? That's my birthday too! Then that's makes me sixteen now...or was it seventeen?" Sakura murmured to herself. Hinahoho, the large man with long blue hair and a blue headband, overheard her.

"Hoho! Today's your birthday? Looks like Sinbad needs to know. I'll tell him for you!" Blushing, Sakura tried to stop him, but the giant yelled at Sinbad. "Hey! Sinbad! Guess who's birthday is today as well!" Sinabad smiled at him.

"...I know, Hinahoho." With that, he turned back to the crowd. "While she may not be here, Hope will always be with us in spirit. She always liked and favored the cherry blossoms-the sakuras. This is why I had it specially brought and grown here, in honor of her. This is why we celebrate Hope's birthday as the Day of the Cherry Blossoms! Now, let the festivities begin!" The people went wild, yelling and cheering out the name Hope. Then, the dispersed, and upbeat music began to fill the air as the sun went down. Sakura stared at the people in awe, when she saw Sinab walked to her. "So, it's your birthday too." Sakura blushed.

"Ah..Y..Yes..But, I don't want to ruin such an important day! I mean, you all seem to cherish this person, Hope." Once again, Sharrkan spoke up.

"I've been trying to tell y-" And once again, Yanraiha smacked him with her staff. As the two began a fight once more, the generals sweat-dropped and tried to break the fight. Sakura stared at them when Sinbad chuckled.

"...they've always been like this, don't worry. But, I'd like to ask you something." Looking at her straight in the eyes seriously, Sinbad continued. "Would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?" Sakura stared at him in utter confusion.

"...Ehhh?! M...Me?!" A huge, red blush filled her face as she tried to comprehend the situation. "But...you have business to attend to, right? As king of this country?" The man laughed as he pointed to Ja'far.

"It's fine. I can always have Ja'far do it. I'm mean, he doesn't mind." Immediately, the white haired man began to protest but suddenly gave up. Instead, he sighed and smiled.

"Yeah...I can do it. You two go ahead and enjoy the night." Sakura, sensing that everyone was now watching her, quickly made her decision.

"...OK. I'll accept your invitation. But, I swear, if you do something...I'll have Kero hunt you down."

* * *

...

* * *

"Sakura, are you sure you should go? I mean, the guy did sneak into your bed. Not to mention he had no clothes!" Kero asked the brunette. Pisti giggled.

"Ah! Don't be such a worrywart! Sinbad promised he wouldn't do that!" The blonde set as she dusted the girls cheeks with some blush. Yamriaha nodded.

"But, if he does do something, I'll personally set him straight!" She announced as the magician gently tied Sakura hair together. After a nice, relaxing soak in some warm water, (courtesy of the maids that littered in the palace), Sakura was deciding what she should wear. Yamriaha and Pisti, being the only women in group of generals, decided to help the girl by giving some of their more formal dresses for her to wear and were currently helping with her hair and make-up. When the last clip was set, the two generals stepped back to admire their work.

"Wow Sakura! The pink lipstick really looks pretty on you!" Pisti squealed in delight. Yamraiha smiled.

"...Yes. The cherry blossom pin you had really brings out your emerald colored eyes." Sakura picked up the hand mirror near her and looked to her reflection, stunned. Her haired, brushed until it was soft as a feather, was braided and twirled into a bun, with some longer pieces of hair let down. Her pin was placed into the bun, sparkling with radiance under the candles' lights. Very light make-up was applied to her face, bringing out the sparkle in her eyes and the pale pink of her lips. Her dress was a simple formal piece, but the slight glitter against the pink silk made it looked like the stars. The dress was styled so it was short in the front, but the silk dragged behind her. With the dress were a pair of black flats with a golden bow on each shoe. While she decided to leave behind her key, scythe, and headpiece behind, Sakura wore her glowing anklet and the rainbow colored necklace, though she wasn't entirely sure when or how she got it. Smiling, she turned to the people that helped her.

"Thank you. Really, you didn't have to go through the trouble for me." Yamraiha waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" Pisti nodded.

"Yep! Yamraiha's right, Hope, I mean, Sakura!" However, Sakura heard the name, and her expression darkened.

"...Hope huh? Is that why your so nice to me? Because I look like Hope?" Putting down the mirror, Sakura looked out window, and watched as the moon shone down against the ocean. "...Who was Hope? All I know was that she was like a Queen to them, and was briefly engaged to Sinbad...Tell me, who exactly was she, and what exactly happened to her?" Both generals grimaced and looked at each other before answering.

"Well...we really weren't with Hope for most of her life. From what she told us, Hope was with Sinbad through the whole time they were traveling. But, when we met, we absolutely fell in love with her." Yamraiha said. Pisti continued on.

"Yeah. Hope was really kind, gentle, and courageous. She always cheered people up and never backed down from a fight, even when things were bad...We never knew until recently, but, on the inside, Hope was insecure. She'd feel useless at times and when Sinbad said a something, Hope would break down and cry. We never did figure out what ate her...now, we'll never know. You see...Hope died." Sakura eyes widened in shock.

"...How'd she die? If that's alright right with you." Just then, Kero growled.

"Sakura, someone's coming!" Right after he said that, a knock came from the door.

"...Lady Sakura? It's me, Spartos. Are you done? If you are, I can escort you..." Sakura looked back at Yamraiha and Pisti, but the both of them looked downwards, avoiding her gaze. Sighing, Sakura got up and opened the door.

"Yes. I'm ready." Sakura looked back at Kero. "Make sure you behave Kero." The guardian nodded in response. With that, Sakura followed Spartos away.

* * *

...

* * *

As Spartos led her through the hallways, Sakura absorbed everything she saw. The marble tiles they stepped on shined a little from the moonlight, and decorative ornaments hanged from the ceiling. Every step they took echoed in the large hallway, making Sakura wonder if all the workers and soldiers that were usually at the palace were at the festival instead. Suddenly, something caught Sakura's eyes. Slowing down slightly to see what it was, the brunette saw a gorgeously painted flower on a large oak door. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that the flower was a cherry blossom, and recalled what Sinbad said before to the crowd.

 _"She always liked and favored the cherry blossoms-the sakuras."_

An sudden image filled her head, and Sakura found herself in a field of cherry blossom trees. Looking around, she spotted a crying woman hunched over beneath one of them. As Sakura walked nearer, she heard the woman whisper.

 _"Ugh...Why am I even here? Why do I bother going to the torture of falling in love if I'm just going to leave the person I care about anyways? Why...Why did I do this?"_ Sakura then noticed something oddly similar about her, and gasped in shock when she realized why.

"Oh my...she looks like me! Is that...Hope? And that necklace...it's the same as mine!" True to her words, the necklace dangled from the woman's sobbing form, sparkling from the sunlight. Then, she heard a man yell.

 _"Hope! Where are you?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it...Please! Come back!"_ Sakura turned around a young man who realized was Sinbad. However, he looked much longer, almost sixteen or so. His hair was in its usual ponytail, but three braid ran along the left side of his head. His golden earrings shone in the light, against his dark attire. Hope sniffed.

 _"If I run away...Maybe it'll all end."_ Suddenly, a strong wind came, blowing all the cherry blossoms from their branches. They began to surround Hope, and Sakura heard a voice whisper out.

 _"When you feel like ending everything...when you want to give up...Remember all your friends, all those you love. Remember...you are me, the memories that I hold dear..."_ The wind carried the cherry blossoms away, leaving everything quiet. Then, Hope stood up.

 _"...Yes. I have to keep going, no matter what. Aini...you are right. We are one and the same."_ Then, the woman did something that shocked Sakura. Hope turned and looked at the brunette, looking at her with utmost confidence and determination.

 _"Remember..."_

"Lady Sakura?" Sakura snapped out back to reality and looked at Spartos. The knight looked worriedly at her. Sakura gave a hasty smile.

"A...ah! Spartos. What is it?" The blue armored knight pointed to the large staircase before them.

"We're here." Sakura nodded, and headed upstairs. But as she began to ascend, Spartos called out to her.

"...Sakura?" The girl, slightly surprise that he didn't say "Lady" this time, turned to look at him. Spartos stared at her with an unreadable expression. "...If anything bothers you...if you need someone to talk to...I'm always there." With that, the knight turned and left, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura sighed and smiled at his retreating figure before ascending once more. As she did so, pink butterflies flew past her.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ah! There you are! I was wondering if you stood me up. I'm glad you could make it Sakura." Sinbad said when he saw Sakura. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Well...it would have been rude if I stood you up. After all, you so graciously let me stay here." Upon arriving, Sakura saw that it was what you call a candlelight dinner. A table covered in a pure white cloth stood near the balcony. Decorative arrangements of flowers laid on the table, with the girl noting that most were made up of cherry blossoms. A candelabra stood proudly, holding up three long sticks of lit candles. Melted wax dripped down the candles, and the soft wind made the flames waver slightly. Sinbad was already sitting down, but stood up when he saw her. The purple haired man smiled with affection.

"...You look absolutely stunning." he said as the king kissed her hand. Sakura blushed slightly, but smiled back.

"Thank you..." The evening started out well enough. The two engaged in small talk, mostly about the kingdom and its people. Through out the time they talked, servants would come and bring dished of heavenly smelling food while clearing away the dirty one. In order was first an appetizer course of fish soup, fresh from the sea and cooked with fresh herbs and hearty vegetables. The warm broth warmed Sakura up and made her feel at home. The entree was a dish similar to a Japanese dish the brunette was fond of which was called a Motoyaki. Made with fresh seafood in a creamy sauce, Sakura slightly wondered how a Arabic styled kingdom managed to make a traditional Japanese dish, but let the thought slip to the back of her mind. When dessert came, Sakura gasped in surprise and awe. On a large silver platter laid a large cake made to resembled a cherry blossom. Whoever made this took great care in carving it as no petals laid limp or broken. Pink frosting covered it, producing a sweet scent that made Sakura's mouth water. Written with cream, the words "Happy Birthday!" shone in the light. Eyes tearing up slightly, the brunette faced the king who had a large grin on his face.

"...This is too much Sinbad. Really." Sinbad laughed.

"Perhaps. But, then again, I only want the best for you." Sakura smiled, but immediately, the smile fell of her face.

"...Sinbad. I asked you once and I'll ask again. Why? Why did you do all this? You did promise me and explanation." Golden eye darkened once more as he struggled for an answer.

"...I did, didn't I?" Sighing, Sinbad looked to the moon which shone brightly in the dark sky, along with the stars. "Do you...remember why this day is celebrated and loved by the kingdom, including me? It is because this day...is Hope's birthday." Recognition flickered in Sakura's eyes as she recalled the image she saw and the words the old man said before.

"Hope...she was your fiance, right?" Sinbad smiled sadly.

"...Yes, she was. Hope was a childhood friend of mine...When I first went into the world's first dungeon and got Baal, she was with me all the way. Even when I left my home to see the world, she came with me. Hope's made a huge impact on me and the eight Sindrian generals. It wasn't long when I fell in love with her...though I knew it began when I first saw her. So I propose to her, and she agreed. We were so happy. But then...Hope died. And it was all because of the Kou Empire!" The king slammed his hands down on the table, startling Sakura. "They killed her! In front of everyone she knew and loved!" Sinbad growled with unending contempt towards the name "Kou Empire". Sakura grimaced as she tried to calm Sinbad down, even though she had no idea what the situation was.

"Please! Just calm down!" As Sakura grabbed his hand, her necklace began to shimmer, and a feeling of peace filled the air. Sinbad tensed body relaxed, and the man sighed.

"...I'm sorry about that. It's just that, they executed with no real reason. I'm not mad at the empire itself, but towards the monarchy that rules it...they were the ones that sentenced her to die." Sakura looked at him with pity.

"...He must have really loved her, Hope." The girl thought as she watched him. "Then, is the reason why he's so kind to me...is it because I look like her?" Unable to wait any longer, Sakura voiced her thoughts. "...Sinbad. Tell me. Did you take me in...did you show me kindness...all because of my similar appearance to Hope?" As shock ran through his eyes, Sakura knew that it was true. "...I see. It's true then. Sinbad, I am not Hope or can I replace her. I hope you understand..." With that, she turned around and ran away.

"Sakura!" Not even looking back, Sakura continued to run, tears running down her face.

"I knew it all along...I shouldn't even be upset...Yet, why do these tears continue to fall? What makes me so sad...?" Throwing open the doors to her room, Sakura slammed it shut and locked it. Kero, who had been asleep at that point, woke up groggily.

"Hmm...Sakura? You're back already?" However, when the sobs of the girl reached his ears, his eyes snapped open. "Sakura! What's wrong?!" Unable to answer, Sakura covered her face with her hands and cried, letting her emotions go free. Kero, knowing he would not get an answer out of her right now, flew over to her and comforted the brunette as best he could.

"Shhh...It's OK Sakura. Let it out." Sakura cried herself until she was exhausted, and fell asleep on the cold ground. As Kero went to transform into his true form to get Sakura onto the bed, the headpiece, anklet, and scythe that laid on her dresser glowed to life. Emerging from it were Andromalius, Windy, and a woman with swirls of hair tied up with green crystals. Using the air, Windy gently levitated her master up and onto the bed. Kero then covered her and faced the three spirits. He stared at them, eyes narrowing. "...Just who are you? Windy, Earthy. You were magical entities created by Clow, and yet, you seem to be hiding something. Tell me, how did you come to know Andromalius? And you, djinn, how came you knew Sakura? Isn't this the first time you met her?!" He whispered out angrily. The wind spirit did not answer right away. Instead, she looked at the pale moon that floated to the night sky. The spirit with the green crystals, known as Earthy, stayed silent as Andromalius avoided Kero's eyes. Finally, Windy spoke up.

 _"...Clow has only reborn us in this corporeal form...Earthy, Watery, Firey, and I have been created since before humans came into existence."_ Kero shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait. So, you're saying, you were made by someone else? Besides Clow?" Then, the djinn spoke.

"...The spirit speaks the truth. Though I was not born by the person who created them, I was made from the genes of a human, wolf, and Windy, much to my disgust." Windy glared at the djinn. Suddenly, Earthy spoke up.

 _"...We are divine beings, born to serve under the great goddess that created this universe. Our duty is to guard our mistress and safe-keep her precious worlds which she saw as her own children."_ Suddenly, a question popped into Kero's head.

"...So who's your mistress? Does it have to with Sakura?" The three deity looked at each other.

"That...is something we can't say." Andromalius answered. "...You will find out when she wants you to know." With that, the three spirits disappeared, leaving Kero alone with Sakura.

* * *

...

* * *

As the moon shone down on the calm serene lake, the willow cried as the wind blew through, the shadows hiding those that wish to be unseen. Suddenly, a rustle disturbed the peaceful atmosphere, and someone whispered out, "This is it. This is where she spoke to me." Coming from the opposite direction, another voice sounded.

"If she was able to walk on the water to retrieve the necklace...It has to be Hope." The wind became harsher as different voice spoke.

"...I saw her, when I was helping the servants. I saw her run to her room, tears falling down her face...What has Sinbad done now?" Another voice sounded, but angrily.

"Does it matter? He always does this! Sinbad seems to always find that one thing...that small detail that would break her. Is it any different than before?!" The second voice hushed the person.

"Shhh! Do you want us to get caught? Do you want them to know about this sacred place?" Silence fell once again before the voice resumed. "...Look. We all care about Hope, no, Sakura. Even though we are the Sindrian Generals...even though we pledged to Sinbad and Sindria...we will always be loyal to Sakura." The voices whispered in approval, and the first voice spoke again.

"...So, it's decided. We will do whatever it takes to protect Sakura. Even if it means our lives." The voices silenced once more, this time much longer, indicating that they had left. Then, the willow's leaves began to shake violently and glowed a brilliant pink. Once the glow disappeared, the willow was no more. In its place was a cherry blossom tree. And the in the lake's reflection, three people jumped across. One was a woman with light black hair and red blood wings, the second another female with snow-white hair and a black overcoat, the last person a man with long, dark purple hair and purple wings.

* * *

 **So much has happened...Sakura has learned who Hope was, and the legacy she has left. But, as a result, her heart is broken. Will she be able to heal it? The necklace from the lake, what powers does it hold? Who is the goddess that the Windy, Earthy, and Andromalius mentioned? The people at the lake, they are the Sindrian Generals. But which four? And who were those people in the lake's reflection? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **OK** **, I will be explaining some major topics that the chapter presents:**

 **Cherry Blossoms: OK, this flower is mentioned a lot. Besides being part of my pen name, the cherry blossoms actually play a huge role here. Being the favorite flower of Hope, whom the Sindrian people adored and loved as their supposed queen, it was the most reasonable choice in dedication of her. Of course, there is a reason why Hope liked the cherry blossoms, and it does have to do with Sakura. Can you figure it out?**

 **The Necklace: If it wasn't clear, the necklace Sakura got from the lake and was wearing at the dinner was the very same necklace Hope was wearing in the necklace. How and why it was put there will be revealed later. The necklace has a special power and it was slightly revealed in this chapter. Can you guess?**

 **Romance: ...I think this will need some explaining. I will say here and now that Sakura is not in love with you'll be wondering, why was she so upset at the end then? One, Sakura was basically being treated nice because she looked like someone else, and that made her upset. Also, it may not be obvious, but every vision or image Sakura sees, she gains unfounded feelings. So, in other words, the feeling she has of Sinbad was caused by the image of Hope she saw. I can't reveal why though at this point. Does it makes sense? If not, just PM or put it into a review.**

 **Sindrian Generals: Basically, the four voices were four of the eight Sindrian Generals. Their identities will be revealed as the story progresses, but I challenge you. Can you figure out who is who?**

 **The Three People: The two females were in my other stories. They are connected. The third however is not in my stories simply because I haven't written one yet. But when I do, they will be connected to this story as well.**

 **The Goddess: ...I have nothing to say about this. There is clues left behind in this chapter and the ones previous before hinting who she might be though.**

 **Pink Butterflies: Although they're more like birds, these are not Solomon's rukh nor is it Ill Illah's. No, they are the goddess's...if you can figure out her identity.**

 **brunella. comineli** **: Interesting that isn't entirely correct, the "dark Tomoyo" is caused by Arba's soul...rather, the good part of it is. Let's just say that Arba's soul isn't as pure as we think...(I had to add the space there because it kept on erasing when I saved the document...Sorry!)**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	18. A Small Game

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is up! In this chapter, we go back to Syaoran and Tomoyo in the Kou Empire. There, we will see how they survive at the palace and see new friends made. They will also uncover secrets. We'll even see some of Tomoyo's potential lovers...I did say there were two more besides Hakuryuu and Jafar. One is at the Kou Empire. Can you guess who? Also, as promised, this chapter will be as long, if not longer, than the previous chapter. If you can't wait for this story to update, I suggested you look at at least _A New Life_ and _To the Hunter's World._ They explain the events that is happening back with the other people Sakura and the others know. The stories also shows the some of the occurrences that dragged the Cardcaptor gang into the Magi world.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi.**

 **(P.S. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OC.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Opening is eyes, Syaoran found himself in a small park. The sun was just setting, casting eerie shadows on the ground. Two small children were playing in the sand, a boy and girl. It must have been winter for they wore bulging jackets along with warm scarves and mittens. The blacked haired girl giggled and and looked at the boy with her brown eyes._

 _"Look Syaoran! I made a sandman!" She laughed, pointing to the misshapen piece of work she made. The boy laughed, moving his chestnut colored bangs away._

 _"Haha! Look at mine! It's a cat!" Looking at the giggling children, Syaoran realized that it was him and Meilin, when they were children. Before his mother started his training as a magician, before he ever left China. How happy he seemed back then, playfully laughing with his cousin._

 _"But, why am I remembering this right now?" He wondered. Suddenly, the children stopped laughing as they turned their heads to his right. Confused, Syaoran looked and saw someone slowly approaching the children. As their face became more visible, his heart dropped. "It can't be!" He yelled in his mind, sweat sliding down his pale face. The person was no other than Ren Gyouken. Still wearing the outfit when Syaoran first saw her, she had a wide and ominous smile on her face. Child Meilin backed away in fear, but child Syaoran sat there unmoving. His face betrayed no emotion, his eyes staring at the woman. When she reached him, Gyouken giggled._

 _"Ah~! I knew it was the right choice to come here! My little Makhi! You barely changed!" Child Meilin whined in fear as she began pulling child Syaoran's jacket._

 _"Syaoran...Aunty said we shouldn't be near strangers!" But he stayed there, and child Meilin could feel that he would not leave. "Ah! Aunty!" Letting him go, child Meilin ran away, leaving child Syaoran alone with Gyouken. Suddenly, child Syaoran spoke to the smiling woman._

 _"...Were you...my Mommy from before...?" He asked, his eyes dulling. Gyouken giggled once more._

 _"Yes Makhi! I'm still you're Mommy even now! Now, let's go home..." As she reached for him, a blast of energy caused her to pull her hand back._

 _"You will do no such thing. Not with my child." A voice spoke. Gyouken hissed in pain and turned to where the voice came from. A woman with ebony-black hair tied into a ponytail stood there, carrying a silver staff. A golden headpiece laid on her head, contrasting against her porcelain-white skin and scarlet colored lips. Her black eyes hardened at Gyouken as she comforted a crying Meilin from behind her. Raising her staff, she pointed it once more at the woman. "Leave demon. I will not say it again. Syaoran, come here." Child Syaoran's eyes cleared up and he looked back and forth between the two women before running towards his real mother._

 _"Ah! Mother!" Gyouken growled at the sorceress._

 _"How dare you! Makhi is my child!" The magician shook her head._

 _"You're child Makhi is no longer alive. Syaoran may be his reincarnation, but he is not him. And I, Yelan Li, will not let you take him away. Now, return to your world!" Gyouken laughed. Then, she waved her hand, and a golden staff appeared before her._

 _"Hah! Do you think you can defeat me?! I was one of Solomon's great Magi! What can a mere magician like you do?!" Yelan shook her head._

 _"I am the descendant of the Great Clow, and of the great goddess. I can and will banish you!" Just then, a young boy appeared._

 _"You are quite right, my descendant. But unfortunately, under these circumstances, only I can banish her." Syaoran gasped._

 _"E...Eriol! What is he doing here?! He...still looks ten..." Gyouken glared at Eriol, her grip on the staff tightening._

 _"You are but a mere child!" Eriol smiled._

 _"...Perhaps. But I am a child with all of Clow's powers. I am after all his reincarnation." With that, a staff appeared before him, and the two guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, at his side. A moon and sun laid at the top of the staff, glowing. As he pointed his wand to Gyouken, a circle of light appeared under him._

 _ **"I, the reincarnation of the great magician Clow, and the descendant of the great goddess, banish you from this realm! No longer will you torment these people and no longer will you be able come here! Now, BEGONE!"** As Gyouken disappeared, her eyes glared at Eriol, rage and hatred evident._

 _"I WILL RETURN! I WILL TAKE BACK MY CHILD! AND I WILL CRUSH YOU, CLOW!" Then, everything became silent. Eriol stared at where Gyouken once stood before turning to Yelan. The woman was comforting the crying Meilin. The child Syaoran looked empty, his eyes staring at the ground. Yelan looked worriedly at Eriol._

 _"Clow...What shall we do? The connection between a mother and a child is hard to break...even if the mother took everything he loved. I was able to get through him this time, but what if it happens again and I am not there? What then?" Eriol looked thoughtfully at child Syaoran. Then, he placed his hand on him and spoke a foreign lanquage that Syaoran somehow understood._

 ** _"Oh great Aini, protect this child from the darkness of the Il Illah's rukh. Save him from evil's grasp and use your divine light to guide him."_** _A glow appeared on his head and soon disappeared as Syaoran looked around sleepily._

 _"...Mommy? Can we go back now? I'm tired." Yelan smiled at her son._

 _"Yes, let's go back." The magician gave a grateful look to Eriol as he did the same to Meilin and turned to leave when the boy stopped her._

 _"Yelan, my descendant. Know that I there is nothing I can do to stop their fates. Syaoran will eventually come to terms with his past, and by doing so, will pay a great price to save the world. Meilin's price is not as steep, but it is still great. Train and watch them closely until the time comes." Yelan nodded sadly and walked the children back home. As Eriol watched them disappeared, he turned around and faced what appeared to be thin air._

 _"...You may come out now. Now, you know, Ayako." Suddenly, a woman with sky blue hair and cerulean colored eyes appeared, a pair of white wings on her back. She growled menacingly._

 _"She took away everything from me! My sister, my mother, everything! All for her 'precious god'! I will kill her!" Her eyes glowed neon blue, and a blue insignia of a bird taking flight appeared in both her eyes and where her heart was. Her wings became tinged with blue. Ruby moon giggled._

 _"Oh, but "Aki"! What will you do with you mortal family?" Ayako narrowed her eyes at the guardian._

 _"They aren't my real family! They can all die for all care!" Eriol looked sadly at her._

 _"...Be careful of what you say, Ayako. Words can sometimes come true..." Then, the scene disappeared, and Syaoran found himself drowning in the darkness._

* * *

...

* * *

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and was met with the harsh morning light. Hissing, he sat up and looked around and saw himself in a chinese styled bedroom. Syaoran was confused for a moment when he saw Tomoyo soundly sleeping next to him. Then, he remembered.

 _"That's right. I remember yesterday..."_ Syaoran thought as his mind turned back the events from before.

* * *

...

* * *

"Watch carefully now. I won't show it again." Tomoyo announced with a smirk, her heterochromatic eyes of brown and pink sparkling. Syaoran watched nearby, worried. After the servants laid down the targets, one on the roof, one in a tree, and one in the center of the room, Tomoyo carefully took out an arrow from the quiver. Then, her necklace began to glow and the black haired girl pulled back the string. The arrow began to glow green when its outer layer broke to reveal pure energy. Tomoyo, still smirking, let the arrow fly. With pure speed and power, it went through the first target. Then, vines appeared from arrow and maneuvered the arrow to the second target. Without losing speed, it barged through the second one and gracefully landed on third. As everyone stood there with their mouths opened, Tomoyo opened her arms wide. "And that, my friends, is how you shoot an arrow. Of course, I used my metal vessel. But this can be achieved without doing so. Now, have I changed your minds?" Suffice to say, the Emperor consented and appointed her the trainer for the imperial archers. He even scheduled an appointment with her tomorrow to see if her boast in finances was as good as her archery. As night fell, Tomoyo returned back to her usual self, her eyes a grey again. However, she could not recall what happened which made Syaoran slightly worried. They were both given each a room, but because of the new surrounding, the two of them decided to sleep in one room. Though they were met with frowns, Syaoran and Tomoyo both agreed that is was far safer sleeping together than by themselves.

* * *

...

* * *

"I'll be going now. Be careful Syaoran." Tomoyo said as she left. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, you too." Smiling, the girl left to meet with the Emperor, and Syoaran was left alone. Sighing, Syaoran wondered what he should do when he noticed a woman peeking inside. Her long dark pink haired was pinned up with a golden pin with a glowing eight pointed star. Her pink eyes suddenly realized that Syaoran saw her. Yelping, her face disappeared. "He...Hey! Wait!" Syaoran said as he ran outside, just in time to see the girl's dress disappear around the corner. He sprinted and eventually cornered her. The woman hid her face behind her long sleeves, visibly trembling.

"I'...I'm s...sorry! I did...didn't mean to peek!" Syaoran sighed. Then, he held out his hand to her. Tears in her eyes, the girl saw his hand and hesitantly took it. Helping her up, Syaoran shook his head.

"...I'm not mad or anything. I just wanted to know why you looked. I'm Syaoran. What's your name?" He asked. The girl sniffled as she rubbed her eyes.

"...It's Kougyoku. I was just curious as to the two mysterious people my father took in." Syaoran nodded when it hit him.

"Wait...Father? Are you talking about the Emperor? Then, that makes you a princess!" Kougyoku nodded.

"Yes, I am the eighth imperial princess of the Kou Empire." Immediately, Syaoran began to bow but was stopped by the princess.

"Wah! You don't have to do that! It's fine, really! After all, I rudely peeked into your room. I think it's only fair." Sighing, Kougyoku looked at Syaoran. "...Tell me, do you have a metal vessel?" The brunette stared at her.

""Uh, pardon? Metal Vessel?" She stared at him before pulling out her pin.

"Yeah. Like, anything that has this symbol?" The princess asked as she pointed to the glowing star. Syaoran finally understood.

"You mean...this?" He asked as he should her his bracelet. Kougyoku eyes widened.

"Yes! Like that! Who's your magi?" Syaoran looked blankly at her.

"Magi?...I don't think I have one." Kougyoku puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Liar! To get a Metal Vessel, you have to go through a dungeon! And every dungeon is specially raised by a Magi! If a Magi lets you through and you pass it, you're their King candidate!" She explained. Syaoran thought for a moment.

"...Well, I didn't have to go through a dungeon to get mine. But, I found this sword while I was helping a friend. Does that count?" Syaoran asked as he showed her his sword. Kougyoku stared at the blade.

"Huh?! That's a Metal Vessel?! That's doesn't make any sense! It should be a star, not a cherry blossom! Wait, Judar should know! Judar! Where are you?!" With that, the princess grabbed Syaoran arm and started to drag him away.

"Ah! Kougyoku! Slow down!"

* * *

...

* * *

 _"Man, that was tough. But I think I impressed him."_ Tomoyo thought to herself as she left the throne room. After given real-life financial problems, Tomoyo presented each one with their own solutions. Throughout the whole time she was explaining, she saw the Emperor smile and stroke his beard. After she was done, he actually clapped and praised her, saying how he never heard such a brilliant idea before. He even sent some of his officials to start on it right away and appointed her the head of the Empire's finances. Smiling, Tomoyo walked back to the room she was sharing with Syaoran when she saw the boy being dragged by a young girl. The girl kept yelling the name, "Judar", all over as she kept pulling poor Syaoran. Just then, the boy saw her.

"Tomoyo! You're done?" Tomoyo nodded as she walked over to them. By then, the girl stopped so she could look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo lookd questionably at Syaoran who laughed nervously.

"Haha...Tomoyo, this is Kougyoku. The eighth imperial princess of the Kou Empire." Tomoyo widened her eyes.

"I see...Forgive me your highness." She said as the girl bowed. Like before, Kougyoku stopped her.

"Really! It's fine! Ka Koubon says that people have to do it because I'm a princess, but I find it silly. Please, get up." Just then, she turned her head around.

"Ah! Judar!" Grabbing Syaoran's arm again, she ran towards the courtyard.

"Ah! Tomoyo! Help!" Syaoran yelled as he was once again dragged away. Sighing, Tomoyo followed them.

* * *

...

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived in a square piece land where plant life thrived. A small lake was located on one corner of the yard, the grass beneath them lush. In the middle of the yard was a large peach tree, it's flowers slightly wilted against the dark bark. Sitting on the branches laid a man with long black hair tied in a large braid that matched his dark outfit. He had too much eyeliner on, making himself look feminine despite the fact he was a guy. The man hadd two golden wristbands and a golden collar to match. He seemed rather annoyed at something as he twirled a small wand with a red gem around in his palm. Kougyoku called out to him.

"Judar! I need you! Get down from there!" Scowling, he looked down at Kougyoku.

"Go away! Can't you see I'm annoyed right now?! There aren't any peaches to eat even though they're suppose to be in season!" Judar yelled. Then he began to mutter to himself. "I never had a good peach ever since she died...If Kami was still alive, she could have gotten me those golden pink peaches..." Sighing, he looked back down and noticed two other people next to the princess. "Yo! Who are these brats?! Wait, their Rukhs are weird...Huh? That girl's rukh..." Judar jumped and floated down to the ground. He then approached Tomoyo and stared at her. "Eh?! Kami?!" He yelled out. "You're not dead?! How are you still so young? No, never mind that. Can you get me those peaches? Pretty please?" Tomoyo stared at him blankly.

"Huh...?" Then, Tomoyo suddenly saw a scene where a woman was picking a peach from the tree and handing it to a much younger version of Judar. The image faded, but Tomoyo knew what to do. She walked up to the tree and placed her hand on the trunk of it. Suddenly, her necklace began to glow, and a silhouette of a woman with elf-like ears and long flowing hair smiling appeared. Then, the peach tree began to glow, and the once wilted flowers turned into golden glossy peaches tinged pink. Everyone stood there in awe as Tomoyo smiled. Then, the tree miraculously bent one of the branches in which Tomoyo carefully plucked a peach from. With it, she handed it to Judar. "Here. One sweet peach for a sweet boy. Enjoy!" Judar stared at the peach before breaking out into a wide grin. Grabbing it, he took a huge bite from it.

"Mmmm! Delicious! It's like before Kami! Though, you could lose the catchphrase. It's embarrassing for someone my age!" With that, he continued munching on the peach in delight. Syaoran and Kougyoku stared at the scene before them.

"Tomoyo...? How did you do that?" Syaoran asked as she picked two more peaches. Tomoyo shrugged as she handed each one to him and Kougyoku.

"I, don't know...it's like, I've done this before." Judar laughed.

"Well of course you have! Who else can make and harvest the peaches this empire has ever eaten? Your fruit was such a delicacy, only royals were allowed to eat it!" He said as he eyed Kougyoku peach. With a swipe, he grabbed it.

"AH! Judar! That was mine!" The princess yelled. Syaoran handed her his.

"Here. You can have mine. By the way, didn't you want to ask him something?" Syaoran reminded gently as he handed her the peach. Kougyoku's face lit up.

"Oh that's right! Judar!" She turned to the black haired man. "Hey! I need you to see something! Is this considered a metal vessel?" Spitting out the pit of his second peach, Judar scowled as he went over to look. As he inspected Syaoran's sword, his eyes widen.

"What the hell?! What is this?! It's definitely a metal vessel, but the rukh is funny!" Then he looked at Syaoran. "Like yours and Kami's! Why is your rukh pink and so much stronger?!" Tomoyo frowned at him.

"What do you mean, Judar?" Tomoyo asked him. Judar thought for a moment.

"Most of the rukh I see and can control are either pure white or dark black. Only Magis can do this. But, then there are these pink ones. Not only can I not control them, but I've only seen it on three people and not metal vessels like these. One was you Kami, the other was Sinbad's girlfriend Hope, and the last was Scheherazade's son. I think his name was...Alexander or something. I wasn't there when they died, but from what I heard, Hope was killed when she sacrificed her life to get Sinbad and his gang away from the Kou Empire. Alexander was the same. He gave up his life for the Reim Empire and for his mom when a country of magicians threatened to overrun them. I heard she grieved for days. And you...well, Al Thamen said you died in the fire that happened years ago...the one that killed the last emperor and his two eldest sons. But, somehow you knew that would happen, and you told me this along with the rest of us, _"If I disappear in that fire and am assumed dead, the peach tree will stop bearing fruit. But have no fear for I shall return. You will know when the scent of peaches return, and the news of a impossible archer reaches your ears. It is then that I have returned."_ That's what you said. I heard from the old guys about this powerful archer, and you brought the peaches back. You kept your promise even after all these years. But, enough about that. The pink Rukh are incredibly allusive. Even Al Thamen can't get there hands on them no matter what. After you supposedly died with the rest, they disappeared. But now, they're back." Judar explained. Kougyoku gasped.

"I remembered now! Kami! She was originally engaged with Hakuyuu, but Big Brother and Hakuryuu had a big crush on her. I still recall the time when Nii-chan proposed to her. He was only twelve! Kami turned him down though, but he never gave up. Not even after she got engaged to Hakuyuu. Hakuryuu was the same. Do you think they know yet?" Judar sighed.

"Well, if they haven't, they must know by now. The scent of peaches are everywhere in this stinkin' palace!" Tomoyo and Syaoran stared confusedly at the two.

"Um...Who are they?" Tomoyo asked. Judar stared at her.

"Wow. Being away that long really made you forget huh? Besides me and princess over there, you told all the children back then. Of course, you made us promise not to tell anyone, and we kept it. They were Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, and Hakuryuu. And just like she said, two of them are still in love with you. Course, Kouen has his fair share of women, but I think Hakuryuu hasn't even touched one! Talk about devotion. Kouha and Koumei also had crushes on you, but they gave up after seeing the other two so determined. By the way, if you got metal vessels, who is your Magi?" Syaoran shook his head.

"Uh, Kougyoku asked us that already. We don't have one." Judar stared at them.

"Ho...How?! It's practically impossible to get one without a Magi! Then again, you somehow got one Kami, before you supposedly died. You said something about an old friend..." As the four of them continued to discuss, the wind came by, bringing the scent of sweet peach along the whole palace. One young man with red hair and freckles was slowly falling asleep onto his mountain load of work when he smelled something sweet.

"Hmm...Kami? You're back?" His eyes opened to reveal a pink color. "...Should I tell the others? No, I'm sure they still remember." On the other side of the building, another young man with pink hair and pink eyes. He was kicking at three of his female servants who were moaning in delight when he smelled a familiar scent of peaches. He broke into a wide and childish smile.

"She's back! Kami's back!" With that, he began running towards the scent with the three servants hurriedly following him. In a dark bedroom, a tall, well built man laid in bed with another woman, his short red hair strewn on his pillow. As the scent of peaches reached him, he breathed in deeply.

"...Finally. She has some nerves, making me wait like that." He said opening his red eyes and got ready. In another courtyard, a young man, with short dark blue hair and two different shades of blue for his eyes, was practicing with his weapon of choice when the scent of peaches reached him, reminding the prince of old times. Eyes watering, he dropped his weapon and ran towards the scent.

"I knew you survived! Kami! I swear, I'll protect you!" The wind kept carrying the scent until the reached into the plains where a woman with long, dark hair and blue eyes, was breathing in the fresh air when she smelled peaches.

"Can it be? After all this time...? I'm sorry Kami, I guess I won't be there for your grand homecoming..." She whispered to herself. A young child with sky blue hair and cerulean blue eyes was standing next to her when he heard the woman speak.

"Hakuei-chan? What did you say?" Hakuei smiled at the boy.

"...Nothing, Aladdin. I'm just bittersweet that I won't be there when a dear friend of my returns after so long..."

* * *

 _"Hey, since they know you're here, last make them find you!"_

 _"Judar! Must you be so cruel?!"_

 _"...I feel like you're going to make me whether I want to or not."_

 _"Wasn't it obvious?"_

 _"...Do I have to hide with you?"_

* * *

"You did what?!" Kouha yelled at the top of his lungs, forcing everyone in the immediate area to cover their ears. Once he was done, Judar took his hands off of his ears and smirked.

"Well, how else to show how much we appreciate her by playing this game? Whoever finds her gets to spend the time with her!" Koumei frowned at the Magi.

"...You do realize we all have important things to do, right?" Judar kept his smirk as he shook his head disapprovingly at him.

"Why, Koumei! Are you saying that there are more important things that dear Kami? Wait until she hears that!" That shut Koumei up. Then, Judar pulled out a small piece of paper from his white collar. "All right, this a map of the Kou Palace. The rooms X'ed off means she isn't there. Kami is currently at the place that means the most to her and to the one she cares about the most. Whoever finds her is the winner. Also, Kougyoku playing with you too. Don't worry! She didn't see them hide! Ah, word of warning before we start. She has a guy with her, so be nice to him." Kouen stared at him, his eyes twitching slightly in irritation.

"...A man?" Judar snickered.

"Yep! And they seem really close too so you better hurry!~ Oh, and no Metal Vessels. That's cheating~...Ready? GO!" They all, minus Kougyoku who seemed nervous, glared at him before running off. Judar watched as they disappeared before looking up in the tree. "How long do you think it's going to take them?"

* * *

 _Kouha_

* * *

 _"Now where could she be?"_ Kouha thought to himself. After running some distance, the pink haired prince stopped to think of his choices. _"...There's so many to choose from! We practically made memories with her everywhere!"_ As he began walking around, he came across a familiar room. A simple desk and bed laid in there, but on the desk laid a wedding ring. Then, his mind began to drift back to when the children learned that Kami was engaged...

 _"Kami~! Let's play!" A younger version of Kouha yelled as he hugged her leg. Kami smiled as she gently patted his head affectionately._

 _"Kouha. You know I must I have to speak with the Emperor. But, once I am done, then we'll play, OK?" She said with a loving smile, her long black hair shining in the sunlight. Kouha pouted for a moment before smiling._

 _"...OK. But you promised!" Then, the child let go and ran off to play with his siblings. He eventually found them talking with Hakuryuu and Hakuei._

 _"Ah! Guys!" The children stopped their discussion as the child ran to them._

 _"Let me guess. Kami sent you away because you were annoying her again?" Koumei guessed as he examined the bouquet of flowers little Kougyoku picked. Kouha stuck his tongue out at his older brother._

 _"No! She said she had a meeting with Uncle! I wonder what she needed to speak with him though? Do you know Hakuei?" Hakuei thought for a moment._

 _"...Well, I overheard Father talking with Big Brother Hakuyuu about potential wives, but nothing about Kami. What do you think Hakuryuu?" The girl asked her brother. Hakuryuu giggled as he threw the flowers he had up into the air._

 _"Kami's so nice! When I grow up, I want to marry her!" Kouen scoffed._

 _"If anyone's going to marry her, it's me." He said nonchalantly. Hakuryuu began to tear up._

 _"N,No! I want to marry Kami!" He cried out. Hakuei quietly hushed him and rocked her baby brother back and forth. Suddenly, a obnoxious voice was heard._

 _"Ha! Well, I'm sorry to break the news, but Kami's getting married and it isn't to you two!" Everyone turned and saw a young Judar floating down, a huge smirk on is face. Kougyoku, who was no more than six or so, looked curiously at the Magi._

 _"Judar, what do you mean?" She asked innocently. Judar smirk somehow widened._

 _"You really don't know? There's a reason the Emperor called Kami to the throne. I overheard the old guys talking about. Kami's getting married to Hakuyuu, the first prince!" Everyone stared at him. Hakuryuu looked as though he was ready to burst into tears again. Kouen glared at the boy, preparing to murder Judar. Koumei seemed skeptical._

 _"...Are you sure, Judar? Maybe you misheard? Didn't Emperor prepare an arranged marriage between Hakuyuu and the princess of the warring nation?" Judar shook his head.  
_

 _"Nope! Apparently it was just a farce the foreign nation made up to make us lower our guard and give them time to retaliate. At any rate, Hakuyuu really does seem to like Kami. I even heard him confess to her in front of the Emperor!" That sent the children into a full on argument. Hakuei tried to comfort both Hakuryuu and Kougyoku who were both bawling while Koumei used all the strength he could muster to hold back Kouen from strangling Judar. Kouha stood there, watching what was happening when he saw Kami walk to them._

 _"Kami! Is it true?!" Kouha flung himself at the woman and buried his face into her clothes. "Are you engaged with cousin Hakuyuu?" Kami patted the child's head softly._

 _"...Yes, Kouha. Hakuyuu asked for my hand, and I agreed." Then, she looked up to see the others fighting. "Children!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Kouen's hands were still wrapped around Judar's neck and Kougyoku was sniffling as she tried to stop crying. Kami sighed and looked at them with a frown on her face. "I expected better from all of you. Kouen, let Judar go. Kougyoku and Hakuryuu, wipe away your tears...Children, you should not be in distress, but you should be happy that I am engaged to Hakuyuu." Smiling sadly, she walked over, with Kouha clutching her dress, and gently picked up Kougyoku. "...I will always have time for you, my dear sweet children. But, I must do my duty as wife as well. I hope you understand..."_

The scene faded from his mind as the prince was brought back to reality. He looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. "Yeah, but to us, it was the end of the world. I guess we were being selfish, but we didn't want to share you. Now, after these years...I guess we're still the same. I missed you Kami." With that, the prince continued his search for the one he wished to see again.

* * *

 _Koumei_

* * *

Koumei sighed as he exited out of the records room, not seeing Kami in there. _"Hm...Kami would always be in there. Where else could she be?"_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Quickly, he walked to the palace library and threw open the door. Groaning, the doors revealed thousand of books lined on tall bookshelves, but no one was inside. After seeing not a single person, Koumei prepared to leave the room when he spotted a small desk nearby. Although dusty, melted wax still laid on it, and a memory from long ago reappeared in the prince's mind...

 _"Koumei? What are you still doing this late? You should be in bed by now!" Koumei tried to stifle a yawn as he continued writing._

 _"I...will soon, Kami. After...*Yawn* I'm done..." The woman shook her head._

 _"It is near midnight! I highly doubt that anything is as important as a good night's sleep." Koumei took a moment to rub his eyes. The young prince had been awake for the past few days trying to finish the finance report the officials gave to him. He had hoped to do it without Kami noticing, but alas, her watchful gaze proved too great. The woman had seen the dark bags that Koumei tried desperately to hide, and saw through his tiring demeanor. "Koumei, go to bed now. No excuses." She said firmly. Koumei turned around and started to beg._

 _"Please Kami! If I don't finish it, everyone will look down on me! I can't swing a sword like Kouen or Kouha can, I only have my mind!" The prince begged, tears threatening to spill. Kami stared at the child. Suddenly, she gently caressed his head._

 _"...Koumei. No one will look down for such a small matter. At least, I won't. At of all the children, you are perhaps the one who works the hardest. Sleep now, I will finish the report for you. Koumei, I value your health far more than to see you struggle so much." Koumei looked at her. Then, he grabbed her into a long hug._

 _"Thank you, Kami."_

Koumei sighed again as he left the room. "...Kami. I guess I fell in love with you right then and there. But, I gave it all up for Kouen, because he loved you far more than I did. But, it wouldn't hurt to see you again, and spend sometime with you...Kami. I will find you." He whispered as he resumed his search.

* * *

 _Kougyoku_

* * *

"Ugh...Why did Judar make me join the others to find them? It's so stupid!" Kougyoku whined as she looked around the palace. After announcing his grand scheme, Judar covered Kougyoku's eyes. When she could see again, Tomoyo and Syaoran had disappeared. Sighing, Kougyoku continued walking when she felt something squishy. Looking down, she saw that she had stepped on an old rag doll. As she bent over to pick it up, memories of happier times flooded in, making her remember when Kami made her a doll...

 _"Kami, when will it be down?" Six year old Kougyoku asked. Ka Koubon began scolding her._

 _"Princess! You mustn't address Lady Kami like that! You are a princess! Besides, you shouldn't even be playing with dolls in the first place!" Kami laughed._

 _"Oh it's alright Ka Koubon! Kougyoku is still at a young age. And I don't mind making this for her. After all, she is one of my dear children!" Kami said as she stitched on te last button eye. "Here you go Kougyoku." Awe stricken, Kougyoku gently took the doll and held it up._

 _"Wah Kami~! It's perfect! Thank you!" With that said, she hugged Kami. "I love you! You're the best Big Sister ever!" Ka Koubon looked as if he was having a stroke._

 _"P,Princess Kougyoku! What are you saying?! Lady Kami will soon be married to Prince Hakuyuu! You must show your respects!" Kougyoku turned to her attendee and stuck her tongue out._

 _"No! Brother Kouen said he was going to marry Big Sister Kami!" As Ka Koubon started stuttering incoherently, Kami gently caressed Kougyoku's head._

 _"...Kougyoku. I can not marry Kouen." The princess stared at her, wide eyed._

 _"Why? Don't you love Big Brother?" Kami sighed._

 _"Darling, love and care are two separate matters. For one, Kouen is but a child. His feelings have not yet been sorted out. I care deeply for him, but I do not love him the way I love Hakuyuu." Kougyoku nodded._

 _"...I understand. But, Big Brother seems really determined. And so does Hakuryuu." Kami smiled sadly._

 _"Yes, I know child. I know. But. let's not focus on that now. Do you want me to make a dress for your doll?" The princess smiled widely._

 _"Yes Kami!" Ka Koubon fainted right then and there._

"...How many years have passed since then, Kami? Big Brother and Hakuryuu still have not wavered in their feelings towards you. What will you do now? Could it be, that you love this Syaoran? Although, he looks awfully familiar. Could he be that child from the Reim Empire you're friends with?...Ah! It's too confusing! Oh well, I guess I should focus on trying to find them...Oh Kami! Where are you?!" Kougyoku yelled as she ran around, clutching the doll.

* * *

 _Kouen_

* * *

Two young maids were gossiping with each other, telling rumors and secrets when a certain red haired prince passed them.

"Ah! Prince Kouen!" Immediately, the bowed down, but the prince paid no attention to them. His mind was on a certain person.

 _"Kami. Where is it that you have hidden? When I get back, Judar will pay..."_ Kouen thought to himself as he looked around. Growling in frustration after not seeing the person he desired, he wondered whether or not he should return and strangle the answer out of Judar when the prince saw something. On the other side of him, a young soldier was proposing to a maid who immediately said yes. As the two embraced, they sensed a dangerous presence and turned to see an annoyed Kouen. Yelping in fear and hurriedly apologized, they fled away to avoid any punishment. The prince closed his eyes and gripped his hands tightly, wishing he hadn't seen it. The moment, thought fleeting, brought back hurting and sad memories...

 _"Ah, Kouen. What are you doing here? It's late you know." Kami asked a child Kouen. Kouen nodded._

 _"...I know. But, there's something I need to ask you." Worried, Kami put down the papers she was reading and positioned her body to him._

 _"Is something the matter? You seem...distressed." Kami said as she tried to make eye contact with him. However, he kept darting his eyes away. Finally. Kouen looked at her in the eyes._

 _"Kami, I...I love you!" He cried out. Kami stared at him before smiling._

 _"Yes, Kouen. I love you too." Kouen shook his head in distress, his face blushing._

 _"N,No! that's not the love I meant! I mean actual love. Like how a husband shows to his wife!" Then he knelt down. "Please! Will you marry me?" Kami face fell as she realized what he meant._

 _"Oh my. Kouen. No, that's impossible. I am engaged to Hakuyuu already!" Kami reasoned. The prince tightened his hands into fists and nodded._

 _"I, I know. But, I love you Kami! You can always break the engagement, right? I'm not saying you have to marry me right now, but, when I'm older. Will you?" He asked in almost a begging matter. Kami shook her head, tears falling from her eyes._

 _"Kouen...I will never love you the way you do to me. You are like a son to me. I'm sorry...I think you should go now." With that, she turned around. Kouen stared at her before walking out dejectedly. When he reached near his bedroom, he broke down._

 _"WAH!" He sobbed out. Lights came on and his two brothers came out._

 _"En-chan! Are you hurt?!" Kouha cried out as he hugged his brother. Koumei shook his head as he comforted hi older brother._

 _"Kouen...I told you didn't I? It was foolish to even attempt it!" Kouen growled as he pushed them away._

 _"I won't give up! No matter what it takes, I will make her mine!" He vowed. Hi siblings could only look at each other with worry._

As the memory came to a close, Kouen opened his eyes and stared at the changing sky. "When you died Kami, I was heartbroken. I tried to fill the gaping hole in my heart with other women, but it would never go away. Now that you're back, will you erase the pain that's buried deep within my shattered soul?" Then, he resumed his search for the one he still loves.

* * *

 _Hakuryuu_

* * *

"Ngh...Kami? Where are you?" Hakuryuu cried out. After hearing no response, he sighed and continued walking. The prince had already searched all the areas where Judar said she might be, and even in the rooms that were X'ed off. Feeling as though he might cry in frustration, Hakuryuu saw a butterfly land on a small daisy that laid in the middle of the courtyard. That triggered his memories of that one time when he fell in love with Kami...

 _"Hakuryuu! Where are you?!" Hakuei yelled out giggling. Hakuryuu, a mere toddler at the time, snickered as he hid behind a rock. Suddenly, he was lifted up by Kami._

 _"Hakuei! He's here!" Kami called to his sister. The prince frowned._

 _"No fair! Rematch!" Laughing, Kami set him down._

 _"Alright, but how about later? There something I want to show you with Hakuei." Curious, Hakuryuu waited for his sister to come and for Kami to tell them. Once Hakuei arrived, Kami took out a small ocarina. "Listen and watch carefully at those flowers nearby." She said as the woman pointed to the patch of wildflowers. Then, she began to play a charming melody on the instrument. Immediately, the flowers began to sway despite that there was no wind, almost as if they were dancing. Then, a swarm of butterflies appeared out of nowhere, and began to dance around them, following the sweet melody of Kami's song. Hakuei closed her eyes and swayed her head to the beat, but Hakuryuu stared at Kami in a trance. The bright sun reflected off of Kami, making her glow. The woman smelled slightly of peaches, and Hakuryuu breathed it in deeply. When played the last note and opened her eyes, Hakuryuu stared into her sparkling grey eyes. It was then that he fell for her. Soon, the flowers stopped swaying and the butterflies went away, but Hakuryuu made a promise that he would win her heart, no matter how long it took._

As the butterfly flew off, Hakuryuu returned back to reality. "...After the death of those I loved to that witch, I thought that nothing would make me happy again. But, now that I know you back, I'm happy again Kami. But, I know Kouen wants you to, and I can't let him get you. Kami...wait for me." And with that, he ran off once more in his search for his beloved.

* * *

...

* * *

Judar was sitting underneath the peach tree eating yet another juicy peach when he saw the Kougyoku and the rest return. Smirking, he ate the last of the sweet fruit and threw the pit onto the pile next to him and stood up. "So, I guess you didn't find them. Pity." He said as he wiped the juice from his mouth. Kouhyoku frowned at the Magi.

"That was mean Judar! You knew how much the rest of them wanted to talk with her! Now it's sundown and we still haven't found them yet!" Judar laughed.

"Haha! You guys were so stupid! You didn't realize when-Hey what's with those faces? And why do you have your metal vessels out?" He asked slightly worried. Everyone, minus Hakuryuu, each took out and item that had a glowing star on it. Hakuryuu took out his spear that he was practicing with earlier.

"Judar. We will give you until the count of three to tell us where she is. If you don't, there will be hell to pay!" Kouen growled out. Judar laughed nervously.

"N, Now guys! Let's be reasonable here!"

 **"ONE"** Everyone raised up their Metal Vessels. Judar started to sweat.

"Um, Guys?"

 **"TWO"** Their vessels started to glow. The Magi backed up to the tree.

"Please?"

 **"THREE!"** Everyone, minus Hakuryuu, partially equipped their weapon. Suddenly, a voice from above them was heard.

"Um, can we get down now? My legs hurt." Another voice chimed in.

"No kidding. Judar! Get us down!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Tomoyo and Syaoran sitting on top of a tree branch. The girl waved nervously while the boy stared at them.

"Um, hi?"

* * *

 **In this small game, past woes and memories have been revealed. Is Tomoyo really Kami? And if so, what does these mysterious and allusive pink rukh mean? What exactly is a Magi and how are they not able of control the pink rukh? What will happen to Tomoyo and Syaoran now that the Kou royals have found them? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Wow. That was a really long one. So, there will be some explaining.**

 **Metal Vessels: As you can tell, the ones that have the cherry blossoms on them were not granted via the usual way. There may or may not be more of them in the future.**

 **Kami: Incredibly important to the storyline, Kami was pretty much a mother figure to the Kou children. They viewed her as a sister and a friend, and to some, a women to love...Now, you may be asking whether she actually died or not and she did. She's something like Hope, but that's all I'll say for now.**

 **Alexander: It's the same thing with Kami. I'll explain later on, but he was really loved by Scheherzade and the people of Reim.**

 **Unrequited Love: ...It's bad for me to make such young people fall in love with someone way older than them? Well, they can try their luck on Tomoyo now.**

 **Pink Rukh: I'm not sure if I said this before, but this rukh isn't Solomon's nor is it Il Illah's. They are the goddess's...**

 **michelous: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **tomoyo0000001: I sent you a PM about that, but there is something I want to mention. All Syaoran saw was something fluttering nervously around Tomoyo, so you could say that it could be the pink rukh...Also, I want to mention that Sheba isn't pure either. Yes, she isn't fallen, but you could say there a special place in her heart for that one person that betrayed her...If it still confuses you, don't hesitate to PM me or put it into a review.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	19. Battles and Forgiveness

**Hey Guys! Another new chapter is up! In this update, a battle will ensue between Sakura and Sinbad. Here, she will achieve a great power and unexpectantly, use her magic she couldn't use before...There will also be mentions of my other stories in this chapter as well. Also, there's going to be violence and drinking involved so ready at your own discretion. I'll put a warning down.**

 **WARNING: Mentions od drinking and violence are in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"It hurts...Someone help me..." A voice whispered out in the white void. "Please...free me..." The woman begged, tears falling down her pale face. As she tried to walk, the rusty chains that gripped around her ankles held the woman back, the clinking sound echoing in the vast void. Hearing and seeing no one, she fell down and buried her face into her hands, the woman's soft honey brown hair draped over her face. Suddenly, she heard echoing footsteps, each step getting louder than before. She turned her head upwards and saw two blue orbs that sparkled with life._

 ** _"Do you want to be free? Then, take my hand."_**

* * *

"...Sakura? You need to stop wallowing in your sadness! It hurts me when I see you like this, ya know?" Kero sighed out as he popped a grape into his mouth. Sakura, however, ignored him and buried her face into the plump pillows on her bed. It had been a week since Sakura ran away from Sinbad, and locked herself in the room. Despite everyone attempts to coax her out, the brunette refused to budge. Some of the Sindrian generals even resorted to violence and began banging on the door and threatening to knock it over. But, to Sakura's surprise, at least four of them prevented that from happening. Though she wasn't sure who they were, the girl could tell that at least one of them was a female, most likely Yamraiha, as the woman was heard arguing loudly. Finally, they left her alone, simply leaving a tray full of food at her door. But she refused to eat. Instead, Sakura gave her food to Kero, who ate it with content. But now, the guardian was worried. If Sakura didn't get at least something in her body, she would fall seriously ill. Taking a fresh strawberry from the fruit bowl that came with today's breakfast, Kero flew over to his master and tried to feed her. "Sakura, please! you'll get sick!" Kero begged. Sakura shook her head, refusing to pop her head out from underneath the sheets.

"I'm not hungry Kero. You can just finish." She said after a while. Kero groaned in annoyance.

"You said that the last time! I'm serious Sakura! You're going to die at this rate!" Kero exasperated. But, the girl still refused to bring her head out. Finally, Kero gave up.

"...Fine. You win. But, think about the others. Do you think they'll want you to be this way?" He asked her. Not expecting an answer, he flew away to a nearby desk and fell asleep. After hearing his soft snores, Sakura pulled the sheet off of her and sighed. Then, she looked at the window. Below her, Sakura could see as street vendors advertised their products and people haggling prices down to a reasonable amount. Sakura didn't know what came over her. Ever since that incident, she felt depressed, and wanted nothing more than to leave. But, she knew that there were eyes all over the palaces, and so the girl couldn't escape.

 _"...Why do I feel this way? I just met this man, and yet, I felt so betrayed...Ugh! This is so confusing!"_ Sighing once more in frustration, Sakura picked up the breakfast tray and headed to the door. Quietly but quickly, she cracked open the door slightly and deposited the tray just out the door before she closed it. As she did so, Sakura heard groans of frustrations. Shaking her head, she took the time to talk from behind the door.

"I know you're hiding. I won't come out, no matter what you say." Then, as she turned around, a familiar voice spoke.

"We're only worried about you. Look, be mad at me. But, don't hurt yourself in the process." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the door.

"...I don't have to. You already did that, Sinbad." She said with a whisper. "Now, leave me alone!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the door in a fit rage. Tears began to fall down, and all her emotions began to spill out. "I don't want to see you ever again! You...You hurt me. We just met, and you already damaged me. Tell me, Was Hope the same as well?! Is that why she was so hurt all the time?! Because of what you said?!" Suddenly, Sakura clamped her mouth, realizing what she said. "Oh my...I'm sorry, I didn't...Sinbad, I didn't..." But, the damage was already done. Sakura jumped back as a large bang sounded, scaring her. Then, she heard someone running.

"Sin!" Jafar yelled out. Soon, more footsteps were heard, but they soon disappeared, leaving her alone once again. Sakura stared at the door as she backed away slowly. Then, she quickly turned around and started to grab everything.

"Kero! Wake up!" Sakura shouted as she stuffed clothes into her bag. However, as she looked over, she saw the guardian awake.

"...Let me guess. We're leaving, aren't we?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. After quickly writing on it, Sakura turned to her guardian.

"I just...I think that if we stay here, I'll just hurt him and he'll just hurt me. I don't want that." With that, she opened a small jewelry box and pulled her headpiece, anklet, and necklace that had her wand and scythe on it. Kero shook his head.

"Sakura, I don't mean to sound rude, but, have you ever wondered why you were so hurt by his actions? Is it because you looked like another woman he once loved?" Sakura glared at him with such intensity that he flinched slightly.

" **Still** loves, Kero. I could, and would, never be able to replace her. And I don't want to." Then, she opened the door and poked her head at. "...Come on. There's no one here. Let's go."

* * *

Surprisingly, escaping the palace was quite easy. It seems that all the guards were gone, most likely trying to find their runaway king. After making sure no one was following her, Sakura quickly slipped her hood on and quietly blended in with the bustling crowd. Kero was hiding in her bag, but he popped his head out every once in a while to make sure that there were no suspicious figures. Despite this, Sakura couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. Suddenly, a large "CAW!" penetrated her ears, and Sakura looked up to see a brightly colored parrot flying above her. Sakura immediately frowned. Though these birds were common here, what was odd was that it seemed focused on her alone, and to prove that, Sakura dodged behind a building to see that the bird had followed the girl. Worried, Sakura continued to walk among the crowd, but kept her eyes on the strange bird. Finally, they reached the port where Sakura and Kero could leave the kingdom. As Sakura began to wonder what ship she should try to escape on, she heard someone yell.

"Over there! She's there!" Turning around, Sakura saw a mass of soldiers coming towards her. Spartos and a large green humanoid dragon were leading them, there eyes on her. Cursing, she grabbed onto to her necklace, and Kero pounced out from her bag. With a flash, Kero turned into a winged lion and Sakura's scythe was in her hands. Everyone began to scream and ran away. Soon, the area was void of any civilians. Sakura pointed her weapon at the Sindrian Generals.

"Look, I don't want to fight you! I just want to leave!" The green dragon shook his head.

"I'm afraid we cannot. Our king has order us to ensure that you do not leave." Growling in frustration, Sakura nodded to Kero.

"Go." Nodding, Kero pounced on the dragon, and the battle began. Not eager to hurt anyone, Sakura willed the earth to create a wall between her and the soldiers. The symbol on her scythe glowed, and a large wall or earth began to surround her. As the soldiers backed away in fear, Spartos bravely jumped between the small space as the wall began to close up. Sakura stared in awe at the general. "...Wow. I would never had done that you know?" A small blush appeared on his cheeks, but they quickly disappeared as he brought at his lance and pointed it at her.

"...Just as you have said before, I do not wish to fight you. I would willingly disobey Sinbad's order...if he had not sounded so broken. Sakura, he regrets what he did. But, I think that you should apologize as well." Spartos explained. Sakura flinched slightly.

"...I didn't mean to hurt him. But, I think it's just isn't going to go well, if I continue to stay here. I have to go." Spartos narrowed his eyes at her.

"...Hope said that too, when things went horribly wrong between her and Sinbad. She died that day. All of us were heartbroken. Sinbad fell into a depressed state for months, unable to cope with her death. He doesn't intend to make the same mistake twice." At the name "Hope", Sakura gripped her scythe tightly. Growling slightly, she glared at him.

"Hope. It's always Hope. For the last damn time, **I'M NOT HER**!" She screamed out. Then, she swung her scythe at him, and three earth dragons appeared from the ground and launched themselves at him. Spartos jumped and threw his lance at one of them, shattering it. Then, he jumped over the second one and kicked straight down, cracking it into two. But, he failed to notice when the third rammed into him, sending the general flying into the wall. Grunting in pain, Spartos spit out blood from his mouth as he kicked off the wall and landed near his lance. Suddenly, a blade was around his throat, and Spartos turned to see Sakura. "Checkmate." She whispered out as the earth dragon floated near her. Suddenly, the wall in front of them cracked open, and Kero came tumbling in, badly burnt and injured. Sakura stared at her still friend, horrified. "KERO!" Just then, the green dragon jumped in, and Spartos glared at him.

"Drakon! You're weren't suppose hurt them!" He said in accusatory tone. Drakon shook his head.

"I know. But that lion was strong. I accidentally released my full powers on him." Suddenly, the ground beneath Drakon shook and large, wooden roots appeared, wrapping around him tightly. As he struggled against them, Sakura walked up to him. Tears streaming down her face and gritting teeth, angry emerald orbs glared at Drakon.

 **"HE WAS MY FRIEND! AND YOU HURT HIM!"** Then, she brought her scythe upwards. "I won't forgive you." As Sakura brought her weapon downwards, a sword intercepted it. Blinking her eyes in surprise, Sakura saw that it had been Sinbad. Jumping back, she landed near Kero and reached down. Gently stroking his fur, she saw him move slightly, and let out a breath of relief. Then, Sakura turned her attention back to Sinbad to see that all eight Sindrian Generals had gathered behind him. Looking at her opponents, the brunette let out a small laugh. "Haha...You guys are really persistent. Why don't you just let us go? We don't even belong here...I'm not Hope." She exasperated out. Then, she looked at Sinbad pleadingly. "...Haven't we hurt each other enough? Sinbad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, I can't stay here any longer." The king said nothing. Instead, he took out a piece of paper that she realized was her note. Suddenly, he crumbled the paper up and dropped it. Crushing it with his foot, Sinbad pointed his sword at her.

"...If you wish to leave, you'll have to defeat me." Sakura stared at him in disbelief when she saw that in his eyes were sadness, anger, and betrayal within them. Sakura shook her head but readied herself.

"So be it." Sakura said as she launched herself at Sinbad who dodged with ease. Then, he suddenly began to chant.

 _"The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy Household to feed on my Magoi and empower my will with your great ability! Come forth, Baal!"_ Suddenly, an eight star symbol began to glow on his sword, and lightning struck Sinbad, causing Sakura had to cover her eyes. When the light disappeared, and she could see again, Sakura gasped in shock. Sinbad, who now looked like a dragon, had two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace, along with a blue scale like armor all over his body and a long tail. His sword looked different as well, the hilt having a blue, scaly guard over it like a claw. Then, he pointed his sword at her. "Do you surrender?" Shaking slightly, Sakura gripped her scythe when she heard Andromalius's voice in her mind.

 _"My Lady, you can do the same as well...Summon me and I shall act as your armor..."_ Then, Sakura could hear the someone chanting using Andromalius's name. Taking a deep breath, Sakura swung her scythe down into the ground and faced Sinbad. Then she began to chant as well.

 _"I summon thy Djinn of Truth and Loyalty and thy Household, the one that controls the wills of thunder and lightning. Lend me thy strength and feed on my Magoi. Empower thee with thy will and grant me thy strength. Come forth, Andromalius!"_ Then, Sakura gripped her wand that was around her neck and pulled it loose. As she did so, the wand glowed and changed into its true form-a pink staff with a star. Sakura's anklet glowed, and lightning struck her. Everyone turned away at the bright light, but Sinbad kept looking, his eyes widening in surprise.

"...So, you do have Andromalius. There's no doubt..." Sinbad whispered. When the light faded, the generals turned and saw Sakura, but she looked different. Her hair, now a snowy white, it draped down her back in curls. Two white wolf ears appeared on her head, along with a white plush tail that was wrapped around her waist. Her nails were polished and had decorative sequins on them, glittering brightly. A golden earring was visible on her ear, along with a golden bracelet on her wrist. Wearing a white bikini, a silk skirt covered from her wait down to her legs. Their was a slit in the skirt, revealing her leg with the glowing anklet on it. Surprisingly, her cardholder was still wrapped around her thigh. What was most intriguing, however, was her wand. No longer its original form, the staff was now blue. There was still a star on top, but strings of diamond were attached to each corner of the star, making it sparkle. Sakura turned her emerald green eyes to Sinbad and pointed to him with her staff. A small smirk appeared on her face.

"To answer your question, Sinbad, I will not surrender to you." She said before charging at him.

* * *

...

* * *

The battle was fierce. Two humans, willing the strengths of of two lightning djinns, seemed equally matched. Immediately as they clashed, the two of them flew up into the air. As Sinbad swung his sword at her, Sakura blocked it with her staff. Then, she pointed her staff upwards.

 **"Heavenly Light!"** She cried out. Suddenly, clouds began to gather around the two, and a flash of lightning struck Sinbad. Smirking, Sinbad blocked the attack with his sword, absorbing it. Then, he returned the energy to Sakura.

 **"Bararaq!"** He shouted as the lightning from his blade sped towards Sakura. Knowing she would not be able to dodge it, she tried to block it with her staff. When it hit her staff, Sakura felt the electricity going through her body.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she took full brunt of the assault. Hissing in pain, Sakura wondered how she could subdue the king when something began to glow from her cardholder. Suddenly, a card flew out from underneath her skirt, glowing in front of her. When Sakura grabbed it, the glow faded, revealing it to be the Sword. Eyes widening, she turned to Sinbad and held the card out. Then, she closed her eyes and brought the wand to the card. A glowing circle appeared underneath her-a star, moon, and sun. Sakura began to chant once more.

 _"Sword Card, appear and defeat the enemy who stands in my way. Sword Card, Release and Dispel!"_ Sakura cried out as she brought her wand to the card. The Sword card glowed and turned into smoke. The smoke then surrounded the wand, and transformed. Now, Sakura held a shining rapier with silver wings as the handles. A feather-like guard over it, Sakura pointed the blade at Sinbad. Then, without hesitation, she sliced the air. By reflex alone, Sinbad flew out of the way. As he did so, the very spot where once floated was sliced in half, the mark etching into the ground. As he stared in awe, Sinbad felt something wet on his cheek. Wiping it, he saw that it was blood.

 _"That blade cut me...even though I quickly flew out of the way...What sorcery is this?"_ He thought to himself. He had no more time to ponder when Sakura advance upon, the king barely able to block the attack with his sword. Suddenly, a familiar voice appeared in his mind.

 _"My king, I suggest you be cautious. You may have defeated her before, but she now has a new magic to bolster her current state."_ Sinbad smirked at that comment.

"Thanks Baal. But, I know her. And I can beat her." With that, the battle continued.

* * *

...

* * *

Sakura began to feel the fatigue setting into her bones as she evaded Sinbad's latest attack. _"I...don't have enough strength left...If Kero was here, wait. KERO!"_ The girl's thought quickly went to her dear friend. Sneaking a look down to him, Sakura saw that the generals were tending to him, though he had reverted back to his false form. Sighing in relief, she didn't notice that Sinbad took the chance to attack until it was too late.

"Take this!" Sinbad yelled as he swung down. Sakura gasped in surprise and tried to block the attack, but it managed to hit her shoulder. Crying it in pain, Sakura flew away from Sinbad, clutching her now bleeding shoulder. Hissing in pain, Sakura suddenly felt light headed.

"No, not now..." She whispered before her Djinn Equip disappeared, and Sakura started to plummet to the ground. She would have died instantly had Sinbad not swooped in a saved her. Gently floating to the ground, Sinbad carried her bridal styled back to the others, his Djinn Equip disappearing as well. Jafar sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness that's over with. You and Hope always had such long fights. It made me worried that you both might lose too much Magoi to sustain your Djinn Equip and fall in mid battle. But, I guess that's in the past. Let's get you two healed up." He said as he reached to grab Sakura. Sinbad stopped him though.

"Wait..." He said. Nodding his head to Sakura's arm, the two saw that the rapier was still in her hand, glowing. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Jafar bent over to take it out of her hand when electricity started to come out of it. Jafar had to pounce back as Sinbad dropped her gently onto the ground before retreating as well. As they did so, the electricity disappeared. Suddenly, her headpiece began to glow, and Windy materialized in front of them. She stared at the people before her eyes fell on Sakura. Then, she looked and saw Kero, bandaged, but heavily injured. Then, Windy, gently floated down to her mistress. Gently taking the rapier out of her hand, the spirit pointed the blade to Sinbad, anger suddenly in her eyes.

 _"I will never forgive you. You may have brought your presence into this world, but I will not let you harm my Mistress again. The one who attempt to go against her will, I swear, I will cut you down. Even if it means that I will be damned forever."_ Then, Windy disappeared, returning back to Sakura's headpiece. The rapier reverted back into a pink wand, and the Sword Card returned back to the cardholder. With a glow, the wand shrank into a key, and dropped down with a clink.

* * *

...

* * *

"Sakura..." Someone whined to her. Groaning, Sakura attempted to sit up when she felt a shearing pain in her shoulder. Clutching it, the brunette opened her eyes and saw Kero looking at her worriedly. He was bandaged from head to toe, and his fur was visibly singed. She looked around, and saw herself back in her room. Then, everything came back to her.

"Kero, I remember now. You were badly hurt after we engaged against the generals, and I started to fight Sinbad...Then, he transformed into this dragon...and, I...I did too. With Andromalius. Kero, I think Sinbad somehow had the same power as Andromalius does...His sword glowed when he transformed so I think that's the source of the power...Does he have a Djinn as well?" Kero sighed as he floated down onto her bed.

"You're asking the wrong person Sakura. I only know about the magic Clow made, not these Djinns." He replied. Sakura nodded when a particular scene replayed in her head.

"Kero...When I transformed...The key, it did so as well. I, Kero, I could use the Clow cards..." Kero widened his eyes at the response.

"What? You could use the key and Clow cards without a hitch when you transformed...? This doesn't make sense, unless..." Suddenly, Kero snapped his fingers. "I think I understand know! Sakura, maybe you couldn't use the cards before because something was blocking your ability to do so. But, I think that the transformation you underwent acted as a shield so you could use your magic. If that is the case, then these "Djinns" may potentially have the same magic as Clow did...but the question is, why?" Just then, the sound of the doorknob twisting stopped their conversation, and the two turned to see a large blue haired woman coming in with a basket of bandages. When she saw them, the woman broke into a smile.

"Ah! You're awake now. But, you shouldn't push yourself. After all, you just fought with Sinbad." The woman said as she walked over to them. Then, reaching into the basket, she brought a roll of bandages. "Here, let me change the bandages. By the way, my name is Pipirika." As she changed the wrappings, Sakura couldn't help but wonder that Pipirika looked awfully familiar to someone. Then, an idea put in her mind.

"Piripika...You wouldn't happen to be related to Hinahoho, are you?" Sakura asked cautiously. The giant woman stared at her before breaking out into a laugh.

"Haha! I think it's pretty obvious that I am. After all, you don't see giant people with blue hair do you?" Sighing and wiping a tear from her eye, Piripika nodded. "Yes. Hinahoho is my brother. In fact, he asked me to take care of you. Apparently, Sinbad called all the Sindrian Generals for an emergency meeting." Then, she stood up and began to leave. "I'll let you rest now." But, as she opened the door, giant like children rushed in, all with blue hair. They began to crowd around a very surprised Sakura. Pirpika started to scold the children.

"What exactly do you think you're all doing?! She needs rest, and does not need to be aggravated by rowdy children. Kikiriku, I expected better from you! You are the eldest!" She scolded towards the tallest one. Kikiriku responded back by sticking his tongue. Then, he turned his attention to Sakura.

"Aunty! Come play with us again! You promised, didn't you, that you'd play with us when you got back from the Kou Empire? Right?" Sakura stared blankly at them.

"...I'm sorry. But, I think you mistaken me for a different person. I'm sure you're talking about Hope, right?" She asked politely. Kikiriku and the other children stared at her, confused. Then, one of the younger children, a girl, pointed at her.

"But, aren't you Aunty Hope?" she asked innocently. Sakura smiled sadly at her.

"No, I'm not. I'm just someone who looks very much like her. I'm sorry..." Suddenly, the youngest child began to cry.

"Wah! No! You lie! You promised! You promised you come and play with us!" Then, all the others began to cry as well. As Piripika tried to calm them all down. Sakura noticed that the eldest was not crying. While he looked upset, Kikiriku displayed another emotion...one that confused her greatly. Anger. Suddenly, he opened the window that was next to them. Quickly, he grabbed Sakura and carried out the window.

"Kikiriku!" Piripika yelled at him. "Come back here or I'll tell your Father!" But, he kept running, and Sakura, knowing she would not be able to struggle against him, laid there quietly.

* * *

...

* * *

After some time, Kikiriku brought her to a lake. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise as she realized where she was brought to. _"I feel like I've been here before...but why? Ugh! My head!"_ As she clutched her head, Sakura suddenly remembered that Masrur had brought her here before. _"I remember now...but, why did I ever forget in the first place?"_ As they reached the lake's edge, the child set her down gently. Then, he sat down as well. They sat there, silent for a few moments, before he spoke up.

"...Why did you lie, Aunty?" Sakura turned to look at him. Kikiriku's face was solemn, his eyes boring into her. "Why, Aunty? You knew how much we missed you, and yet...you lied. Tell me why, Aunty Hope." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Kikiriku...I told you this before. I'm not Hope." The giant child shook his head, refusing to believe her.

"N,No! You...you promised you'd be back...Remember? You used to babysit me with Big Brother Jafar, and you'd make me little trinkets to play with. Look! I have with me!" He exclaimed as the child brought out a worn but clean seal toy. His eyes darkened as the boy noticed the confused look on Sakura face, and gripped the doll tightly. "It can't be...after all this time...you forgot us?" Then, he broke down and started to cry. Burying his face into his hands, Sakura stared at him. Suddenly, she lifted up her hand and began caressing his head, messing up the child's spiky blue hair. Surprised, Kikiriku looked up to see Sakura quietly comforting him.

"Shh...It's alright...Kikiriku, I may not be Hope, but I can tell you that she loved you dearly. Don't let her see the tears that come from your eyes. Smile, for her. For me." Sniffling, the child wiped away his tears roughly and looked out to the lake.

"...This was your...her, favorite place to be. I remembered because whenever she babysit me, Aunty brought me here and told me a bunch of stories. Like, about a woman who could control the dead, the dragon who had a passion in tactics, and a thief who loved to steal and create art...And with the calming atmosphere, it felt so peaceful. It soon became my favorite place as well." Then he looked down at the doll in his hands. "...This was the last thing she gave to me, before she died. But, she told me and my siblings that she'd be back, and we'd all play together again...I guess that won't ever happen." He said bitterly. Sakura looked at him sympathetically.

"I know how it feels, when you lose someone you loved dearly. My mother died when I was four. I still feel sad, but I know she's looking after me, as an angel." Sakura smiled. "And I know Hope is too." Kikiriku chuckled.

"...I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, for abducting you and everything." Then, he held out his hand. "OK?" Sakura looked at his large hand before taking it and shaking firmly.

"OK." Then, a loud bellowing voice sounded from behind them.

"Kikiriku! There you are!" Turning around, the two saw Hinahoho, along with Spartos, Masrur, and Yamraiha walking towards them. Kikiriku immediately stood up and bowed,

"I'm sorry Dad! I just...I..." Hinahoho stared at his son before patting him on the head.

"It's alright kiddo. I understand why ya did it. Now, go back to your aunt, OK?" Nodding, the child began to run off before he suddenly stopped and ran back to Sakura. Then, he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for comforting me." Then, Kikiriku ran off and disappeared in the dense jungle. Sakura sighed but smiled when she saw the four generals staring at her.

"Uh, is something the matter?" She asked them. "Wait...How did you know we'd be here?" The four of them remained silent when Yamraiha suddenly pointed to Masrur.

"Oh! You see, Masrur led us here! Yeah, that's right! He's a Fanalis so he has an acute sense of smell!" The magician replied nervously. Spartos face palmed himself.

"...How awkward must you make that answer, Yamraiha?" Spartos murmured out. Yamraiha blushed a brilliant red.

"Sh...Shut up! At least I'm trying to come up with something! Mr. Boring Knight!" Spartos stared at her.

"Really? That's the comeback you come up with? No wonder Sharkkan always gets into fights with you." Growling in anger, the female raised her staff when she was suddenly held back by Masrur.

"...I don't think we should be fighting in front of her." The Fanalis answered as he nodded towards Sakura. Sighing, Yamraiha put her staff down.

"Fine." She announced with a huff. Hinahoho let a loud laugh.

"Haha! Man, you always manage to crack me up, even when you aren't getting into fight with Sharkkan!" As the four generals began to chat among themselves, Sakura smiled at them and giggled a little. Having heard her, the group turned to face the girl. Realizing that they heard her, Sakura smiled at them.

"...You guys seem really close, to act like that with each other. I vaguely recalled Masrur telling me that there were others with him when they comforted Hope. Could the rest be the three of you?" Suddenly, Sakura realized how silent they were. "Huh? Was it something I said?" The generals didn't answer, only giving her cryptic looks. Then, Spartos spoke up.

"We'd appreciate, Sakura, if you didn't tell anyone about this meeting or this place. This lake is perhaps the last area where Sinbad hasn't seen or touch, and we would like to keep it that way...Please?" Sakura stared at him and the others before nodding slowly.

"I understand...But, can you tell me why this place has to remain a secret?" Spartos shook his head.

"I'm sorry...we cannot say." Sakura smiled.

"...I get it. Now, why don't we head back? By the looks of it, the sun's getting ready to set...Uh, Masrur? Can you lead me back? I don't where the palace is..."

* * *

...

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked herself. "I was with four of the generals...then they took me back to the palace, and I went to bed. Yes, that's what happened. But...what is this place?" No doubt that she was in a dream, the brunette found herself in front of a massive door, blocked by glowing chains. However, the door was partially opened, and she could hear voices from beyond the doors. Part of her told her to leave, to go back. But, when she saw glowing white birds surrounding it, Sakura vaguely remembered the time she was blocked by someone who controlled them. Then, the girl noticed a familiar woman standing next to the doors. "It's you!" Sakura cried out. The woman stared at her, before smiling sadly, her eyes depicting an undescribable emotion. By now, the blue was almost gone from her. Her hair, now only brown and purple, ad her eyes only gold and emerald green with flecks of blue. Then she pointed to the doors.

 _"...Do you wish to see? These were your memories after all. He cannot hide the truth forever, and there is no better time then now. Is that your desire?"_ The woman asked her. Sakura stared at her before nodding slightly.

"Yes...I do wish to see." The girl said despite the foreboding feeling that whatever she was about to see would shock her. Then, with a flick of her wrist, the woman broke the chains that bonded the door. The birds fluttered erratically around the door one last time before fleeing, and soon, pink butterflies replaced them. The door opened before Sakura, and when she turned to thank the woman, the girl saw that she had disappeared. Then, Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the blinding light, with her eyes shut. Soon, she opened her eyes to reveal a lively tavern of sorts. As men drank from their mugs and ate heartily from their plates, Sakura couldn't help but feel a small connection to this place, despite that this was the first time she came here. Suddenly, she heard loud guffaws from her right and turned to see a table full of men laughing indignantly. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise as she realized that she had seen them before, in another dream. A muscular man who had both eyes covered with a black bandanna, was slapping a man with blue hair and glasses on the back, jokingly as he congratulated him.

"Haha! I can't believe it Ugo! To think, you finally got a girl! And a kid coming soon! When were you going to tell us this?" He asked with a laugh, The light blue haired man chuckled nervously.

"...I was going to tell you guys soon, but there just wasn't a right time." Then, to Ugo's left, a man with purple hair, who was also wearing glasses, smiled.

"Wahid is right. This is such important news, especially since your girlfriend is someone important!" Suddenly, a drunken green haired man slammed his head onto the table.

"Wah! Why do you get a girl Ugo?! You're way older than me, and yet, you got the hottest woman in this country! How is that fair?!" He shouted erratically. The purple haired man tried to calm him down.

"Brother Ithan, I know you used to like her, but, instead of whining about it, you should be happy. She hasn't found love for a while now, so I'm sure she's quite ecstatic to have found Ugo." Ithnan sniffled as he continued to cry.

"Ugh...It's not fair Setta...I've been after her for so long, and Ugo comes in and takes her?!" As he continued to pout and whine, a woman with long orange hair and a large bosom tsked at him while carrying her toddler son.

"Geez Ithnan. Like, you are such a baby, Aru. You need to, like, chill." Then, she turned her attention back to another woman with long brown hair in two ponytails. "Like, Arba, where is Makhi, Aru?" Arba nodded towards the building on their left.

"Makhi went with Sheba to visit her...I'm afraid Sheba may do something rash if Makhi isn't there to calm the situation down." The, she turned to look at a man sulking in a dark corner. "But, Falan,...I don't think she'll be the only one..." Sakura turned and saw yet another familiar man from her previous dream. Still having his blue hair in a long braid and an Arabic styled outfit, Sakura jumped back a little when she noticed the anger in his eyes. His hand, carrying a half empty jug of alcohol, twitched every now and then, and the target of the unruly glare seemed to be Ugo. As Sakura wondered why he was so upset, Ithan suddenly jumped from his seat and began to shout.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER?!" Ugo shrank back in embarrassment while Falan face-palmed herself. Setta and Wahid struggled to get Ithnan to calm down. Suddenly, everyone in the room began to cheer.

"Way to go Ugo!"

"Yeah Ugo! Congrats pal!"

"You''ll invite me to your wedding right?!"

In the confusion, Sakura noticed that Arba had sneaked passed her and seemed to be utterly failing in trying to appease the blue haired man.

"Master Solomon, please! You had too much to drink and aren't thinking straight." She whispered out. "Why don't we go back and-?" Suddenly she was pushed out of the way by him. "Master Solomon!" She cried out as the blue haired man went up to the table. Everyone stared at him, some even looking slightly nervous. Ugo began to cower slightly under his shadow, visibly shaking.

"...Solomon?" Suddenly, the man punched Ugo in the face. Chaos ensued as the men gathered to try and restrain Solomon who was struggling ferociously. Setta brought out his staff and held it near Ugo who was holding his bruising jaw. As Setta worked to heal it, Wahid began to question the assaulter.

"Solomon! What the hell?! Did all that alcohol go to your head or something?!" Wahid yelled. Solomon growled as he tried to free himself.

"That man! That man took the one thing I loved from me!" He hissed out. "The one person I loved...Stolen from me!" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he glared at Ugo. "Ugo! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" Ugo looked slightly guilty, but before Sakura could infer more about it, a sudden shout was heard.

"What is going on here?!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to see a woman with flowing honey brown hair and sharp emerald green eyes come in, along with a woman whose pink hair resembled cat ears and a brown haired boy with gold flecks in his eyes. No longer wearing a shawl to cover her face, Sakura had to hold back a gasp as she realized that the woman...looked exactly like her. Her dress swooshed behind her as she walked in, angry emerald green orbs scanned the area. As her eyes landed o the perpetrator, the woman frowned deeply.

"Solomon...I had hoped it wasn't you who caused this mess...I suppose that's shattered." Walking up to the man, the woman signaled the men to let him go. As he touched the ground again, he barely had time to react when she slapped him across the face, hard. Tears began to drip from her eyes as the woman glared angrily at him. "How could you...? I thought we agreed never to fight with our comrades with anger!" The man said nothing as he turned his back to her, his cheek gaining a red tinge to it. Solomon looked at her with his eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

"...And I thought we agreed we'd never hide secrets from each other, Aini." Sakura gasped at the name.

 _"It can't be...! Aini?!"_ The woman, now known as Aini, did not answer him right away. She put her had on her stomach and sighed.

"Some secrets...should be better left unsaid." With that she started walking out the room. She stopped at the doorway, still tear-stained, and looked back at him. "Because of your destructive behavior today, I'm taking you off the squad. I will lead the team and have Makhi take the empty space. Think about what you've done as you stay here, in Alma Torran..." And she left. Soon, with the festive spirit gone, the people began to scatter one by one. Setta led his drunken brother out by the arm, and Wahid and Falan quickly followed them. Arba gave one last look to Solomon before helping Ugo up and beckoned the male child to come.

"Come along Makhi...it's time for us to leave..." The boy looked at the pink haired woman worriedly before following his mother out. As he was led out, Ugo had tears silently falling from his face like melting beads of wax. Whether it was from the pain or something else entirely, Sakura wasn't sure. Soon, all that was left was the woman and Solomon. As she stared at him, the woman suddenly spoke up.

"...You know, when I first saw, I thought you were such a great man, even with my deep beliefs in God. But...now? You're still the same man, but you've been broken, by a woman...Solomon, I knew you loved her. I always knew. That's why...I can't stand to see you like this. Go ahead. Cry and mourn all you want. But, Aini will never go back to you, not like this...and if I were her, I, Sheba, wouldn't as well." Then, she left, leaving the man finally alone. Seeing no one there, Solomon slid to the ground as he touched his reddening cheek with his hand. Then, he looked up to the seeing and sobbed. Unable to see, the scene any longer, Sakura turned away when she was suddenly pulled out the door. With a loud grunt, Sakura rubbed her bottom and looked up to see the door leading to the scene suddenly shut. The white birds appeared once more and shooed the pink butterflies away, and began to form chains that snaked around the doors. Then, Sakura suddenly heard yelling behind her. Turning around, she saw as the woman who had opened the door narrowly missing a barrage of white birds as they charged at her. Sakura, out of the chaos, noticed the birds beginning to turn grey. As the woman tried to evade the birds, she kept constantly yelling at the birds.

 _"Father! Please! She must know if she is to protect this world! Do you really want her to be kept in the darkness forever?!"_ She cried out. As the birds kept attacking, a booming voice answered with anger.

 ** _"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"_** Suddenly, the woman slipped and landed on the ground with a yelp. As the birds descended on her, Sakura jumped between them.

"Stop it!" Then, pink butterflies suddenly appeared and surrounded her, creating a round shield in front of her. The birds crashed into the butterflies, and they disintegrated. Panting heavily, Sakura turned to the woman who stared at her in surprise. "Are...you OK?" Sakura panted out. The woman nodded.

 _"Yes...You...protected me again..."_ She whispered out. Sakura stared at her.

"Huh? Again?" Suddenly, white birds began to gather again, and Sakura saw as they began to form a familiar silhouette. "Hnn?! It's you!" Sakura cried out as she realized who it was. That man was no other than the person she saw from the door, Solomon. Exactly as he looked before, rage filled his eyes as a frown marred his handsome face. A glowing eight pointed star, the very same one she had on her anklet, was placed in the middle of his forehead, where the red mark should be. As he stepped forward, Sakura held her ground as she threw her arms up to protect the woman. "Why are you hurting her?! Isn't she your daughter?!" Sakura questioned. Solomon growled in response.

 _ **"Step aside. She has disobeyed me more than enough times!"**_ Then, raising an arm, a flock of grey birds began to gather. Suddenly, a wave of emotions washed over Sakura. Sadness. Regret. Anguish. Unhappiness. Tears beginning to fall from her eyes, Sakura let all of them out.

"So?! So what if she disobeyed you?! Is this what you want?! Is this want Aini wanted?! **IS THIS WHAT I WANT?!"** Solomon suddenly halted, and the birds began to disappear. Then, he looked at her, examining her in a new light.

 ** _"A...Aini?"_** Soon, the birds that made him up were glowing, and returned to their shiny white. **_"I...I...What have I done...?"_** Solomon whispered out as he fell to the floor, clutching his head in shame. Then he looked to the woman behind Sakura. **_"My dearest Evelyn...I'm so sorry. I had no idea what came over me..."_** Evelyn smiled sadly at her father.

 _"It is alright...All I wanted was for you to return back to normal...It seems some ghost are harder to disappear..."_ Then, she got up and walked to her father before wrapping him into a hug. As Sakura watched them, she replayed what she said all over in her mind.

 _"Is this what I wanted...Why did I say that? And...did just Solomon call me Aini...?"_ Sakura thought in her mind. Then, she saw the two get up and face her. Solomon looked at her and bowed.

 _ **"My apologies for you to have seen that..."**_ Then, he straightened himself. _**"If you were wondering...I was the person who called you here into this world. As I have said before, an old enemy seeks to destroy this world...Aini. Will you protect this world that we have created?"**_ Sakura stared at him in shock and gaped at him. All of her instincts told her to say, that she didn't even know this man. And yet...Sakura felt as though she had a connection to him, one filled with love and passion. Then, she said one word that shocked her.

"Yes." Evelyn smiled at her while Solomon looked surprised. Then, wrapping an arm around her father, Evelyn waved to Sakura.

 _"We must leave now...But, I promise, we will meet again soon. Though, not in a way you'd expect..."_ Then, then the two of them disappeared, and Sakura found that she was losing herself in the darkness.

* * *

 **Mistakes and regrets are forgiven and healed...and a new identity is revealed as well as a new magic. What is the meaning behind Sakura's transformation and the use of the Clow Cards? Why are they only able to work with this new form? What is the secret that the four generals, Spartos, Masrur, Hinahoho, and Yamraiha, so desperate to keep from Sinbad? Sakura has discovered the dark secret Solomon so desperately tried to hide from her, and revealed a shocking truth. Aini is Sakura. But, what does it mean? And the woman who has helped Sakura is revealed to be Evelyn, the daughter of Solomon. What does she mean when she says that they will meet again in an unexpected way? And who is this old enemy Solomon speaks of? Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **So, I guess it's time to go over some important details.**

 **Sakura's Djinn Equip: So, you'll probably be wondering, "How did Sakura manage to get it on the first try?" Well, let's just say that this isn't the first time she's done it, if you catch my drift.**

 **Clow Cards: So before, Sakura couldn't manage to summon her key out. Now, with her Djinn Equip, she can. Why or how I won't say, but it's been heavily implied in my chapter how it's possible. Also, I know that magic between magicians and Djinns counter each other, hence why Magicians can't become Household Vessels or Metal Vessel Users. But, as said in this chapter, what if their magic is one and the same...? That's all I'll say fro now.**

 **Ugo: As stated before in a previous chapter, Ugo is pretending to be dating Aini and the father of the child she's bearing. He's doing this because of the terrible secret she told him, but I'm not saying what it is!~ But, there is actually another reason. If you look at my other story, _A New Life,_** **you'll see it.**

 **Solomon: Well, as you can tell, Solomon is not happy with Ugo. But, he's forgiven him, at least to a certain extent. He didn't know that child Aini carried was actually his, and was furious that his most trusted friend secretly "dated" her and "knocked her up" (Sorry for the vulgar use of words). If you're wondering who that kid was, it's not Aladdin. And yes, it was Solomon who brought Sakura and her friends here. He will be seen later, but there's is something I will tell you in the next point after "Evelyn".**

 **Evelyn: Yes, the mysterious woman who had helped Sakura is called Evelyn. She is Solomon's and Aini's daughter. Which makes her half siblings with Aladdin. (Yes, Aladdin's mom is still Sheba, which is slightly awkward considering what he did in a certain chapter...). Anyways, just like Solomon, this isn't the last time you'll see her.**

 **Children and Reincarnation: I already told _tomoyo0000001_ in a PM, but the children that Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran are making will all be reincarnations of certain people from Alma Torran, including my OC which is Evelyn. Who they are and which parent they'll get I won't say. But, you can probably tell who Evelyn's parents are. (Hint: It has something to do with her appearance.)**

 **Grey Rukh?: Yes, it is possible (in my story at least). Basically, it's where the rukh are pure but are slowly being tainted by certain events. Solomon is still the "God" of that world, but the past still weighs him heavily, to the point where it might potentially corrupt him. This will be a major element in the story later on.**

 **tomoyo0000001: I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Don't worry, Kougyoku's isn't going to lose that innocent outlook on things, at least, not for a while at least. With Hakuryuu, believe it or not, I was highly considering doing the scene where Sheba tried to get Solomon to go out with her as well. But, that doesn't mean I won't use it *Hint, Hint*. Yes, after some debate, I made Syaoran the son of Scheherazade, and there will aactually be mentio of his past in the next chapter actually. Your theory is actually pretty close, but it's slightly off. You'll see. Yeah, the part where they were prepared to beat up Judal is my favorite. They may have found Tomoyo and Syaoran, but that doesn't mean they spared him...you'll see soon.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	20. Appearance Change

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I'm really sorry for not posting anything for such long time! School's just been so hard recently, especially with finals coming up and stuff. Anyways, in this chapter, we go back to Tomoyo and Syaoran at the Kou palace. A fight will ensue, and both the two will get their Djinn Equip like Sakura! Also, Tomoyo will undergo an appearance chance! How or why will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tomoyo? Are you OK?" Syaoran called out to the blacknette who was hiding underneath the bed. From below, Tomoyo replied meekly.

"Yes, but I'm just going to stay under here..." Syaoran sighed the bright morning sun shined through the windows. Tomoyo hadn't slept at all last night, and it was evident from her voice. Wondering how it all happened, his mind drifted back to yesterday's events, the perpetrator as to why Tomoyo was hiding...

* * *

...

* * *

Syaoran and Tomoyo, who had hid in the branches of the peach tree by Judar, who forced them, watched as the Magi was chased by the royal siblings. Despite flying around to avoid them, the siblings seemed to be gaining ground. Finally, after some time, they caught him and began viciously beating him up, all except Kougyoku who glanced at Tomoyo nervously. Finally, the pink haired princess spoke up.

"Um...Kami? Do you want to get down? I can help you..." Tomoyo smiled despite the strange situation.

"No, it's alright. Syaoran can help me down." With a nod, the brunette jumped down and held his arms out. Tomoyo gracefully jumped into his arms landed safely on the ground. Tomoyo looked back Kougyoku. "By the way, just call me Tomoyo. My apologies, but I must to tell you this, but I'm not Kami. In fact, this is the first time I've even met you." Suddenly, a loud cry sounded behind her.

"WHAT?!" Flinching from the sheer volume, Tomoyo and Syaoran turned around to see that the rest of the princes had momentarily stopped fighting with Judar, who's hair and clothes were messed up, and stared at her in shock. The one with long pink hair and a braid shook his head fiercely.

"You're joking, right Kami? This some prank, right?" Tomoyo shook her head at him.

"No, I'm not. Look, the only reason Syaoran and I were even hiding was because of Judar. Now, it's getting late." Then, she bowed. "I'm sorry, but I must leave." With that, she began to walk away. However, as she did, someone grabbed her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was a man with blood red hair and a goatee, his eyes boring into hers.

"...You, don't remember?" He asked, his deep voice echoing in Tomoyo's mind. Suddenly, she saw a young boy sleeping peacefully on a young woman's lap. As the image faded, she saw that Syaoran had intervened. Grabbing Tomoyo's arm, he pulled her behind him. The man narrowed his eyes at Syaoran. "...Who are you?" he questioned, his words laced with venom. Syaoran stood there unflinching.

"It's Syaoran. I don't like how you grabbed my friend like that." He stated as the brunette pulled Tomoyo closer to him. Suddenly, Judar weakly cried out.

"Ugh...I remember now! When they went to meet the emperor...I heard the old guys saying how they kissed! Right before...Kami got ready to shoot those targets...Argh..." With a thump, the Magi became silent again. Everyone stared at him before turning to Syaoran and Tomoyo. Based on their blushing faces, the rumor Judar said was true. Tomoyo shook her head in denial.

"Wah! Wait! I don't remember that ever happening!" She yelled out. Syaoran avoided any eye contact as he scratch his head.

"...Didn't I tell you this? When that all happened, you were acting differently. That's why you don't remember. But...it happened." He whispered out, blushing even harder. Tomoyo stared at him blankly when she felt a dark aura. Turning around, she saw it coming from the man that had grabbed her and from the blue haired prince with two different shades of blue for his eyes. Kougyoku looked utterly worried as she tried to pacify the men.

"N, Now let's think this through! Judar is such the jester don't you think?! I'm sure it was a joke!" She tried to reason. Suddenly, the red haired man walked past Kougyoku and approached Tomoyo. Without any hesitation, he lifted the girl up and kissed her, on the lips. Everyone stared in shock.

 **"HUHHHHH?!"**

Tomoyo who realized what just happened, pulled herself away from the man. Blushing even redder than before, she grabbed Syaoran and sprinted back to the room.

* * *

...

* * *

Sighing once more, Syaoran heard the banging coming from their door.

"Open up!"

Syaoran looked at the door which was blocked by various household items Tomoyo found in their room. She was determined not to let them in. And the siblings were determined to **get in.** The boy then, leaned down the bed and pulled up the bed cover.

"You can't hide forever you know? Better face the situation now." Syaoran reasoned. Tomoyo glared at him before pulled the cover down again. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders in defeat and went on to figure out how to keep the door from breaking. Tomoyo sighed as she touched her slightly cheeks. Her first kiss...or at least, the first one she remembers at least. (She isn't counting Syaoran's situation as she can't remember.) Touching her fingers to her rosy lips, Tomoyo could still feel the warmth from the man's lips. Suddenly, a voice rang in her mind.

 _"I love you no matter what!"_

Shaking the voice from her mind, Tomoyo began to think about her family, especially her mother. _"Is she worried? I'm sure she is. After all, not only am I her only daughter, but I'm the only heir for her company. I wonder how she's holding up..."_ Suddenly, Tomoyo's eyes felt heavy. Trying to rub the sleepiness from her eyes, Tomoyo inevitably fell asleep and slipped into the darkness.

* * *

...

* * *

"This is..." Tomoyo whispered out as she examined the place she was in. Recognizing it as a hospital room, Tomoyo saw a young woman with short brown hair and grey eyes clutching her newborn baby in a hospital bed, whispering sweet words to it. Another woman sat next to her with long wavy silver, purple hair and emerald green eyes, also holding a sleeping baby with tufts of honey brown hair. Tomoyo recognized them as both her and Sakura's mother. _"Is this when I was born? But why?"_ Suddenly, Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji, spoke to Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother.

"Can you believe we're mothers Nadeshiko? Of course you were the first one, all because of Fujitaka." She said, with a slightly bitter tone at Fujitaka. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"Really Sonomi? Can't you put all this behind us? As a family?" Sonomi sighed.

"...Maybe. But, let's not talk about that right now. I want my baby, Tomoyo, to be happy!" She exclaimed, cuddling her bundle of joy. Suddenly, baby Sakura who was fast asleep in her mother's arms, opened her eyes to reveal emerald green eyes, like her mother. She began to whimper, and Nadeshiko went to comfort her. Then, she heard another baby begin to cry. Looking up, she saw that it was little Tomoyo, but Sonomi's eyes were closed as she held the baby limply. Immediately, Nadeshiko realized something was wrong.

"Sonomi?!" Suddenly, a voice answered her, but it was not Sonomi's.

"She is fine. I simply put everyone in this hospital asleep. I'm quite amazed that you're still awake. But, since you were blessed by the goddess, I suppose it makes sense." Snapping her head towards the voice, she saw that it was a young boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes, a pair of square glasses on his face. Tomoyo widened her eyes in shock.

"Eriol?!" She cried out. Carrying a golden wand with a sun and moon, Eriol walked over to the two women. Nadeshiko clutched Sakura closer, but the boy smiled.

"Have no fear. I did not come to harm them. But, I'm sure you had foresaw it, being blessed by the great goddess herself." Nadeshiko suddenly smiled.

"...Yes. I knew. Though I am not a direct descendant myself, the goddess blessed me because I would bare her reincarnation someday. I suppose you're here to see her?" Eriol shook his head slightly.

"No. I have no doubt that she will be fine. I came to see that child." he said, pointing to baby Tomoyo. Nadeshiko nodded.

"I see...is she alright? The goddess showed me...but, even I am unsure what happened as I am not a magician or her descendant." She asked as Eriol gently took Tomoyo from Sonomi's limp arms. Eriol examined the baby before frowning.

"Hm...It seems that something has attached to her. Or, I should say someone." Gently putting the baby on the ground, Eriol brought the staff near the infant.

 ** _"I command thee. Under the name of the great goddess, Aini, come! Appear before me, shadows of life before!"_** The infant cried out in pain as two glowing orbs of light floated up from her body, and formed into two people, a man and a woman. Tomoyo gasped she recognized the woman. It was no other than Arba, the woman who Tomoyo claimed killed her and the woman who vowed to help the girl defeat her dark side. However, Tomoyo did not recognize the man. Having short purple hair, two long strands were in front, with a pair of glasses on his face. Arba looked upset while the man stared at Eriol. The boy examined the two.

"...How interesting. To think that you two were woven into the soul of that woman before she died...I have no doubt that the goddess had this all planned." Eriol said as he picked up the crying baby and pulled down the blanket, revealing tufts of silver, purple hair and purple eyes. "I'm afraid that this color is too unique. Nadeshiko is alright because she is not the goddess's descendant, but for someone who is the reincarnation of a guardian, it's far too dangerous. I'm afraid I'll have to hide it." Eriol explained as he waved his hand over baby Tomoyo, changing her hair to black and eyes to grey. "There." He stated as he looked back the group. "Her true appearance will be revealed when she meets the two of you again under certain circumstances. Until then, sleep inside her until the time has come." The man stared at Eriol before speaking.

 _"...Why am I here? Did I not die?"_ Arba nodded in agreement.

 _"Yes! Why?! Why am I, who betrayed everyone, here with the woman who'd be the last person to want to see me? Why?!"_ Eriol simply smiled.

"You are here because Aini believed that you deserved another chance at life. When this baby grows up and bares children, you will reborn as her descendants." Then, he looked directly at Arba. "...No matter what you did, the you who betrayed them is not the same as the you right here. Aini still thought of the you right now as her true friend." Arba began to tear up. Unable to say anything, she turned to the man next to her and cried in his arms. Soon, they faded into orbs of light and disappeared into the infant's body. By then, baby Tomoyo fell asleep. Gently placing her back into Sonomi's arms, Eriol turned back to Nadeshiko. "...You know what will happen to you soon right? On Sakura's thrid birthday?" Nadeshiko smiled sadly.

"Yes. I will have died by then. It will be sad that I have to leave them so soon, but, this life of my was never meant to last this long. I have to thank **her** for even giving me a chance to have a family." She said as the woman gently rocked her baby back and forth. Eriol stared at her before turning around and leaving, disappearing. Then, the scene faded into black and Tomoyo found herself staring at a man in front of her, the very same person from the dream just before. The man, having spotted her, smiled.

 _"...It's been a while. Do you still remember who you were, even after being reborn?"_ he asked. Tomoyo swallowed and let out a deep sigh.

"...No. But, I have been getting these dreams that hint who I might have been. Were you someone close to me?" The man nodded slightly.

 _"Yes, I guess. But, there were others that were closer to you, those who you adored. Tell me. Are you aware of your child that walks among the earth right now?"_ The man questioned. He chuckled at Tomoyo's shocked face. _"No, I thought not. You will find out soon enough, but your child bares resemblance to you. Or, at least, your former self."_ He smiled again. _"It was nice to speak with you again. I'm sure that since you met Arba, you will regain your true appearance soon. But, he did say under certain circumstances...Either way, it will come soon. May we meet again..."_ His opaque form began to shimmer as it turned to speckles of light. Tomoyo suddenly had something to ask of him.

"Wait! What is your name sir?!" The purple haired man shrugged.

 _"I will bare a new one soon. But, if you mean the name that I was called before...it was Setta."_ He whispered out before completely disappearing. Eyes heavy once more, Tomoyo let the darkness swallow her.

* * *

...

* * *

Groaning, Tomoyo rubbed her eyes as she tried to get up, only to hit her head on something hard. Hissing in pain, Tomoyo realized that she was still under the bed. Straightening her kimono out, courtesy of the palace, as best she could, Tomoyo sighed. As she wondered where Syaoran was, the girl noticed how quiet it was compared to before she fell asleep. Too quiet. Tentatively lifting the bed cover from underneath, Tomoyo peaked outside to see that the door was flung opened, and Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. Dread filling up inside her, Tomoyo dashed outside. Seeing absolutely no one, she started to run with no direction, her mind only focused on trying to find her friend. Her necklace jotted back and forth around her neck, and her bare feet started to get scratch from the pebbled floor. Tomoyo ran past some people, but she was too focused on Sayoran to pay attention to them. Panting, Tomoyo suddenly heard what seemed to be yells and the clinking of swords. Running towards the noise, Tomoyo saw before her a training ground of some sort. Weapons laid neatly on the cobblestone wall, and the yellow flags with the insignia of Kou flew brightly in the wind. However, Tomoyo's mind was focused on the battle in front of her. There, Syaoran was desperately trying to defend himself against the onslaught of people that clashed against him. The youngest was the pink haired prince who slashed at Syaoran with his giant blade, his eyes filled with murderous intent. The blue haired prince jab at the brunette, but Syaoran managed to evade his attack. Unfortunately, he fell right into the range of the man with blood red hair. With no hesitation, he brought his sword down. Syaoran managed to dodge, but suffered from a cut on his shoulder. On the sidelines, Princess Kougyoku and another red haired prince watched, along with three maidens and a handful or retainers. The retainers were oddly shaped, one having a porkish face while another had snakes for hair. Kougyoku covered her eyes when Syaoran was struck, and leaned against her brother who patted her on the head. Suddenly, Tomoyo heard Syaoran cry out in pain as he fell to the floor, his legs unable to move. As the assailants closed in on him, Tomoyo cried out.

 **"STOP IT!"** Pausing their attacks, the attackers, and everyone else as well, turned around to see Tomoyo standing there panting. Running over to Syaoran, Tomoyo held up her hands in an attempt to protect him. "Why are you attacking him?! What did he ever do to you?!" Tomoyo demanded, tears falling down her face. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand and looked down to see Syaoran still semi-conscious.

"They...wanted you. But...I wouldn't let...them. So, we...fought. I'm sorry." He gasped out. Tomoyo continued to shed tears as she saw blood seeping through his wounds. Ripping off some fabric from her kimono, and earning a few gasps as well, she tried to patch up the wounds as best she could, but the blood would not stop bleeding out. Scared for her friends life, Tomoyo looked at the the people.

"Please! Someone help him!" Kougyoku seemed earnest to help, but a man with yellow robes and purple markings held the princess back. Others either looked away or sneered at the boy. Suddenly, the man with the pig faced appearance cackled.

"Hahaha! Anyone who is foolish enough to go against Prince Kouen deserves the death penalty!" Eyes widening in despair, Tomoyo turned to the three assailants. The blue haired prince made eye contact with her before briefly looking away, a look of shame visible on his face. The pink haired man looked at his older brother who merely stared at the scene before. Then, the prince spoke.

"...He agreed to fight even though the boy knew that death was waiting for him. Unless you can defeat me and the other two, he will remain there." He answered coldly. Realizing that no one would help him without the defeat of the three warriors, Tomoyo began to sob. Suddenly, she felt her necklace get warmer. Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw that the accessory was glowing. Suddenly, the ground around her began to shake, and green vines sprouted from beneath the graveled ground. Everyone let out astonished gasps as the vines gently wrapped themselves around the injured boy. Then, they began to glow and Tomoyo could see Syaoran relaxing as he fell asleep smiling. Amazed, Tomoyo saw one of the vines gently wrapped itself around. By some instinct, she petted the plant affectionately. All the royal siblings looked at the vines in surprise, but they don't seem shocked to say the least. Then, she turned back to the princes, eyes glowing slightly.

"Even so...Even so, I won't let this slide." Standing up, she glared at everyone. "If it's a fight you want, then I'll gladly take his place!" As she shouted those words, Tomoyo's appearance changed. Her charcoal black hair turned silver and purple, her grey eyes now also a purple color. She undid her braid and pulled out the ribbon that held it together, letting her luscious hair fall down in soft curls. Vines began to appear once more and surrounded her, acting as a shield. "...So. What's it going to be?" She asked. Immediately, a voice rang from the crowd of spectators.

"Impudent woman! How dare you say that to our master!" As other voices began to yell in agreement, the man, Kouen, cut them off. He regard Tomoyo carefully.

"...Are you sure? It's true that this whole battle began because of you. But, hurting you is the last thing we'd want."He said. Tomoyo thought she could heard some affection in those words, but she shrugged it off.

"If it's about me then I should be the one fighting it. I can't forgive you for hurting someone I care about." She stated. The man sighed.

"...Very well." Then, the pink haired prince spoke up.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure we don't hurt you too much!" He said with enthusiasm. The blue eyed prince did not make eye contact.

"...I'm sorry." With that, they launched themselves at her. As the vines that were wrapped around Syaoran carried him to safety, the ones that surrounded Tomoyo created a spherical shield. Narrowing his eyes at the obstacle, Kouen sword began to glow and caught on fire. Slashing down onto the vines, the flames flickered for a moment before disappearing, showing only slightly blackened vines. The prince tsked as the pink haired boy gasped in shock.

"EH?! En-chan's attack didn't work?!" Kouen shook his head at the prince.

"Kouha, you should know by now that this is no ordinary creature. But, I'm surprised that my fire attack didn't work on it. Pity." Then, he looked at the blue haired prince. "This is obviously some Djinn at work here. Hakuryuu, you don't have a metal vessel yet so you're not much use." Hakuryuu scowled.

"I get the hint. I'll leave." With that, he walked off towards the crowd. Kouha started to giggle.

"En-chan!~ Let me try to shred it with my sword!" With that, his black sword began to swell to an enormous size. Grinning almost maliciously, he brought it down, only for more vines to appear and surround the blade. "Eh?!" Kouha cried out as he forced the sword to return back to its original size. "I can't even hit the shield!" Kouen began to examine the plant in depth when a shout came from the sidelines.

"Kouen!" turning his head, he saw that it was his younger brother Koumei. "If you want, I can be of assistance. I may not be good in battle, but with my djinn, I can help." Kouha, who had heard Koumei, looked at him strangely.

"Eh? Why would we need our Djinns?" As if to answer his question, a glow began to emit from the shield of vines. Opening up like a newborn flower, pink butterflies erupted from within and a young woman that could only be Tomoyo stood there. Keeping her silver purple hair, wildflowers were wrapped between her hair. Her ears were sharpened to resemble elf ears, and her face was lightly painted with natural like colors. Tomoyo's kimono was replaced with a small mini dress that looked like it was stitched from petals and leaves of a peach tree. A small crown of roses and vines laid on her head, along with her silver necklace which sparkled brightly. Soft green slippers replaced her bare feet, and her skin sparkled. As Tomoyo opened her eyes, purple met with red as she stared at Kouen. Then, Tomoyo waved her hand and two glowing swords appeared on both sides of her. Taking them, Tomoyo pointed one of them at the prince. The swords had shimmered down to reveal dual blades, the hand'es adorned with vines. Looking at the crowd, Tomoyo flashed them a dangerous smile.

"Ready to give up?" She said as her eyes flashed brown and pink before returning to purple.

* * *

 **No One's POV: Syaoran**

"Ugh...What's...going on?" Syaoran murmured as he rubbed his aching head. As the boy tried to stand up, he felt something wrapped around him and the sound of battle reverberating in his ears. Opening his eyes slowly, Syaoran saw himself covered by glowing green vines. Surprised, he vaguely recalled someone trying to save him. Suddenly, a a heat wave flew past his face and Syaoran turned to see people up in the air, fighting against one another. Shocked at how they could do it, Syaoran noticed a familiar face.

"Tomoyo?!" He cried out. Tomoyo's appearance had changed drastically. She resembled an elf, a fairy almost. Giggling, Tomoyo danced around her enemies before coming in with her dual blades. Vines sprouted around her and struck at the floating men. As he watched in amazement, Syaoran noticed that the three men who were fighting her seemed awfully familiar. Suddenly, it dawned on him that two were his assailant while the third was a spectators. Just like Tomoyo, their appearance changed as well.

 _"How and why can they do that?! They look different as well! Wait...Kougyoku told me about a metal vessel that contained a Djinn...could they possibly have that? Did they use it to transform?!"_ Confused, Syaoran felt the vines around him loosen, and the brunette could stand up again. As he flexed his arms and legs, he recalled being drastically injured. _"Did these vines heal me? Did Tomoyo summon them?"_ He thought to himself. Seeing the crowd of people watching the spectacle, Syaoran walked over there. As he did however, those that saw him gasped in shock.

"Ah! You're injuries are gone!" A woman whose face was covered by paper charms cried out. A burly giant with a pig face grunted.

"Hmph. So the woman succeeded in healing you...What Master Kouen sees in her is the thing I don't get! She just some imprudent little girl!" Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Don't you dare criticize Kami!" She yelled out. Turning, Syaoran saw that it had been Kougyoku. A man in yellow robe tried to hold her back, but the prince with blue hair promptly encouraged the princess to continue. Syaoran recognized the prince as Hakuryuu, the third assailant who was forced in by his brother. He cheered Kougyoku on as he added his own words.

"Kougyoku's right! Kami took care of us as kids! We all loved her! Even if you are Kouen's Household Vessels, even he won't let this insult slide!" Hakuryuu cried out in anger. As they continued to yell, Syaoran witness the battle. He was amazed at the skill and finesse Tomoyo displayed as she parried each blow and struck back with her own.

 _"I've never seen her fight before...but, I don't think she was this skilled at swordplay before! What happened while I was unconscious?"_ He thought to himself. However, his thoughts disappeared when he saw one of them, Prince Kouha, swing his scythe at her back. It hit its mark, and Tomoyo cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

 **"TOMOYO!"** Syaoran cried out as he ran to her. Catching just as before she hit the floor, Syaoran held Tomoyo gently as she gasped in pain.

"Ah...Ah. Sy...Syaoran. You're...alright...Thank gods." She whispered out, tears forming in her eyes. Syaoran nodded slightly.

"Yes...it was because you helped me." Then, he gently laid her face down as he ripped some of the cloth from his clothes. As he dressed her wounds, he became aware that others began to gather, but he paid them no mind. Carefully, he tied the wound up and caressed her head. Then, he stood up and faced the men.

"...This was not her fight to begin with. Since my wounds have been healed, fight me again." Koumei frowned as he stared at him.

"So, you wish to fight again? But against three Metal Vessel users, you're at the disadvantage." He explained. Suddenly, Kouha tsked as he swung his scythe over his shoulder, his light purple hair flowing slightly in the wind.

"Well it's better than fighting Kami! I don't want to hurt her again!" He shouted, his hands shaking slightly. Kouen regarded Syaoran with distaste that continued to grow.

"...If that's your death wish, than so be it." Nodding, Syaoran readied his blade when he felt someone grab his ankle.

"Wait...Syaoran." Looking down, he saw Tomoyo desperately trying to get up.

"This battle...was about me, right? Then...I should fight...as well." With a surge of strength, she hauled herself up and leaned against Syaoran. Vines had begun to wrap around her back and glowed. "I'll...be fine." She said with a smile. Syaoran stared at her as different emotions surged within him.

He didn't want her to get hurt anymore. He's furious at himself because he allowed Tomoyo to get hurt and that he lost in a sword fight. He's upset that he got separate with his friends, with Sakura. **Sakura.** His rival. His friend. His companion. His first love. If he died fighting them, Syaoran would never see her again. He'd never see Meilin, his mother, Tomoyo, even Kero and Yue. Yes, Kero. The stupid stuff doll that loved to sass him. Even him. Pink butterflies began to surround him in tornado, unknown to everyone except to the Magi who watched from the comfort of his peach tree and the group of magicians in black robes and white cloth covering their faces that watched from a pool of water. They were, however, shocked at the sheer magnitude and color of the butterflies. Even the Empress who watched the battle from the start in the throne room was shocked at the butterflies that gathered around him. Tears began to form in her eyes as her beautiful face became marred with a horrified frown.

"Makhi? What's happening to you? This...this is not Solomon's rukh! Nor is it Father's! What treachery is this?!" She cried out in anguish. Suddenly, she paused. "Wait...is it **Her's?!** Can it be?!" Then, she broke into a terrifying smile. "Father! I have discovered where your precious daughter may lie!"

Syaoran glared at his rivals, his eyes suddenly glowing the color of fire. Then, a voice rang inside his head.

 _"FuFu...Are you ready? To tame the great, powerful flame that resides within you?"_ She whispered in a sultry voice. _"If so...Dispose of the blade. The being that resided in it was not keen the last time my magic wan through its vessel. I will provide you with the weapon that was once mine. Now, chant. Call my name, Makhi!"_ The being referred to him as "Makhi", but Syaoran paid no attention to it. Plunging the fiery blade colored blue down firmly into the ground, he gently helped Tomoyo to stand properly before pulling his sleeve down to reveal his glowing bracelet. Then, he chanted.

 _"Djinn of Bravery and Honor, Guardian of the Raging Fire that resides within me, come forth with thy Household Vessel and thy will! I call upon thee, Nuria! Grant me thy will and power and make into the great phoenix guardian that protected thy Child of Fire! **NOW COME!** " _As soon as Syaoran said it, his bracelt glowed even brighter than before, and a circle of fire appeared around him before swallowing him up. As everyone gasped in shock, Kouen narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph...so. You also have a flame Djinn. But, that will not help an inexperienced warrior like yourself." He murmured out.

As the flames disappeared, Syaoran took on a new appearance. His short, brown hair had turn into the color of the sun. A thin, long braid fell at his feet, and a pair of flame-like wings sprouted from his back. Chest bare, strange red markings were painted on instead, as well as on his face, including a red circle on his forehead. A pair of white pants covered his lower half, but a decorative belt with a phoenix on it was wrapped around his waist. He was barefoot and when the boy opened his painted eyes, the color of his pupils were brown flecked with gold. His bracelet was still around his wrist, but began to glow until it was basically light. Lifting itself from Syaoran arms, it burst into flames and morphed into a sword. When the flames died down, the weapon revealed to be a long blade. Taking it, he pointed it at Kouen.

"Still think I can't defeat you?" He asked. Kouen stared at him before smirking.

"We'll see."

* * *

...

* * *

 **No One's POV**

 **Location: ?**

As the battle ensued, a meeting had been scheduled by a certain Empress in a mysterious place. though everyone that had gathered were different, they all had one thing in common. Their faces were covered with a white cloth, and they were surrounded by black birds. As they whispered to one another, a voice suddenly called their attention.

"Empress Gyouken!" Everyone immediately hushed and as the Empress walked in. A terrifying smirk on her face and a golden staff i her left hand, the empress faced the crowd that she had gathered.

"People of Al-Thamen! I have gracious news for all of you! Rejoice as our Father's precious daughter has returned!" Immediately, everyone cheered.

"Lady Aini! She has returned!" They cried out in joy. Gyouken continued smiling as she waved her staff, and an image of Syaoran and Tomoyo appeared, surrounded by the pink butterflies.

"Ill Illah's followers! This is proof! The symbol of Father's daughter, Aini, are these butterflies! But, they have been corrupted by Solomon's influence! The evidence is from Sheba's reincarnation! Look as they surround her as well as my son! Both are under the arrogant king's influence! We must free them! For Il Illah!" Everyone began to chant.

"Destroy Solomon's influence! Free Lady Aini!" Gyouken cackled as they cried out.

"Oh Solomon...what will you do know? Soon, your influence on Aini will be gone, and she will rejoin with our Father. Makhi will return to me, and Sheba, you little servant, will die. Arrogant King...we, Al-Thamen, will cloak this world in darkness!" As the empress said that, she failed to notice a familiar figure float by, her emerald green and gold eyes glaring at the royal.

 _"Not if I can help it."_ she whispered. The purple in her hair and gold in her eyes shifted momentarily to a cerulean blue before returning normal. _"I, Evelyn, daughter of Solomon and Aini, will not let you."_ And she disappeared.

* * *

 **Another chapter unfolds...Syaoran and Tomoyo have gained their Djinn Equips like Sakura, but what is their true purpose? A new figure, Setta, reveals himself to Tomoyo, and caused Tomoyo's appearance to change. Who is Tomoyo's child Setta said she supposedly had? A secret organization know as Al-Thamen has been revealed. Are they responsible for bring Sakura and her friends here? Aini is Il Illah's daughter?! Who exactly is Il Illah? Why is this organization so determined to destroy Solomon's influence? And Evelyn is revealed to also be the daughter of Aini?! Does that mean...?!**

* * *

 **12345678910: I'm glad that you liked that part! As I said before, it will be awhile before Yue comes to the world of Magi. But, he will be seen somewhere in the Balbadd Arc and the Zagan Arc, though he won't remain long. Hope that answers your question!**

 **Merry Christmas once more! Have a happy holiday with your families!  
Until Next Time! R&R!**


	21. What Happened Yesterday?

**Hey Everyone! A new chapter is up! Today, it's back to Sakura and Kero in Sindria! I won't be revealing what's happening in this chapter however. But, warning, there's going to be mentions of a certain something...you know? The romance making? I don't really want to change the rating because it's not explicit, it's just there you know? But if it really bothers you, I will, just tell me. Hope you like it! Also, there are elements of bullying and curse words. Be wary when you're reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(P.S. Make sure to read the author's note at the end of the chapter!)**

* * *

 **No One's POV: Sakura**

As the sun flew across the brightening sky, its golden rays of light fell across the kingdom of Sindria. Fishermen on the sea stopped reeling in daily catches of fish to momentarily gaze at the beautiful sunrise. The citizens were just waking up and preparing themselves for another day. At the palace, it was no different. Soldiers switched out with their night counterparts and took guard as the sleepy men went to bed. Chefs in the grand kitchen began to prepare succulent meals made from the fresh seafood and juicy fruit the local farmers and fishers brought in. Even the Sindrian Generals had just awoken. Pisti yawned loudly, unaware of the heated argument Yamraiha and Sharkkan had started, a daily ritual the two did every morning. Hinahoho struggled to get his kids ready while trying to prevent a full on fight between two sisters. Drakon awoke the morning with his lovely wife who showered him with kisses. Spartos gaze at the rising sun, smiling as he remembered his childhood days. Masrur was out training in the forest, honing his speed and his monstrous strength. Ja'far was fast asleep at his desk, a victim of the late work he did nonstop last night. Kero was asleep in a makeshift bed on the second shelf of a clothes drawer, made with care by his master, Sakura. And speaking of the girl, one could see that she was not in her bed. Where did she go?

* * *

...

* * *

Sakura yawned slightly as she snuggled into her pillow, bringing up her blanket to covering her slightly cold body. She felt something warm next to her, and cuddled closer to it.

 _"Mnh...it's so warm. Why am I so cold anyways?"_ Sakura wondered to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. As she did however, she was met with a certain man. Sinbad, once again with no clothes. Sakura immediately stood straight up in shock. The blanket slid from her body, revealing her soft, pale skin. Sakura blushed heavily as she pulled the blanket up to cover her own nude body. _"What?! Why am I-?! Why is he-?! What happened last night?!"_ As she began to panic, Sakura saw Sinbad begin to move as he turned himself over so his back faced her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura slowly got off the soft bed and onto the cold, granite floor. Looking around, she saw her clothes scattered around the room, as well as the king's. Carefully, she scooped up her articles of clothing and jewelry and put them on, trying to ignore the pain around her lower back and waist. After she made herself presentable, Sakura tiptoed out of the room and looked around to see if there was anyone there. Seeing no one, the brunette dashed down the hallway, not stopping until she reached her room. Then, she threw open the door, but closed it quietly when she saw Kero asleep in his makeshift bed of cotton. Sighing, Sakura looked down at her body as she hugged herself, playing with a ring on her finger.

"Urgh...How did this happen?"

* * *

 ** _Yesterday..._**

* * *

"...Yamraiha? Who are those women surrounding Sinbad?" Sakura asked the magician as they browsed a merchant's goods. Yamraiha, who was looking at a small, dainty glass figurine, looked over her shoulders to see Sinbad surrounded by beautiful women of all sorts. She immediately scowled.

"Ugh. Don't pay attention to them Sakura. Those are just some maidens from the kingdom trying to kiss up to Sinbad. They're all hoping he pick one of them to be his queen." The blue haired female explained. Sakura paused for a moment. Having put aside their differences and apologized to one another, Sinbad had taken the girl out to a street vendor event to as compensation for causing her emotional distress. Yamraiha came with them, claiming that she couldn't leave Sinbad alone with Sakura after the fiasco last time. But, as they soon arrived at the street, many women came out and barraged Sinbad. Not only were they extraordinarily beautiful, their bodies were the ideal hourglass figure men wanted. Sakura dusted her dress, the one she had worn when she arrived into this world, and looked at Yamraiha.

"...Queen?" Sakura asked curiously. Yamraiha sighed.

"Yes, queen. Remember that despite how childish he is, Sinbad is still the king of Sindria. Marrying him would mean you'd be queen as well, ruling by his side. Every girl dreams to be his wife. However, Sinbad isn't interesting in taking a wife right now, despite his nickname as the 'Lady Killer of the Seven Seas'. He's slept with plenty of girls, but hasn't had a single interest in sticking with them. So, they're all just-Sakura? Why are you blushing?" Yamraiha suddenly asked. Sakura's face had bloomed into a bright red color.

"H...He sleeps with w...women?!" Sakura stuttered out. She sure why she was so shocked. Maybe it was because the girl thought that Sinbad had devoted himself to Hope. Then again, he couldn't just wallow in grief forever. But, since he didn't take a wife, did that mean he still loved Hope as his true bride? Yamraiha seemed to have guessed what Sakura was thinking.

"Sinbad may have loved Hope, but in the end, he was still a man. And every man has to fulfill his needs. Of course, like I said, he hasn't been interested with settling down...that is, until you arrived." Sakura blushed even harder. Yamraiha smirked as she continued. "You should have seen Sinbad when he first saw you. He was literally jumping all over the place. Despite his love for Hope, I think he fell for you." However, she narrowed her eyes at the king. "...That man, though he told us he loved you, still beds with other women. Sakura, whatever happens, don't fall for his charms. If you really wanted to, test him. Make him prove himself." With that Yamraiha turned back to the figurine she was looking at and started ti bargain with the merchant. Sakura stared at the magician before she felt Kero come out of her bag.

"...Boy, does she sound serious. I really hope you didn't fall for that guy's charm." He said worriedly. Sakura smiled reassuringly at Kero.

"Don't worry, Kero. I didn't. Besides, he's much too old for me. He practically be my uncle!" Suddenly, she heard a depressed voice behind her.

"...Please. Don't say that. I don't want to think I'm old..." Turning around, Sakura saw that it was Sinbad. He seemed to have a depressing aura around him. The women, who had followed him, reassured the king.

"Oh King Sinbad! Don't listen to that silly girl! You're not old!" one woman said.

"Yeah! This girl's just too young to understand!" Another reasoned. As they continued to assure the king, Sakura had enough.

"...I'm leaving for the next cart. Yamraiha? Are you done yet?" She called out to the magician. Yamraiha who was practically glowing after successfully getting the figuring cheap, nodded.

"Yep! Hey, why don't we get some pastries? I heard they're making some kind of Kou specialty. I think they call it a 'mochi'. Let's try it." Nodding, Sakura left Sinbad to the flock of women and followed Yamraiha. Though she said she did't fall in love with him, what was this aching feeling in her chest every time she saw Sinbad with another woman?

* * *

...

* * *

Sakura, despite what happened earlier, fully enjoyed the fair. The mochi she bought with Yamraiha was delicious. Made with edible cherry blossom leaves, the dessert was pink and made into the shape of a sakura blossom. Biting into the sticky rice dough, sweet and salty flavors entered her mouth, with the salt enhancing the sweetness of the pastry. Next, they had tried a fried dish made from fish, but Sinbad didn't eat any, complaining that it was "too greasy". Sakura had also bought numerous trinkets that included a small jewelry case, two color sashes, a pair of pink flats, and a small doll outfit in which Kero wore with joy. As they continued walking, Sakura noticed that the crowd of women had not dispersed themselves and were chatting with Sinbad. She felt annoyed at that, but it quickly disappeared when they came across a performance happening in the middle of the square. Inching her way in, Sakura saw as costumed men tossed their partners into the air. As they flew up, the women danced, using the ribbons they had to created an assortment of shapes. Awed by their movement, Sakura became entranced by it. Too soon did the performance end when a spokesperson came onto the floor.

"All right! Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention! We will like to try something new! Would a volunteer from the audience come out and perform for us?" As the citizens murmured who should go, Sakura felt her hand raise up into the air.

"I would!" She cried out. As the crowd cheered her on, she Sakura saw Yamraiha stare at her in surprise. Walking up to the center, she saw, out of the corners of her eyes, Sinbad kissing a woman on the cheek. Anger suddenly flaring inside of her, Sakura turned her head away from him and smiled sweetly at the man.

"What would you like to perform? Do you need anything?" He asked. Handing him her bag, Sakura suddenly had a story and a song go through her head.

"...Yes. I would like the ribbons the dancers from before used. Be good Kero." She said to the bag. A small grunt was heard, but it remained silent after that. After receiving the ribbons, Sakura faced the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

 _ **I know they say that the space between**_

 ** _Can make it stronger than we've ever seen_**

With a flash, Sakura brought the pink ribbons up and began to spin, rippling the fabric as she did.

 _ **They might be right, but I disagree**_

 _ **'Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me.**_

Sakura then kicked her feet up and did a backwards flip. As everyone started to cheer, she could see Sinbad, who had been preoccupied by the women before, began to noticed Sakura dancing. Smirking because she got his attention, Sakura continued.

 _ **Sometimes I wonder why you even care,**_

 _ **'Cause even when I leave, you're always there here with me.**_

As she continued singing and dancing, Sakura could see the white birds flutter excitedly around the people. Some even began to surround her, and soon blended with the pink butterflies that surrounded her. Soon, the song was coming to an end. But, Sakura had gotten her wish, the one she'd never thought she wanted. Sinbad, paying his absolute attention to her. Not even the most delicate and exotic maiden could turn his gaze from her, and the brunette could see the birds around him flap around in delight. So, with one last twirl, she let go of the ribbons. As they slowly fell to the ground, Sakura finally sang the last of the words.

 ** _So far gone in you_**

 ** _In you_**

 ** _So far gone in you_**

She whispered out before gently falling to the ground. Everyone fell quiet before cheering once more, whistling and call out her name, though she was surprised that they even knew it at all. Smiling, Sakura waved at them before she retrieved her bag from the spokesman. Kero popped out.

"Wow Sakura! I didn't think you were a good singer like Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed slightly.

"He. Well, neither did I until I tried at that festival. Guess I'm also a good dancer huh?" She answered when she saw Yamraiha run to her.

"Sakura! I can't believe you did that! That was amazing!" The magician cried out. As Sakura listened to Yamraiha, she saw Sinbad walk up to her.

"That was a splendid performance, Sakura. As perfect as the one you did a few days ago." Sinbad complimented her. "...I must say, I was captivated by it. Won't you perform it for me again in the near future?" Sakura paused. He wanted her to perform again? While the main point was to get his attention, Sakura couldn't imagine even doing it again.

"...Maybe." was all she answered. However, that satisfied the king. Suddenly, a monstrous roar was heard, and Sakura turned around to see a giant sea serpent coming over the wall. _"Another serpent? That's the third one this week!"_ She thought. Sighing, Sakura knew that if the beast was slain, there would be another festival that night. As she wondered who would defeat it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tilting her head, she saw that it was Sinbad, who's eyes glittered playfully.

"...How about you try your Djinn Equip on the serpent? After all, it'd be a shame if your skills stopped improving." Sakura stared at him before nodding slightly.

"Fine." She answered. Sinbad was right. Every since her battle with him, Sakura hadn't even tried to use the power. Maybe this was a good time to test to see that wasn't a fluke. Handing her bag to Yamraiha and giving a word of reassurance to Kero, Sakura grabbed onto her key around her neck. Summoning the power from her anklet, Sakura glowed and transformed. Examining the beast as she flew up, Sakura pushed back some of her snowy white hair back and willed the key to to transform into a rapier using the Sakura Card. With a slash, she aimed it at the beast's neck. The serpent paused momentarily before its head severed from its body, and the corpse fell down, blood still seeping from the cut. As everyone cheered, Sakura returned back to normal as she stowed the magical card away beneath her dress. As she got her bag from the blue haired magician, she saw Yamraiha frowning.

"...Be careful Sakura." She said. Sakura stared at her confusedly.

"Huh?" Yamraiha nodded towards the women that surrounded Sinbad.

"Those harpies over there? They'll do anything to get rid of competition. Even if it means dirtying their hands."

* * *

...

* * *

Just like the day Sakura and Kero had arrived in Sindria, the whole kingdom was bustling around in excitement. Children ran around wearing painted masks, giggling and chasing one another. Both men and women watched as dancers performed on stage, alluring more people to watch them. Breathing in the succulent smell of sweets and meats in the air, she felt pity towards Kero, who had retired back to their room, his stomach too full from eating the sweet mochi from before. Sakura smiled as she handed a man a flowery lei. She wore a similar outfit like the first time she attended the festival, but thankfully, it wasn't as revealing as before. Wearing a pink one piece that flowed down to her mid thigh, the dress itself was tight, showing off any curves she had. Wearing her anklet and headpiece, Sakura chose to leave behind her rope necklace, along with her cherry blossom pin, and instead took the mysterious colored necklace she couldn't remember having. Yamraiha and Pisti once again helped her appearance, choosing to pull her wavy hair into a ponytail with a braid running around her head. Sakura decided to join in on the festivities and donned on a masquerade mask, decorated with pink sequin and painted feathers, while she helped a young dancer pass around flowers. After giving the last of the leis away, Sakura reported back to the dancer who thanked her graciously.

"Thank you so much! The boss gave me twice the flowers this time and I had no idea how to give the all away in time! You really saved me!" She thanked. Sakura smiled.

"It was nothing really. Just enjoy the festival, OK?" Bidding one last farewell, Sakura walked away and wondered what she should do next when she saw Ja'far come running over to her.

"Lady Sakura! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" The white haired general panted out. Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"Hm? You were looking for me?" Sighing, Ja'far straightened up and nodded.

"Yes, My Lady. King Sinbad has requested your audience." Curious as to what the purple haired man wanted, Sakura nodded back.

"OK. Also, you can drop the titles. Sakura is fine." A surprised look appeared on Ja'far's face before being replaced with a smile.

"If that is what you wish...Sakura." With that, the general led Sakura through the crowd and up some stairs. Reaching the top, she saw the other generals there as well, eating and chatting with one another. Looking around, she spotted Sinbad. With yet again another horde of women. As she watched the women crowd around him showing off their rather large curves and him actually enjoying it, Sakura simply stared in disgust.

 _"Do they have no shame, flirting and showing off their bodies in front of everyone? And him, enjoying it?"_ She thought in annoyance. Deciding that she rather be with the crowd than watch this, Sakura turned to leave when she heard Sinbad yell for her.

"Sakura!" Sighing, she turned to face Sinbad. By then, the king had left the women and was currently walking over to her, a worried expression on his face. "Is everything all right?" He asked. "I asked for you so that you could see the scenery, but you're leaving already? What's wrong?" A surge of anger and annoyance erupted inside her, but she managed to keep calm and smiled at him.

"Well, you looked rather busy with those women, so I decided not to bother you. I didn't disturb your playtime now, did I?" She said sweetly. Sinbad immediately turned red and began to sputter excuse when Hinahoho started laughing.

"HAHA! I told ya Sinbad! No girl's ever going to take you seriously if you keep doing that! Especially not anyone with Sakura's spirit!" Drakon shook his head.

"Sinbad, why didn't you listen. I thought you were serious about settling down with her." Sakura stared at Drakon as she registered what he said.

"Huh?...He...wants to settle down? With me?" She asked, dumbfounded. After a few moments, it clicked. " **EH?!** **HE WANTS TO MARRY ME?!"** Sakura screamed out. Sinbad slapped himself on the face as everyone cheered.

"...Thanks a lot Drakon." He murmured out. Sakura, not knowing what to do, did what any frightened animal would. She ran away. Everyone became silent as she disappeared down the steps. Sinbad, snapping back to reality, began running after her. "Sakura! Wait! Masrur and Drakon! Help me!" Shaking their heads, the two generals followed him while the rest began to laugh among themselves. However, one group did not join in. Instead, they glared down where Sakura took off as they excused themselves to execute the plan.

* * *

...

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure where she was running towards. Anywhere was better than the place she was running from. As she ran, thoughts began to go through her mind. He wants to marry her. A king of an entire country, wants her to be his queen. Out of all the women he could have chosen, he chose her. Why? They had known each other for only a few months, give or take. So why? Why would a twenty some year old man chose a sixteen, seventeen, at most, year old girl as his bride? As she began to feel the fatigue in her legs, Sakura slowed down as she reached a small garden. Looking back, she saw the lights of the festival far behind her. _"How far did I run?"_ she thought to herself. Sighing, Sakura spotted a lone white stone bench near her. Sitting on it, Sakura took a deep breath and sighed once more, looking at the carefully tended flowers that bloomed in neat columns and the pruned hedges that resembled a maze. There was even a water fountain, the pool of water reflecting the full moon. As she smiled at how peaceful it was, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"So there's the bitch." Tensing up, Sakura turned around to see a couple of women standing behind her in the shadows. Still wearing their dancer outfits, Sakura recognized them as the harem that followed Sinbad all around. Sensing ill intention from them, Sakura stood up and went to summon the power from her anklet. However, as she looked down, she saw that it was gone, as well as her headpiece. Cursing and wondering when it flew off, the women began to close in on her.

"What's wrong? Scared?" One said with a laugh. "Of course you would be. You **should be.** " As Sakura kept backing away, she felt the cold, stone wall behind her, and the girl knew she was trapped.

Another woman who had her slick black hair in a ponytail, smirked. "Poor girl. That's what you get for messing with us. No one can come and take what we've worked so hard for. The king is **ours.** And we're not going to let some virgin bitch take that from us." Suddenly, Sakura felt one of them grab her hair. As she cried out in pain, Sakura felt the woman drag her towards the fountain. Desperately trying to break free, Sakura saw her reflection in the water before she was promptly dunked into it. Bubbles started to pop from the surface frantically as the girl tried desperately to breathe. From in the water, she could hear laughter from the women as they began to mock her, hurdling insults at the girl. As she began to black out from lack of oxygen, she suddenly felt her head pulled from the water. As she coughed and gasped for oxygen, she felt a warm body next to her cold one. Still breathing heavily, Sakura saw Sinbad holding her up, and she saw Masrur and Drakon close in on the woman. No longer laughing, they looked scared as some whimpered slightly. Sakura felt Sinbad's grip tighten. Sakura gulped.

"Sin...Sinbad" She whispered breathlessly. Sinbad looked down and Sakura almost gasped. His golden eyes, hardened, were filled with anger. Sinbad was more than furious. He was livid, to the point where words would not even break his trance. However, it softened slightly upon seeing Sakura shivering slightly. Taking off his most outer robe, the king draped around Sakura still wet body and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't hurt you anymore." With that, he glared at the women who all flinched. Sakura, sensing terrible dread if Sinbad went through with his punishment, grabbed his arm. Immediately as she did so, the necklace around her neck began to glow momentarily before fading away. By then, Sinbad's posture became relaxed, but he looked questionably at her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura spoke.

"...Sinbad. Don't. Whatever you're about to do, don't do it. They didn't hurt me much. So please, let them go." The women stared at Sakura disbelief when they heard her. Drakon did so as well, but Masrur smiled slightly before returning back to his neutral expression. After staring at her, Sinbad sighed.

"Fine. I know you're not going to back down anyways." Then, he returned his attention at the assailants. "...You're free to go. But, if this happens again, know that there will be punishment." Nodding shakily, the women ran off, and disappeared into the darkness. Sighing once more, Sinbad rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Whew. What a day it's been. And here I thought it was the perfect day too..." Then, he reached into his pockets. "Here, you dropped these." He said as the king handed Sakura her anklet and headpiece. "Masrur found these when he was following your scent." The girl thanked him as she took the jewelry. Glowing slightly, she sighed in relief that they weren't lost. As she put them on, Sakura noticed Sinbad stand awkwardly, his cheeks tinged slightly red. "...Sakura. Do you remember before? When Drakon said about me settling down with you?" Sakura nodded, feeling her face get warm. Taking a deep breath, the king took something from his pocket and kneeled down. "That was the real reason that I called you there. Sakura, will...Will you marry me?" Sinbad asked as he revealed a silver ring with a pink gemstone. The gem was carved into a cherry blossom, etched by a professional. Sakura stared at the ring. Thoughts ran through her mind. Wasn't she too young to marry? But, then she thought of her mother, Nadeshiko, who married her father at only sixteen years old. What would Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero think? Toya would surely object, maybe even Yue and Yukito. However, one particular thought stood out.

"...Before I answer you, Sinbad, tell me. Are you marrying me because I resemble Hope?" She asked. Sinbad's face remained neutral as he answered.

"...I would be lying to say that it hadn't occurred to me. But, in all honesty, I'm in love with Sakura, not Hope. Maybe you do have her face and her spirit, but I'm only concern with the woman in front of me. Believe me when I say this." Sakura's vision began to blur as tears started to form in her eyes. Rubbing them away, she could see, out of the corners of her eyes, Masrur and Drakon who both looked slightly worried.

"Yes. Yes, Sinbad. I'll marry you." Sakura finally answered. Sinbad's face lit up as he jumped up in glee. Then, he proceeded to pick up Sakura and twirl her around, causing Sakura to laugh.

"Haha! Oh Sakura! You've made me the happiest man in the entire world! I promise to make you happy!" He exclaimed. Then, he brought her closer and they shared their first kiss. Drakon smiled at the happy couple. Masrur looked slightly melancholy as he smiled bittersweetly.

* * *

 _ **Going back to the present...**_

* * *

Sakura sighed as the memories flooded back in. _"Ugh. I remember now. After that, he took us to his room, and then we..."_ She didn't bother to finish the thought. Instead, she examined the engagement ring Sinbad gave to her. _"So, I'm going to marry him soon...what will Tomoyo and Syaoran think when we meet again?"_ Suddenly, she paused. When she said Syaoran's name, her chest felt funny. A small, painful squeeze. There was no doubt that Sakura loved Sinbad. After all, wasn't that what she was trying to do all of yesterday? To get his eyes on her? Heck, she even agreed to marry him! But, why did she feel suddenly upset when she thought of Syaoran? Squeezing her hands together, a sudden blush appeared on her face. _"Gods. Please don't tell me...after agreeing to a man's proposal...I just figured out there maybe another man I'm in love with? Was it a mistake? No...am I in love with both?!"_ Sakura groaned in denial as she slid further down onto the floor, unaware of the increasing number of white birds and pink butterflies that seemed to gather around her, especially around her abdomen.

* * *

 **As the story progresses, a shocking event has occurred. Sakura, who is now engaged with Sinbad, has just realized she maybe in love with Syaoran?! What will happen next? And the sudden increase of butterflies and birds...do they hint at something?! Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **OK, there's definitely some explaining needed here!**

 **The Engagement: OK, in all honesty, this was something I didn't plan. I was writing, and this was born. But, I am still going to honor the "love triangle" between Sakura, Syaoran, and Sinbad that you guys voted a while back. Sakura and Sinbad will not marry yet because of a serious of events, the nearest one happens to be the Balbadd Arc, so there is plenty of time to squeeze the love triangle in there. Besides, Sakura is not bound to Sinbad through marriage yet. After all, she could easily change her mind a certain someone *cough, cough* Syaoran *cough,cough* admits his feelings for her.**

 **New Feelings?: Um, was that awkward? I'm sort of playing around here. You see, Sakura is actually pretty oblivious to romantic feelings, at least that was what the wiki said. So, I made it that she didn't realize she had feelings for Syaoran until after Sakura agreed with Sinbad's engagement. But, did I make it too weird?**

 **Song: No, I did not make the song Sakura sang in this chapter. That was called _So Far Gone_ by Thousand Foot Krutch. I found it by accident, but I thought it went pretty well with the plot. Check it out!**

 **Increase of Butterflies and Birds: What do you think? Guess!**

 **michelous: Glad you enjoy it!  
**

 **12345678910: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I will try, but school work may hinder me.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	22. Two loves, One Huge Problem

**Hey peeps! Another chapter is up! Sorry for the late update and all. Finals was coming and I had to study. Anyways, here's the next chapter! We head back to Tomoyo and Syaoran in the Kou Empire. Just so you guys know, it takes place after the battle between the Kou siblings in case you guys are confused. You guys are in for such a ride! Also, apologies if any characters seem OC-ish.**

 **Warning: Cuss words and drinking noted in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi. Just any OCs I did.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning streamed into the darkened room as Tomoyo snuggled into her bed more. Sighing in content, Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight greeted her. Smiling, she slowly began to sit up when she felt something wrapped around her waist. Frowning, Tomoyo looked to see why Syaoran was hugging her when her heart nearly froze.

 _'Huh?! That's not Syaoran...!"_ She thought as she saw a different man in bed with her. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't even in her room. A huge blush rose in Tomoyo's face as she examined who it was. Seeing his dark blue hair and scar on his face, there was no doubt that the man was Hakuryuu Ren, the fourth prince of the Kou Empire! As she gently took his arms off of her, Tomoyo realized something. They were in the same bed, without a single article of clothing on. As she tried to reason with herself, Tomoyo felt a sharp pain all around her body. Her face went pale as she couldn't deny what had happened. Carefully slipping out of bed. Tomoyo picked up her clothes that were scattered around and quickly put them on. Slowly, she slipped out of the room after she was sure there was no one and stealthily ran back to her room. As she closed the door behind her, Tomoyo saw Syaoran waking up.

"Huh...? Tomoyo? Where were you?" He asked sleepily as the boy stifled a yawn. "You...were gone all last night. Where did...you go?" Blushing, Tomoyo shook her head and ran to him. As she buried her face in his chest, Syaoran snapped from his sleepiness. "T, Tomoyo?!" Groaning, Tomoyo began to remember.

"Ugh...Syaoran. You have no idea what happened last night..."

* * *

"...So I appreciate it if you stop hurting my friend, OK?" Tomoyo said as she looked at the Kou siblings. The royal brothers (and sister) looked at each other before nodding. Syaoran sweatdropped.

 _"Amazing...they listen to her despite probably being older..."_ Syaoran thought. After having engaged with them a deadly battle wit their djinns, Tomoyo had somehow calm them down and proposed a truce with them. Syaoran watched as one of the princes, Kouha, wrap his arms around Tomoyo.

"Neh, Kami. Why are you even protecting that man anyways?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she slipped out of his arms.

"Prince Kouha. Syaoran is a dear friend to me. Though he may not express it very well, Syaoran is very loyal to his friends." she replied, giving up on trying to get them to call her actual name. "Besides, Syaoran is in charged of teaching the imperial vanguard. I don't think the emperor would like it if you killed him." As Kouha pouted, Tomoyo turned to Koumei who was talking with his older brother. However, when he noticed her looking at him, the prince turned his attention to the girl.

"...Yes Kami?" Sighing, Tomoyo motioned for him to look at the courtyard.

"I'm not fixing that." Koumei nodded.

"Of course you don't have to. I'll ask the servants to repair the grounds." Tomoyo nodded as she turned her attention at the crowd of people.

"...You saw what happened here. I'd appreciate it if you don't look down at me or Syaoran after this." With that, she left and Syaoran followed her. But, as he did so, Syaoran caught the eyes of Kouen, and he could tell that this wasn't over. Not by a long shot. As they walked along the hallway, Syaoran took the time to talk about what happened.

"Tomoyo...about what happened back there. Do you think that the power we is connected to whatever brought us here? And your appearance...why do you look like that?" Tomoyo pursed her lips as she tried to answer him.

"I...I'm not sure. Honestly. Maybe. And my appearance...I had a dream. About when I was born." As Tomoyo explained to him, Syaoran grimaced.

"Eriol...or I should Clow, is definitely connected to this." Then, the boy briefly explained what he remembered from his dream days ago. "If everything you said is true, then Aini has something to do with Clow. And if I recalled correctly, then Clow Reed is the descendant of Aini." Tomoyo gasped.

"No way. Then, does that mean you're-?" Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, then that means she's my ancestor. Sakura has some connection to Aini as well. What I don't is why this is happening. Just what exactly happened that forced us to come here?" Shaking his head, Syaoran pointed to Tomoyo's hair. "Your appearance was morphed to protect you. And Gyouken tried to kidnap me as a child. She's the only connection from this place. There has to be something else...I think it has to do with 'Makhi' and 'Sheba'." Sighing, he noticed the trouble look on Tomoyo's face. "Huh? What's wrong?" Tomoyo stopped walking as she turned to face him.

"Syaoran, I told about Setta right? About how he helped me obtain my actual appearance? Well, he said something else to me. That...I had a child." Syaoran widened his eyes in shock.

"Huh?! Who?!" He questioned. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I don't know. But I think I met him before. When we arrived in this world..." Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped talking. She nodded towards the corner, and Syaoran understood. Carefully taking his sword out, he shouted.

"Hey! Who's there?!" Sounds of scuffling were heard as a familiar man walked from the corner. Syaoran raised his brow in surprise. "Huh? Prince Hauryuu? What are you doing here?" Hakuryuu, one of the princes that had originally challenged him, stood there, his face filled with guilt.

"...My apologies, Syaoran-kun. I am here to apologize...from before." With a slight bow, he continued. "I only fought you to see if you were good enough to protect Kami. But, seeing how precious you are to her, I realized that it was not necessary. I'm sorry." Syaoran looked embarrassed as he put away his sword. He felt as if there was another reason, but the brunette decided to pursue it another time.

"Geez. You didn't have to say it like that." Then, he placed his hand out in front of him. "You don't have to apologize. I could feel your reluctance to attack me in the fight so I understand." Hakuryuu stared at him before taking his hand and standing back up. Tomoyo smiled.

"Prince Hakuryuu, you have a kind spirit. I can tell." Immediately after she said that, the prince began to blush madly. Then, he began to stutter.

"K, Ka...Kami?!" Giggling at his blushing face, Tomoyo noticed something in is hands. Hakuryuu, following her gaze, stopped blushing and smiled.

"Ah. I almost forgot. Kami. Syaoran-kun. There will be a small party held tonight. I hope you can join." He explained as he handed them each a ticket. "You'll need them to get in." Then, he bowed again. "May we meet again." With that, he turned and left. Watching the scarred prince turn the corner, Syaoran looked at Tomoyo.

"Hm...I'm guessing we can't decline, can we?"

* * *

...

* * *

"This is a small party?! There's hundred of people here!" Syaoran gasped out as he stared at the bustling crowd. Tomoyo giggled as she straightened his kimono.

"This is the imperial palace, Syaoran. I think this is their definition of small."

After receiving the tickets, the two had returned to their room and picked out what to wear at the party that night. Tomoyo of course picked both their outfits, having a knack to pick clothes that looked both stylish and comfortable. For Syaoran, the girl had decided to pick a kimono of red and orange, making as though he wore a robe of fire. Seeing how the people wore layers and the cold temperature at night, Tomoyo added a couple of fire like under pieces to keep the boy warm. Syaoran's hair was long enough for Tomoyo to put his hair into a small knot at the top of his head. The boy wore black boots, complaining that the traditional shoes the Kou people wore hurt his feet. He played with his bracelet that laid on his wrist. Tomoyo opted to wear a layered kimono that resembled a priestess. With separated sleeves, Tomoyo's kimono had images of pink and purple butterflies on it, with soft peach blossom scattered on it. She parted her wavy, silver-purple hair into a bun, with two long pieces of hair falling along her face. Holding the bun in place was a golden pin that Princess Kougyoku had so graciously given to her. A pair of pure purple slippers and her necklace finished her outfit. Both had kept their weapons behind, determining that it would be inappropriate to bring them to the party. When the entered the room where the party was held, they were amazed at the sheer amount of people there was. As Tomoyo scanned the area around, she saw the royal siblings together, as well as the Emperor and the Empress on their thrones. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted some men with black robes and a white cloth covering their faces, sensing a negative atmosphere around them. As she went to warn Syaoran about them, she saw that he had wondered off.

"Syaoran...? Oh dear." She murmured to herself as she began to look for him. Squeezing her way through the crowd of people, Tomoyo saw him, talking with the Empress. Surrounded by the strange men, Syaoran looked nervous, his face pale as beads of sweat fell down his chin. However, despite this, Gyouken looked content, almost delighted, that the boy was talking to her. Then, when Tomoyo got closer, she saw Syaoran turn to her, a look of pure relief on his face.

"Oh! There she is! If you'll excuse me your highness..." As he began to walk over to her, Syaoran was stopped by the Empress. Holding him rather protectively, Gyouken glared at Tomoyo before looking sweetly at Syaoran.

"Why do you wish to leave with her? Why not stay here with me?" She asked, a purr in her voice. "After all, that girl is nothing but trouble..." With a wave of her hand, the robed men began to surround Tomoyo. Clutching her necklace, Tomoyo looked for an exit when she heard a gurff voice.

"What are you doing?" Turning around, Tomoyo saw that it was the Emperor. Having been preoccupied with the beautiful women, the emperor glared in annoyance at the scene before him. Then, he pointed to Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Let them go." Gyouken looked shocked.

"My husband?" The Emperor glared at the woman. "Did you not here me? Let them be. Why bother them when they have done nothing wrong. Holding back a growl of annoyance, the empress waved her hand one again, and the men moved back. Gyouken let Syaoran go, and the boy quickly walked over to Tomoyo. Taking her hand, Syaoran led them away from the glaring Empress. After putting some distance between them, Syaoran leaned himself against a pillar.

"Ugh. That was close. Those men suddenly grabbed me and took me to the Empress." Shaking his head, Syaoran continued. "Then, she started to talk with me." Tomoyo looked worriedly at him.

"Were you scared?" Syaoran paused for a moment before answering.

"I should be saying yes, but I can't. I feel some kind of connection with her, but I don't know what. However, I can sense a dark aura around her which was what made me so nervous in the first place." Sighing, Syaoran closed his eyes when he suddenly snapped them open. Then, he looked to his left and Tomoyo followed his gaze. There, the two saw the royal siblings walking towards them, along with another woman whom they did not recognize. Having both long, dark blue hair and blue eyes, the woman had a beauty mark in the exact same place of that of Hakuryuu and Gyouken. As the group approached the two, Tomoyo saw the woman's eyes widen. Then, when she got closer, the woman threw her arms around Tomoyo.

"Kami! It really is you! I'm so sorry that I wasn't here when you got back!" Tomoyo, though slight surprised, returned the hug. Once they broke apart, Kouha introduced her.

"Hm. You're memory might still be unclear, so I'll remind you. This is Hakuei, a princess of Kou and Hakuryuu's big sister." Smiling, Tomoyo bowed to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said. A startled look flashed on the princess's face, but returned back to a smile.

"I see. So, this is what you meant, Hakuryuu." She said to her brother. Sighing, she noticed Syaoran. "Oh? Who might this be?" Syaoran bowed.

"My name is Syaoran. I was charged with teaching the soldiers of the army. Tomoyo's is my friend." Nodding, Hakuei turned to her siblings.

"I must leave, but I will be back." Then, she turned back to Syaoran and Tomoyo. "I'm glad you're back, Kami. It was also very nice to meet your friend." With that, she left. As Tomoyo watched the woman disappear among the crowd, she noticed that the princes were surrounded by women. Koumei and Hakuryuu looked uncomfortable. Kouha ignored the femlaes and instead was busy punishing his servants (Which the enjoyed). A majority of the women, though, were surrounding Prince Kouen. As they tried to seduce him with their feminine charms, Tomoyo suddenly felt disgusted at their behaviors. Unable to watch it any longer, she turned and left, leaving Syaoran behind who was currently talking with Kougyoku. However, she was unaware when two of the princes watched her leave. Walking outside, Tomoyo kept walking with no destination in mind. After some time, Tomoyo came across the peach tree. Sitting down at the base of the tree, Tomoyo let out a huge sigh when she heard rustling from above her. Looking up, she saw Judar as he was eating a peach. Taking a bite from the juicy and fragrant fruit, the Magi looked down.

"*Munch*...The party too much for you?" He asked as he dropped a peach to her. Catching the delicate fruit and taking petite bite from it, Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, it wasn't really the party...I just had a confrontation with the Empress. I met Hakuei who was nice, but seeing the women trying to seduce the princes...it made me sick." She answered truthfully. Tomoyo wasn't sure why he was telling him this, but it felt as though she could trust him. Judar thought for a moment.

"...Oh well. Ignore the old lady. she's been like that ever since you and that boy came back. As for the women, it's a natural occurrence, at least for Kouen. Seeing Tomoyo's confused face made Judar explain more. "You don't know? Well, Kouen's been sleeping with women all the time. That's why they're so eager to be around him, him being the first prince and all. But, he does really love you, as well as Hakuryuu. The only difference is that Hakuryuu hasn't touched one woman yet." Tomoyo grimaced as she realized why.

"Hmph. You say Kouen loves me? Why isn't he like Hakuryuu then? He loves me and he hasn't slept with anyone yet. Heck, if he asked, I'd be willing!" She shouted. Suddenly, she heard something topple over in the shadows. Judar and Tomoyo looked to see a blushing Hakuryuu on the ground. As he quickly got up, he began to apologize.

"I, I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" He says before closing his eyes, ready for his punishment. Tomoyo sighed. Feeling or hearing nothing, Hakuryuu opened his eyes to see Tomoyo staring at him while Judar snickers from his tree. Then, the girl motioned for the prince to sit next to her. Doing so, Judar decided to leave, giving the two "the alone time they deserved" as the man quoted. Sitting next to each other, Hakuryuu wasn't sure what to say when Tomoyo suddenly spoke.

"Hakuryuu. Tell me about our time together. When I was Kami..." Surprised, the prince nevertheless proceeded with her request. He started with her arrival to the empire, when his real father was the emperor. Using her knowledge, Kami brought profit to the kingdom, as well as peace to the people. A skilled archer and swordsman, Kami was also very knowledgable in economics. She was looked up to by both soldiers and advisers who often turned to the woman for advice. However, the people who truly adored her were the Kou siblings and Judar. As children, they all looked up to her as a big sister figure and a friend. They were awed at how she handle things and found her mysterious, especially when her friend Alexander, a young blonde boy from the Reim Empire, came to visit the woman. Each child had their own experiences with her, and each fell in love with her a different way. Kouha and Koumei admitted that they had a crush on Kami, but the brothers gave it up when Kouen announced that he wanted to marry her. Only him and Hakryuu admitted their feelings to Kami, who gently rejected them. Engaged to his older brother, Hakuyuu, Hakuryuu felt sadden, but chose to hide it. Eventually, the fateful day when his father's enemies came to the palace and set it on fire. While trying to save him and his fiance, Hakuyuu died. Although the two managed to get out, Kami had chose to go back in. Hakuryuu and the other children begged her not to, but she did. Before she left, she had told them this.

"Children, have no fear. When the scent of peaches disappear and the peach tree stops bearing fruit, then I am gone. But, when the tree once again blooms and bear its bounty, and you hear about a skilled archer, then I will have returned then...That's what she...you said." Hakuryuu explained as he finishes. Tomoyo remained quiet as she thought. Hakuryuu sighed before smiling at her. "It's alright if you don't remember. Honestly, I'm just happy you're back. Even if you can't remember, I'll help you make new memories. Together." Tomoyo, having heard his comment, blushed. As she tried to hide her face behind her kimono sleeves, she could hear Hakuryuu chuckling. "...You know, now that were the same age, I can actually call you adorable." He said as the prince put down her arm to see her lovely face. "Even though I don't mind what you look like, purple looks very good on you." He complimented. Tomoyo, still blushing, looked at the princes face, staring into his two different shades of blue eyes. Seeing the scar on his face, Tomoyo slowly put her fingers on his face, gently caressing it. A shiver went down the prince's spin as he gently took her hand into his own and kissed it. Staring once more into each other eyes, the two leaned closer, and they closed their eyes and their lips met. As they embraced each other, both were unaware of a third person who was watching from the shadows, a agonizing look of pain, anger, sadness, and betrayal etched into his handsome face.

* * *

 ** _To the present..._**

* * *

"So that's what happened...Wow Tomoyo. I never expected you to do it, and with a prince." Syaoran said incredulously. Tomoyo glared at him as she laid on the bed, her back still aching. Suddenly, they heard a frantic knock on their door.

"Kami! Syaoran! Please open up!" Syaoran quickly ran over and opened the door. It was Princess Kougyoku and Princess Hakuei. The pink haired princess suddenly barged in and went to Tomoyo.

"Kami! Please! You have to stop Brother Kouen!" Ignoring the pain in her back, Tomoyo sat straight up as she frowned.

"Kougyoku? What's going on?" Hakuei, after quickly apologizing to Syaoran, kneeled down to the girl.

"Kami. Kouen has declared a duel with my brother Hakuryuu. He claims that Hakuryuu stole you from him and defiled you." Hakuei's body began to shake in despair. "Please! You must stop them!" Tomoyo grimaced as she got off the bed, grabbing her bow.

"Don't worry. When I get there, I'll make sure no one gets hurt."

* * *

...

* * *

Following Hakuei and Kougyoku, Tomoyo and Syaoran arrived in the courtyard where they saw a large crowd gathering. In the center were Kouen and Hakuryuu. Both looked at each other stoically, eyeing each other with dislike and distrust. Even from a distance, Tomoyo could feel Kouen's rage, and surprisingly his sadness as well. Rushing over, she could hear them as they began to talk.

"So? Any last words?" Kouen asked the prince. Hakuryuu shook his head as gripped the staff of his weapon tightly.

"Kouen, do you really want to do this? It just caused agony to Kami..." Suddenly, he glared at Kouen with conviction. "God damn it! I love her! Why are you trying to separate us?!" The red haired prince glared at him as he pointed his sword at him.

"Why am I trying to separate you two? Why?" Suddenly, he let out a bitter laugh. "Haha! Shouldn't that be something I say?" Then, he grimaced as a bitter look spread across his face. "Such a shame you won't find out." As he raised his sword, Tomoyo squeezed her way through the crowd and pushed her way between them.

"Stop!" She cried out. Kouen and Hakuryuu, as well as the crowd stared at her, shocked. Hakuryuu snapped back as he pushed her behind him.

"Kami! What are doing here?!" He whispered to her. Tomoyo glared at the prince.

"I won't let you get hurt! Nor Kouen!" Hearing his name, the red haired prince returned from his shock as he brandished his sword at them.

"...Leave, Kami. This is between me and Hakuryuu." Tomoyo couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance as she went up to the prince.

"Kouen, listen. What is one woman worth over the blood of your sibling?" Kouen remained silent. Siging, Tomoyo continued. "...I won't deny your claims." She paused as gasps filled the air. "...But, have you ever wondered why? You, who literally slept with ever single woman you see. How can I trust and love you? Hakuryuu, he's sincere. He may not be better than you, but he tries. And I'm willing to give him a chance. Though, we probably shouldn't have done what we did..." The crowd of people who had gathered stared at the girl in anger. How dare a mere woman who was not even royal go against that of Prince Kouen? And yet, they couldn't help but feel awe at the sheer courage she was displaying. Staring at each other, Kouen eventually broke it as he put away his sword.

"...Why is it that you never look at me as an equal?" He asked in a sad voice. As Tomoyo looked confusedly at him, he walked away, his retainers following. Soon, the crowd dispersed, and Tomoyo saw Syaoran and the princesses run up to her.

"Kami." Hakuei began. "What you did...how can I thank you for saving my brother?" Tomoyo smiled tiredly as she slapped Hakuryuu's back. As he writhed in pain, Tomoyo answered.

"Make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid again." Suddenly, a worried KOugyoku spoke up.

"...Kami. I don't think it's over." Tomoyo looked over at the princess.

"What do you mean, Kougyoku? Is Kouen going to bother Hakuryuu again?" Kougyoku shook her head.

"No...I mean, I think it hurt Big Brother really bad, when he learned that you were with Hakuryuu. I feel something's going to happen to him..."

* * *

...

* * *

Oh how Kougyoku's words rang true. Ever since the incident happened, Kouen shut himself inside his room, allowing no one to enter. As his retainers and servants begged him to come out, he did not respond. Not even to his siblings who were filled with worry and grief. Tomoyo could hear the angry whispers among the servants as she walked by them, no doubt blaming her for his grief. Tomoyo didn't deny it herself. Whatever made Kouen like this, Tomoyo was in the center of it all. Hakuryuu tried to reassure that he would be over it soon, but Hakeui confined with her that he was not eating any of the food that was brought to him, nor was he speaking to any of them. Though she knew what she had to do, she was unsure how to go about it. As she was walking towards Syaoran to ask him, Tomoyo was suddenly pushed onto the ground. As she tried to get up, someone stomped their foot onto her head. Holding back a cry, Tomoyo grimaced instead as she bit her lips. Glancing up, she saw that it was some of the women that had hung around Kouen.

"Are you happy, bitch?" One hissed at her. Another began to kick her stomach.

"Look at what you did. Lord Kouen is upset because of you. I don't even know what he see in you, a fucking bitch." As they continued to abuse her, Tomoyo didn't fight back. She thought it was her punishment. Suddenly, she heard yelps as she felt the abuse gone. Once again, she tried to stand up, only this time, someone was there to help her. Looking, she saw that it had been Koumei, worry etched into his face.

"Are you alright, Kami?" He asked. Nodding, Tomoyo looked to see that Kouha had his servants restrain the women. He growled at them before turning to face Tomoyo.

"Kami, don't worry. I'll make sure they're punished!" Tomoyo shook her head.

"It's alright, Kouha. Let them go." Kouha, shocked, looked at his brother who nodded. Sighing, he waved at his retainers who let the women free. As they fled, Tomoyo began to straighten her kimono when Kouha suddenly spoke again.

"...Are you going to help Brother En?" Tomoyo remained quiet for a moment before nodding slightly. A breath of relief escaped Koumei as he looked at the girl.

"Thank you. If he'll listen to anyone, it would be you." Tomoyo flinched.

"...Why thank me? Wasn't I the reason why he's like this?" she asked. Kouha did not hesitate when she said this.

"Maybe. No, you're right. It is your fault." He said bluntly. "But Kami! Don't you see? You can fix it! En loves you. I'm not asking you to return his feelings, but you should make it clear to him that you don't hate him either! The only reason he's like this is because he thinks you don't care about him!" Tomoyo nodded before smiling a little.

"...Thank you, Kouha. I'll go speak with him right now. Can you show me his room?"

It didn't take long. After a couple of turns, they arrived to Kouen's room where many servants were trying to get him to open up. Tomoyo's body felt as heavy as lead, the bruising beginning to set in. When the servants noticed her, the started to scowl and began to rant at her. However, they immediately stopped from the angry looks on Kouha's and Koumei's faces. Stoically, Tomoyo went up to the door when she was stopped by Kouen's monstrous retainers.

"Hmph. Haven't you done enough?" The pig faced man demanded. "Here again to make our lord more miserable?" Tomoyo did not answer him. Instead, she let her eyes which had changed from purple to pink and brown answer. Suddenly intimated, he backed down, and another man with snakes for hair examined the girl curiously.

"Oh? Kin Gaku backed down? That hasn't in awhile, not since Lady Kami's death." He said. Suddenly, he smiled. "I'm sure you can help our lord, Lady Tomoyo." With that they backed away, and Tomoyo had a clear view of the door. Eyes changing back, she took a deep breath as she went up to the door ad knocked on it. Though it was not hard, the sound echoed as everyone fell silent.

"...Kouen. It's me. Don't you think you've caused enough harm to your people?" No answer came to her. Sighing, Tomoyo continued. "...I worry for you, Kouen. Worried that you'd ruin your life over a woman not even of noble birth. Is it because of what I said? Were you hurt because of them...? Answer me Kouen. Or this will be the last time we'll meet." Once again, silence greeted her. Smiling bitterly, she started to turn away when a voice answered.

"...Don't go." Surprised, she turned and saw the door had opened just enough for her to get in. No doubt that he wanted her to enter, Tomoyo slipped in and closed the door behind her, and darkness consumed the room once more. There was a little light from where sun slipped between the shutters, and Tomoyo could make out empty ceramic bottles littered on the ground. Picking on of them up and smelling inside, she assumed that it once held sake. A figure was sitting on the floor next to his bed, Wearing only a thin white robe and exposing his muscular body. His head buried between his arms. Oh how the mighty prince had fallen. Tomoyo stared at the pitiful sight before she walked towards him. The man flinched as she drew near, his body tensing up. One had holding a half empty bottle of alcohol, the prince momentarily looked up to her, and Tomoyo could see his lifeless eyes. Ignoring her own growing pain, Tomoyo reached out to the man only for him to draw back, as if afraid of her touch.

"...How can I help you if you won't let me in, Kouen?" She asked softly. Kouen said nothing, but he allowed the girl to take the bottle from him. Putting it aside, Tomoyo placed her hand on his head and began caressing it, in a slow moving pattern. "...Are you afraid that I would hate you after that event? Is that why you shut yourself away?" Tomoyo could feel the faintest notion of a nod, almost childlike in a sense. Tomoyo continued to speak as she pushed his blood red bangs away, revealing his tear stained face. "I could never hate you. Disgusted with your behavior? Maybe. But, that is besides the point...Kouen, you asked me why I never viewed as an equal. It isn't that I don't. But, when I heard about how many women you slept with, and how aggressive you always seemed, I guess I let my judgement get the better of me." As she spoke, memories of her forgotten past returned to her. Days spent with the Kou children, her joyful and disheartening moments, their confessions. Never did she realized until now just how heartbreaking it must have been for him when Hakuryuu shared her first kiss...

Tears fell down her face as she gently cupped the prince's pale face. Placing her forehead next to his, Tomoyo let out a small sob.

"I'm so sorry...For breaking your heart so many times. Kouen, know that I don't view you as the child I once knew. I view you as someone who could be my spouse, my lover..." As she began to cry, Tomoyo felt him wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"...Why don't you?" Kouen asked, his breath tickling her ear. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I have given myself to Hakuryuu already. It wouldn't be fair for him if I left him like that..." However, even as she said that, Tomoyo couldn't help but look into his now fiery eyes, giving off a sense of desire and lust. Gently, he ran his fingers through her soft hair, kissing the ends of it.

"...You need not to say anything to him. Just one night, stay with me. After that, no matter what how long it takes, let me prove my worth." He begged, unusual for ow a prince should act. Nevertheless, his sincerity touched Tomoyo's heart, and she answered with a kiss to his head.

"...One night. Though I shouldn't be doing this, I must make reparations for your heart. After that, show me that you are worthy of my love." She whispered as they closed in for a kiss.

Was this all just a coincidence, to be one self falling in love with another? Or, was it all under fate's hand?

* * *

...

* * *

Standing in front of great wall that surrounds the Kou Empire, a robed man smiled to himself as he looked into his floating orb, watching as a familiar young boy stared at the rising moon, no doubt thinking of his friends and his beloved. Putting the orb away, the man silently walked away, towards the lush green hills of the plains. Reaching the top of the hill that overlooked the entire kingdom, the man removed his hood, none other than Eriol. His hair lengthen down to his knees and tied into a braid, the boy resembled his past self, Clow Reed. Then, from behind, two other men materialized. One was a feminine young man with braided blonde hair and a green outfit, his youthful eyes sparkling with wisdom of years past. Another had his face hidden, showing only his ancient looking robes and rather new glasses. Eriol smiled as he saw the two.

"Yunan. I see that you came." The blonde man known as Yunan tipped his hat down, smiling back.

"How could I not, seeing that your friend here asked me to come? Besides, I can tell that her plan is already been set into motion..." Eriol nodded.

"Yes. Sakura and Tomoyo, at least after tonight, will have become impregnated. I can already sense their child's strong aura. Both will carry twins, with Tomoyo's children having different fathers. Syaoran has yet to with his, but it will happen in due time. I already spoke with him, but I suppose I should update you. Robin and Lest are in the other world right now, as well as with Yue/Yukito. Toya and Mystral have confessed their love once more. There is some difficulties with Ayako and Dark, but some time should smooth it out. Cipher is still far behind, but she'll catch up eventually. Mei Lin and Rika are doing well, considering what just happened to them...There has been reports of another world, but that doesn't concern with the situation right now. That's the gist of it." Yunan closed his eyes as he thought for a moment.

"...Well, nothing has really changed. Al-Thamen are still in the shadows, no doubt up to no good. There has been more pink rukh lately, and somehow it's changing the black rukh into white. I'll make sure that **they** get reborn, but he's stubborn. At any rate, it'll get down." Then, he opened his blue colored his and looked at the two. "So, what's next?" he asked. The masked man, who had remained silent, suddenly answered.

"What's next? What do you think is next?" He asked. Then, he continued as he began to take of his mask. "Lady Aini sacrificed everything to ensure her people and children do not fall under that his control. Isn't the most obvious step to gather them all?" With a tug, the mask came off as well as his hood, revealing braided brown hair that mirrored Eriol's. The man smiled at his twin.

"You are absolutely right...Fujitaka. Clow's other half."

* * *

 **Just what exactly is happening?! Tomoyo is stuck between two men who love her. How can she handle it? A startling occurrence has happened. Eriol, a mysterious person named Yunan, and Sakura's father, Fujitaka are behind this?! Who are these people they speak of, and what exactly are they? What role does Aini play in this? And Sakura and Tomoyo are-?! Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Sorry for any OCness in here, or if it seemed really awkward. If you want to know who these people are, read my other stories. They're connected to one another.**

 **k: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **12345678910: Thanks! Let's just say they will find out in the most awkward way ever.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	23. The Beginning of Another Journey

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is up! So, it's time we started going on to the Balbadd Arc! While we won't really be going to deep into the arc yet, the chapter is going to focus more on the events that will lead to it. The chapter will go back and forth between Sakura and Kero in Sindria and Tomoyo and Syaoran in Kou as they prepare for yet another adventure. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi. Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Gazing at the starry, clear sky before her, the woman, freed from her chains, laughed slightly.**_

 _ **"...I never thought I'd see the precious sky again..." She whispered to a small boy behind her. "Who'd have thought I'd be saved by you? Tell me, why did you free me?"**_

 _ **The boy, his blue eyes sparkling, smiled at the woman.**_

 _ **"Why wouldn't I? You deserved this freedom." The woman shook her head as she sadly smiled.**_

 _ **"No. No I don't. If the world is chained, then I must be as well. The ground that we walk on, the air we breathe in, the people...if the suffer, I must suffer as well. That is how it must be." The boy looked at her with a shocked look before it slowly turned into a grin.**_

 _ **"Well...what if we freed the world?"**_

* * *

 **Sindria**

* * *

In the kingdom on Sindria, the people were buzzing excitedly as they went about their business. Sinbad, their king, had just announced his engagement to the sweet, kind, and mysterious girl, Sakura. While the women mourned their losses, most of the citizens were joyful. While they personally do not know their queen-to-be, they had seen her from time to time, especially when the girl had performed for them occasionally. Those that met are, though very brief, saw her as a good person, fit to be part of their growing kingdom. Despite the announcement being a couple of weeks ago, the people were still excited over the news, wondering when the wedding would take place and how it would be planned.

Up in the palace that overlook the kingdom, a certain brunette in a pink dress was walking around the hallways carrying an armful of papers, her trusty guardian floating at her side. Struggling to keep the feather light documents in her hands, Sakura precariously held her arms out to balance it. Kero shook his head at the mountain of papers she had.

"Man! They sure gave you a lot! Are you really going to read all that?" Sakura nodded as she walked towards her room.

"Yes, Kero. It's my duty to make sure I know the history of Sindria, or so Ja'far says, once I become queen...I just can't get used to that." She said with a sigh.

That night replayed in her head everyday she spent here. His confession, his question, and her answer...In only mere months, Sakura would marry Sinbad and become queen by his side. How on earth this happened was still fuzzy to her. While she worried whether or not she would be a good ruler, Sakura's main concern is how she was going to break it to her friends and eventually family if the girl ever returned back home. Suddenly, a wave nausea washed over her. Dropping the papers and covering her mouth, Sakura ran to the nearest window Opening the window, she began to retch, but nothing came out. This was happening frequently with her. Always, at the strangest time, the girl would feel sick all of the sudden. Sometimes, she would empty her stomach, and sometimes there would be nothing. While this worried her, Sakura decided to not to let the others beside Kero know. It wasn't that she didn't trust them. It was more that she wanted to prove that she could take care of herself after all that they had done for her. After a few minutes, Sakura slowly closed the window, thankful that she didn't throw up in case someone was below her. Clutching her stomach, she wobbled back to Kero who looked at her worriedly.

"...Sakura. I think you need to see a doctor. This is the tenth time this happened! You're lucky that the others haven't noticed, but what your condition is serious?" Sakura waved her hand, trying to reassure the guardian as she picked up the fallen papers. Then, her headpiece had suddenly glowed. A soft breeze swept through the hallway, picking up the papers gently. Slowly, they were placed in her hands with ease. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Windy." She thanked, her headpiece glowing once again in response before fading. This was also becoming a usual occurrence with the girl. Sometimes, her vessels would come to life and help with some chores, like picking up papers and showing her where to go. Once, Andromalius even summoned lightning when a thief tried to rob her. (That's a story for another time.) While she didn't know why they were doing it, Sakura was thankful for the help. With her erratic sickness ever now and then, it made her life easier. Steadying the papers, Sakura began to walk towards her room again, with Kero following her. Upon reaching her door, she reached out and opened it and was greeted with pink butterflies. That was also another strange situation with her. Similar to the white birds that she saw around Aladdin, Sakura had begun to noticed them a few days back. They shimmered in the light, and seemed to prefer the company of the girl. No one else seemed to see the floating beings, but Sakura didn't mind. As she put the stack of papers on her desk, a butterfly landed on her knuckle. Chuckling, she held her hand in the light to better examine the creature. Wings colored like a rainbow, the butterfly slowly halted it wings to a close at it laid there. Blowing softly on her hand, the creature flew away in an instant, returning to its flock floating around her ceiling. After watching them flutter for a bit, Sakura sat down in her chair and began to read the documents Ja'far gave to her. Kero, tired from following her around, slept in a miniature bed Sakura made for him. As she started to read the founding of the kingdom, a knock was heard on her door and a cheerful voice was heard.

"Sakura~! Are you in there?" Not even waiting for an answer, the door opened and barging in was Pisti. "I got some new snacks that I think you'd like!" She announced as she plopped down a plate of assorted cookies on her desk. Sakura smiled kindly at the cheerful girl.

"Thank you, Pisti. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Reaching out to take one, Sakura suddenly heard another voice.

"Pisti! Where are you! Didn't I say not to bother-!" The voice said before stopping. "Pisti!" It yelled and the person who popped inside was none other than Spartos. Walking in a grabbing Pisti by the collar, Spartos bowed quickly. "My apologies! I let Pisti bother you!" Sakura giggled as she looked at the two. The blonde was struggling against the knight, while he held fast onto her.

"It's alright, Spartos. Pisti just brought me something to eat. Would you like some?" She asked, nodding to the snacks. Shaking his head, Spartos straightened.

"No, it's fine. I have to patrol harbor with Pisti right now...We will see you at dinner." With that, he dragged a frantic Pisti out the door.

"Ack! Sakura! Don't let him take me!" She begged as she disappeared out the door, just as Drakon and Hinahoho popped in.

"...Pisti was trying to get out of patrol again wasn't she." Drakon asked, his face a deadpanned expression. Hinahoho laughed heartily.

"Haha! Same old Pisti!" Then, he looked at Sakura. "Hello Sakura! Sorry to bother you, but can you come with us? Sinbad wants to see you." Frowning slightly, Sakura took a quick glance at a sleeping Kero and stood up. As she followed them out, she wondered what Sinbad could possibly want with her.

* * *

 **Kou Empire**

* * *

Taking a deep breath as she enjoyed the fragrant scent of sizzling meat, Tomoyo tugged on Syaoran arm.

"Oh look! They're selling meat buns! Don't you want some?" Syaoran sweat dropped as he gave a slight laugh.

"Ha...You just finished eating a big bowl of ramen, and before that you ate two dozen donuts...aren't you full?" Tomoyo shook her head as she handed the cook some money for twelve buns.

"No, not really. I'm still really hungry." After staying at the Imperial Palace for quite some time now and teaching the soldiers, the two decided to take a day off. Judar, who had mentioned to them about a food fair in Rakushou, offered to sneak them out of the castle in exchange that Tomoyo promised to make him a special tart made from the peaches that grew from the tree in the courtyard. Agreeing to his demands, Judar disguised them and flew them to the streets of Rakushou, promising to pick them up at the same spot by sundown. Taking a big bite from the juicy and succulent bun, Tomoyo muched happily as she took in the view. For some odd reason, her appetite had become increasingly larger. She also had strange cravings from time to time, but she managed to hide it from the others with Syaoran's help. She was holding Syaoran's hand to keep from getting lost when the girl spotted a small merchant cart with miniature dolls on it. Her purple eyes sparkling brightly, she dragged a surprised Syaoran over to the cart.

"Look Syaoran! These are such cute dolls! I'm sure Kougyoku and Kouha would like these!" She gushed out as she examined each toy. Syaoran gave a nervous laugh, but smiled. Then, he noticed a particular toy that caught his eyes. A small, sewed lion with magenta colored mane sat by itself. Picking it up, his mind somehow turned to Morgiana. Smiling wryly, he remembered how fierce she fought, just like a ferocious lion. Deciding to buy it and give it to the red haired hair girl if he ever saw her again, Syaoran turned to pay for it when he saw Tomoyo finishing the man for nine assorted dolls. Sweat dropping more, Syaoran went to buy for his toy. Tomoyo gazed at her new treasures. Seven of them were meant for the Kou siblings, the other three for her, Syaoran, and Sakura. Eight were the representation of animals. A sparrow for kind Hakuei, a bunny for shy Kougyoku, a sloth for sleepy Koumei, a dolphin for silly Kouha, a tiger for prideful Kouen, and a wolf for brave Hakuryuu. She got Syaoran a dog for loyalty, which she gave him, and a swan for her graceful self. For Sakura, Tomoyo chose to buy her an angel. With its white wings and rosy cheeks, she thought it'd be perfect for her dear friend and cousin. Placing them all, except Syaoran's, in a bag to keep safe, she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Sighing because the day was almost over, Tomoyo heard people beginning to start a commotion.

"Huh?! They're-?!"

"What are they doing in Rakushou?!"

"Look Mommy! It's them!"

Trying to see what they were talking about, Tomoyo tried to squeeze her way through the crowd when the pushed her back. Syaoran managed to catch her before Tomoyo fell to the ground, and turned to see banners of the Kou insignia flying above the people's heads. Suddenly, it clicked in his mind.

"...Uh, Tomoyo. I think I know who they are..." Within an instant that he said it, the people in front of them started to part away, revealing seven very worried and very angry princes and princesses and one very messed up looking Magi. Tomoyo gulped nervously.

"...Uh oh..."

* * *

 **Sindria**

* * *

Following the Hinahoho and Drakon to wherever Sinbad was, Sakura began to engage in small talk with the two. By the time they arrived at their destination in the palace, Sakura was struggling to breathe from laughing too much at Hinahoho's story. Even Drakon was smiling, though it wasn't from the story.

"Here we are!" The Imuchakk announced. In front of them was a wide golden door decorated with Sindria's symbol, twin phoenixes. Drakon pushed the door opened, and Sakura saw her fiance talking with Ja'far. Brow knitted together and mouth pulled into a frown, Sinbad looked slightly distressed as his adviser pointed to words on the paper with a grave expression. Engaged in such a serious conversation, Sakura wondered whether or not she should bother them when Sinbad suddenly noticed her. Eyes sparkling and his frown replaced with his signature grin, Sinbad stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"Ah. My love. I'm so glad to see you." Embracing her, the king gave his fiance a kiss, making Sakura blush.

"Sin! Not in front of the others!" She whined. Ever since he asked for her hand, Sinbad asked the girl to say his nickname whenever they were together, excluding public places, which she obliged. Laughing, Sinbad hugged her a bit longer before releasing the brunette.

"Sorry, sorry. There's a reason that I asked you to come here." With that, his expression turned serious. "...Sakura. We may have to postpone the wedding until later." Sakura blinked her eyes in surprise before she nodded.

"...I see. Does it have something to do with what you were talking with Ja'far about?" The king nodded.

"Yes. You see, we were recently in a trade relationship with another kingdom, Balbadd. Then, we just received news that they've cut ties with us. Balbadd was a vital trading partner with Sindria. Without them, I fear our blossoming country will suffer from an economic strain. So, I've decided to go to Balbadd and see if I ca get the king there to re-open trade with Sindria. It may take a while, so I've decided that it was in our best interest to hold the wedding off...Which means I may not see you until much later." He explained with a sad smile. Sakura thought for a moment while she rummaged through the information given to her.

"...Why don't you take me with you to Balbadd?"

* * *

 **Kou Empire**

* * *

"...And just were you two doing in the streets of Rakushou with no guard, no supervision, and telling not even us where you would go?" Kouen asked quietly, his anger evident in his voice. Tomoyo flinched while Syaoran avoided looking at the prince altogether. They were in the throne room, with the royal children. Despite the empty space, Tomoyo felt the walls close in on her.

"Prince Kouen...We didn't mean to worry you. We only wanted to take a day off from training the troops. We didn't have a chance to see anywhere but the palace, so the two of us decided to venture through Rakushou." Tomoyo explained. Hakuryuu shook his head as he walked back and forth between them.

"The least you could do was tell us! We thought you were kidnapped!" Tomoyo nodded as she bowed.

"My apologies." Syaoran did the same as well. Judar was in the corner of the room sulking, his clothes and hair disarrayed from the harsh beating he received from the siblings.

Noticing first that the two were missing all day, Kougyoku asked her brother Koumei whether he had seen them or not. After answering no, Koumei helped the princess ask around the palace. After meeting with all the siblings, they began worry. Then, it suddenly dawned on them that the had forgotten to ask Judar. Quickly rushing over to him, they finally realized where they were after their "interrogation" with him. Making Judar take them to Rakushou, the wandered the streets until Kouha managed to point them out of the crowd, and how they got to this point. Kouemi sighed as he wrote on his paper.

"Thanks to the two of you, I haven't finished my work." Kouha giggled as he threw his doll up into the air.

"Yeah, well. At least you'll have your doll Kami got to keep you company!" Though she knew it would not change her punishment, Tomoyo still gave them their presents. Kougyoku, Kouha, and Hakuei were delighted with their gifts, Koumei questioned why she got him a sloth, and Hakuryuu smiled for a moment before returning to his serious expression. Only Kouen's expression remained the same, though he did hold the toy with gentle hands. Kougyoku, who was arguing with Ka Koubon about keeping the doll, sighed.

"Oh well. All's well that ends well...I'm just glad the two of you are alright." The princess said before she sighed again. "I at least wanted to make sure I get to spend some more time with you before I get married off." Tomoyo and Syaoran stared at her.

"...Married off? You mean, political mariage?" Syaoran asked. Koumei nodded.

"Yes. Kougyoku is to wed the king of Balbadd as part of our agreement." Tomoyo, who was confused, suddenly recalled.

"Oh! You mean about the Huang currency deficiency in Balbadd? Have they found a way to fix it yet?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Given the role of financial adviser, Tomoyo had all the access to the economic records. In one report, the king of Balbadd made an agreement to transition to Huang. However, since paper has a less value than actual gold, the king needed more Huang to trade with other countries that supported the currency. In order to do so, they gave all their political power away, even giving up their trading rights. Tomoyo didn't want the kingdom to fall into ruin just because of this mishap despite knowing that it would benefit the empire. Koumei started to nod before he shook his head.

"Not really...Kougyoku will marry the king of Balbbad under the Emperor's order. After that, I'm certain they'll make the kingdom part of Kou." Tomoyo froze in revelation of that.

"...I see." Was all she said. Syaoran grimaced, uncomfortable seeing Tomoyo's sad expression. Even Kouen didn't seem to like it because he walked over to her, his face emotionless. Kouen knelt down and lifted her chin up.

"We can not change the inevitable, but if you would like, I'll let you accompany Kougyoku to Balbadd." He said. Tomoyo stared at him.

"...Really?" He nodded.

"Yes. I want you to see why Balbadd will fall into ruin anyways. By doing this, not only do we save the people, but we gain their territory as well." The prince explained, his fingers running through her hair. Tomoyo blushed as she looked away. She had not forgotten about their night together, and it seemed that the prince had not forgotten his promise as well. He stopped sleeping with other women and began to devote himself to winning Tomoyo's heart, much to Hakuryuu's dismay. Just then, Tomoyo felt herself get pulled into the arms of Hakuryuu who was glaring at Kouen.

"...Kouen. You have said your piece. There is no need for you to touch her any longer." He said with a cold voice. Sparks flashed between the two princes as the others unintentionally stepped back. Tomoyo sighed as she slipped from Hakuryuu's grasp.

"Really? Must you fight over every little thing?" Tomoyo the turned to Kougyoku.

"When are you suppose to marry the king?" Kougyoku thought for a moment.

"Hm...In a few days or so.."

* * *

 **Sindria**

* * *

"Huh?! You want to come with me?!" Sinbad yelled out in shock. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Sin, I will be queen someday. The least I can do for my future people and my future husband is to figure out this situation. I'm not changing my mind." Sakura said with a huff. Everyone fell silent. Suddenly, Drakon chuckled.

"Haha...You really do remind of her...of Hope." His eyes turned to the window as he stared at the clouds. "When we first met, she was very stubborn. I recalled when we met in the dungeon, Hope tried to fight head on with a dragon. It sure shocked me." A look of melancholy swept through his face. "You aren't her, but it still shocks me how similar the two of you are...Forgive me if I insulted you." Sakura shook her head.

"No, not at all. True, I used to hate being compared to her, but now I don't mind. It just shows me how Hope has placed herself in both the heart and memories of the people." She answered, unaware that she touched her rainbow colored necklace when she mentioned the name. Hinahoho eyed her for a moment before turning his attention to his king who was deep in thought.

"Hm...You have a point. But, do you understand what you'll partake in? We could encounter something bad, and I don't want to place you in harm's way." Sakura rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Really Sinbad? How many times have I held out against you?" She asked, recalling the battles they fought with each other in order to hone her skills as a Metal Vessel user. Sinbad chuckled as he remembered.

"Heh...I know, I know. Very well. You can come along. We'll be leaving in three day's time." He finally decided. Sakura smiled as she kissed her beloved.

"You won't regret it."

* * *

 **Kou Empire**

* * *

"...A few days? That isn't much time to prepare..." Tomoyo murmured to herself. Then, she turned back to Kougyoku. "Who will come with you?" The princess thought for a moment.

"Well, I will obviously be taking Ka Koubon, and a couple of soldiers as well. Then, there's also be three animal like soldiers, but they won't do anything unless I tell them." She answered. Suddenly, Syaoran tensed up. He looked around frantically, as if he felt someone. Everyone looked at him.

"Syaoran? Are you OK?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran said nothing as he stood there. Suddenly, he ran out the room. "Syaoran!" Tomoyo cried out and began to chase him when Koumei stopped her.

"No don't!" He hissed at her. Tomoyo stared at him confusedly when she noticed robed men hidden behind pillars. And it clicked inside of her.

Al-Thamen, or so the siblings told her. Each expressed their distaste with them, except for Hakuei and Kougyoku, though the latter felt scared of them. Hakuryuu once went on a rage about them, blaming them for the death of his father, brother, and her. What that had to do with dislike for Kouen was one thing Tomoyo was unsure of, but it explained why Hakuryuu hated his mother. Gyouken was the leader of this supposed group, and so had a hand in the assassination of his loved ones. Whenever the two met, Hakuryuu would gently push Tomoyo behind him and glare at his mother. In return, the empress giggled before glaring at Tomoyo. Kouen was the same as well, though he showed it less. The prince once confessed to the girl when they were alone that the Gyouken once eyed him in interest before it was placed onto Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked around and spotted at least five members. That was most likely what Syaoran noticed, but why did he run out? At any rate, she couldn't leave in fear that they would do something to her, remembering the one time that a member had tried to assassinate her all too well. (Another story for next time.)

Syaoran panted as he continued to run away, farther form Al-Thamen's members. Informed by Tomoyo and the princes, Syaoran knew to avoid them. But, it was easier said then done as they seemed to constantly follow him everywhere. Syaoran knew when they were close because he could the pitch black birds that flew around, and the suffocating aura that leaked out. It choked him, it made feel like he was dying. Tomoyo seemed to noticed the birds as well, but it didn't affect her as much. So why him? Why was it that he seemed to see death at the sight of these birds? Why do they follow him everywhere, like a moth to a light? Judar was the same, with both white and black birds flocking around him. But, the Magi seemed to notice the discomfort it gave him, and simply stood farther from him when they were together. Though he was grateful, Syaoran wondered why Judar's even cared about about his health and comfort in the first place. Perhaps Tomoyo's influence changed him?

Soon, Syaoran arrived in the courtyard where he and Tomoyo had met said Magi. Leaning his arm against the tree's trunk, the boy took in large gulps of the cool air. The tree was beautiful tonight, its pink petals gently following all around him. Grasping the wrist that held his bracelet, a glow emitted from it as well as a ring of fire, calming the boy down. Syaoran had discovered this by accident, when he couldn't calm down after running from Al-Thamen. The bracelet would glow and produce a small fire that provided him warmth. Suddenly, is body froze up again as a voice was heard behind him.

"Oh there you are!"

Syaoran, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating, turned to see Gyouken, as well as some members of Al-Thamen. Gyouken, the woman who had tried to kidnap him as a child, who no doubt brought him here, and the person who seemed to hate Tomoyo. Why was it that he felt a connection with her? It was a feeling of something that was once special turned horrible, like a betrayal of some sort. The birds that surrounded the people started to flock towards Syaoran, and he felt his throat close up. Struggling to breathe, Syaoran tried to run only to fall down. Choking, Syaoran felt himself get lifted up into the lap of the empress as she stroked his hair gently.

"Oh my sweet child. Look at how Solomon's made you like this. You'll feel better if you accept our Father's will. All the pain will go away, and we will be together again." She whispered into his ear. Syaoran felt his body wrought in pain as the birds continued to fly around him, ad the boy his conscience begin to fade when a new but familiar face appeared in front of him. Her soft blond hair cascading down her back, her soft blue eyes looked with conviction at Syaoran.

 _"Don't give up! Fight my son!"_

With a grimace and a yell, Syaoran gripped the handle of his sword, and it started to emit a blinding glow. With a hiss, Gyouken was forced to drop him and retreat back.

"What is this! This...This is not Solomon's power! Makhi! Are you using **her** power?!" She called out. Syaoran felt all the pain leave his body, and he could breathe again. The cherry blossom insignia began to glow even brighter as water sprouted from it, forming into mermaid like fairy. Made completely of water, she opened her eyes and bared her fangs at the people.

 _ **"Leave before I decide end your pathetic lives."**_ She hissed out. _**"I, the guardian of the element of water and to my goddess, Watery, will not let you harm this child."**_ The members of Al-Thamen began to whisper to each other at Gyouken narrowed her eyes at the being.

"Is your mistress not Lady Aini, the daughter of Il Illah?!" She questioned. "Why do you go against his will then?!" Watery scoffed as she summoned a spear of water.

 _ **"You magicians are all fools. There is one god, and that is not your 'Father'. Now, leave."**_ Gyouken growled and eyes Syaoran before she walked away, the members following after her.

"I will get my son Makhi back!" She vowed before disappearing into the darkness. Watery watched them leave before disappearing as well, and Syaoran was left alone to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

 **Sindria**

* * *

When she opened her eyes to see the pitch black void, Sakura knew it was yet another dream. It had been days since she last had one, after the encounter with Evelyn and the man. Walking aimlessly around, Sakura spotted a door. Both pink butterflies and white rukh flocked around it. Curiosity peaked, Sakura went towards it and opened the door. A blinding light engulfed her, and Sakura closed her eyes shut. When she slowly reopened them, she found herself in a hallway. Looking around, she spotted a painted flower and realized that this was the same hallway as before from a while back. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Aini. I'm worried about Solomon. He hasn't come out from his room for days. With our war with David's magicians, we need a leader to help us." Sakura gasped as she recognized the voice.

"Andromalius?" She questioned to no one. Indeed, as they turned the corner, it was Andromalius. At a normal person's height and no blue skin, the supposed djinn still retained some of his features. With his wolfish ears and snow white tail tucked around his waist, Andromalius looked almost human. Aini, who walked beside him, sighed as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"Andromalius. You weren't there when it happened. I purposely took him off so he could think of his actions...I am not a fitting leader in his place?" Andromlius shook his head, his short white hair glistening in the light.

"No, you are a wonderful leader. We achieved much under you. But, Solomon is the reason why we gathered in the first place...He is also my first friend when we were little. It's hard for anyone to even look at you normally when your just an experimental being." The man said, smiling bitterly at the thought. Aini gently touched his arm.

"No, you are not David's experiment. You are you, even if you were made from Windy's DNA. Don't forget that...But, I see your point." Aini said as she put her hand down. "...I will speak with Solomon." The scene briefly changed and Sakura saw herself in front of yet another door. Aini and Andromalius stood in front of it, as well as Sheba, Makhi, Ugo, and Arba. Ugo slightly nervous and Makhi hugged his mother tightly who in turn caressed his hair. Sheba looked at Aini and Andromalius.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get Zola and Nuria? Didn't they know Solomon as well?" Aini shook her head.

"No, not really. They three of them met through me, but only Andromalius is the person Solomon is comfortable with the most. Nuria and Zola don't see eye to eye with him, despite the latter being Zagan's younger sister. I'm afraid that they'd do more harm than good." Sheba nodded as she understood. Makhi then spoke up.

"Uh...Why do I have to come?" He asked nervously. Arba patted her son's head while smiling.

"Why, you and Master Solomon are practically friends. Who helped me find you when you got lost in the city a while back?" She asked. Makhi blushed as he turned away.

"Geez Mom! You told me you wouldn't tell anyone!" The woman giggled playfully as she gave her son a hug. Aini smiled before she turned to face Ugo who was slowly creeping away.

"Ugo." The man flinched as he turned towards her. Aini sighed as she went over to him. Grabbing his arm, the woman looked straight into his eyes. "And where are you going, Uraltugo Noi Nueph?" She asked, saying his full name. Ugo flinched again.

"Aini. Please. I'm the reason he's like this. If he sees me, it will make things worse." Sheba let out an annoyed huff of air as she pointed her staff at the man.

"Aren't you his friend? If so, then you should mend things with him!" Aini nodded as she held her grip on him. Ugo looked back and forth between the tow before sighing.

"...I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Andromalius let out a chuckle as he took a key from his pocket out.

"Heh...You know, for some who's supposed to be a prodigy, you really suck at reading situations." He said as he unlocked the door. "There, it's opened. Better head inside before he notices." The hybrid said before he slowly opened the door. Sakura took the chance to peek in. The dark room, with faint trances of light, was littered with scraps of torn paper and dots of melted candle wax. Sitting on his bed and staring at nothing was Solomon, his cerulean blue hair out of its usual braid. His sky blue eyes glazed over, in his hands was a crushed piece of paper with words on it. Sheba gazed inside and winced.

"Ooh. It's worse than I thought." She said clearly upset. Makhi peeked inside and froze.

"...Is he dead?" He asked slightly scared. Arba shook her head as she petted his head comfortably.

"No sweetie. Master Solomon is...going through something." She explained with some difficulty. "...Why don't we go for a walk around the hall? They others can call us if they need us." Arba said before leading him away from the door. Andromalius, clearly upset, looked at Aini.

"Can you help him? It hurts me to see my friend not his cheerful self...What will the others think when the see their leader like this?" He asked, thinking of the future if word got out. Aini nodded as she let go of Ugo.

"Wait by the door until I call you." Aini said to Ugo before walking, Sakura following her. Aini walked towards Solomon and stood in front of him. The man didn't even react to her. The brunette sighed as she sat down next to him, looking at where he was staring at.

"...I can't see anything." Aini said jokingly. Solomon didn't say anything as he kept staring. With a sad smile, Aini reached out and gently touched his pale face, her gaze looking kindly at the man. "Solomon." she whispered out. "Will you break the promise we made that day? To work together to free the denizens of this world from your father's chains?" Aini asked as she reached out and grasped his hand. "Solomon, our duties and lives are far too great a distance to cross, but we both dream of the same thing. To see the world we love be free and its species living in harmony together. Will you let some petty quarrel get in the way of it?" Suddenly, his hand tightened around hers as Solomon turned to look at the woman.

"...Aini. I don't plan to break the promises we made to each other that day. But, I love you, ever since we first met. I've worked so hard to get you to see me as a man, but...you'll always see me as the child from before, won't you?" He asked with a bitter smile. Then, he held out the paper in his other hand. "This...hold all the words I wished to tell you, but never got the chance to." Aini gently took the paper from his hand and read words. Eyes beginning to water, Aini put the paper aside as she looked back at the others before she returned back to him.

"Solomon...you don't even know. Even if I were to love you...are fates are too different. The curse that binds me...and my duty...You are better off with someone else." Then, she stood up. "Your friends have come to see you. They were worried for your health. Will you not amend things with them?" She asked, hinting the last part towards Ugo. Solomon looked and momentarily tightened his hands into fists before relaxing.

"Sheba. Andromalius...Ugo." He said, saying the last name coldly. Ugo flinched and tried to leave, only to foiled by Sheba and Andromalius who dragged him in.

"Solomon. Enough. Don't let a petty lover's quarrel get in between friends." Sheba said. Andromalius.

"Yes, though Sheba could have phrased it better...Solomon, the people need you to lead them through this war. Why can't you put aside your differences and help each other to ending this war?" Silence engulfed the room as Solomon remained quiet. Suddenly, Ugo broke it.

"Solomon!" He cried out. "I...I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you, nor take the one you love away!" Aini went over and placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked at Solomon.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I knew you loved me, but I kept silent about it. You have every right to not forgive me." She said. Just then, Makhi and Arba popped back into the room.

"Please don't be sad anymore!" Makhi shouted. "Or you'll make me sad too!" Arba nodded.

"Yes, Makhi is telling the truth. Master Solomon, we don't wish to see you upset anymore." Solomon looked at the people before he sighed. Standing up, he walked over to Ugo and placed his hand out.

"...Our friendship may be bent, but it isn't broken...Ugo. I'm still upset about this, but I've decided to put that aside for now." Then, he smiled. "Will you help me free the species from David's rule?" Ugo stare at him before he took his hand, breaking into tears.

"Yes!"

The scene faded, and Sakura found herself in the dark void once more. As she began to lose consciousness, Sakura could have sworn she saw two small children appear before her.

* * *

 **Kou Empire**

* * *

"...How queer. Where am I?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran. The boy shrugged his shoulder.

"No idea. But, we must be in the same dream." He concluded. Having gone to sleep, the two opened their eyes to see themselves in a white void, unlike the usual black. Scanning the area, Syaoran spotted a child. With short orange hair, a small braid, and a red mark on his forehead, the boy seemed to be looking for someone. Then, he spotted Syaoran and Tomoyo and smiled widely.

"Ah! There you are!" He cried out as he ran over to them. "I was waiting!" Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other before returning back to the boy. Though they had just met him, the two felt like they had met him before. Still smiling, the boy held out his hand to reveal three bracelets-purple, brown, and orange. "Two is for you, and one for you!" He said happily as he handed it to them. Tomoyo held the two bracelets in her hands while Syaoran slipped the one on his wrists.

"What are these for?" Tomoyo asked kindly. Th boy gave an even wider grin.

"It's a secret! But, you'll find out soon! I'll see you eventually!" Then, he turned to leave. Watching him run away, Tomoyo spotted two people waiting for him and widened her eyes in disbelief. It was Setta and Arba. When the boy reached them, they began to walk away, disappearing from their sights. Then, they soon felt very tired, and darkness consumed them.

* * *

 **As one part of the journey ends, another takes it place. What are these strange symptoms that plague Sakura and Tomoyo and what does it mean? What will happen in the kingdom of Balbadd? Will the four of them reunite? And just who was that boy and why were Setta and Arba there? What did Watery mean when she claims that "Il Illah" was not the real god? Does she mean her mistress is-?! Until Next Time...**

* * *

 **Hope that wasn't too awkward. After this chapter, we will be heading to Balbadd where the gang will once again meet Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba!**

 **12345678910: Glad you liked it!  
**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	24. Balbadd Part 1

**Hey Everyone! Another chapter is up! Now in Balbadd, Sakura meets people she thought she would never see again and uncovers a heinous plot deep within the kingdom! Tomoyo and Syaoran are on route to the kingdom, and strange things begin to haunt Syaoran when he encounters a masked woman who know of him and Tomoyo?! Read to find out more!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi. I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Standing within the deep red hues of the rising flames, a boy stood there, gripping his golden staff as he used it as a crutch. Bleeding grievously from his wounds and the flames licking closer to him, the boy knew he would not survive.**_

 _ **"Run! You won't be able to fight them in your condition!" A man with purple hair shouted, trying to parry the onslaught of magic attacks. A young boy with orange hair hid himself behind the other boy, crying.**_

 _ **"Wah! Mommy! Daddy!"**_

 _ **But, he couldn't. He just couldn't leave the defenseless people to die, not while he still breathed. Teeth clenched, he snarled at the ringleader, who merely smirked in amusement. With a wave of his wand, the black haired man pushed the flames closer, engulfing more buildings and people. With a yell, the boy pointed his staff into the air, his gold flecked brown eyes glowing. Around him, the necklace of a phoenix shined until it shattered, freeing the bird of flames. With a screech, it engulfed the boy, and a tornado of flames formed. He knew that the forbidden magic would kill him, but he was dying anyways. He had to do everything he could to protect everyone. As the flames pushed the enemy back, he felt the magic begin to consume his body. Then, when the magic began to fade, he saw it.**_

 _ **The boy who had clung to him before was on the ground, burnt by an enemy magician. The brave man who yelled for him was nowhere to be seen, his golden staff the only indication that he was even there. Tears falling, the boy let out an agonized scream. And his powers went out of control.**_

 _ **All that was left were the flames, the red, deadly flames.**_

* * *

 _Everything has an end...but there is also a beginning to that end..._

* * *

"...Ja'far? Have you seen Sinbad?" Sakura asked the white haired former assassin. Ja'far shook is head.

"No, actually...Wait. He couldn't have..." Suddenly, a dark look appeared on Ja'far's face. "...Don't worry, Lady Sakura. When I get my hands on him, I swear, that it will be his last time going off and getting drunk." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Haha...Ja'far? You're scaring me..." Just then, Kero popped from her traveling bag.

"Who cares?! We should be focusing on getting back the trade with Balbadd and whatnot!" Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment.

"And how are we suppose to talk with the king without another ruler to deal with the negotiations? I may be engaged to him, but I'm not queen yet you know!" She said with a sigh. She looked out the window where she could see the vast kingdom of Balbadd.

Easily convincing her fiance the necessity to bring her along, Sakura departed to Balbadd almost immediately. Along with Masrur and Ja'far, Kero tagged along. After a couple days of traveling, the group had arrived in the kingdom and checked into an expensive looking hotel. And almost immediately, Sinbad had wandered off, saying he wanted to "explore". Although she knew it wasn't his real intentions, Sakura let Sinbad off. The entire trip on boat left her completely tired and nauseous, so the girl gladly allowed him to go so she could be alone. However, he hadn't returned in the morning, and Sakura was now getting worried. She sighed once more as she looked at her outfit.

Wearing a loose fitting pink silk dress, Sakura also had on her anklet, necklaces, and headpiece. Her hair up in a messy bun, Ja'far had made her wear a small tiara, to "show that she was royalty" as he claimed. Unconsciously touching her necklace, Sakura felt a wave a nausea hit her and struggled not to gag. The frequent nausea attacks did not disappear, and she noticed that her stomach seemed to be growing larger as well. Blaming it on the food she started eating a lot lately, Sakura hoped the decrease of food and different diet could help ease her strange sickness. Taking in a deep breath of air, Sakura started to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to go look for him." She said. But, as she tried to leave, Masrur stopped her. He stared at her while the girl stared back.

"...No. You've been unwell lately and should be resting right now." He whispered to her in a quiet voice. Sakura widened her eyes in shock. How did he know? But, as she thought that, Sakura realized his instincts were sharper than most people were. Somehow, whenever she talked with Masrur or watched his training, she was reminded of Morgiana. Suddenly, Sakura felt a pang of longing. Not only were she separated from Tomoyo and Syaoran, but her new friends as well. Through the small time she had known them, Sakura had gotten close to them. Especially Aladdin, who had somehow found a way into her heart. Tossing the thoughts out of her mind, Sakura smiled warily at the Finalis.

"...I can't hide anything from you can I? But, please, don't tell Sinbad or Ja'far. I don't want them to get worried over such a trivial matter." She whispered back. Nodding, Masrur silently agreed with her request. Kero sighed as he had his head hanging out. Suddenly, his ears perked up.

"Hey! I hear a commotion from the entrance if this building!" Frowning, Sakura squeezed her way by Masrur and ran towards the entrance.

"W, Wait! Lady Sakura!" Ja'far shouted as he chased after her, with Masrur following in pursuit. Panting slightly, Sakura managed to get to the entrance where she saw a peculiar scene before.

"Wha-?! Sinbad! What are you wearing?!" Sakura demanded. The main cause of the commotion than the king of Sindria himself, Sinbad. For some odd reason, he was wearing clothes much(and I do mean much) smaller than him. The guards seemed to trying to restrain him. Sinbad gave a nervous smile.

"Uh, nothing dear! Just had a little problem, but I can handle it!" A large angry tick mark appeared on her head as she tossed her traveling bag, with Kero inside, to Masrur who had just arrived with Ja'far. The white haired man had an incredulous look while the red haired man shook his head. Sakura took off her white slippers and silently held them before throwing it one at a time with perfect aim at Sinbad's head.

"BAKA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN HANDLE THIS?! YOU LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!" She yelled out. Sakura grabbed the tiara on her head and threw at the king, who narrowly missed it. However, someone else had caught it. A young boy with blue hair and sky blue eyes, alongside a girl with red hair and magenta colored eyes. In her rage, Sakura had not noticed the two, and only saw them right now. She stared at them in shock.

"Al...Aladdin? Morgiana?" She managed to get out. Staring back at her, Aladdin suddenly ran up to her.

"SAKURA NEE-CHAN!" The boy yelled as he fell into the arms of the girl. Tears sprang free from her eyes as Sakura cuddled the boy.

"Oh Aladdin! I never thought we'd see each other again! I'm so happy!" Kero, who had peeked to see what the commotion was about, smiled.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Morgiana, who was stunned, smiled as she walked up to Sakura and Aladdin.

"Sakura-san. It is good to see you again. I had hoped that we'd be able to meet so that I may thank you for helping me back then." She said with bow. Sakura looked embarrassed.

"Geez Morgiana. You don't have to bow like that. Besides, I'm glad I helped a friend!" A confused expression appeared on the girl's face, but it soon was replaced with a content one. Suddenly, Sakura could hear someone coughing, and turned to see Ja'far and Masrur.

"...Lady Sakura. Though I hate to break the reunion, I think we should focus on getting Sinbad squared." Nodding, Sakura put Aladdin down as she gave an evil glare at the purple haired man who flinched in response.

"Ja'far. Masrur. Get Sinbad into some suitable clothes. I'm going to catch with Aladdin and Morgiana, so call me when your done." Then, she turned to the people she spoke about with a smile. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

 _What you have done before your end influences your life in the next...Have you been worthy to proceed into a new life?_

* * *

As they past sandy dunes and couple of towns that were scattered all around, Syaoran was deep in his thoughts. Having left the Kou Empire on a magical carpet, it would still take several days to get to Balbadd. It had been a couple of days since then. Along with the people Kougyoku said would come along, Judar came with them, claiming that he was "bored". However, he later confessed to the two of them his real reasons.

"There are going to be three magicians from Al Thamen that will come along as well. They don't seem to like you, and are interested in the boy." Judar explained to Tomoyo and Syaoran. "I'm here so they don't hurt Kami, and see why they have such an interest in you."

Syaoran sighed as he held his arm up to the sky, examining the orange bracelet he received from the boy. Made from small beads of glass, it resembled flames. Suddenly, scenes of singed buildings and burnt corpses filled his mind, and Syaoran covered his left eye in pain. His eye was throbbing, as well as his head. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and looked back to see Tomoyo who looked concernedly at him.

"You alright? You seem to be in pain." Syaoran gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Just then, Kougyoku popped in.

"Kami! Teach me how to make dolls!" The princess begged. Ka Koubon, her attendant with purple markings on his face, began to protest.

"Princess! Yous should't-!" Tomoyo waved her hand and cut him off.

"Kougyoku can do whatever she wants, Ka Koubon. I suggest you do something worthwhile in the mean time." She said with a look that the conversation was over. The man sagged his shoulders while his two soldier companions tried to hold their laughter in. As Tomoyo began to take out materials to teach Kougyoku, Syaoran took the time to examine her.

Her appearance permanently changed, Tomoyo's purple hair was in its braid, and she wore a summer kimono with cranes on it. The purple and brown bracelet were around her wrist, along with her necklace around her neck and the bow over her body. Her silver purplish eyes sparkled in the light, and she smiled as she taught Kougyoku. Syaoran's eyes trailed down her body, where the small budge on her stomach was. He had some suspicion, but without definite proof, Syaoran could not directly say anything. Instead, he turned to his thoughts of Sakura. Having not seen her for a year or so, he dearly missed her. If they were back in their world, he would have confessed to her by now. However, this was not their world, and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. A strange sense of dread filled his heart, but he couldn't figure out what caused it. Suddenly, Judar, who was flying near them, came to sit by the boy.

"Hey. What's up with you? You look so depress." Syaoran sighed again as he faced the black haired man.

"None of your business, Judar." He replied. The oracle looked slightly hurt.

"Geez. After all these years, you don't even trust me?" The brunette glared at him.

"Well, let's think about this shall we? First, you have a horrible and arrogant personality that I despise. Second, you happened to belong to an organization that is trying to kill Tomoyo and brainwash me. Third, why do you even care? Shouldn't you be more worried about Tomoyo?" he said. Judar gave him a look that Syaoran thought he could never make.

"Listen. You're right. I am arrogant, but that's how I roll. I may be the oracle of Al-Thamen, but I don't belong to them. The only one who I really trust is Kami, and that's who they're trying to assassinate again...You're her friend and whether or not you realize it, she cares a lot about you. If you were gone, she'd be sad. Besides, I also have a personal reason." The Magi explained quietly. Then, he moved closer. "Your rukh. Both you and Kami's are unique, but your's even stranger. Along with the usual white and the new pink, there's also red, and I can't figure out why." Then, he moved away. "So, I'm keeping an eye out for you. Or more specifically, your rukh." Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"...You mention the word, 'rukh'. What exactly is that?" Judar rolled his eyes.

"You don't know? Basically, the 'rukh' is the source of magoi, our life force and energy, and the world's natural phenomenon. It's where the souls of people go to when they die." Closing his eyes, Judar continued. "In other words, it's something like fate. The white birds indicate that you have accepted your destiny and such. However, if you're against it, the rukh around turns black. That's call depravity. I'm like that." Suddenly, the white birds around him began to become turn grey as black birds appeared. Syaoran's breathing became hitched as he clutched his chest. His skin turned pale, and his bracelet and sword began to glow. Judar frowned as he made the black birds disappear, allowing Syaoran to breathe easier.

"...I was right. You are strange. Even if they are 'pure', people don't react with the black rukh like that. The red rukh around you began to go haywire, and probably caused your distress. Even your metal vessels reacted...This just proves that Al-Thamen's plans aren't going to work." Syaoran took a shaky breath.

"What..do you mean...?" The man twirled his wand as he answered.

"They plan to make you fall into depravity, and become their figure of their god."

Syaoran's blood ran cold.

* * *

 _Tell me child of flames...has my power helped you achieve your goal? Or, has it caused pain for you?_

* * *

"Wow Aladdin! That's sound like quite the journey!" Sakura said as the boy finished telling his tale. Sakura, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Kero(who tagged along) were currently walking around the hotel. Aladdin had just finished explaining where he had landed and the people he met. Morgiana was similar, but she tagged with a caravan instead of traveling alone. After being freed from Alibaba, the red haired girl decided to travel to Balbadd in search of him and thank the man who had also traveled in search of Aladdin. Smiling, Sakura at Aladdin who held her hand. Although she hadn't thought of it until now, he was really cute. Like a little brother. Cuddling next to her, Aladdin gave her a sparkling smile.

"Sakura nee-chan! What about you?" He asked childishly. "How did you come to now Sinbad?" Sakura gave a nervous laugh as her cheeks blushed.

"Ah...well...You see, Aladdin. When we got separated, me and Kero got transported to a different country. That's where I met Sinbad and friends. After awhile, we became close...He proposed to me you see." She explained as she showed them her ring. Morgiana gaped at the ring.

"Sakura? You are engaged after only a year?!" Sakura laughed nervously again.

"Haha...Yeah. I know it seems rushed, but then again, I sure fell for him. I only hope that the others can accept him..." Suddenly, she saw Morgiana sad expression. "Morgiana?" The girl, realizing that she made negative face, smiled.

"It's nothing. It's just that, I recalled Syaoran always talking about you during our time together. I had thought that you two were in a relationship..." Sakura blushed.

"Huh? Did he...?" She asked. In her mind, Sakura cursed herself. Not only did she realized that she probably liked Syaoran, but he might have liked her in return? Oh, this was going to be hard to explain! Suddenly, she realized that her hand was beginning to feel numb. Looking down, she saw an upset expression on Aladdin's face, his cheeks puffed out in annoyance. However, when he noticed her, Aladdin returned to his cheerful expression.

"Really? Then, Sinbad must be amazing!" Recalling Sinbad's flirtatious personality and his supposed harem and sleeping habits, Sakura couldn't help but shake her head.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But, he did managed to win my heart, so I guess he isn't that bad." Just then, she saw Ja'far anf Masrur walk towards them.

"Ah! There you are!" The white haired man called out. "I already prepared a room for your friends. Will you come with us now?" Nodding, Sakura turned to Morgiana and Aladdin.

"I have to go now, but once I'm done, let's talk some more, OK?" She said, letting Aladdin go and following Ja'far and Masrur. Taking a peek back, she saw a maid lead the two to their rooms.

It didn't take long to reach her own room in which she shared with Sinbad. However, the few short minutes she spent with the two, Sakura knew that Ja'far was in a horrible mood.

"I can't believe that Sin allowed himself to get robbed..." He said under his breath. "Lady Sakura! You have to make sure that he won't do that when the two of you are married!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"That man has a mind of his own. Even if I were to change it, he'd go back to where he was! Also, Ja'far. I told you to just call me Sakura. All these formalities are weird to me." The white haired man started to shake his head when Sakura gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Please. I want us to be friends, not some master to a servant. I told you this already." Ja'far stared at her before nodding and smiling.

"Yes. I recall. It's just that...you will be queen soon, and it's important for others to see you as so. But, if you wish it, I will do so...Sakura." Smiling, Sakura pulled open the door and headed inside. There, she met her fiance, who thankfully wore at least less revealing clothes. Upon seeing her, the man began smiled.

"So? Enjoyed the talk with your friends?" Nodding, Sakura took the satchel of of her and opened the pouch to let Kero out.

"Yes. It was wonderful to see the two of them again. Now, if I can just find the rest of my friends..." Sighing, the brunette fell onto the bed. Then, she looked at Sinbad. "Hey. You didn't get all your luggage stolen, did you?" Stilling smiling, Sinbad answered her.

"It got stolen." A look of shock befell her, along with Ja'far who heard his answer. "...Even your vessels?" She whispered out. The man had the audacity to look sheepish.

"Everything..." Sakura silently took everything in. Then, without saying anything, the girl sat up and crossed her legs.

"...I'm breaking up with you." She said unemotionally. Kero snickered at Sinbad's deadpanned expression.

"Hoho...that guys gonna get it~"

* * *

 _In the end, only one thing matters...the life of our goddess, and her guardians. Are you worthy of being by her side?_

* * *

The words Judar said never left Syaoran's mind. As he replayed them over and over again, a horrendous sense of dread kept rising inside of him. Only Tomoyo seemed to notice his distress, who tried to comfort him despite not knowing what ailed him. Kougyoku also noticed, and gave him her newly sewed doll to keep the boy company. Judar himself promised that he would protect him, but Syaoran couldn't find comfort in those words, especially since he came from the exact same organization that came up with the plan. Clutching the handle of his sword, Syaoran's eyes often looked back and forth in paranoia. This wasn't like him. Syaoran was taught by his mother to never fear anything, and always strive to reach his goals. However, her lessons faded as his anxiety grew. The only reason he hadn't snapped was because he had to protect Tomoyo, and find Sakura. Shivering despite the heat, Syaoran suddenly felt someone staring at him. Taking a peek behind, he spotted a floating woman with pale skin and green eyes examining him. With lush eyelashes and a very nice figure, the woman wore a long dress with various shades of purple, along with a mask that covered her mouth. Black birds seemed to surround her. His breathing hitched again, Syaoran gasped for air, and felt everything close in on him. Grimacing, he swore the woman seemed to be smiling behind the mask of hers. Suddenly, he felt a hand on him. Thinking it was Tomoyo, Syaoran turned but instead of the girl, the small child from his dreams appeared. His short, mossy hair orange hair with a braid on his left side, his bangs covered a large part of his forehead, but Syaoran could see the worried look in his eyes.

"Are you OK? Do you need help breathing?" He asked. Gasping silently so the others wouldn't notice, Syaoran nodded slightly. Closing his eyes, the boy touched the orange bracelet on Syaoran's wrist, which began to glow. Immediately, the pressure seemed to have disappeared from him, and the brunette could breathe easier again. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran smiled at the boy.

"Thank you..." The boy smiled back before he looked at the woman from before with a sad look. Leaning closer to Syaoran, the child whispered into his ear.

"Please help my mommy. Me and Daddy are sad that she's like this. I want her to be happy again before I am reborn." Startled, Syaoran looked at the boy to ask him something when he disappeared. Frowning, Syaoran made a silent promise to the boy. Unbeknownst to him, the woman from before eyed at him with shock, the staff in her hand trembling. Tomoyo, who had seen the child and the woman, silently grasped the two bracelets on her wrist.

* * *

 _Unbearable pain has claimed you, and it is my fault that you have died..._

* * *

"Hey. Why have you broken off trade with my country, Sindria?" Sinbad demanded to two black haired people, one king and the other one supplementary king. Sakura silently nodded as she sat next to the purple haired man. After assuring Sinbad that she would not leave him (much to his relief), the two had headed to another room to meet the king of Balbadd. Informed by her fiance that their names were Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja, Sakura couldn't help but feel disgusted at their behaviors. Not only did they seem to be unfit to be rulers, but the girl caught Ahbmad sneak glances at her body. As much as she wanted to plummet him, she knew that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to anger them. So, instead, she contended with herself to glare at them, which seemed to frighten them, to her delight. From inside her bag, Kero tried hard to stifle his laughter. Then, after what seemed like ages, Sakura decided to step in.

"Look. Just resume the trade with Sindria. The kingdom's an island country. Without Balbadd, it's greatest trading partner, not only will the country have a bad economy, but it will ruin the two countries' relationship." Sakura stated, recalling the pamphlets Ja'far had given her. At the, king glared at her.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? Some peasant girl who shouldn't even be in here?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm the girl who's marrying this guy, Sinbad." She explained, pointing at her fiance. "As a result, I will become queen of Sindria, so I am concern with my people's lives. You got a problem with a 'peasant girl' ruling? Why don't you take it with Sinbad?" The Balbadd royals seemed to shrink under the intense glare Sinbad gave them for dissing his future wife. Sakura smirked at that. Guess there was a plus for marrying a king who loved you. Abhmad cleared his throat shakily.

"Ah...I see. My apologies. It's sad...but we can't resume trade. It's impossible." As Sinbad and Sakura began to protest, the king yelled.

"That's how it is! Right now, I have my hands full with Balbadd's domestic issues!" Sakura blinked her eyes.

"...Domestic issues?"

* * *

 _But, will you succumb? Or, will you rise up to your potential?_

* * *

"...Syaoran. Is it just me, or is that woman looking at us funny?" Tomoyo asked her friend. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah. She's been staring at me for a while now." After Kougyoku began to complain about getting airsick, the group decided to land near an oasis and take a slight break. While the troops examined their supplies, Kougyoku went with Ka Koubon to discuss her marriage arrangements. Syaoran was drinking water when Tomoyo came with her predicament. The same woman from last time, Syaoran couldn't help but feel like he knew her. It seemed that Tomoyo felt the same.

"She look really familiar, but this is the first time I've seen her...Do you know who she is?" Syaoran recalled the little boy's wishes.

"...Maybe. Remember the little boy from our dream? He showed up to me and asked to save his mom which is this woman." Tomoyo widened her eyes in surprise.

"Really? I saw the boy earlier, but he disappeared before I could talk with him. That's his mother?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently...Looks like she's coming over." The brunette warned when he saw the woman making her way over. Her eyes closed, she made a small gesture that seemed like a bow.

"Greetings. I am Falan. Tell me, has the journey been well with you?" She asked. Syaoran saw the black birds appear again, and could feel Tomoyo's grip tighten around him. Feeling the pressure, Syaoran was shocked when it disappeared and looked down to see both bracelets began to glow. Falan looked at them with distaste.

"...How foolish. These things are preventing you from achieving your greatest duty. Why do you resist?" Flashes of memories went through Syaoran's mind. A happy looking woman with orange hair with her husband as they watch their son, the boy from before, playing with him. When she fought, she used made puppets out of her enemies. And when her son, he watched her break down in anguish. And her mind that went crazy when her husband sacrificed himself. As they faded, Syaoran's eyes began to glow as flecks of gold appeared. he felt sympathy, betrayal, pity, and anger towards Falan.

"...Greatest duty? Are you kidding me? Your organization's attempts at making me fall have almost killed me." Then, he leaned until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Tell me, are really doing this for you god? Or, are you doing this out of spite, for your son and husband that died so long ago?" A look of rage appeared on Falan's face. Grabbing his shirt, she pointed her wand threateningly at him.

"Don't...you...dare. You may be her son, but I won't let your intolerance go unpunished." She seethed out. Syaoran didn't look afraid. As Tomoyo tried to free him, Syaoran continued.

"...I pity you, Falan. You can't even see your son who stands next to you. I'm sure you sensed him when he spoke with me, but it's not the same, is it?" The woman looked confused. Tomoyo looked and saw what he meant. The boy from before was grappling the woman's clothes, pulling on it.

"Mommy...Mommy...Please. Don't do this." He begged. However, the woman didn't even notice him as she frantically looked around. As if she couldn't see him. Wrenching himself from her grasp, Syaoran patted his clothes down.

"If you don't even understand the situation, don't even try to predict mine...I will tell you this. Your son and husband are hurting because of your actions. You think you are avenging them? Think again. Don't ever touch me again, nor Tomoyo." He said ending with a threat. Grabbing Tomoyo's hand, he led her away from the woman who leaned against her staff for support. The small boy followed Syaoran and Tomoyo, looking back at the pitiful sight that was his mother.

* * *

 _Will you right the wrongs and mistakes those who suffered made? Are you able to?_

* * *

As she walked down the dusty streets of Balbadd, Sakura could feel the eyes of the poor stare at her. Carrying a large bag of gold coins with Kero keeping guard, Sakura tried to find a shop that would still accept gold and was still open that night. Sakura recalled what Abhmad said.

 _"About 2 years ago...they broke into the palace's treasury and pillaged it. With that as war funds, they also acquired power. The political system has been unstable and those guys have steadily been gaining supporters. They're ranks have swollen to hundreds of men! Further more, they acquired knowledge of some black magic. They've become such a powerful anti-government force that I can't control them anymore! Not only that, but they distribute the gold and food to people, making them viewed as heroes!And further more, a troublesome has joined them! That 'wonder man'!"_

After that, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Excusing herself, the girl took her bag and left, much to Sinbad's and Ja'far's protest. Masrur simply nodded, as if he understood her reasons. By the time she returned to her room, the sun had fallen. With determination, Sakura grabbed all the gold she brought from Sindria and set out to a merchant shop. She had seen the poor livings standards when they arrived, but Sakura never knew that it was this bad. So, she sneaked out to see what she could do to help. After a while, Sakura managed to find a open stall. Gratefully taking all her gold, the stall keeper gave her all the produce he had. Apples, oranges, bread, fish, and milk. While they certainly weren't very fresh, it was really spoiled, and it was better than nothing. Giving her a small wagon as a bonus, he bid farewell to Sakura. As she carted into the area where the poor supposedly lived, she gasped in shock. There, sitting in their own filth, were the poor. Scrawny and patched clothes that could barely keep their heat in, Sakura became disgusted with Balbadd's king. How could he ignore the poor who were literally starving to death? No wonder they turned to the vigilantes as heroes! Quickly, Sakura put the wagon down and started grab the goods she bought. Then, she distributed them all around.

"Here. It's not much, but take these fruit." Sakura said as she hand a man an apple and a piece of bread. He stared at the food before he began gulping it down.

"Solomon bless you miss!" He thanked, crying in joy. Smiling, Sakura began to give more out as the people of the slums began to come to her. Handing everyone at least one fruit and bread, she noticed a skinny woman weakly cradling her baby. A sense of sadness filled Sakura as she handed the woman two pieces of bread and fruit each, along with a full cup of milk.

"For you and your baby." The brunette explained. "A child who can't even defend himself should receive a bit more." The woman started to shake, tears streaming down her face.

"Bless you! Oh, bless you! My baby and I will survive the night because of you!" she cried out. Resuming back to her work, Sakura had just handed out the last of her food when a black sword was suddenly held towards her face. On the other end was a man with dreadlocks and gold eyes. Next to him was a man and woman, the man wearing an eye patch and the female with piercings. There was also cloaked man behind him. His golden eyes widened in shock as he recognize Sakura. Inching the sword closer to her, the dreadlocks man narrowed his eyes.

"...What is a noble doing here, giving out food? Is there poison in them?" Sakura scowled in disgust.

"Are you kidding me?! Why would I poison these poor people who are barely surviving?! No, I'm only doing this to help them!" She exclaimed. Then, Sakura shook her head. "Also, you got one thing wrong. I'm no noble. In fact, I am technically considered poor, at least compared to where I once lived." the brunette explained, thinking of Sindria. The man scowled.

"You're lying." He growled, and closed his sword in closer, her neck beginning to bleed. Suddenly, an electric current went through the sword, and the man jumped back in shock. As he held his slightly smoking hand in pain, Sakura took this chance to run. Seeing her flee, the man held out his sword, and black fog began to emit from it. Soon, the caught up with her. Sakura fell down from its pressure, and began gasping for air. Growling in frustration, she grabbed the smoke as though it was tangible, and began to pull on it. Suddenly, where she touched, the smoke glowed. Soon, the smog surrounding her glowed a brilliant white before it dissolved into pink butterflies and white birds. The butterflies fluttered around her neck, and healed the cut given to her. Amazed, Sakura realized how dire the situation was and quickly stood up to run again. However, a familiar voice stopped her.

"Sakura?" Gasping in shock, Sakura looked back to see the cloaked man. Slowly, the man undid the mask, and revealed himself to be none other than Alibaba. Covering her mouth, she shook her head.

"It can't be...Alibaba? Why are you here? Don't you know that Aladdin and Morgiana are looking for you?" Alibaba nodded.

"I know. I was looking for them too, until I realized how bad things were in Balbadd. Sakura, you've seen the slums with your own eyes. How can you just ignore that?" Skaura averted her eyes.

"I'm not. Why did you think I was giving out food? Alibaba, even if I wanted to do more, I can't. I can't directly interfere with Balbadd's issues." Alibaba nodded.

"I know. Which is why...will you join our cause? To freeing the oppression that has descended on the people of Balbadd?" Sakura closed her eyes. She wanted to help the people, but violence was not the answer. A familiar feeling befell her, as though something similar happened to her in the past. Then, she thought of Sinbad and his country, how bad it would be for them if she helped them since she would become queen soon. Opening her eyes, Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Alibaba. There are ways to fix things then this way...But we have the same goals. Our paths will cross again, and I hope we meet as friends instead of enemies again...Alibaba. Third prince of Balbadd." Suddenly, Sakura frowned. "Third prince...? What did I just say?" But, it seemed correct, as the blonde man looked shocked to hear her say that. Taking that as a chance to escape, Sakura ran under the cover of the night, and soon disappeared from sight.

* * *

 _Tell me...Tell me, wielder of fire. What will you do?_

* * *

 ** _Another chapter has been written...Reunited with Aladdin and Morgiana, how will Sakura fare against Balbadd's domestic issue in order to protect Sindria, especially since she now knows who one of them is...? Heading towards Balbadd, Syaoran uncovers the dark plan of Al-Thamen. What will he do now? And, how will fulfill the promise he made to the boy? Until Next Time..._**

* * *

 **12345678910: Well, they don't get to meet her just yet, but they will soon! And in that chapter, Yue gets a chance to appear!**

 **Guest: I can't wait show you either, but I will say this. All the babies will inherit their hair and eye colors from their fathers, with the exception being one of Sakura's baby who also inherits her mother's.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	25. Balbadd Part 2

**Hello Everyone! Another chapter is up! Sorry about the late update, but I'm sorry it'll be like this for a while. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! Sakura and Kero get help from Aladdin and Morgiana in capturing the Fog Troop. However, a shocking truth is revealed behind Balbadd's royalty and Alibaba's true identity! Tomoyo and Syaoran, while traveling, once again get confronted by Al-Thamen, but someone comes in and helps them who tells them more about their past as well as join their cause?! And then, a mysterious person whom the Cardcaptor gang has not seen in months suddenly makes an appearance in Balbadd?! Just what is going on?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi. I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Sighing under the sunny skies, the woman walked around the city, her golden staff in her hands. Pushing back her brown locks of hair, she noticed two familiar figures comforting a child.**_

 _ **"...Setta..." She called out. The tan man with purple hair and glasses looked back.**_

 _ **"Oh! My Lady...I didn't see you there." Then, he returned his attention back at the orange haired child. "There, there Tess..." The boy with brown hair and gold flecked brown eyes nodded.**_

 _ **"Yeah! Falan and Wahid know that you don't mean what you said at all! I'm sure they'll be alright!" Sniffing, Tess wiped the tears from his eyes.**_

 _ **"*Sniff*...Thanks, Makhi."**_

 _ **The woman smiled slightly when she sensed a sudden disturbance. Frowning, she turned to where it originated, and eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The others, who also sensed something was wrong, looked and began to yell.**_

 _ **"What-?!"**_

 _ **"IT CAN'T BE-?!"**_

 _ **That was when everything came crashing down on their peaceful home.**_

* * *

 ** _One goodbye...one last farewell...before I fade away..._**

* * *

 **Location: Balbadd**

Sakura opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling above her. Hearing Kero's soft snores and sounds from outside, Sakura started to sit up when something hindered her. Looking down, her fiance had wrapped his arms around her waist. Smiling slightly, Sakura carefully took his arms off and got off the bed. Putting her hair into a messy bun, the brunette carefully wrapped a robe around herself and kissed Sinbad on the cheek. Then, she went outside into the hallways. After walking a bit, she came upon Aladdin's and Morgiana's room. Sakura knocked softly.

"...Aladdin? Morgiana? Are you awake?" From the other side, Sakura heard blankets rustling. Soon, the door opened to a smiling blue haired boy.

"Sakura Nee-chan! What are you doing here?" Smiling, Sakura hugged the boy.

"What? I can't see my friends?" She asked playfully. Poking her head, she waved at Morgiana who was still in bed. "Morning, Morgiana!" The former slave blinked the sleepiness from her eyes and smiled back.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Pushing back her bangs, Sakura beckoned the two of them.

"Come on! I'll treat you to some food!" Leading them to a cafe of sorts, Sakura ordered them two plates of fish, a delicacy of Balbadd Sinbad once told her. As they eagerly ate the fish, Sakura suddenly felt her stomach cramped up. Grimacing, she touched her stomach and froze.

 _"Wait...did I just feel...?"_ To make sure, Sakura moved her hand around, but felt nothing. The brunette had sworn she felt movement inside her. However, the thought drifted to the back of her mind as she saw Kero land on her shoulders.

"There you are! I thought you were kidnapped or somethin'!" Sakura patted Kero's head.

"Sorry...But, you looked like you were sleeping so peacefully; I didn't want to wake you up." The guardian pouted.

"Well, I had to wake up anyways. Your boyfriend wanted to know where you went! Oh, there he is right now!" Kero said, pointing. Sakura turned and to see her lover and the Sindrian Generals walking to them.

"Sakura! You didn't tell me where you went!" The king whined. "I almost had a heart attack when I saw that you were gone!" Sakura laughed slightly and kissed her fiance on the cheek.

"My bad. You just looked so comfortable sleeping! By the way, how did the meeting with the king go?" Sinbad's eyes darkened for a moment as he sat down besides her.

"...Before the trade between the two kingdoms can be restored, he wants us to do something first. That's actually why I came here. I need to talk with Aladdin and Morgiana." Sakura pursed her lips, but nodded.

"I see..." Then, Sakura turned to Aladdin and Morgiana. "Well, I know you two already met, but this is my idiotic fiance, Sinbad." She introduced. Sinbad puffed his cheeks out and pouted.

"Idiotic?" Sakura ignored him as she continued with the introductions.

"The person with white hair is Ja'far, and the one with red hair is Masrur. He's a Finalis like you, Morgiana." Masrur nodded as Morgiana stared at him in shock. Sakura smiled. "I know, strange. But, I think you could learn a lot from him. Now, why don't you and Aladdin talk with Masrur? I'm sure he'll enjoy that!" As the three of them wandered a bit to talk, Sakura looked back at Sinbad.

"OK, what does Abhmad want?" Sighing, Sinbad gave a solemn look to his wife-to-be.

"...Before he restores the trade relations, Abhmad wants us to get rid of the terrorist group that emerged in Balbadd lately. The Fog Troupe." Sakura stiffened slightly as she recalled her earlier encounter with Alibaba who claimed he was part of a group. Could that be the Fog Troupe?

"And what can you do?" She asked. "You don't even have your Metal Vessels anymore! You don't expect me to fight them, do you?" Sinbad shook his head.

"No! I would never put you in danger like that. Don't worry, I have a plan. Besides, I told him I wouldn't ask for help from his army." Then, Sinbad gave a sad smile. "It's such a shame that person died. He helped me, you see. Sindria wouldn't be the place it is without him...The best I can do is help his country, even if if means risking my life." Sakura's lips straightened into a thin line.

"Risk your life? Sinbad, remember this. You are still king before you are a friend. What will Sindria do without you?" Ja'far nodded.

"Sakura is right. Sindria wouldn't be able to function without you." Laughing slightly, Sinbad held Sakura's hand up to reveal the engagement ring.

"I don't plan on to, but if it does happen someday, I know you'll be a fine ruler." He said to his fiance. Sakura began to retort his comment that she wasn't reliable when a pair of gigantic blue arms suddenly appeared above them. Sinbad and Ja'far looked shocked, but Sakura simply smiled.

"Ugo! I was wondering when I'd see you!"

* * *

 ** _I won't let you...Not when I'm still here..._**

* * *

As they crossed the desert on the carpet, Syaoran was on high alert. He stayed near Tomoyo who was looking around with a slightly nervous expression. It had been just yesterday when they had encountered one of Al-Thamen's magician, a woman who called herself Falan. She was flying behind them, her eyes never leaving them. Every since she was made aware that her son was with them, Falan stayed nearby. Not too close to be noticeable, but close enough to be detected by the two. Though nervous himself, Syaoran kept on a brave face for Tomoyo, who seemed to have lost her appetite and had back pain ever since then.

"It has nothing to do with that." Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran a while back. "In truth, it's been happening frequently. Probably due to stress from traveling." As always, Tomoyo rarely complained, even in front of her friends. However, it only strengthen the brunette's resolve to protect her. Kougyoku fell asleep, with Ka Koubon nodded his head into a nap sitting up. Everyone else was traveling on another carpet, with Judar traveling ahead to check something. Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him and looked to see the magician. Her eyes closed, Falan was sitting on her staff, flying besides them without saying anything. Syaoran went to pull Tomoyo behind him when Falan spoke.

"...I won't do anything to you two. I only want to talk." Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really? Well, did you forget what happened yesterday? When you grabbed me?" Falan seemed to visibly flinch, but regained her composure.

"And for that, I am truly sorry." Syaoran, who went to retort her, was suddenly pulled by Tomoyo.

"...Let her speak." Syaoran widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" He whispered to her. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Trust me. I don't sense any ill intent from her...not like yesterday." At Syaoran's unbelieving expresion, Tomoyo wenrt to explain, her eyes briefly flashing pink and brown before returning back to purple. "...Ever since we arrived at the Kou Empire, I've been able to detect if people will do something bad or not. It hasn't fully developed until a couple of days ago. However, I don't know why..." Peering into her confident eyes, Syaoran relented.

"...Fine. But, if she does something..." Looking back at the magician, she gave a slight bow.

"Thank you..." Opening her eyes, a look of sadness radiated from them. "...Tell me. Can you really see my baby boy? Tess?" At that, Syaoran felt another presence behind him. He didn't have to look to know that it was the boy.

"...Yes." The woman nodded.

"I...see...What of my husband?" Syaoran and Tomoyo shook their heads.

"We haven't seen him." Tomoyo explained. "Only Tess and a few others." Nodding again, Falan suddenly buried her face in her hands, crying.

"Did I do what was right?" She sobbed out quietly. "I thought that I was avenging my son and then my husband. But, did I hurt them even more?" Syaoran was speechless. Falan, who threatened to kill him only a day ago, was reduced to a crying woman. Then, he saw little Tess try to reach towards his mother to comfort her, but couldn't cross.

"...I will ask the question again. Are you doing this for your God, or for your family?" From her hands, Falan whispered out her answer.

"...For my child and for my husband. Il Illah...was only an excuse. I couldn't forgive Solomon for the death of my family because he wanted to play God." At that, she shook her head.

"No. Solomon never meant to play the role of God. All he wanted was to make everyone equal and free...sadly, you can't always win everything. I realized now how foolish I was." Then, she lift her head up and wiped away the tears.

"I think...I can move on. But, tell me. How are you here right now, Makhi and Sheba? Did you not die, and how can you see the dead?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"Makhi and Sheba...died a long time again. We are Tomoyo and Syaoran. How we are able to see the dead...may have something to do with Aini..." At that, Falan widened her eyes in surprise.

"Aini? Then...she was telling the truth..." Falan nodded. "I see now...Then, I cannot tell you anymore about 'that place'. Aini...warned us that only those who have not fallen and in her grace can tell the story, before she died. So, I am unable to say more." Then, she began to slow down. "Thank you...for telling me..." As Falan returned to the back of the carpet, Syaoran swore he saw white birds suddenly appear around her.

* * *

 ** _Aren't we friends...? What will happen to our world if you die...?_**

* * *

"Sakura! Why didn't you tell me your friend was a Magi!" Sinbad exclaimed as he examined Ugo. Sakura looked back and forth between Aladdin and Sinbad.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? I don't even know what a Magi is!"

After Aladdin blew his flute and summoned Ugo, Sinbad became fascinated by him. Quickly going to an area where there were less people, Sinbad asked Aladdin to summon Ugo again, to which the boy complied. Now, the king was amazed by the djinn.

"Magi? How can you now know?!" Sakura gave him a long look.

"Sinbad..." She hissed at him. The king drew back in fear. "Since you seem to know so much about them, have you ever met one?" From inside her bag, Kero let out a muffled laugh.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sinbad began to speak again. "I know one, though our relationship isn't the best..." Sakura raised her eyebrow in surprise as Aladdin spoke up.

"...Who are you? I know you're Sakura nee-chan's fiance, but...?" Sinbad froze for a moment. Clearing his throat, Sinbad turned around and faced Aladdin.

"I see...Well, since you are a 'Magi', I will reveal my identity. I've hidden until now, so please don'-" Sakura slapped him across the head.

"Baka! I already introduced you to them! Don't waste more time by doing it again!" Sighing, Sakura faced the two. Aladdin looked confused.

"I know, Nee-chan. I think I heard his name before, but I can't remember...?" Sinbad looked shocked.

"Huh?! You don't know me?! Please remember, the 'legendary' Sinbad?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't even hear about you until we met in the castle." Kero popped out just then.

"Same." Sinbad looked crestfallen.

"I see..." Then, he regained his vigor as he explained. "The Master of 7 Djinn, the High King of the Seven Seas. That, is 'Sinbad'." Aladdin nodded, but still looked confused.

"Amazing, but I still don't understand..." Sakura sighed as she placed her hand on Sinbad's shoulder.

"...We only recently knew about these 'Dungeons' and Djinn Masters. Tell him more." Just then, a memory popped inside Aladdin's head.

"Oh! But, if you're talking about the Adventures of Sinbad books, then I know of those!" Sinbad laughed.

"I see! Well, thank you! To explain the 'Dungeons' would take awhile, so I'll teach you next time." Then, Sinbad explained that Magis can materialize Djinns and are loved by the rukh. As Aladdin and Sinbad continued talking, Sakura decided to talk with Ugo.

"Hey...Ugo?" Sakura whispered to the headless giant. Ugo, who was sitting there watching Sinbad and Aladdin talk, moved himself to face Sakura. Recalling her past dreams, Sakura decided to confront him.

"...Have we met before? Like, when I was...Aini?" Ugo visibly stiffen, indicating that she was right. Gulping, Sakura steadied her nerves. "Ugo...won't you tell me? These dreams...of our past. They've been plaguing me. What exactly am I? Why was I brought here?" The giant remained silent. Expecting that she wouldn't get an answer, Sakura was surprise when the Djinn conjured up a pink butterfly. Flapping its wings, the butterfly momentarily flew in front of Sakura before flying off. Though this did not answer her question, Sakura now knew that Ugo definitely was involved with Aini, and that he cared for her deeply as the dreams indicated.

Masrur, who had noticed Sakura go talk with Ugo, eyed the butterfly as it landed on his hand.

 ** _"...I shall give you the gift to see my butterflies. If you ever see one, then my presence is not gone from this world...I love you all, my sweet children..."_**

Recalling what Hope had once, the Finalis watched the butterfly fly off into the distance.

* * *

 ** _Don't go...Please..._**

* * *

Syaoran and Tomoyo sat together in silence, despite the obnoxious argument Kougyoku and Ka Koubon in the background. Once again, they took a short break from flying, but the two decided to stay on the carpet. Falan was standing near them, but Syaoran didn't feel threatened by her anymore. As Kougyoku dragged Tomoyo to help her win the argument against her retainer, Syaoran noticed that the magician looked different. Falan's skin was no longer chalk white, but rather a pale pink, like a newborn baby. Her green looked brighter. Recalling the white birds from, the brunette wondered if she was no longer fallen. Just then, he heard a voice.

"Man! That was tiring!" Judar exclaimed as he plopped down next to Syaoran. The descendant of Clow Reed rolled his eyes.

"I see...Hey, Judar? Is that woman fallen?" Syaoran asked pointing to Falan. The Magi looked at where he was pointing and nearly fell over in shock. Pulling Syaoran closer, he vigorously shook his head.

"Not anymore she ain't!" He whispered. "I know that woman, she used to care for me as a kid! She was really quiet and stuff and definitely was in Depravity. What happened while I was gone?!" Just as Syaoran was about to answer, he felt the familiar pressure on his chest. Gripping his shirt tightly, he looked over to see a man, also from Al-Thamen, walk towards them. His face covered with a white cloth and a black crown of thorns, black birds surrounded him. As discomfort turned to pain, Syaoran began to wonder why his bracelets weren't acting up to help them. Judar stood up to shoo away the man when someone unexpected does before him.

"Away with you, Markio." Eyes widening in shock, Syaoran looked over to see Falan walk over, glaring at the robed man.

"Oh? Falan? Why are you stopping me?" Markio questioned. "He must fall, or else all that we done has-" Then, he stopped. "...What has happened to you, Falan? Have you betrayed our Father and embraced Solomon's will again?!" Tsking, Falan grabbed her veil and pulled it off, revealing her loops of vibrant orange hair.

"Yes, but not just for Solomon. Aini was the real reason why I have decided to accept Solomon's will." Markio said nothing.

"...Are you on there as well, Magi?" He asked Judar. Judar scoffed.

"I'm on whatever side Kami's on." The man paused before he bowed.

"So be it. There is always next time." Then, with a wave of his wand, he disappeared in a whirlwind of black birds. As the pain disappeared from Syaoran, he spotted Tomoyo running towards him.

"Hey! I saw what happened! Are you OK?" Nodding, Syaoran stood up and thanked Falan, who waved her hand nonchalantly.

"It was nothing, Aru...It was the least I could do for the damage I have done." The magician explained. Syaoran nodded.

"I see...Then, is true? Are you not 'fallen' anymore?" He asked.

"...Perhaps. I may have return under Solomon's influence, but my heart still cannot forgive him. But, as of now, I think I am not in depravity." Judar scoffed as he levitated from the ground.

"So? I know Al-Thamen. They won't let this stop them. Mark my words, they'll be back soon...I'll see you in Balbadd, Kami. I have something I need to do..." Judar murmured to Tomoyo before disappearing. Rubbing the back of his head, Syaoran sighed.

"...Much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Tomoyo placed a hand reassuringly on her friend.

"And when we do, we'll stop them again." Then, the girl turned to Falan. "Will you help us?" The orange haired woman shrugged before smiling.

"Sure, Aru. You helped me, like, heal some of my scars. Maybe, if I follow you, I can know how Wahid is doing as well, Aru."

* * *

 ** _You who is the world's will...the twinkling starlight in the night sky...is this the end?_**

* * *

As the sun dipped below the sky, turning day into night, Sakura was with Sinbad, Masrur, and Kero, ignoring her fiance in pure spite.

"Sakura...What did you expect me to do?" Sinbad whined, trying to get her attention. "We needed all the help we could get!" Then, he sneezed. Sakura scoffed.

Earlier, after her somewhat talk with Ugo, Sakura had learned from Ja'far that Sinbad enlisted the help of Aladdin and Morgiana to help fight the Fog Troupe. Angered, Sakura wanted to stop them, but seeing her friends determined faces, she couldn't. So, Sakura did the next best thing. Ignoring Sinbad. Even as he pleaded, the brunette wouldn't relent. Gagging slightly from her upset stomach (she still hadn't figured out what was wrong), the brunette glared at him. Kero, who floated alongside her, rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you would have thought he knew better..." As Sinbad continued to beg, a harsh voice sounded.

"Hey! Quiet down!" A boorish and rich man yelled from his window. "Can't you see I'm busy?!" Sakura opened her mouth to retort back when she decided against it. Biting her tongue, Sakura instead glared at the man disappeared from the window.

"Ugh! No wonder Balbadd is in such ruin! If people like him are running things here, then I should be supporting the Fog Troupe!" She hissed out. Taking a deep breath, Sakura shivered slightly from the cold, foggy night air. Suddenly, Masrur stepped in front of her, blocking the wind. The brunette smiled at him.

"Thanks." Nodding, the Finalis returned to contend with Sinbad who was also shivering.

"Come on! How come Sakura gets to be shielded from the wind...? Aren't I your king?" Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Guard up, the group turned to see a lone woman clutching a baby as she walked toward them shakily. As she fell, Sinbad caught her.

"Hey! You OK?!" He asked. Sakura, examining the woman, felt that she seen this woman and her child before. But where...? Suddenly, she thrust a blade at Sinbad who moved out of the way. From the fog emerged armed people, their faces hidden in the dark. Sinbad narrowed his eyes.

"So...the Fog Troupe has arrived? Masrur, can you get rid of the fog?" Nodding, the Finalis gripped a tree near them. Grabbing it from the ground without breaking a sweat, he swung it around, dissipating the fog and revealing ragged looking people. Sakura eyes widened in disbelief.

"This isn't the Fog Troupe...they're the poor!" Sakura cried out. Gripping her sword shakily, the woman with the child pointed the blade at them.

"If you try to stop us, we'll kill you...! We're just here to steal food! Even when that kind woman gave us some, it's not enough! This child is the third! I won't lose anymore children due to high taxes!" As she said that, it clicked inside Sakura's mind.

"You...You're that mother with the child! The one that I gave extra food too!" Sakura cried out. The mother blinked her eyes as she recognize Sakura.

"I...I'm so sorry. Even with your kindness, it wasn't enough...it's not enough for anyone..." Suddenly, the man from before appeared at the window again.

"Hmph! Aren't these residents of the slums! Shoo! You all stink! I'll give you these, so go somewhere else!" He yelled as he threw the chicken wing he was eating to the ground. The residents stared at the food before the mother sunk down and reached before. Sakura stopped her. Eyes filled with intense anger, Sakura closed her eyes as she helped the mother up.

"...Go inside. Take all the food you want, but don't kill." Eyes watering, the mother briefly hugged Sakura before rushing in, along with the others who gave thanks to her. As yells from those inside gre louder, Kero slowly floated onto Sakura's shoulder.

"...You did the right thing." He said. Sinbad nodded, wrapping an arm around his fiance.

"Yes. The residents of the slums...need the food more than that noble." Nodding slowly, Sakura suddenly tensed up. Her heart began to bet rapidly, her skin turning pale.

"...There's something wrong where Aladdin, Morgiana, and Ja'far are!" Sakura cried out. "Kero!" Without hesitation, Kero transformed into his true form. Jumping onto his back, the two flew into the air, leaving Sinbad and Masrur behind.

"H-Hey! Sakura!" Sinbad called out to her.

Ignoring him, Sakura navigated Kero to the merchant's house, where the others were. From above, the could see red fog covering the area.

"Don't breathe it in!" Kero warned. "There's some kind of poison in it!" Nodding, Sakura covered her mouth with one hand. Scanning around, she spotted Morgiana and Ja'far on top of a roof.

"Morgiana! Ja'far!" Sakura cried out. The two turned to look at her as she and Kero landed on the tiled roof.

"Sakura! You shouldn't be here! What happened to Sin and Masrur?!" Ja'far asked.

"Where we originally were. I sensed something bad was happening, so I came as quickly as I could. I see that I was right..." Within the blood red fog, Sakura spotted a group of people near a freshly made hole in the wall. Recognizing them as the people she encountered from before, Sakura jumped down.

"Sakura!" The three of them called out as she ran to the intruders. Taking her scythe from the chain, she met them head-on.

"Huh?! You're that girl from before!" The man with a cloth covering his left eye yelled as she swung her scythe down. Dragons made from earth came sprouting out from the crack of the ground. Grabbing the Fog Troupe members with their mouths, the rest arrived. Ja'far used his daggers to latch onto the soldiers as Morgiana used her inhuman strength to knock them out. Kero pounced on unsuspecting soldiers and left them in the palm trees. Suddenly, in the midst of battle, a familiar black fog surrounded them. As the heavy weight of the magic brought everyone to the ground, Sakura took a calming breath. Touching the fog like before, the black mist turned into glowing pink butterflies that surrounded her.

"Hmph. So, it wasn't a fluke. You have the power to counter our magic." Sakura turned to see a man with dreadlocks and a man whose face was hidden. Sakura narrowed her eyes, causing the masked man to flinch. Steadying herself into a battle stance, Sakura eyed the surrounding perimeters. Her mouth fell opened when she saw Aladdin on the ground, unconscious.

"Aladdin!" Sakura cried out. The boy, as if hearing her, grumbled slightly.

"...Sakura Nee-chan?" Suddenly, Sakura narrowly move out of the way as a black blade rushed past her, nicking her cheek. Tsking, Sakura considered using her Djinn Equip when a unbearable pain struck through her body. Screaming out, Sakura fell to the ground, clutching her abdomen.

 _"It-It Hurts! Someone-! Help me!"_ Tears springing free from her eyes, she could hear the dreadlock man laughing.

"Ha! Now she can't do anything to stop us!" Sakura felt him kick her away. Expecting to feel the cold, hard ground again, Sakura instead felt a pair of warm arms embracing her. Still in pain, Sakura slowly cracked her eyes opened to see the masked man, Alibaba, holding her. His golden amber eyes looked at her, with care and protectiveness. He leaned her against the wall, and took off a thin layer of his clothes to put across.

"...Rest now." Alibaba whispered as he stood up and walked away. Sakura last look was a blurry vision of Alibaba angrily talking to the dreadlock man before she fell unconscious.

* * *

 ** _...You're so cruel, you know? Even when you're being so selfless..._**

* * *

As the battle unfolded below the dying kingdom of Balbadd, the stars in the night sky began to twinkling brightly, as if reacting to what is about to happen. The full moon dulled for a second, and turned a brilliant blue. Underneath the celestial being, the sky ripped opened. A being with pure white wings flew into the open suddenly appeared, gazing intently down on the scene before him. His long locks of silver white hair swayed in the night breeze, his silver blue eyes gazed momentarily at the shrinking portal before returning back to the kingdom, murmuring.

"...I'll back soon, my dear. But, my mistress is need of me..." He whispered, diving down into the kingdom. As if the wind carried his words, a sweet, melodious voice answered him back.

 _"And I shall be waiting...My dear Yue..."_

* * *

 ** _She knew this was the end. Her porcelain white skin began to crack from using too much of her magoi, and the woman was cornered by the magicians. Up in the air, the brunette struggled to keep herself afloat. Their leader was in the middle, smirking._**

 ** _"The pain will end if you surrender. I may not tolerate this resistance, but if you drop your staff right now, I can promise your life. After all, you belong to me anyways." Gritting her teeth, the woman gripped her golden staff tighter. Memories of Tess being burned to death, Setta attacked until there was nothing left of him except his staff, and Makhi whose body vanished in the flames...Everyone else who was there...gone. Floating in front of the Cathedral, her allies begged her to run away. But, she couldn't. Not after she abandoned the people in Alma Torran. No, she wouldn't leave, not without one last fight._**

 ** _"I will never surrender." The woman spat out. Her third eye was slowing closing, but there was still enough power for one last magical attempt. But, this would surely mark her death. However, she couldn't afford to land in the twisted man's hand, not after what he did and what he'd do next. Tears springing free not from the fear of death, but that her child would die with her as well, had it not already died from magoi exhaustion, she knew what she had to do. Smiling despite the situation, she touched her slightly protruding stomach._**

 ** _"...No matter what happens, Mommy loves you..." Then, she raised her staff, and it glowed. "Goodbye...Everyone..." As she brought staff down, her heart broke when she heard the voices the woman did not want to hear scream her name in agony._**

 ** _"AINI!"_**

* * *

 ** _...I'm Sorry..._**

* * *

 ** _Another development has occurred! Falan, once a member of Al-Thamen, is no longer Fallen and is helping Syaoran and Tomoyo?! The former member seems to know of what has brought them here, but is unable to say? What does she mean by "that place"?! And Sakura has collapsed from an unknown pain?! Could this be connected from what she felt before?! And Yue has appeared?! What will he do next?! Until Next Time..._**

* * *

 **Wow! I think there should be some explaining going on here!**

 ***Spoilers!***

 **Falan's alive?! And she's not Fallen anymore?!: Yes, yes she is. If you guys read the prequel story of Magi, the one about Sinbad, you see that Falan was in it. I was really sad seeing how deep Falan fell because of her family, as well as Ithnan. So, assuming she's alive in the storyline, Falan has somewhat forgiven Solomon and is not in Depravity anymore, like how Hakuryuu was. Whether Ithnan does the same will be determined later. Also, despite not being a member of Al-Thamen, Falan is not allowed to say what happened to "that place" because of Aini. This will be revealed more later on.**

 ***Spoilers End!***

 **Masrur can see the rukh?!: Hmm...not really. He is able to see the butterflies, as well as three other people, because of Hope. I'm pretty sure you guys know who Hope really is at this point, but I won't confirm it yet. Also, only the butterflies, not the white or black birds. Just know that this ability will play a part later on.**

 **What happened to Sakura?!: Have no fear, she will live! If you guys have been paying close attention, you'll figure out what happened. Basically, this will prevent Sakura from using her Djinn Equip at this point because how far it has gone.**

 **YUE!: Yep, our favorite angel guardian is back! However, he won't be here for long. He's starred in a different story of mine which actually takes place the same time the Three Worlds and the Heroes is happening. Don't worry! He will appear periodically. Expect him to appear in the Alma Torran arc especially!**

 **Also, heads up. Considering how long this story will be, I plan to separate it into different parts. So, if this story says complete one day, I'm probably getting ready to put up the next part. I will probably make around 3 to 4 parts.**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **12345678910: Thanks!**

 **Guest: You are absolutely right. However, they're going to have this problem as they try to fix Balbadd's problem.**

 **AirI'am(Tomoyo0000001): Surprised me there for a moment with the name change. I thought I was writing to a different person! Anyways, I sent you two PMs. You answered one, but not sure about the other one. But, you are absolutely right. These children are and will be playing a major role, so they need to be brought into the world as soon as possible. Syaoran's will come later, but I did feel like it went a little fast.**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	26. Omake: What If

**Hello Everyone! So, in honor of the recently released sequel of Cardcaptor Sakura, I've decided to do a sort omake for this story. Don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter! After reading the chapter, I began to wonder, what would happen to the Cardcaptor gang if, after having children, they were teleported back to their world with no means to see their friends again. So, I have decided to create this omake! Here, we look at Sakura's, Syaoran's, and Tomoyo's lives in Tomoeda as parents! In accordance with my story, I have decided to make them high school students rather than middle school kids. (Also, this may or may not be a spoiler for what I have planned...)Anyways, again, have no fear! The next chapter will be out soon!**

 **P.S. This also includes other Cardcaptor characters that I have made stories for. If you're confuse, look at my profile for those stories! Also, some other characters will make cameo appearances as well!**

 **P.P.S. The names of the children I put under this chapter may or may not be subjected to change!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi. Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As she stood underneath the cherry blossom trees, her honey brown hair swayed in the breeze. Her new school uniform slowly being covered by the petals of the falling flowers. Sakura gave a melancholy smile.

"...Eveyln and Shion would have loved to have played under here...Even him..." She whispered. Her beautiful children, a daughter and a son were both five years old, were at home with their grandfather. Toya was currently at his wife's house taking care of his seven year old son, Lelouch. Sakura had often wondered how they even came up with that name. Slowly walking, her school bag in her right hand, Sakura saw within the falling petals, someone she hadn't seen in the longest times.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out as the girl ran and jumped into his arms. Syaoran smiled.

"Sakura!" Both laughing, they held each other for a moment before breaking apart.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "Are you finished with what you had to do in China?" Syaoran nodded.

"Yep! Now, Lavi and I can live in Japan forever! He missed the others while we were in China, you know?" He asnwered. "Oh! Meilin and Katarina are coming later. They can also now live in Japan with us." Sakura smiled.

"It'll be great to see her and her daughter again..." Suddenly, Sakura chuckled. "Hehe...I still can't believe it. You and I...Tomoyo, Meilin, Toya, Yukito, even Rika. They have a kid...It's just so weird..." Syaoran nodded, solemn.

"Yeah...ever since that incident...I haven't been able to get in touch with her, you know?" Then, he took her hand. Sakura blushed slightly, pulling away.

"...Syaoran." She said quietly. The boy nodded.

"I know, I know...one more year...One more..." Giving a sad smile, Sakura leaned closer to him. Suddenly, the sound of shuttering lens were heard. Blushing, both of them turned to see Tomoyo hiding behind a tree with her trusty camera, a huge grin on her face.

"Ah, how cute!" She giggled. "I'm sure Haku and Kouta will be be pleased to see this!" Face now flushed a dark red, Sakura began to stutter. Still giggling, Tomoyo walked over and patted her on the head.

"Kidding, kidding...Hey, Sakura? Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, suddenly serious. "...We're having a reunion later. You know, to remember that event...? You two are coming, right?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. But, I may have to come later. Shion can be fussy at night." Syaoran sighed.

"I...I'll try. But, Lazi is so stubborn lately. Just...like his mother..." All three of them fell silent, recalling the memories of long ago. Then, Sakura slapped her cheeks slightly.

"Guys, let's not dwell on the past yet!" She announced. "It's a new school year! Let's do our best!" Tomoyo smiled at her cousin.

"Oh Sakura. You know how to cheer us up." Then, the three of them walked down the path to their school, unaware of the distortion of time and space right were they stood.

* * *

 _ **...England...**_

* * *

Eriol, a young looking boy with glasses, had just finished his call, placing the phone back on the table. Deep in thought, he was not aware when a young woman placed a cup of tea beside him on the nightstand.

"...You seem thoughtful. What's the matter?" Eriol looked at her.

"...Fukjitaka sensed some magic nearby, Mizuki." The former teacher frowned slightly.

"Magic...from **that** place?" She asked. Eriol nodded.

"Yes...but there's more from the other worlds. I thought that when Sakura returned, the gates were to be closed permanently..." He murmured.

"You're right, but the feelings of their loved ones had reopened the doors." A voice suddenly said. The two snapped their heads up and spotted a feminine young man with a fishing pole by his side. Eriol's lips curled up into a small smile.

"...It's been awhile, my friend. Tell me, how did you get here?" The man playfully smiled back.

"That's a secret~! But, I have more important news...They're going to come here. To where Sakura and the others are gathering." Eriol raised a brow.

"Oh? And you're telling me because...?" The man's blue eyes twinkled as he answered.

"I want you to help me..."

* * *

 _ **...Tomoeda...**_

* * *

"Come along Shion. We mustn't keep the others waiting." Sakura said to her son. His purple hair swaying in the breeze, the child's innocent golden eyes looked at his mother.

"OK, Mommy." Smiling, Sakura patted her son on the head and took his hand again. Little Evelyn was on her other side, her golden and emerald colored eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Ooh! Ooh! The cherry blossoms!" The girl shrieked happily, her purple and brown locks bouncing up and down in the child's little ponytail. Sakura gently took Evelyn's hand to calm her and led them to the park where the others were. Walking underneath the full moon, its luminous rays reminded the brunette of Yukito's daughter, who grew much faster than the other children due to the realm she lived in, because of her luscious silver blue hair.

Soon afterwards, Sakura arrived at the designated location.

"Sakura! You made it!" Tomoyo cried out. She finished tying up her daughter's dark blue hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon. A side braid was made at the side of her hair. Kouta, Tomoyo's youngest son, ran up to Shion before tackling him down.

"Got ya!" He cried out. Shion grin widely as he rolled over on top of him.

"Na-uh! I got you!" Laughing, Sakura spotted a blue of magenta red hair speed by her and land on top of the boys.

"Lavi! Don't hurt Kouta and Shion!" A voice called behind Sakura. Turning around, she saw Syaoran.

"So, you could come?" Sakura teasingly asked. Panting, Syaoran managed a smile.

"Yep...Man, Lavi sure...can run when he wants to...Guess who also came along as well?" Then, from behind him, popped a black haired girl.

"Meilin!" Sakura said as she went to hug her. The Chinese smiled.

"Sakura! It's so great to see you again!" Then, she nudged a blonde girl from behind. One of her eyes was covered by a eye patch, but the other showed a chocolate brown. She glanced nervously at Sakura.

"H-Hello..." Sakura smiled kindly at her.

"Hello. You must be Katarina, yes? Why don't you play with Evelyn?" She asked. Katarina nodded hesitantly.

"S-sure..." Sakura took Evelyn's hand and introduced her daughter to Katarina. Evelyn smiled widely.

"We're gonna be the best-est of friends!" She proclaimed before dragging off the poor girl towards Haku. Looking happily at the children, Sakura looked around her surroundings. Though mostly empty, in the distant, she could make out Toya and Yukito talking. Toya's wife, Layla, was next to him, their child most likely having run off somewhere. Yukito's daughter Luna, who could be passed off as his sister, looked happily all around. Then, a young couple walked up to them, a boy with red hair and a girl with blue hair. Layla stood up and embraced the blue haired female, with Toya eyeing the now nervous boyfriend. Then, her eyes spotted, surprisingly, Takashi and Rika. Rika's young son, Jonah, with brown and white hair and mismatched blue and brown eyes, fell asleep on his mother's lap. Sakura couldn't help but wave them over. Seeing her, Takashi help Rika carry Jonah on his back and walked towards the crowd.

"Rika! I haven't seen you in forever! How is your school?" Sakura whispered. Rika smiled as she laid Jonah down on a bench.

"...It's been fine." She responded, ruffling her son's hair. Takashi leaned against a tree.

"We had just talked about it. I was telling her about my cyborg lover!" Sakura and Rika sweat dropped.

"He means the Reploid!" Rika whispered to her. Nodding, Sakura sat down on the cool grass.

The wind blew slightly faster, but the temperature was still fairly warm. Sakura watched as her children played in their own activities. Shion was roughhousing, Evelyn was telling a spooky story.

 _"It's so strange how they are so different and yet they are so close to one another...I miss you, Sin. I wish you could be here with them."_ Sakura thought sadly. Rika sat down next to her.

"...I miss him too." Rika said suddenly. "Our circumstances are difficult to understand, but he was still Jonah's father. It was his birthday a few days ago...I wished he could have been there." Sakura stared at Rika in a new light. She hadn't realized, in her suffering, just how much it hurt people other than Tomoyo and Syaoran. Suddenly, Tomoyo called everyone.

"Hey! Gather around! It's time to give remembrance!" Sakura stood up and walked towards Tomoyo, finding her children along the way. Tomoyo looked solemnly at them.

"...I know how hard it is, not to see your other half." She said quietly. "Even with my mother's comfort, my children's joy...I was still utterly alone. Raising a child at an adolescent age...whether you're nearing adult hood or not is still very difficult. So, today, we remember. We weep for those that we cannot reach, for those that still linger on the hope that we will see each other again. To hopefully move on past this experience..." Sakura felt tears drip down her face.

"Momma?" Evelyn asked. Wiping her tears away, Sakura hugged both her children.

"Sorry...Mommy will be better soon...I love you, Evelyn and Shion." Suddenly, a great burst of light came forth. Covering her children, Sakura shut her eyes away from the light. When it faded, she opened them and gasped.

"W-What? Eriol? Dad? Misuki-senpai?" In front of them was Eriol and Fujitaka, the two reincarnations of Clow Reed. Mizuki was slightly behind them, with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Eriola smiled. Then, he spoke to the small crowd of people.

"Everyone, cry no more. For today is not a sad day, but a happy one!" Than, from above, floated down a familiar man.

"Y-Yunan?!" Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran cried out. Yunan smiled. On his shoulder laid Kero, who smirked.

"He's got good news for ya!" Was all he said. Yunan turned to address the crowd.

"...You weep because you will never see you loved ones again, right? But, it seemed that the Goddess has smiled down on you today. Your feelings for one another has caused the gates to open again!" Yells began to emerge. Layla hugged her son and husband close to her, crying. Luna clapped her hands in joy, with Yukito's eyes glittering. Takashi broke out into a huge grin. Tomoyo looked shell-shocked, as well as Syaoran. As each one reacted in different ways, Sakura felt her knees give in. Sliding to the floor, she stared at the ground when a hand was held out for her, one that the brunette never thought she'd see again.

"Why are you on the ground silly?" Sinbad asked teasingly. "Don't you want to see your husband again?" Sakura stood up and threw herself at the king.

"Sin!" She cried out. From all around, different yet similar reactions broke out.

"Cipher!" Takashi cried out, hugging his Reploid lover. Rika was embracing a young boy with white hair and blue eyes, his friend with green hair standing along the side lines. The red haired boy, Daisuke, was leading his lover, Aki, towards her long lost twin brother. Yukito, now Yue, hugged his wife with blue hair. Luna embraced her older brother. Syaoran kissed Morgiana on the lips as Lavi hugged her.

"Momma!" He cried out.

Tomoyo was in tears as she hugged the Kou siblings. Haku and Kouta went to their respective fathers, giggling. Tears falling now from joy, Sakura embraced her friends.

"Aladdin! Alibaba! Everyone!" Soon, the people crowded around each other as they gave thanks to whoever listen to their wishes.

* * *

...

* * *

Evelyn stood on the small hill that overlook the whole park. Watching as her parents stayed together, she smiled.

"...They look so happy." She said to her brother. Shion sighed, plucking the grass from the ground.

"Yes, they are. But, it was terribly dangerous, allowing them to get back together. What if Al-Thamen found out?" He asked.

"They won't. I made sure." Evelyn stated. Then, she eyed him. "...Solomon, Father, I know what you're thinking. But, we must let destiny take its course. At least, until Mother can change it for the better." Shion closed his eyes.

"...I know. That's why I helped you. Arba, Setta, even Tess, they all helped...This must be our secret, little Eve." Evelyn nodded.

"I understand." she said, watching as the festivity continued below them.

* * *

 ** _If you're love is true, then pray. Pray for the day when you may see you loved ones...Because someone will answer it..._**

* * *

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed this little Omake. Like I said, it was a scenario that I wanted to explore. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**_

 _ **I won't answer any reviews since this isn't a real chapter, but feel free to review still!**_

 _ **Until Next Time! R &R!**_


	27. Balbadd Part 3

**Hey Peeps! Another chapter is up! Here, we learn what has been plaguing Sakura and Tomoyo (if you haven't figured out by now) and Alibaba's true goals! Also, an old friend finally reveals himself and the current situation he is in!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi. Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _She was not Sheba. Neither was she the girl that was suppose to be her reincarnation. She was a clone, memories that gathered together to fulfill her duties of protecting the world Ugo tried so hard to create under Aini's and Solomon's guidance. It wasn't a coincidence that she was born into the Kou nobility, nor was it by luck that she was gifted in intelligence and archery. It was no accident that the Emperor of the Kou Empire, Hakutoku Ren, had spotted her and enlisted the woman into his palace. And meeting the children, falling in love, it was all planned by the goddess. Even her death was determined from the start._**

 ** _Coughing, Kami held her dying lover, Hakuyuu in her arms, the flames drawing closer to them. Pink butterflies, the goddess's sacred life, surrounded the two. Burnt up and wounded, the man wheezed out as he stared in sadness at her._**

 ** _"I-I'm s-s-so sorry...m-my love..." The woman gave a small smile as she touched Hakuyuu's unrecognizable face._**

 ** _"Why? I'm happy. I met you, Hakuren, the children...I learned what love felt like, and so much more. I lived a full life, much longer than I intended...And it was all for you, my dear prince." Hakuyuu managed to give a bitter smile._**

 ** _"I-I see...All I w-wanted was for you a-and the others to live peacefully...b-but the w-witch..." Kami shushed the man._**

 ** _"Shh...You did your best. Gyokuen will get what's coming to her eventually...At least Hakuryuu got out safely." Kami whispered, gripping her fiance's hand as the flames began to burn her. Hakuyuu closed his eyes and smiled._**

 ** _"K-Kami...N-No matter who or what y-you are...in the n-next life...I will protect you, like I have now..." Then, his hand went lack and fell to the ground. Tears sprang free from her eyes as she held her now dead beloved. Then, she cast her screams to the sky._**

 ** _She didn't curse her fate, nor did she hate her goddess. Instead, she strengthened her resolve to end Arba and her fiendish plot. Tears streaming down her face, Kami made a vow._**

 ** _"...You will have killed me twice now, as Sheba and now as Kami, but I promise. When I merge with her, I will come for you, Arba! I guarantee that!" Then, Kami closed her eyes and let the flames consume her. As the inferno ate away her body, her soul was carried by the pink butterflies, headed towards the reincarnation of Sheba and the new hope for the people of this world._**

* * *

 ** _An Enigma. Heroic. Powerful. Godlike._**

 ** _Does that describe me?_**

 ** _No, at least, not the current me..._**

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to expect. Falling unconscious from the pain that had resonated in her body moments earlier, the woman found herself in the sky. Not Balbbad's dark skies. No, the sun was out, shining brightly down on the small city she recognized as Tomoeda. Shocked, Sakura noticed that her body was covered by thin, white silk, a pair of angels wings on her back. Suddenly, her wings pushed her forward. Yelping, Sakura was flying through the sky, without her consent that is. Then, after a few meters, Sakura found herself mere inches from crashing into the corner of a house. Easing her head away from the wall, the brunette heard laughter from before. Looking down, her eyes widened as she spotted her older brother, Toya, with another girl who held something wrapped in a blanket. Inside the bundle, Sakura realized, was a tiny baby, only a couple week old. Toya had a hand around the slender waist of the raven haired girl, her amethyst colored eyes looking lovingly at her child.

"...He's so lovely." Sakura heard the woman whisper. Toya nodded with a smile.

"Yeah...He has your eyes, you know?" The woman smiled back.

"Well, I think he has your nose." Sakura widened her eyes.

"HUH?! That baby...is Toya's baby?!" She cried out. Suddenly, Toya widened his eyes and looked around.

"Dear?" The woman asked. Toya frowned.

"...I'm sorry. I just thought I heard the Twerp, a.k.a my little sister. But, I must be dreaming. She's been missing for almost two years now..." Sakura tried to call him out, but she felt herself being dragged into the darkness that suddenly gathered around her.

"TOYA!" Then, it swallowed her.

Thrashing in the darkness, Sakura tried to break free. Suddenly, a light appeared above her, and she heard familiar voices.

 _"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!"_ With all her mind, Sakura flew up towards the light, and grasp the hand that appeared to reach out towards her...And she awoke.

Opening her eyes, she saw Kero by her bedside, holding her index finger. Masrur had previously been leaning against the wall, but stood straight up when he saw Sakura awake.

"...I'll tell Sinbad." Masrur answered before leaving out the door. Sakura groaned as she stood up. Pain flashed through her body again as she held her stomach. Wincing, the brunette leaned back against the bed frame.

"...What happened?" Kero frowned.

"Well, after ya past out? Lots. Looks like our old friend Alibaba works for the Fog Troupe. Aladdin's been stuck in his room ever since; Morgiana's gone to who knows were. It's only been a couple of hours since then though...We were all worried for ya." Sakura gave an apologetic smile. Suddenly, the door burst opened as Sinbad rushed in.

"Sakura! Are you alright?!" He asked, kneeling down as the king grabbed her hands. Sakura smiled as she held his hand in hers.

"Yes, I'm alright." The king let out a sigh.

"Oh thank goodness! When Ja'far brought you back like this, I panicked, thinking the worst had happened." Then, he kissed her slender hands. "...Don't ever scare me again, please." Sinbad begged before burying his face into the sheets. Sakura ruffled his hair, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sin. But, I am well now." Just then, Sakura spotted Ja'far and Marur near the door, each so deep in their conversation that they did not reaalize how loud they have gotten.

"This is important!" Ja'far insisted to the Finalis. "We need to tell them!" Masrur gave an unnatural cool look at the white haired man.

"No." He answered, his eyes depicting a strange emotion. Anger? No, more like frustration, like something happened that he didn't want to show. Sakura then cleared her throat loudly, gaining their attention. Eyes now all on her, Sakura spoke.

"...Ja'far? Masrur? Would like to come in and explain to me what you're so loudly arguing about?" A quick blush appeared on Ja'far's face before he bowed to her.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Sin...You see, we had called a doctor when you were unconscious. I later asked what happened...Lady Sakura, this is great news." Ja'far lifted up his head as he smiled.

"My Lady Sakura...you are pregnant! And with twins!" Sakura and Sinbad stared at him in shock. Then, the king looked at Sakura in disbelief.

"What?! You were pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Sakura vigorously shook her head.

"I didn't know! I thought it was strange, throwing up all the time, but I didn't think I was pregnant! I mean, look at my stomach!" Sakura reasoned, lifting up her blanket to show her slightly round but still flat stomach. Ja'far pursed his lips.

"...I had asked that. Apparently, the children were...conceived quite recently. But, most importantly, why didn't you tell us that you were experiencing morning sickness?!" Sakura sighed.

"I didn't think it was morning sickness! Plus, I didn't want to bother you after all you guys have done for me." Just then, Sinbad stood up.

"...Next time, if you are feeling troubled, please. Let us know. You aren't burdening us at all." Sinbad sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"A child...twins...I'm going to be a father...I-I need some time to think...Rest for now, Sakura." Without saying anything more, Sinbad left. Ja'far followed him shortly after making sure Sakura was well. Masrur stayed near the door, his eyes stormy. Suddenly, he spoke in a low voice.

"...Congrats." He answered, his tone so uncharacteristic of him. Sakura frowned, hearing his sarcasm.

"Well, I know that it was a surprise, but why are you so upset? Shouldn't you be happy that Sinbad, your king, has an heir?" The Finalis's face, always neutral, suddenly gave a bitter smirk.

"Sinbad...he isn't really fit to be a father. I don't mean to insult him, but it's the truth. If you ask Hinahoho, he would agree. Even Spartos and Yamraiha too. His playboy attitude...won't go away that easily." Sakura looked down at her hands.

"...Why are you telling me this?" She whispered. Masrur closed his eyes as he leaned against the door frame.

"Because...I don't want you to get hurt if Sinbad does something stupid again. Maybe, maybe if he did something unforgivable, I would want you to leave him. But, now that you are pregnant with his child, his heir, it would be much harder, don't you agree? Especially with twins?" Sakura remained silent. After a pregnant pause (No pun intended) Masrur bowed to her.

"My apologies. Please ignore what I have said." Then, he left. Kero, who had been watching the exchange, gave a sigh as he landed on Sakura's shoulder.

"...Is he right, Kero?" Sakura asked quietly. Kero shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have an answer for you on this one. You'll just have to follow your heart, Sakura." Nodding, Sakura threw off her blanket. She decided to visit the one person she knew was still in the building that the brunette could talk to.

Aladdin.

* * *

 ** _You have heard, right? The legend of Il Illah? How he descended onto the ancient world to help the humans' in their time of need...?_**

* * *

They had arrived in Balbadd. The sky, still dark greeted them as Syaoran and Tomoyo went into their rooms that the people of the Kou Empire would live in for the time being. Their newest ally that defected from Al-Thamen, Falan, leaned on the wall near them, her vibrant orange hair lying in hoops on her head. She played with her golden staff as Syaoran paced around the room. Tomoyo laid on the bed before them, shocked and in disbelief.

"...Are you sure, Falan?" Syaoran asked the woman as she continued walking. The magician nodded.

"I, like, am sure, Aru. Tomoyo is, like, pregnant. I can, like, vouch for that since I, like, had a kid too. And she's pregnant with, like, twins too, Aru." Tomoyo covered her face.

"...I did not expect this." Was all she said.

After the encounter with Markio, Tomoyo felt sick. She kept throwing up every hour or so, despite not eating anything. When they were close, Syaoran decided to confide in Falan and ask her to see what ailed Tomoyo. It was then that Falan told them. Now, the two were in a state of shock. Brushing his hair up, Syaoran stopped walking.

"How do you know that they are twins? And their fathers...?" Falan eyed him with her green eyes.

"...The rukh. There is, like, three times as much of it surrounding Tomoyo, Aru. As for the fathers, the babies's, like, rukh are incredibly different. Too much different than if they, like, had the same dad." At that Tomoyo groaned.

"If you say it like that...then I know who the fathers are." Tomoyo said as she sat up. "But, how can I not notice that I was pregnant before? I'm sure I would have noticed...Oh dear. How is Mother going to react?" Indeed, Syaoran thought. Tomoyo's abdomen wasn't swollen like most mothers would be. Syaoran had suspected, but he hadn't been sure until.

"Well, like, every woman is different." Falan answered. "But, yours is, like, recent. The baby isn't gonna come out, like, anytime soon, Aru." Tomoyo gave a sigh as she rubbed her stomach.

"...Why it is sudden, I do not regret that I will give birth to them soon." Tomoyo said with a small smile. "I'm actually happy, that I'm pregnant." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo.

"What about their dads?" He asked. "How can you break it to them." Tomoyo closed her eyes as she tied her hair into a loose bun with a hairband.

"I'll tell them." Tomoyo decided. "When they are born." Then, she turned to Falan. "Will you help me hide my pregnancy until then?" The magician nodded.

"I'll try. Judal is, like, a magi though. He may sense the children's presence within you, Aru. But, if I, like, stay by your side for the time being, then he will assume that the extra rukh is, like, from me. We'll need bigger clothes as you grow, Aru." Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you, Falan." She said. Falan eyes widened in disbelief for a few seconds, but quickly turned neutral. However, Syaoran noticed. He walked closer to her.

"...Remember something?" He asked. Falan gave a sad smile.

"You, like, are really sharp. Like someone I once knew, Aru...Yeah. Tomoyo, like, reminds of a young girl I betrayed to avenge my family." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and a vision of a pink haired woman entered his mind briefly.

"...Yeah. You're right..."

* * *

 _ **Well, that isn't quite accurate...Instead of "God", it was a young woman who answered their call...**_

 _ **She was "a messenger sent by the god" to lead the humans to prosperity...Or they say...**_

 _ **...The Messiah...**_

* * *

"...Aladdin? Can I come in?" Sakura asked as she knocked on the door, Kero floating besides her. After discovering that she was pregnant, Sakura wanted to confide with Aladdin about her feelings. However, she was reluctant. From what Kero told her, Aladdin was...tossed aside by Alibaba. Normally, Sakura would be mad. But, recalling how Alibaba had carried her away from danger, she wondered if he had an ulterior motive for breaking his ties with Aladdin. After knocking for the third time without receiving any answers, Sakura prepared to leave when the door opened a crack.

"...Nee-chan?" Sakura gave a small smile.

"Can we talk?" Aladdin nodded and opened the door wider. Sakura entered the room with Kero as the boy closed the door. Then, he quickly went over and hugged her. Though startked at first, Sakura returned the hug. Kero proceeded to sit on the windowsill, leaving the two to talk among themselves.

"...I heard, Aladdin." She whispered. "I...I don't think Alibaba means what he said." The boy buried his face deeper.

"I don't think so either...but, I'm confused..." As she comforted him, Sakura's face grimaced. When she saw Alibaba again, the woman was so going to punch him for this. As if someone heard her prayers, Kero suddenly let out a sound.

"Agh! Morgiana?!" Aladdin and Sakura turned around to see Morgiana at the windowsill. In her arms was Alibaba. The man looked nervously around as he was set down.

"H-Hey guys. How's everyth-?" He didn't even finish when Sakura's fist met with his face

"Alibaba, you jerk! How could you make Aladdin sad like this?!" She demanded. Alibaba hissed in pain as he held the throbbing cheek.

"I had my reasons!" Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, causing him to yelp.

"You better." She hissed. Alibaba gulped. Sighing, Sakura dropped him on the ground.

"...You're a good man, Alibaba. And I want to believe that. So, if you can explain, we can help you." Sakura reasoned. "...You saved me before, so I know that you have a kindred spirit." Alibaba blushed slightly. Then, he sighed.

"...I see. But, once I begin, promise that you'll hear me out." And with that, Alibaba told the story of his times in the slums. He explained of his childhood, and his best friend Kassim, the dreadlock who had attacked Sakura. Apparently, he was much sweeter back then. Sakura widened her eyes as Alibaba spoke of his mother's death, and how the king of Balbadd, King Rashid, picked him up from the slums because he was his son. As Alibaba began to talk about his palace life, Sakura heard familiar whispers from behind the door. Sakura let out a strained smile.

"I'm sorry, Alibaba." Sakura interrupted. "There's something I need to do first. But, please. Continue the story with the others." Beckoning Kero, Sakura quietly went to the door. Pulling it opened, Sakura waited for Kero to come out before she closed it. Then, she set her eyes down at three people. Unwilling to let Aladdin and the others to overhear her, Sakura beckoned the three Sindrians to follow her down, in which they, excluding Masrur, reluctantly did so. Once they were away, Sakura finally spoke.

"...Sinbad. Ja'far. Masrur. Mind telling me why you three are eavesdropping on our conversations?" She spoke in a deadly whisper. Sinbad cowered.

"Uh, love? There's a legitimate reason..."

"He spotted Morgiana with Alibaba and wanted to see why he was here." Masrur stated.

"Masrur you traitor!" The king hissed. Ja'far slapped his head. Sakura took a deep breath and sighed, annoyance flaring inside her.

"You...I give up." Sakura said suddenly. The Sindrians fell silent. Sakura pushed her bangs away as she continued.

"Sinbad...Can I even trust you to step up to become a father?" The brunette questioned. " I know of your playboy and immature attitude. You think I don't know, but I've seen you when you go out for parties, Every single time, you've been drunk and you play around with other women!" She hissed. "I tried to ignore it, because I hoped that somewhere in this attempts, you'd remember who you promised to marry, and try your hardest to break this habit. Hell, you even lost your Metal Vessels because you were drunk! Am I fool, for believing in you? Tell me, Sinbad!" After finishing, Sakura felt dizzy. Leaning against the wall for support, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"...I'm sorry. Maybe it's just the stress getting to me." She apologized. "I'm...I'm scared. I'm afraid that when the pressure of being a father comes, you'd leave. Toss me and the children aside. It's foolish, I know. But, I can't help but worry..." Her vision began to blur as tears sprouted from her eyes. Suddenly, the brunette was embraced.

"No, I'm sorry." Sinbad said. "For you to have felt that way...I'm a terrible man. A terrible, foolish man. I should have realized your insecurities from the start. I-I will admit. The idea of Fatherhood...it frightens me a little. But, if it's for you, for our children, then it's all worth it." Breaking apart, Sinbad looked at Sakura determinedly.

"I vow that from now on, I'll stop with all this brash behaviors. I'll become a father that our children can look up to with pride and love. So, please. Wipe away the tears, and let no more shed from now on." Sakura rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"...Alright." Kero let out a puff of air.

"Ha...Thank gods I didn't have to intervene. Now that would not have been pretty." But, it seems that it was not over. All at once, yells and screams of people echoed around them. Then, the wall in front of them fell down. Sinbad pulled Sakura behind him as a boorish man with one eye entered. Following him were the other two Phantom Fog Troupe leaders. The dreadlock man looked around, with his eyes falling on Sakura. He smirked, a cigar between his teeth.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Magician from before. Where's Alibaba?" Sakura, recalling bits of what happened when she encountered him, glared at him.

"As if I'd tell you!" Then, she reached for her weapon, only to be stopped by Ja'far.

"Wait, Sakura! The doctor mentioned that you may have fainted from overexerting your body. You may put the children in danger!" Ja'far warned. Sakura paused.

What Ja'far said made sense. She had fainted during battle, due to the excruciating pain that struck her. Gritting her teeth, the brunette relented.

"...Masrur. Ja'far. Take Sakura somewhere safe." Sinbad commanded. Nodding, both generals began to escort away.

"Kero! I leave everything to you!" Sakura called out. At that, Kero transformed, a vicious smirk on his face.

"Time for some fun!"

* * *

 _ **But, that is also false...**_

 _ **For you see...God did come...**_

 _ **Or should I say...Goddess?**_

* * *

"...Something strange is going on." Tomoyo said suddenly. Syaoran, who was preparing for bed, paused.

"...So, it wasn't just me?" He asked. Then, the brunette turned towards the balcony. "I can hear sounds of battle going on...Can you tell what's going on, Falan?" The woman shrugged.

"I can, like, check." Then, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she snapped them open.

"I sense something coming towards us, Aru!" Immediately, Syaoran threw off his blanket and reached for his weapon.

"There is no need for violence, Syaoram." A familiar voice rang out. Tomoyo and Syaoran froze.

"Wait...Is that...Yue?!" Tomoyo cried out as a silver haired angel descended into their room.

Indeed it was. Yue, one of guardians of Sakura whom they have not seen for so long, was now in their room. Scanning around, his eyes fell onto Falan. Instantly, an invisible spark seemed to fly at one another.

"...Magician." Yue said coldly. Falan scoffed.

"Like, what's with that attitude, Aru? I don't, like, work for Al-Thamen anymore!" Yue ignored her.

"Syaoran, Tomyo. Are you aware that Sakura and Kero are in this kingdom?" He asked. Both Syaoran and Tomoyo widened their eyes in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?! Really?!" Syaoran asked. Yue nodded.

"Yes, they are here. But, I sense they are in danger right now." Yue looked out the room. "That was why I was sent here, to ensure that Sakura is alright."

"B-But, how did you find us? Do you even know what's going on?!" the brunette questioned. The angel seemed hesitant.

"...I was brought here because I sensed Sakura was in danger. After that, I too am unsure of what events brought us here. But, I am certain of one thing..." Yue gave a pointed glare at Falan.

"It was brought on upon Al-Thamen, by her organization." The magician glared back.

"Former organization, Aru. I'm, like, not affiliated with them anymore. Besides, shouldn't we focus on, like, finding your Mistress?" At that, Yue nodded.

"You are correct. I can fly to the location if you wish so." Syaoran looked troubled.

"...I think Tomoyo should stay behind. I mean, she is considered an "ambassador" to the Kou Empire. If she disappeared, it may cause an uproar." Tomoyo seemed to agree.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Syaoran, go find the others. Falan and I will remain here to see if we can gather more information." Nodding, Syaoran grabbed his weapon and metal vessel. Then, his hand paused at the orange bracelet.

"..." Syaoran stared at it before he grabbed it and pulled it on.

"Good to go!" Syaoran answered. Yue held out his hand, and Syaoran took it. Within seconds, the disappeared. Tomoyo walked out onto the balcony and stared at the full moon in the night sky.

"...Please. Be safe." She whispered, her eyes shifting pink and brown before returning back to its usual color.

* * *

 _ **No one knew...no one but her close followers...**_

 _ **Eventually, when the humans created a utopia, she slipped away...**_

 _ **But, her presence was not completely gone...**_

* * *

The hotel was a complete battlefield. As members of the Phantom Troupe jumped at them, Masrur and Ja'far swiftly disposed of them. Sakura was worry. Where were the others? Were they safe? Her thoughts turned to Sinbad. She knew he had the skills and cunning to escape any situation, but even so, the king was at a serious disadvantage without his Metal Vessels with him. Suddenly, she spotted her friends.

"Aladdin! Morgiana! Alibaba!" Sakura cried out, running towards them.

"Sakura Nee-chan!" Aladdin said as he hugged the brunette. Hugging him back, Sakura looked at Alibaba.

"It's the Fog Troupe. They're here for you!" At once, Alibaba grimaced.

"I knew they would come sooner or later...But, I didn't think so soon." Then, he noticed Ja'far and Masrur. "Eh? Who are they?" Sakura looked.

"Oh Masrur and Ja'far? They're my friends I made in Sindria. Sinbad's back at the lobby dealing with the Troupe." Alibaba nodded before he paused.

"Wait...Sinbad?! As in, the King of the Seven Seas?! Sakura, how do you know him?!" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm his fiance." Alibaba's mouth dropped. Suddenly, he fell to the floor in a bow.

"Forgive me your highness!" Sakura quickly helped Alibaba up before smacking him across the head.

"Geez! Now's not the time for this! We need to get out!" Sakura looked back at Masrur and Ja'far.

"You two, go back to Sin. Now that I found Aladdin and the others, I'm safe. He'll need your help." Ja'far seemed hesitant, but Masrur silently nodded. At last the albino agreed.

"...Take care of yourself. We'll return as soon as possible." Ja'far assured before they left. Suddenly, Sakura felt dizzy. As she steadied herself against the wall, the brunette had a momentary vision.

"It can't be...could it?" Sakura muttered. Aladdin rushed over to her.

"Nee-chan! Are you alright?!" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, just dizzy. W-We need to get out of here." Then, she tried to take a step, only to fall.

"Woah! Sakura!" Alibaba yelped as he grabbed her. "You can't walk in this condition." Then, he lifted her. "We should be safe if we head to the rooftop." Then, he and the others began running to the top.

"S-Sorry..." Sakura murmured as she closed her eyes. Then, a slight glimmer shone from her headpiece. As if in response, the star on Aladdin's flute glowed as well.

After avoiding much of the fight, the group arrived at the top. Alibaba carefully laid Sakura against the wall. Suddenly, he punched the floor.

"Damnit!" He hissed. "This is all my fault!" Morgiana laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Alibaba-san, you couldn't have known that the Phantom Troupe would come." Alibaba shook his head.

"No, that's not what I'm angry at myself for...It was from the battle before. I was late to protect Sakura when Kassim attacked her. And now..." Aladdin walked over to Sakura, a grimace on his face. He closed his eyes.

"...There's more Rukh around her than before." He murmured. Then, he snapped his eyes opened.

"Alibaba! Morgiana! I think Sakura Nee-chan's-" Suddenly, a huge explosion broke the silent air. As dust covered them, Sakura's Metal Vessels glowed even brighter. From the dust, the Phantom Troupe appeared.

"Hey Alibaba! We're here to rescue you!" The leader said.

"K-Kassim!" Alibaba exclaimed. Suddenly, Sakura stirred.

"Ugh...what happened?" Then, she saw them. Gritting her teeth, Sakura reached for her necklace, only to be stopped by Aladdin.

"Nee-chan! You're still weak! If you strain yourself, it may have bad consequences on your children!" Aladdin whispered. Sakura widened her eyes.

"H-How did you know?" Aladdin smiled.

"I saw the Rukh around you. They told me." He said almost sadly. Sakura paused. There was such a melancholy tone to his words, but she couldn't press on it now. Standing up, she gave a look of determination.

"...Alibaba, am I right to assume that you joined the Phantom Fog Troupe to help Balbadd?" She asked. Alibaba nodded slightly. She sighed.

"I can tell. Balbadd's condition...if I wasn't so desperate to help Sindria, I would have joined you. But, listen, everyone!" Sakura announced, addressing the Troupe. "Violence will get you nowhere! It will just be an endless cycle of pain and despair!" At that, Kassim scoffed.

"Ha! What does a royal know about the suffering of the poor?!" Sakura gave him a sympathizing look, throwing Kassim off.

"...I told you, didn't I? I wasn't born into royalty. I've seen people suffer, and I myself had suffer. I watched my mother die of sickness, and I could do nothing to help her. I was only five at that time..." Sakura closed her eyes. "I know...the feeling of helplessness and despair..." The group, once sneering and booing insults at her, fell quiet. Suddenly, a quiet clap broke the air.

"Well said...Sakura." Sakura opened her eyes and looked to see Sinbad at the door, along with Masrur and Ja'far. Kero floated near them. She smiled slightly.

"I see that you're fine, though I was a little worried. Good to see that they were wrong." Then, she turned to Alibaba.

"So, would you please stop this madness? What you are trying to do, it won't work like this." Alibaba grimaced. As he opened his mouth to answer, someone beat him.

"Are you kidding me...? Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" Everyone whipped their heads around to face Kassim with a look of pure fury.

"You expect us to stop this when they are the ones destroying Balbadd?!" Kassim demanded. "All we're doing is fighting back, to defend our friends and family from those bastards! You know what I think of your 'idea'?! I think it's BULLSHIT!" Sakura said nothing.

"...So, you want to fight fire with fire? You know what you get? Ashes. Ashes and more destruction. You can't just expect-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kassim roared. Then, he thrust his sword down, and a black shadow darted towards Sakura, wrapping itself around Sakura.

"Sakura Nee-chan!" Aladdin cried out as he tried to dispel the magic. Sakura began choking as the fog grew tighter. Her body was still too weak, so she couldn't dispel it herself. She began to see dark spots, but before she could fall unconscious, an arrow of light struck the shadow. Then, the shadow dispelled, and Sakura fell to the floor gasping for air. As Morgiana and Aladdin looked over Sakura, a voice broke through the air.

"You will want to think twice before attacking my Mistress again." Sakura widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Y-Yue?" She gasped out. Light began to materialize above them and took on the form of a silver haired angel. And holding his hand was-

"Brat?!" Kero exclaimed. An angry tick mark appeared on Syaoran's head.

"It's Syaoran you stupid stuffed doll!" Morgiana looked shocked.

"S-Syaoran-kun?! Is it really you?" She asked as the two of them landed on the floor. Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah. It's good to see you again, Morgiana." Sakura weakly got up.

"Syaoran...Yue..." The angel smiled.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come sooner. But, now that I'm here, I swear that I will protect you with all my might."

* * *

 _ **To ensure that "Alma Torran" continue to be a haven for the humans, the goddess separated herself into three parts.**_

 _ **One resided as a blob of magic that guided the life of humans. The second was the mind of the goddess, sealed with the intelligent Dragons that pledged their loyalty to her. The third was her mortal body, living as a magician.**_

 _ **And it remain liked that...until someone tried to become God...**_

* * *

 ** _He was not Makhi, nor was he reincarnation of him that was destined to protect this world. All he was was the manifestation of the boy's desires, his wish to safe his mother and stop the destruction of this world. Born as the son of the original Magi Scheherazade, he was given the name Alexander and brought up as an Alexius. His father's identity was never known, but that was fine with him. He never aged, for some odd reason, but because his mother always recreated her body to live longer, he didn't mind. His mother gave him all the love he ever needed, and he was close friends with the half-Finalis, Muu Alexius. Alexander loved his country, the Reim Empire, but there were things that disgusted him, like slavery and the Coliseum. He didn't like how they treated the magicians from the country known as Magnostadt, so he often sympathized with them. But, in the end, Alexander was loyal to his country, and he would protect it with his life._**

 ** _And that was how he got here, dying from using too much Rukh after countering Magnostadt's attack. Coughing up blood, Alexander looked weakly up to the sky. The clouds were dark, and heavy rain poured down from it. Pink butterflies, the goddess's Rukh, surrounded him. Alexander gave a bitter smile._**

 ** _Oh the irony, to have died from using the very same magic that had killed Makhi himself, even if he hadn't burned to death. But, at least his mother and his country was safe. Suddenly, he saw his mother, weeping._**

 ** _"My son! My son, Alexander!" Shakily taking him into her arms, she sobbed._**

 ** _"Why?! Why did you use the forbidden magic?! You knew it would kill you!" Alexander gave a small smile._**

 ** _"You...always said that I...should protect those I love. So...I did...Mother, please promise me that...you won't retaliate by...killing off the magicians at...Magnostadt. They...were only trying to...protect their country too..." Then he coughed up more blood. Anguished, the Magi tried to heal him, but he stopped her._**

 ** _"It...won't work...save your...magic, Mother. Your original body...is already weak..." He gasped out. Scheherazade's tears mixed with the tears that the sky cried._**

 ** _"Y-Your father...would have been so proud..." At that, Alexander seemed happy._**

 ** _"You...think so...? I...hope so..." Then, his eyes began to feel heavy._**

 ** _"Mom...don't be sad. I'll be back...but, as a different person. I...hope that you can treat him...like you have..." Alexander weakly ripped off his necklace and placed it in his mother's hand._**

 ** _"P-Protect this...and give it to my...reincarnation...Mom, I...I will always love you..." Then, Alexander closed his eyes for the last. Scheherazade stared at the body of her son before she turned to the heavens and let out an anguished scream._**

 ** _"ALEXANDER!"_**

 ** _His body seemed to disparate into light, and the pink butterflies that surrounded him flew away to be reborn._**

* * *

 _ **Yue and Syaoran have appeared What will happen with the confrontation with the Phantom Fog Troupe now? How does Yue know the situation at hand and what was the vision that Sakura had? Does this mean there are people who know as well?! Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **12345678910: Thanks! Just for your information, Yue won't always be in this story. But, he will pop in when things get tough! Also, I might do more Omakes in the future, so be prepared!**

 **Guest: Don't worry! The babies will be fine. As for the other part...Hm...We'll just have to see...**

 **Until Next Time! R &R!**


	28. Balbadd Part 4

**Hello Everyone! Another chappie is up! Yeah, I honestly have been lagging behind because of school work. So, I apologize for all the late updates that have been going. I hope you'll stick with this story though. This update is a little shorter than what I usually write, but it's because I wanted separate the amount of "meat" from this arc-there's simply too much happening, especially with the additions I have put in!**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, with the arrival of Yue and Syaoran, Sakura and the gang confront the Fog Troupe. As Alibaba struggles to fulfill his duty as the prince of Balbadd, Sakura has her own battles when an unknown force targets her and her unborn children! And in an accident, Tomoyo's secret is revealed?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Magi. Just my OCs.**

 **P.S. Try listening to MIIA's song Dynasty when you're reading the beginning and ending. The lyrics really reflect the flashbacks and the statements between the bar breaks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **A black void. It was always the black void. The place where she was born, and the place where she would come after death. But, a god should be immortal, no? Should they not live forever? The woman laughed bitterly, recalling how her friends worshiped their deity, their god, their "Father". Oh, if they only knew the truth. The truth that she, the magician with honey brown hair and emerald colored eyes, was their god. What would they think of their deity now?**_

 _ **She sighed, drifting aimlessly in the quiet darkness.**_

 ** _How many worlds, universes even, did she create and how many of her beloved guardians, her children, did she birth for the sole purpose of protecting said creations? How many died and were reborn as regular beings, completely unaware of their past lives? All but one child. Her eldest daughter._**

 ** _She was always with the woman, acting as her messenger for whatever news happened in the worlds, and her emotional support. The brunette loved her dearly, and was always with her. The woman even planned to bring her into Alma Torran, as her newborn baby._**

 ** _She never got to when Al Thamen destroyed the world and she sacrificed herself and with another to protect the denizens. And who did she have to blame? Now but herself, because she should have seen this disastrous future. She didn't regret saving her people, nor giving the lost souls another chance at life._**

 ** _The Goddess was only sad that her daughter would be unable to be with her this time._**

 ** _The woman felt her spirit getting pulled, a indication that she would be in a mortal body soon. AS she closed her eyes for the process, a familiar voice called out to her._**

 ** _"...Mother..." She whispered. The woman snapped opened her eyes and looked towards a young girl._**

 ** _"My angel..." The Goddess called out. The young girl rushed to her mother._**

 ** _"Mother, don't go. Don't leave me alone again..." The child begged. The Goddess's vision began to blur as she grasped her daughter's hand, tears threatening to spill out._**

 ** _"My child, you know I must. Al Thamen needs to be stopped, and for that to happen I must be reborn." She answered sadly. "Dearest, please, wait for me again. I will make sure you are born in a new body, without a doubt." Then, the woman could feel herself fade._**

 ** _And she let go._**

 ** _"Mama! Mama, I promise!" The girl called out as the woman began to disappear. "I'll watch over everything! I'll make sure Al Thamen, David, and everything else that you died fighting against...I'll stop them! Then, when I'm born again, we'll be together again!" The Goddess smiled at her daughter._**

 ** _"Yes..." She whispered. "Goodbye for now..."_**

 ** _"My darling Evelyn..."_**

* * *

 _Hey, did you hear? About the story of the Goddess...?_

* * *

Sakura was shocked. There, as they descended, were Yue and Syaoran. How long had it been since she last saw Syaoran? And for more Yue? No doubt much longer. When Yue slowly descended to the ground and let Syaoran go, Sakura reached out towards them, as though they were mirages.

"S-Syaoran? Y-Yue?" she whispered out, tears beginning to blur her vision. "Is that really you?" Syaoran smiled as he went over and took Sakura's hand with a soft tenderness.

"Yes, it's really Yue and me." He said softly. Then, the brunette looked at his surroundings. He noticed Kero, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Alibaba, as well as some new faces. His look hardened towards the Phantom Fog Troupe.

"...Stay with the others, Sakura." Syaoran said. Sakura stared at him.

"Syaoran?" She asked. Syaoran gave a smile that made Sakura's heart flutter, and a certain man's eyes to narrow at their interaction. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Nodding, Sakura broke away from Syaoran and the Chinese squarely faced his adversaries. Kassim scoffed at Syaoran.

"Oh? Another conceited person who believes he can be us?" He said with a sneer. Syaoran said nothing, but stretched his arm out instead. The pentagram of the eight pointed star on his bracelet began to glow brightly, and Syaoran smirked.

"No, not believe. I know." The brunette corrected as he lifted his bracelet up, the star glowing even brighter now. Ja'far's eyes widened.

"Is that-?!" He started. Sinbad nodded solemnly.

"A Djinn." He finished. Syaoran chanted his Djinn's summon.

 _Djinn of Bravery and Honor, Guardian of the Raging Fire that resides in me. Come forth with thy Household Vessel and thy will! I call upon thee, Nuria! Grant me thy will and power and make me into the great Phoenix Guardian that protected thy Child of Fire! **NOW COME FORTH!**_

Flames began to swirl around Syaoran before completely engulfing him. The light and heat from the flames were so intense that many averted their eyes. Yue and Kero used their wing to cover their eyes while Alibaba covered Sakura, with Morgiana squinting as she shielded Aladdin's eyes. Even Ja'far and Masrur looked away, but Sinbad looked directly at the flames, his golden eyes only half closed.

"...So, it is you, Alexander." Sinbad murmured. When the flames died away and everyone could look again, Syaoran had changed. Although his Djinn Equip remained largely the same from the first time he summoned it, his wings were still on fire. The fire briefly morphed into a smirking woman before his wings resumed its original appearance. Sakura awed at him

"Syaoran, you can Djinn Equip too?!" She exclaimed. Kero looked thoughtful.

"The brat has a Djiin too, so it would make sense if you summon that power as well." He contemplated. Syaoran looked back.

"I'm not done yet." He answered as he raised his arm into the air. With a glow, his bracelet lifted itself into the air and changed into his sword. Grabbing it, Syaoran faced the Phantom Fog Troupe.

"Give up yet?" He said. Growling, Kassim summoned his sword's magic. Black fog began to surround Syaoran. Still smirking, eyes glowed slightly as he yelled, his sword glowing as flames shot forth. They pierced the black fog until it was no more. Alibaba awed at his power.

"So this the the true power of the Djinns." Alibaba whispered. Morgiana stared at Syaoran.

"...Syaoran-kun." She murmured. Syaoran sighed as the sword stopped glowing and slowly dropped to the ground. He eyed the Phantom Fog Troupe with a slightly condescending look.

"To be honest I could have just fought you without the Djinn Equip." Syaoran admitted. "But, it's been awhile since I last used it. Might as well have fun, right?" At that, Alibaba looked shocked.

"Eh?! You've summoned that kind of power before?!" He shouted. Syaoran shrugged.

"Yeah. Me and Tomoyo summoned them months ago." He answered. "By the way, Tomoyo's fine. She's somewhere in this kingdom as well, so don't worry." A heavy feeling lifted from Sakura as she now knew that her other friend was safe. But, there was a more dire situation at hand. Sakura tried to persuade the Fog Troupe again.

"Please, listen!" She begged. "Stop this rebellion! It won't just be the nobles that will suffer-so will all of you." Sakura then turned to Alibaba. "Alibaba, please. You know these people, so help me convince that this isn't the way." At that, Kassim laughed.

"Ha! As if he'll listen to you! He's our general, our leader that will fight against this corruption! He won't betray us!" The man said. Alibaba looked conflicted. How could he decide? His friends? His people? What was the right choice. After a long silence, Alibaba quietly walked over to the Phantom Fog Troupe. Sakura stared at him.

"Alibaba...?" She whispered. Kassim smirked.

"I told you!" He sneered. The blonde prince gave a mournful expression.

"I-I'm so sorry Sakura." He apologized. "But, I gave my word to this group. I would stand by them no matter what happened." Sakura felt her heart break into two. A tear fell down her cheek. When the teardrop dropped to the ground, everything happened in an instant. Kassim barked out an order and the Phantom Fog Troupe charged at her. However, that was a mistake. Yue notched a magical in his bow and launched it at them, knocking those in its path down. Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind him just as Ja'far and Masrur took out the men around them. Morgiana fought as well, leaving Kero to watch over Aladdin. Sinbad rushed towards Sakura. Although annoyance flared when he noticed how tight Syaoran held Sakura, the Sindrian king focused on his fiance's well being first.

"Sakura!" Sinbad called out. Sakura's emerald eyes, once bright, were lifeless as she kept murmuring to herself.

"Why...Why must this happen...? Why must I be betrayed again...?" She repeated over and over again. Sinbad frowned. What triggered her to become like this? Alibaba's decision to continue supporting the rebels? Then, if so, he had to do something about...

"Masrur! Ja'far!" Sinbad called to his generals. "Get me closer to Alibaba and that man!" Hearing their king's orders, the two Sindrian generals parted a path for Sinbad. Kassim, spotting Sinbad draw closer, readied his sword. Suddenly, an arrow flew at him. Kassim narrowly parried the attack when another came right at him, this time hitting its mark. The man screamed in pain as the arrow notched in his shoulder, giving Yue a small feeling a satisfaction for hurting his mistress.

"Kassim!" Alibaba cried out. Gritting his teeth, Kassim pulled the light arrow at and crushed it. Just then, the generals reached him and Alibaba. Masrur pinned Kassim from behind and Ja'far kept Alibaba in check with his blades. Once Sinbad got closer, he took out a sword he had as protection.

"...Now all I have to do is to capture you and my job will be done." Sinbad murmured as he pointed it to Alibaba. "Right, Alibaba the Wonder? Let's settle this, general vs. general. Or, are you just a coward who enjoys betraying those who had faith in you?" Alibaba, who had felt worried at first, was livid. He brought out the dagger that held the djinn Amon.

"Do you think I wanted this?!" He demanded. "I only wanted to protect my people, my family!" Then, he looked sorrowfully at Sakura and Syaoran, the latter giving him a harsh glare. A twinge of sympathy filled Sinbad's heart, but he quickly discarded it.

"You can't always have everything." Sinbad replied. "That's why...give me your conviction! Prove to me that you're ready to stand by your words." And with a roar, the two swordsmen clashed.

* * *

 _About how she gave up immortality and power to live among the humans...?_

 _A race she herself created...?_

* * *

It seemed that the battle was not only known at the hotel. Back in her room, Tomoyo was busy sewing small clothes for her future children when she felt a sudden sting in her heart. Grasping her chest to soothe her aching heart, Tomoyo step out onto the balcony and looked towards the direction Yue flew with Syaoran. The Japanese didn't know why, but she could feel something bad was happening, and it didn't have to do with the battle. Falan, who had fallen asleep on a chair in Tomoyo's room, woke up.

"...Tomoyo?" She called out. "What's the matter, Aru?" Tomoyo clenched her hands together.

"I don't know." Tomoyo answered. "And that scares me." Suddenly, a knock interrupted their conversation.

"Um, Kami?" Kougyoku called out from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Tomoyo answered and the pink haired princess opened the door and walked in. Although initially shocked at seeing Falan, Kougyoku quickly remembered why she was here.

"Kami, I know it's late, but I forgot to tell you something." Kougyku explained. "When it was finalized that you were coming to Balbadd, Brother En asked me to give you this." Then, the princess handed Tomoyo a small mirror. Falan squinted her eyes at the mirror.

"Wait. Isn't that, like, a communicator of some sort? But, that should have been, like, still in its working phases, Aru." Falan commented. "Where did you, like, get something like this?" Kougyoku looked reluctant to answer. Tomoyo placed a hand on Kougyoku's shoulder.

"It's alright. She's trustworthy." Tomoyo said. Kougyoku looked at Tomoyo before sighing.

"Alright...It was something that you, Kami, used to work on before the...incident happened." Kougyoku explained. "It was all that we had left of you." Falan immediately looked guilty, but let the princess continue.

"When we realized that it was a communicator, Koumei continued to develop it until it was usable. Brother En wanted to use this to keep in contact with you if there was ever a time that you two would be apart for a long period of time." Kougyoku said. "I hope you'll talk to him soon, Kami." With a slight bow, Kougyoku retreated from the room. Tomoyo stared at the small device.

"...Kami created this?" Tomoyo whispered. "But, how? I thought this world had no technology...?" Falan looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it was, like, the will of your previous life." Falan said. Tomoyo looked towards her.

"Huh? My...previous life?" Tomoyo asked. "Are you talking about Sheba?" Falan flinched slightly.

"...Yes." She answered. "And that's all that I can say of the situation. Aini's will will not let me say anymore." Tomoyo, knowing that Falan would not lie to her, dropped the subject. Placing the mirror gently on the table next to her, Tomoyo placed on her abdomen, closing her eyes.

"May you grow strong, my children." Tomoyo whispered. "For me and your Fathers, though they will never know of your existence." Little did she know that when she placed the mirror down, Tomoyo had accidentally turned the device on, and her words were heard loud and clear.

* * *

 _The Goddess, creator of multiple universes and worlds, was now mortal._

 _Perhaps that was when everything went horribly wrong._

* * *

"Why? Why, Alibaba?" Sakura whispered in the black void, glowing. Right now, she was upset, and Sakura had no right to be.

"Alibaba would choose his family over us, I knew." Sakura murmured. "And I was prepared for this. Yet, why does my heart ache at this betrayal?" As she slowly drifted in the darkness, Sakura was unaware when black Rukh began to cover her. When she finally realized, it was too late. Sakura struggled to break free as the birds suffocated her. Then, a loud voice boomed in the darkness, one that sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

 **"Once I finally get rid of the Demigods, I will become a God!"** It said. Sakura gasped when she realized that besides suffocating her, the glow around her began fading, and she could hear children crying out.

"N-No! Not my children!" Sakura screamed as she felt her succumbing to the evil. "Someone, please help!" Then, her prayer was heard. Three rays of light pierced the dark void and shined down on her, dispelling the Black Rukh. Though the Rukh was gone, Sakura felt weak. She reached her shaking hand up towards the light. Suddenly, another hand grabbed her own. Sakura's eyes widened when a familiar figure with long raven black hair appeared before her, one that she hadn't in awhile.

"Y-You're..." Sakura stuttered. Amethyst colored eyes looked at her.

"My original name was Mystral, though I go by Layla now." She answered. Behind her, another woman with cerulean blue hair and sapphire colored materialized, wielding two golden staves. In the other rays of light, more people materialized. A woman with white hair and brown eyes and a man with dark purple hair and purple colored eyes. As Sakura tried to recognize them all, a memory flickered in her mind.

"You are...the Guardians of Aini, aren't you?" Sakura asked weakly. The Albino haired woman nodded.

"Yes. I am Robin, though you gave me the name Gayle." The woman explained. "The man's name was originally Shadow, but ever since he split he calls himself Dark. And the woman standing behind Layla was originally called Ayako but calls herself Aki." The man, Dark, continued after Robin.

"We're here to fulfill our duties and protect you and the worlds you created." He said. Ayako, or Aki, smiled.

"So, rest easy now. We'll handle this intruder once your conscience returns." Aki reassured. Sakura looked at the Guardians before smiling.

"Then...I'll trust everything to you..." Sakura whispered before closing her eyes, disappearing before them. Layla stood up and took one of the staves Aki held before facing the black Rukh that began to gather.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do our job!." Layla said with a smirk.

* * *

 _Oh poor Goddess, you who have sacrificed your immortality and power to help your people, how did they repay you...?_

 _With violence and bloodshed, and the death of your children..._

* * *

Sakura snapped open her eyes and stood straight up. Panting, the brunette looked around while clutching her chest. Before she blacked out, Sakura recalled being on the rooftop with her friends and the Phantom Fog Troupe. Now, she was in some room, most likely in the hotel. Sakura could her voices whispering outside-Syaoran's and Morgiana's to be exact.

"I don't understand, why would Alibaba betray us?" Syaoran asked, his voice muffled slightly. "I mean, I should have known, but still..."

"I know that Alibaba had a good reason." Morgaiana reasoned. "If only you heard his story before..." Sakura bit hard on her lip, biting into it until she drew blood.

"Alibaba..." She whispered as she gently laid a hand on her abdomen. It was expected, for Alibaba to side with his friends in Balbadd. And yet...the pain was more she had expected, so much that Sakura wondered if this was connected to her past life. Speaking of past lives, Sakura shivered as she remembered the voice.

"I-It...sounded so terrifying..." Sakura murmured. "But...why does it also sound familiar...?" Suddenly, she grabbed her head.

 _"N-No! Please! Don't kill them!"_

 ** _"Foolish woman. Do you really think you can defy me?"_**

 _"Gah!" "Stop it! I'll do anything! Just...Just don't hurt them anymore, please!"_

 ** _"It was foolish of you to ever think you could live a normal life, especially with your powers...After all..."_**

 ** _"You can never escape me pet...I will always find you...and just to be sure you'll listen to me..."_**

 ** _"I will burn everything down."_**

Sakura screamed and scrambled out of her bed. Immediately, the door to her room slammed opened.

"Sakura! What's wrong?!" Syaoran called out as he entered the room first, Morgiana behind him. Sakura sobbed as she grabbed onto Syaoran.

"It's my fault!" Sakura screamed. "I killed everyone!" Syaoran was confused.

"Sakura? Do you mean the Phantom Fog Troupe? Don't worry, Sinbad and Alibaba are already negotiating terms-no one was injured." Sakura's body shook violently when she spoke again.

"N-No! Not them! The people of Al-" Suddenly, Sakura stopped talking.

"S-Sakura?" Morgiana hesitantly asked. Slowly the brunette closed her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"Sorry...it was nothing. I was in distressed with what happened so far." She responded rather monotonously. "If you leave me for a few moments, I'll be better." Syaoran frowned.

"I-I see." He replied. Syaoran helped her up. "Then, we'll leave you for a bit. When you collect yourself...come to Sinbad's room. He wanted to speak with you." With one last concerned look from Syaoran and Morgiana, the two of them left. When she was sure they had left, Sakura opened her eyes to reveal not emerald colored pupils, but blue and gold.

"I am so sorry...Mother." She whispered to no one in particular. "But, you cannot tell of Alma Torran's tragedies, at least not yet." Pink butterflies appeared around her as her body glowed.

"So...your memories of that time will be locked away once more, but rest assured, they will receive the justice they were denied so long ago." Sakura murmured. "For I am Evelyn, the first and last living daughter of the you, the Goddess Aini." Then, she closed her eyes again, and the butterflies disappeared. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around groggily.

"H-Huh? What was I...?" Sakura questioned. Then, she snapped her fingers. "That's right! Syaoran told me Sinbad wanted to talk with me! Better go now." Then, she left.

* * *

 _But...One remained. A child born within the stars..._

 _Who was she...?_

* * *

Just as Tomoyo prepared to sleep in for the night, Falan suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong, Falan?" Tomoyo asked. The magician grasped her staff tightly as she walked onto the balcony. Looking around the city, she caught sight of a single pink butterfly before it disappeared.

"...So, her influence still exists." Falan murmured to herself. Tomoyo pursed her lips.

"Falan." She said again. "What happened?" The woman shook her head.

"Nothing, Aru." The magician answered. "Or, at least, nothing that I can reveal." Tomoyo frowned but did not press further. Suddenly, they saw something glowing.

"Is that...the mirror?" Tomoyo gasped as she reached for it. Just as her fingers touched it, a clamor of yells came rushing out. Falan and Tomoyo immediately covered their ears from the onslaught of the sound.

"Gods! This is, like, loud!" Falan all but had to shout. Wincing, Tomoyo tried to decipher what the yells were about through her covered ears.

 _"I will not let you take them away!"_ A voice shouted, sounding a lot like Hakuryuu.

 _"You're a fool if I let my future wife be taken by you, especially with my heir!"_ Another voice retorted, this one sounding like Kouen.

 _"YOUR CHILD?! Kami is obviously with mine!"_

As the yells continuously got louder, a shrill scream pierced the air.

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_**

Suddenly, the voices quieted. Cautiously, Tomoyo and Falan uncovered their ears and looked into the mirror. There, they saw the Kou siblings. Hakuei, the voice who had screamed earlier, stood in the middle, obviously annoyed.

 _"Everyone, calm down!"_ Hakuei said. _"If you haven't noticed, the mirror is on!"_ Immediately, all eyes were on the mirror. Tomoyo gave a weak wave.

"Uh...Hi?" Tomoyo answered. "W-What's with all the yelling?" Koumei cleared his throat and answered.

 _"Just...discussing something we heard earlier."_ Koumei replied. _"Kami, you wouldn't happen to be with a child, are you?"_ Tomoyo widened her eyes and looked back at a perplexed Falan. Suddenly, the door to Tomoyo's room slammed opened.

"WHAT?! Kami's pregnant?!" Kougyoku squealed as she jumped in, followed by a shocked Ka Koubun. Tomoyo blanched. Oh, how embarrassed she was! Tomoyo, the daughter of a CEO, stuck in such a situation. Honestly, it was a surprised that Tomoyo hadn't lost her cool so far. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to address the situation.

"...Before I answer, I want a promise that no one will scream once they hear my answer, OK?" Tomoyo said. After everyone nodded (Falan rolled her eyes and covered her ears), Tomoyo finally revealed the secret.

"Yes, I am pregnant." She said, preparing for the onslaught of yells that would shatter her eardrums. To her surprise, and relief to her ears, the Kou royals took it rather well. Kougyoku covered her mouth as she pranced around the room, squealing quietly. Ka Koubun sighed as he buried his face in his sleeves. In the mirror, Hakuei had covered Hakuryuu's mouth with her hands, the woman quietly telling her brother something. Kouha and Koumei clapped their hands while Kouen looked rather pleased at the answer.

 _"So...When En-nii's baby coming?"_ Kouha asked. That's when hell broke loose, again.

 _"For the last time, Kami's child is mine!"_ Hakuryuu roared as he took Hakuei's hands of his face. Koumei looked thoughtful.

 _"Well, though I would really like to disagree, he's right."_ Koumei said. All the Kou siblings stared at him, with the exception of Hakuryuu who looked surprised.

 _"Ah...thanks for backing me up?"_ Hakuryuu thanked confusedly. Koumei rolled his eyes.

 _"I'm only saying this because it's possible. After all, it's not like Kouen was the only person who slept with Kami."_ Koumei explained. Tomoyo's and Hakuryuu's faces turned a bright red. Falan whistled quietly from the sideline, the group still unaware of her existence. Then, Falan made a motion to Tomoyo and left the room. Tomoyo sighed.

"There goes my moral support..." Tomoyo murmured. Then, she returned her attention back to the Kou siblings, preparing herself for the big reveal.

"Uh, actually, I'm having both Hakuryuu's and Kouen's children..." She said. For the first time in her life, Tomoyo saw all the Kou siblings with looks of utter shock on their faces.

"K-K-Kami..." Kougyoku stuttered. "D-Does that mean...?" Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"Yeah...I'm having twins. One belongs to Hakuryuu, the other is Kouen's." Ka Koubun made a small noise before he fainted onto the ground.

* * *

 _Evelyn, the first and last child of the Goddess. She who watched the worlds be created, and the worlds be destroyed._

 _She was to be rebirthed...but alas, she was denied._

 _Now, she wanders in the realms, aiding her mother and waiting for her chance to be reborn..._

* * *

 _ **How much time had passed since she last saw her mother? Years, Centuries, Millennials...? Far too long for a mere mortal to count. The girl, now a grown woman, sighed as she watched yet another world get consumed by the darkness created from Al Thamen. How long must she wait, to watch the creations her mother adore be destroyed by the cult and their false god. The very god whose powers were stolen from her mother. With a groan of frustration, she waved her hand across the image. The woman turned away from the disappearing image, tears streaming down her face as blackness of the void slowly swallowed her.**_

 _ **"...Mama. I promised to stop them, to wait patiently until I could be reborn. But...it's been so long. So, so long..." she whimpered. "I have no one to be with in this void-not my twin brother, or any of my younger siblings. I even miss the Guardians, even though I never knew them for long..."**_

 _ **"So, please, come back." The woman cried. "I need you, Mama..." Suddenly, a light opened before her, and a voice spoke.**_

 _ **"Evelyn, Aini's first child born in the stars, heed my call. I am Clow Reed, a descendant of Aini." Sniffling, The woman looked towards the light to see a young man standing there.**_

 _ **"...Mama's descendant?" She asked. The man nodded.**_

 _ **"Yes. Evelyn, it is time for us to join forces. Together, we can stop Al Thamen and help your mother to becoming a Goddess again. Then, you will be reborn with the rest of your siblings." Evelyn stared at the man before wiping away her tears. Then, she stood up and reached for the man, her eyes burning with confidence.**_

 _ **"Then so be it. I, Evelyn of the Stars, will join with you." She answered. And the two beings grabbed each others hands.**_

* * *

 _With one last opportunity to help her mother, Evelyn joined Clow Reed and rallied the Goddess's Guardians._

 _Now, the only question is..._

 _Will you remember in time, Mama?_

* * *

 _ **Reunited with at some of her friends, Sakura must now face the crisis at hand-Balbadd and the corruption that led to the rise of the Phantom Fog Troupe. And how will Tomoyo deal with the Kou Royalties now that her secret is revealed...? Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **Now, onto the reviews!**

 **12345678910:Thanks!**

 **AirI'am: There's a lot of reviews, but I'll try to answer the main points. Yes, I want to play with the feels! That's what I live for XD! In all seriousness though, I felt like Falan deserved some justice, as well as Ithnan. So, these two seek closure in my stories, but unfortunately are unable to reveal anything that has happened in Alma Torran, as dictated by Aini's rukh. Also, yes. Lelouch Vi Britannia is in this story. :) At least you'll have this chapter to keep you company, eh?**

 **InuKags123: Right now!**

 **Guest 1: I definitely won't give up, but sometimes I won't update for a while cause of school.**

 **Guest 2: Here you go! And thanks!**

 **Until Next Time! R &R! **


End file.
